Lorsque je te remarquai
by Xaphania17
Summary: .:TRADUCTION:. 'toi...' commença James 'je m'appelle Evans, si sa majesté veux bien s'en souvenir' lui rapella t elle d'un air mauvais 'Evans, tu ne sais pas avec qui tu parles' Elle ne le savait pas... mais lui non plus.
1. Bras de fer

**Disclaimer: Traduit de « Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas allí » d'Hermione-weasley86. Elle est parfaitement au courant. JK Rowling, pour l'instant, n'a pas l'air de se plaindre.**

**LORSQUE JE TE REMARQUAI**

**Bras de fer**

Lily atteignit essoufflée le quai du train écarlate. Sa sœur avait décidée de tomber malade justement ce jour-là (sûrement pour le pur plaisir de la déranger) et son père n'avait pas pu la conduire à la station de King's Cross. Elle n'aurait souhaité à personne, même à son pire ennemi, un voyage de deux heures et demie en bus avec un hibou qui se prenait pour un rossignol, une malle de la taille d'un stade de foot, le SPM (syndrome prémenstruel) et sans air conditionné. Ce n'était définitivement pas un bon début pour sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Lily était, d'une certaine façon, quelqu'un qu'on ne remarquait pas. Elle était jolie mais on ne le voyait pas ; elle ne prenait pas la peine de s'occuper de son aspect. Sa conception du traitement de beauté se réduisait à une douche quotidienne, se tresser les cheveux et s'épiler. Elle s'obstinait en outre (et pour la contrariété de sa mère) à s'habiller avec des vêtements larges et sportifs pour cacher une minceur qui étrangement lui faisait honte. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne mangeait pas, au contraire ; la devise de Lily était « si c'est sur une assiette et ça ne bouge pas, mange-le ». Mais Lily était hyperactive : elle était la meilleur élève de son année et de l'école, elle faisait partie du club d'astronomie, d'arithmancie et de sortilèges et faisait quatre heures par jour de ballet, en secret. Pourquoi en secret ? Simple, parce que Lily était allergique à tout ce qui pouvait la démarquer des autres. Elle était heureuse dans son anonymat et avait refusé le poste de préfète en cinquième année pour cette raison. D'ailleurs, elle ne supporterait pas les commentaires « C'est vrai ? Tu fais du ballet ? » Elle savait bien qu'elle ne brillait pas précisément par sa féminité, mais ça lui était égal.

La jeune fille entra dans un compartiment libre, casa ses bagages avec facilité (le ballet avait renforcé ses muscles) et sortit un walkman de son sac à main (elle adorait chanter) et un livre gros comme une encyclopédie intitulé « Théorie élémentaire des transformations avancées » (((N/A : je me demande le poids de celui qui n'est pas élémentaire…))) Il était onze heures moins le quart, Elise, Kate et Artemis ne devaient pas encore être arrivés. C'étaient ses meilleurs amis depuis sa première année, et ils étaient tous les quatre à Gryffondor ; Lily était la seule d'ascendance moldue. Elise était aussi un rat de bibliothèque mais elle s'inclinait pour les matières "de lettres", Runes, Histoire de la Magie et Etude des Moldus. C'était une fille petite mais décidée, avec les yeux et les cheveux sombres et une immense passion pour la musique ; elle jouait assez bien le piano et la guitare. Kate était différente. Elle était passionnée de musique, comme Elise (les trois amies se réunissaient fréquemment pour former un groupe improvisé) mais elle était allergique aux bouquins. Elle étudiait le moins possible et chaque examen réussi était un miracle réalisé grâce à l'aide de ses amis. Son rêve était d'être chanteuse et musicienne et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie après l'école. Son père était un important dirigeant du ministère, elle n'aurait pas de problèmes d'argent. Elle était grande et blonde, et sa langue plus mordante que la moyenne. Le dernier était Artémis, un garçon… différent. Il n'était pas aussi près des filles que celles-ci l'étaient entre elles, mais ils étaient de tres bons amis amis. Très intelligent, Artémis adorait tout animal et plante existante et il avait décidé, même s'il venait d'une famille sorcière, d'étudier biologie dans une université moldue. Il n'était pas non plus très populaire; il ne parlait pas beaucoup devant les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il était plutôt mignon. Ce n'était pas un canon ardent mais un garçon doux aux yeux clairs, musculeux à cause de ses multiples excursions dans la forêt interdite pour observer ce que Kate définissait comme « un tas de bestioles qui seraient enchantées de gober tes yeux en salade »

Elise entra alors dans le compartiment, souriante et vêtue à la française (en blanc et noir et avec un béret)

- Bonjour ma chérie ! (_**N/T**_ : En français dans l'original. Ce que j'avais envie d'écrire une note dans le genre.)- salua t'elle joyeusement.- Tu nous attends depuis longtemps ?

- Je viens d'arriver- Lily posa son livre et s'assit à côté de son amie- Tu es très chic aujourd'hui (**_N/T_** En français dans l'original)

- Paris est génial- répondit Elise avec le regard perdu- Il y a tellement de choses à voir… Faut y aller ensemble, tu vas adorer !

- Où devons-nous aller ?- interrompit Kate en entrant avec sa guitare et celle d'Elise.

- À Paris.

- J'aime autant rester ici. Si je dois traîner ces bouts de bois dix mètres plus loin, ma colonne vertébrale va heurter la cabine du conducteur.

- Tu as perdu le pari, c'était à toi d'amener les bagages, remarqua Elise. Lily, curieuse, demanda :

- Quel pari ?

Kate rougit et Elise partit d'un formidable éclat de rire.

- Nous avons parié que Kate deviendrait une petite tomate dès qu'elle verrait Black… évidemment, elle a perdu…

- Oh non, Kate !- soupira la rousse- Je croyais que nous avions dépassé ce stade. Black est méchant. M-É-C-H-A-N-T. – répéta t'elle en ponctuant chaque lettre par une petite tape sur la tête de la blonde.

- Ei ! C'est mon cousin ! -protesta Elise, faussement indignée.

- Mais c'est un imbécile- condamna Lily- Lui, Pettigrow et Potter.

- Et Remus- ajouta Kate- lui aussi est un Maraudeur…

- Mais il n'est pas aussi idiot- Elise coïncidait avec Lily- Il ne se promène pas par ce bas monde en disant « l'univers est à moi, n'ose pas me regarder ou je te marche dessus », lui, et il n'a pas une petit amie débile et snob…

- Ton cousin est toujours avec Izbel ?- demanda Lily avec préoccupation, en observant Kate qui rangeait les valises.

- Non, maintenant il sort avec Moniq Sword, une Serdaigle « très mignonne, ravissante, et avec seulement deux neurones opératifs » de sixième année. Sérieusement, Kate, si j'étais toi et mon cousin te remarquait, je m'en vexerais. Les filles avec qui il sort ont une tête rien que pour se teindre les cheveux…

- D'accord, coupa Kate- Black ne sait même pas que j'existe, donc il n'y a rien à dire ok ? D'ailleurs, Lily, tu m'as apporté les cassettes ? Lily sourit et lança son sac à Kate, où il y avait des millions de cassettes de musique enregistrées et étiquetées pendant l'été.

- Merci, avec ça on en a pour toute l'année !

Elles avaient pris l'habitude d'écouter la musique moldue, et elles apprenaient même à jouer leurs chansons préférées dans leurs temps morts.

Soudain une blonde impressionnante et soigneusement habillée fit son apparition dans le compartiment.

- Bon… vous, je ne sais plus vos prénoms… mais faîtes-moi le plaisir de sortir de NOTRE compartiment.

Tracy Chambers (la blonde) posa avec un geste étudié ses mains sur ses hanches. Derrière elle apparurent ses amies, tout aussi belles et populaires, dont certaines étaient même en Serdaigle. Elles formaient le groupe que Elise avait baptisé PCMPP (Pas de Cerveau Mais Plein de Popularité) l'élite de Poudlard qui allait avec les « hyper-méga-super-génials » de l'école, surtout les Maraudeurs, qui en tiraient souvent leurs petites amies.

- Tracy, ma chère- répondit Elise très doucement- je ne vois ton nom écrit nulle part.

- Mais ce compartiment- répliqua la blonde irritée- est celui d'à côté des mecs les plus beaux de l'école, je veux être près de mon petit ami ! Donc dehors jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon Jimmy.

- Enfin…-soupira Kate- nous pouvons en prendre un autre- elle n'aimait pas se faire crier dessus sans raison valable.

- Comment un autre ?- coupa Lily- Attends, ma pétasse, je ne sais pas à quoi tu as l'habitude, mais c'est nous qui sommes ici et nous y resterons. Si tu n'est pas contente tu n'as qu'à aller dire a ton Jimmy de changer de compartiment. De toutes façons je m'en tape.

Et elle s'assit tranquillement dans sa banquette en indiquant à ses amies de l'imiter.

Tracy pendant se temps avait atteint une désagréable couleur rouge et les filles qui l'accompagnaient murmuraient avec indignation.

- Tu vas voir, petite connasse !- et la blonde disparut dans le couloir avec ses amies.

Kate et Elise fixèrent Lily.

- Tu l'as fâchée- Kate suait- tu vas avoir droit à la vengeance du PCMPP.

- Et que pourraient-elles me faire ?- demanda Lily tranquillement- détruire ma réputation ? Elles n'auront pas trop de mal à le faire.

- Elles pourraient t'attaquer au rouge à lèvres- aventura Elise.

- Oui- soupira Lily- je vais tous de suite commencer à chercher une bonne cachette.

Après ce commentaire soigneusement sarcastique elles continuèrent à parler musique, mais deux minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées quand elles entendirent un nombreux groupe de personnes qui s'approchait de la porte du compartiment.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Oh- murmura Elise- Et voilà les 4 fantastiques.

C'étaient les Maraudeurs suivis des filles indignées.

- Salut parente- Sirius se dirigeait sarcastiquement vers sa cousine- comment n'avais-je pas supposé que c'était toi ?

- Salut chose avec laquelle je partage un pourcentage d'information génétique que j'espère ne jamais voir apparaître- elle souriait ouvertement, les filles de dehors ne comprirent pas la moitié du commentaire- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sirius grogna. Il en avait ras le bol de se faire rabrouer par sa cousine. C'était un garçon impulsif, très beau, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus profond. De nombreuses filles de l'école lui couraient après et quant à lui, il variait sans se gêner. Tout comme James, il avait l'air de se croire le centre du monde et avait du mal à imaginer l'idée de se faire refuser quelque chose. James, près de lui, avait une attitude similaire vis-à-vis des filles, et n'était pas moins arrogant. Il était beau, avait un corps magnifique et un sourire adorable. Remus, récliné sur le mur du couloir, se disposait à observer la scène ; il était plus tranquille mais aussi un peu dragueur, mais les filles qu'il choisissait sortaient du patron PCMPP. Il était le plus grand de tous mais aussi le plus mince, avais les cheveux châtains et de beaux yeux dorés. Il salua Lily avec la tête et elle le lui rendit, ils étaient amis de classe et assistaient aux mêmes clubs. Peter complétait le cadre, plus petit et moins séduisant que les autres, mais mignon tout de même. Kate, Lily et Elise ne l'aimaient pas ; elles lui trouvaient autant de personnalité qu'à une pomme de terre bouillie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aux filles ?- demanda James avec contrariété.

- Les « filles »- répondit Lily- sont arrivées avec l'intention de nous prendre le compartiment

-C'est aussi dur d'échanger ?- demanda Sirius avec brusquerie- elles veulent être à côté de nous.

- Vous êtes jalouses- brailla Peter- comme vous ne pouvez pas être aussi fantastiques qu'elles- les filles du couloir lui dédièrent un sourire approbateur- vous cherchez à les dérenger.

- Voilà, c'est ça, je suis jalouse- commenta Kate- j'ai déjà rendez-vous pour une lobotomie pour devenir aussi « fantastique » qu'elles...

- James- Remus parlait tranquillement en s'approchant de la porte- elles ont raison, si elles étaient avant…

Elise et Lily lui sourirent, reconnaissantes.

- Elles ne le font que pour emmerder- murmura Sirius- il suffit de regarder ma cousine…

- Tu n'est pas le centre de l'univers mon pote- lui fit remarquer Lily.

- Ouais, j'ai d'autres choses à faire à part t'emmerder, étudier le cycle de reproduction des vers de terres suédois par exemple…- appuya Elise.

- Alors, vous partez ou pas ?- coupa James qui commençait à en avoir marre. Il avait l'habitude de voir les choses se faire comme et quand il le voulait.

- Non- répondirent les filles dans un bel ensemble.

- On va donc devoir vous foutre dehors- trancha Sirius.

- Ose me toucher et je t'enlève tes chances de devenir père un jour, cousinet.

- Attendez- Remus échangea avec Lily un regard d'intelligence- et si on résolvait ça avec un bras de fer ?

- Un bras de fer ?- demandèrent tous sauf Lily, Elise et Kate qui avaient compris les intentions du lycanthrope.

- Un problème ? Vous avez peur ? Allez, celui qui ose, contre moi. On se joue le compartiment.

- Toi…- commença James.

- Je m'appelle Evans, si sa majesté veux bien s'en souvenir- lança-t-elle avec mépris.

- Evans, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Si tu n'as pas un bras en granit sous ce pull trois fois trop grand (chose douteuse) tu vas te faire battre.

- Essaie, puisque tu es si sûr de toi- l'encouragea Elise.

James s'agenouilla par terre à regrets et fit face à la malle que Kate avait placée. Lily avait déjà découvert son bras mince mais musculeux et appuyait son coude sur la malle. James l'observa, avant de découvrir un biceps exceptionnel. Les filles du couloir sourirent émerveillées et Lily haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, Edams- James sourit avec suffisance.

- C'est Evans, et ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Remus s'approcha et donna le signal. James, pour se vanter, s'y prit avec douceur, et la rousse failli l'écraser. Rapidement il augmenta la pression et la regarda dans les yeux. Son visage était impassible et ne montrait aucun effort, mais elle était déjà sur le point de gagner. Le garçon appuya encore un peu plus mais elle maintint encore son bras à la même place. James compris que cette rousse bizarre jouait avec lui, qu'elle pouvait le vaincre quand elle voudrait… elle ne faisait qu'augmenter son humiliation. Il la regarda, rageur, et elle sourit. Il sentit alors le choc de son bras contre la malle.

- Nous avons gagné- constata Kate.

Et, pour l'ébahissement général, cette fille haute et mince battut l'un des meilleurs sportifs de l'école. Sirius ouvrit la bouche, hors de lui d'étonnement. Seulement Lupin souriait, il connaissait la force de la jeune fille (sans savoir à quoi elle se devait) car c'était toujours elle qui rangeait, et avec une facilité étonnante, les lourds télescopes du club d'astronomie. Ils avaient fait une fois un bras de fer à moitié pour rire et il avait eu de vrais problèmes pour la battre, même s'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'un humain normal.

- Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas- commença Elise- vous allez sortir du compartiment. Notre ami essaie de passer.

Artemis attendait près de la porte, en regardant la scène avec surprise ; Remus s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

James fixait encore les yeux verts de Lily avec rage, mais elle restait indifférente.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois, Potter. Tu as intérêt à t'entraîner, avec ce bras tu n'attraperas pas le vif d'or même s'il se pose sur ton balai- Lily souriait avec douceur.

- Egens…

- C'est Evans, tu es amnésique ?

- Tu n'es pas assez importante pour mériter que je m'en souvienne- il ne la ménageait plus.

- Tant mieux, si j'étais importante pour toi je me jetterais dans les rails du Poudlard Express- la jeune fille n'effaçait pas le sourire de son visage.

- Tu ne sais pas avec qui tu parles- Personne n'affrontait les maraudeurs sans finir ridiculisé devant toute l'école,

- C'est toi qui ne sais pas avec qui tu parles. Tu ne sais pas même pas mon nom- ses amies, Artemis et Remus sourirent.

James sortit en claquant la porte suivi de son inséparable cour. Remus resta en arrière.

- Merci Lupin – Lily lui sourit.

Allez, appelle-moi Remus, comme toujours. Ce n'est rien. Tu en avais besoin, et mes amis ont parfois besoin de se souvenir qu'ils sont mortels…

- De toutes façons- dit Elise- c'est cool de ta part.

- Ce n'est rien- il secoua la tête- joli béret- et il partit dans le couloir avec les mains dans les poches.

- Très bien- Artemis s'assit à côté de Lily- Vous me racontez ou pas ?

Kate pris son élan et l'informa de l'histoire complète ; Artemis tomba de la banquette entre éclats de rire pendant le passage du bras de fer.

- Lils, deux menaces planent maintenant sur ta tête : celle des maraudeurs et celle du PCMPP- conclut Kate sur ton de film d'action.

- Je vais définitivement commencer à chercher une bonne cachette- et tranquillement elle reprit son bouquin-brique.

* * *

Voilà, 1er chapitre. Je crois que c'est inutile de préciser que j'ai bien aimé cette fiction. Et bien, si je l'ai bien aimé, c'est surtout à cause des passages humoristiques de dix derniers chapitres. Je vous les recommande.

bises

Xaphy


	2. Femmes et Zeppelins

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'assassine des personnages de l'histoire. Et ce qui ne lui appartient est à celle qui les fait souffrir tout au long du fic, j'ai nommé Hermione-weasley86, auteur originelle du fic.

3…

2…

1…

GO !

**Femmes et Zeppelins**

Le reste du voyage s'écoula en riant et en chantant quelques chansons. À moitié de trajet, Lily dévalisa le chariot de friandises et s'assit prête à tout avaler sous les yeux ses trois amis.

- Lily, tu en mourras- prophétisa Kate en regardant avec douleur la rousse avaler les chocogrenouilles deux par deux.

- Ce sera de mort douce… (((N/T : Jeux de mots, en espagnol on dit sucré et doux de la même façon.))) Je préfère mourir par indigestion de sucre qu'étranglée par Tracy avec des bas de soie…

- Ou précipitée du haut de la tour d'astronomie par Potter…- coïncida Artemis.

- Ouais, je vais mourir quand même de toutes façons- et elle s'engouffra une tartelette à la crème dans sa bouche.

Ses amis secouèrent la tête.

Ils atteignirent la station de Pré-au-Lard le soir arrivé, et quand ils réussirent à extraire du wagon les deux guitares et le piano d'Élise (elle le transportait en pièces détachées dans une malle et ne laissait jamais personne s'en approcher de très près) ils rejoignirent le gardien des clés de l'école, Hagrid, un grand ami. Artemis s'entendait avec lui spécialement bien, puisqu'ils partageaient la passion (ou la paranoïa, pour le reste du monde) des trucs qui bougent.

- Bonnes vacances, les enfants ?- leur demanda- t-il pendant qu'il conduisait avec difficulté la foule des premiers années vers les canots du lac.

- Tu sais bien- répondit Kate- nulle part comme ici. Hagrid sourit derrière sa barbe.

- Je vous aide avec les bagages ?

- S'il te plait- dit Artemis en se frottant le dos. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude de charrier des pianos de deux tonnes.

Hagrid souleva la malle avec facilité et la casa dans l'une des diligences. Elise et Artémis s'installèrent à l'intérieur et occupèrent toute la place, de sorte que Lily et Kate durent s'asseoir dans une autre avec l'autre guitare. Quand ils étaient sur le point de démarrer, la porte s'ouvrit : c'était Sirius et Remus.

- On peut ?- demanda Remus poliment pendant que Sirius affichait une moue de dégoût- il n'y a plus de diligences libres et…

- Bien sûr, entrez- répondit Lily pendant que Kate fixait le velours de la banquette.

- Sachez que je ne suis pas consentant- murmura Sirius, mal à l'aise.

- Sache que je ne le suis pas non plus- répondit Lily tout en se réclinant sur son siège et en ignorant allègrement sa présence.

Remus et Lily se mirent à discuter sur les ASPIC qu'ils devraient passer cette année pendant que Kate regardait par la fenêtre et Sirius grommelait quelque chose sur des filles stupides, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua la guitare appuyée sur la banquette.

- C'est une guitare ?- demanda-t-il à la blonde, qui sursauta.

- Non, Black, c'est un poney, tu ne vois pas ?- répondit Lily à sa place.

- Et tu sais jouer ?- continua Sirius en l'ignorant.

- Non, nous l'avons parce qu'elle va bien avec nos chaussures- rétorqua la rousse.

- Oui- répondit timidement Kate.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu joues ?- Sirius feignait de ne pas entendre Lily, mais il était vexé.

- Les cordes paires, les impaires elle ne sait pas encore- coupa celle-ci pour troisième fois.

- Ta gueule Evans, je ne te parle pas !

Remus souriait et Kate était un peu intimidée; Lily observa ses ongles pendant un instant. Puis elle regarda le brun.

- Tu disais quelque chose ?

- Aggg !

- Un peu de tout- se dépêcha de continuer Kate pour mettre fin à la discussion- Ça fait longtemps que je joue.

- Ma cousine joue aussi de la guitare- se souvint Sirius.

- Oui, et le piano.

- C'est que si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, c'est notre amie- dit Lily; Sirius ignora la vanne.

- J'adore chanter- annonça Sirius fier de lui.

- Respirer, ce n'est pas chanter- murmura Lily suffisamment haut pour que tout le monde l'entende.

La diligence s'arrêta alors doucement et Lily ouvrit la porte. Pendant qu'elle descendait, Sirius commenta :

- Ha, ha. Maintenant je sais pourquoi je n'aime pas les filles comme toi…

- Parce qu'elle ont un cerveau ?- suggéra Elise qui arrivait.

Remus suivit Sirius et Kate en riant. Les autres maraudeurs et leurs amies les rejoignirent.

- Oh- murmura Kate en appuyant une main sur sa hanche et en levant l'autre vers le haut.- PCMPP à la rescousse. Faudrait aider Artemis avec ton piano…

Et en riant elles allèrent empêcher le jeune homme de se provoquer une déformation de la colonne vertébrale.

Les premiers jours de classe se passèrent normalement. Lily conservait son discret anonymat, mais, comme c'était une fille intelligente, elle essayait d'éviter James qui était toujours furieux après l'épisode du bras de fer et elle craignait sa vengeance. Kate voulut faire courir la rumeur, mais Lily l'en dissuada : elle ne tenait pas à avoir la moitié de l'école sur le dos (ceux qui croyaient que les maraudeurs étaient soit Dieu soit les Apôtres) pour avoir ridiculisé Potter. Pour elle, ce n'avait été qu'une façon d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait ; pour James, c'était une grave offense.

Le premier samedi après midi, Lily prépara un sac avec toutes les affaires du club de sortilèges et celles de ballet, s'ajusta les poids sur les bras et les jambes (elle portait des bandes de poids qui faisaient un total de vingt kilos, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas entraîner autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu). Kate feuilletait une revue étendue sur son lit, et Elise travaillait sur une traduction de runes spécialement difficile et jurait régulièrement en se souvenant de la famille de celui qui les avait inventées.

- N'oublie pas de rentrer avant dix heures- lui rappela Kate distraitement- à cette heure les « méga- supers » s'évadent à Pré-au-Lard, et tu ne veux pas rencontrer cette bande qui te porte un tel amour toute seule…

- D'accord maman- Lily sortait déjà- et fait moi plaisir, révise transformations. La boîte aux lettres que tu as transformé avant-hier avait toujours des oreilles de lapin.

Kate fit le salut militaire et reprit son magazine. Lily courut jusqu'à la classe de sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick n'était pas encore arrivé, et elle chercha du regard une place dans les rangées de devant. Remus lui faisait signe depuis son pupitre et elle se dirigea vers lui en souriant.

- Salut- Lily s'assit et sortit ses livres- Oish ! Je suis bête, ce n'est pas celui-là…- se dit-elle en sortant un énorme bouquin de son sac.

- "Transfiguratzione humaine" ?- Remus déchiffra le titre sur la couverture du livre, étonné ; il le connaissait par cœur …- Il te sert à quoi ce machin ?- demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise. Lily le cacha rapidement sous son pupitre et fit seulement :

- Tout le monde à ses secrets, n'est-ce pas ?

Flitwick arriva alors avec tout un tas de pots : ils allaient apprendre à manipuler les quatre éléments et Remus ne put pas continuer l'interrogatoire.

- Je t'aide avec quelque chose ?- demanda-t-il à la fin de la classe, en considérant l'énorme sac de la rourquine.

- Non, non, je peux toute seule… Ehr, je pars, je suis pressée… à plus- et elle détala à quatrième vitesse.

Elle était presque arrivée à la tour Est, où se trouvait la classe que Dumbledore lui avait assignée, lorsque Lily se souvint de son livre- Merde !

Elle rebroussa chemin à la même vitesse. En tournant le coin du couloir de sortilèges, elle entendit un bruit de voix mitigé dans la classe et s'arrêta, elle ne voulait pas déranger le professeur Flitwick s'il était en réunion… Mais les voix qu'elle discernait n'appartenaient à aucun professeur… la curiosité l'emporta sur la bonne volonté, elle vérifia que le corridor était désert et espionna par la fente de la porte :

- Elle avait ça- Remus montra son livre et James, Sirius et Peter sursautèrent.

- Ce n'est pas…- commença James.

- C'est- confirma Sirius.

- Et pourquoi ?- demanda Peter- Elle ne peut pas être une animagus, non ?

Lily sursauta ; si ils découvraient son secret… elle était une animagus illégale depuis ses quinze ans. Seulement Artemis était au courant, ils avaient appris ensemble pour visiter la forêt interdite sans danger. Elle avait repris le livre pour développer une transformation différente ; elle ne se débrouillait pas très bien entre les arbresen forme d'aigle. Elle ne pouvait pas soutenir le rythme d'Artemis, qui prenait la forme de renard.

- Bien sûr que non- répondit James, convaincu- c'est une fille-parfaite-avaleuse-de–livres. Elle ne passerait pas outre les règles si sa vie en dépendait.

L' « avaleuse de livres » serra les poings, Sirius et Peter semblèrent rassurés mais Remus fronçait les sourcils.

- Ne sois pas imbécile, Moony. En plus, faut qu'on réfléchisse à sa punition… et à celle de ses amies…- les yeux de James brillaient.

- Punition ?-demanda le loup-garou.

- On ne défie pas un maraudeur- lui rappela Sirius- si l'on ne veut pas encourir les conséquences.

Lily écouta derrière la porte tout le plan des garçons et couru jusqu'à la tour Est juste avant que les maraudeurs sortent de la classe. Ces imbéciles allaient voir… le problème, c'etait encore que Remus n'avait rien dit en sa défense, alors qu'elle le considérait un ami ! L'entraînement de cet après-midi fut court, et, après récupérer son livre, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour raconter les nouvelles et ce qu'elle avait décidé à ce sujet à Kate, Elise et Artemis, qui en restèrent bouche bées. Quand elle apprit que son cher cousin l'avait incluse dans sa vengeance, Elise se porta immédiatement volontaire pour réaliser tout le travail.

Dimanche matin, les maraudeurs descendirent déjeuner anormalement tôt ; ils ne voulaient pas rater l'effet de la farce. Avec une potion et en corrompant les elfes, ils allaient faire que Lily, Elise et Kate s'enflent comme des ballons après avoir mangé leurs céréales et flottent par-dessus les tables… la rousse et ses amies ne se firent pas attendre et descendirent tranquillement déjeuner. Les quatre garçons grimacèrent en les voyant : Elise portait une robe hippie avec des manches tellement amples qu'Hagrid aurait put se loger dedans, Lily des jeans taille basse trois fois trop grands et un tee-shirt long avec une photo d'un requin et Kate, enfin, Kate avait eu l'inspiration punk ce jour là et elle portait des bas troués, une minijupe écossaise et un pull de cou tourné. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas aller comme le reste des filles de l'école ? Évidement, elles n'avait aucun succès avec les garçons, évidemment elles n'étaient pas populaires. Ils arrêtèrent cependant leurs méditations lorsque les filles s'attablèrent et… et…et… et ! Rien ne se passa !

- Bonjour mon choux- fit Tracy. James sursauta, il était concentré à regarder la rousse et n'avait pas remarqué la présence de sa petite amie, mais il l'embrassa en guise de salut- Eh bien ? Tu ne vois pas quelque chose de différent ?

- Ehem… tes cheveux ? – la blonde secoua la tête- la blouse ? – elle secoua encore la tête, vexée- les chaussures ?

- Non, James, non ! Tu ne fais plus attention à moi ?- demanda Tracy, au bord des larmes- le gloss ! Il n'est plus rose, il est lilas ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas !

- Ma chérie, tu sais bien que je…- ses amis se cachaient derrière leur serviette pour rire à leur aise pendant que la blonde pleurait des larmes de rage- c'est que tu est si belle aujourd'hui que je n'avais même pas remarqué le gloss- Tracy hoqueta encore un peu puis se contenta de cette réponse; James pendant ce temps étranglait ses amis du regard.

Moniq (la petite amie de Sirius, qui déjeunait avec le PCMPP malgré être une Serdaigle) et le reste de la troupe, qui bavardaient avec animation sur un nouveau ton de vernis à ongles, et commença son petit déjeuné dépourvu de graisses, de sucres, de sels… et de tout le reste. Pendant que l'une d'elle vantait émerveillé les beautés des nouveaux sacs à mains de Madam Malkin, quelque chose tourna mal. Elles se mirent à gonfler en poussant des petits cris effarés. Elles montèrent comme si on leur avait injecté de l'hélium dans les veines ; on aurait dit d'énormes ballons de fête foraine. Le scandale fut monumental : les professeurs essayaient de clamer les élèves qui hurlaient de peur ou de rire, les Maraudeurs grimpèrent sur les tables pour les tenir par les chevilles ; Peter, qui avait réussi à attraper un pied de Moniq et un autre d'une autre fille, avait été entrainé et à présent traversait la salle comme un zeppelin… Pendant ce temps, Lily, Elise et Kate, accompagnées d'Artémis qui venait d'arriver, continuèrent tranquillement leur déjeuner, en concédant à peine quelques grimaces à l'agitation qui les entourait. Kate en eut assez et se hissa sur la table des Gryffondor.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEYYY !- hurla-t-elle de sa voix exceptionnelle. La Grande Salle se figea- On essaye de déjeuner par ici, un peu de respect s'il vous plaît.

Elise et Lily s'approchèrent en riant et en secouant la tête vers les maraudeurs et les professeurs.

- « Attacho »- crièrent-elles au même temps, et des cordes surgirent de leurs baguettes et attachèrent les filles-ballons par les chevilles. Elles donnèrent ensuite les cordes aux maraudeurs et aux professeurs.

- Elles ne s'envoleront pas comme ça- sourit Lily- et on pourra les descendre.

- Très bien, mesdemoiselles Evans et Black, excellente initiative !- approuva Dumbledore avec un sourire en regardant les ballons, il avait apprécié la farce- 50 points pour Gryffondor pour utilisation pratique de la magie.

- Et s'ils s'ennuient ils peuvent toujours aller dans les jardins et les faire voler comme des cerfs-volants- suggéra Elise entre ses dents, de façon que seulement les trois maraudeurs qui étaient à terre l'entendirent- si elles s'envolent on n'aura pas beaucoup perdu…

Sirius et James les assassinèrent du regard et elles sourirent candidement.

- Qui aurait dit que les amibes (N d T : protozoaire des eaux douces et salées, qui se déplace à l'aide de pseudopodes, pourvu d'un noyau et se reproduisant par division indirecte) volaient ?- demanda Lily à Elise devant les garçons. Celle-ci éclata de rire :

- Allez, on s'en va, j'ai l'impression de que le petit déjeuner me fait gonfler… je me sens comme un énorme ballon de plage avec mains…-ironisa-t-elle en donnant des petits coups sur l'épaule de son cousin- ce qui convient dans ses cas là c'est une promenade dans les jardins… vous devriez emmener misses ballon de foot voir les petits oiseaux, avec la corde vous la tiendriez bien…

- Sales p… - marmonna Black.

- Et merde– compléta James.

Elles haussèrent les épaules.

- Tu as fait quelque chose Elise ?

- Moi ? Mais non, je n'ai fait que descendre aux cuisines et changer nos tasses… qui étaient sales… vous savez, l'hygiène… et ce liquide jaune n'était pas très ragoûtant, puis je l'ai laissé « quelque part » sur la table…

- Vous voyez ? Nous n'avons rien fait.

Et elles partirent à la recherche de Kate et Artémis pendant que les professeurs rendaient les filles outrées à leur états normaux ; dès qu'elles récupérèrent leur forme elles remontèrent en pleurant dans leur chambre en demandant la tête des coupables sur un plateau, suivies par les maraudeurs.

- EVAAAAAAAAANSSSSSSSS !- Tracy dévalait comme uneharpie échevelée les escaliers vers la salle commune de Gryffondor- Je vais te tuer !

Lily, qui faisait ses devoirs sur l'une des tables, leva le regard juste à temps pour éviter de se faire griffer. Artémis s'interposa rapidement ; les quatre maraudeurs descendaient les escaliers et un groupe de filles encore plus déchaînées que Tracy, si cela entrait encore dans le spectre du possible.

Elles foncèrent sur Lily, mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus agile et les évita sans difficulté ; Kate et Elise, installées à la table d'à côté, accoururent à sa défense ; un instant après elles tenaient leur baguettes à la main.

- Bougez pas ou je vous improvise une nouvelle coiffure- menaça Kate.

- Moi aussi j'ai une baguette, pimbêche!- et la troupe de furies empoigna la leur.

- Mouais, mais tu ne sais pas l'utiliser… tu aurais plus de chances en attaquant au fer à friser, donc zen ma fille- prévint Elise- Qu'est-ce que vous a pris avec Lily?

- C'est elle qui nous a fait le truc de la Grande Salle !- hurla Rachel Ryan.

Lily, Elise et Kate échangèrent des regards douteux.

- Qui vous l'a dit ?- demanda Lily.

- Eux- Rachel montra les maraudeurs d'un geste rageur, et le reste de son groupe afficha une expression « alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire ? »

- Vraiment ?- commença Artémis en se frottant el menton- Donc je crois que vous vous trompez. Ce n'était pas Lily.

- Donc l'une d'entre vous… Je vous jure, je vais vous tuer !- brailla Tracy.

- Non ma chère, en fait c'est eux qui l'on fait- Lily montra les maraudeurs d'un geste suffisant- à votre place je demanderais des précisions sur l'histoire.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Chérie…- commença James- si tu m'avais laissé finir de te raconter… c'est que…

- C'était vous ?- gueula Gilda, une autre membre du groupe.

- Non… c'est-à-dire, techniquement oui…- commença Sirius.

Les Gryffondor regardaient enchantés la scène. Le bordel que le PCMPP avait organisé était monumental et Lily, Elise, Artémis et Kate en profitèrent pour disparaître de la Tour de Gryffondor en commentant pliés de rire l'expression des maraudeurs et en spéculant au sujet des possibles vengeances qu'ils inventeraient. Au cinquième étage, Artémis, Kate et Elise rejoignirent la salle d'études moldus ; ils entassaient les instruments dans une classe d'à côté, et Lily les quitta pour aller entraîner dans la tout Est. Mais elle n'était pas seule.

- Lily- quelqu'un l'appela par derrière. C'était Remus.

- Oui ?

- On peut parler ?

- Oui… bien sûr- elle le rejoignit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour les filles. Elles ne vous avaient rien fait.

Lily se tourna et s'éloigna du lycanthrope.

- Mes amies ne vous avaient rien fait non plus et moi non plus je ne t'ai rien fait à toi, Sirius ou Peter, je dirais même que je n'ai rien fait à personne- à part garder le compartiment qui me correspondait.

- Attends- Remus la suivit- tu ne vois pas que tu les a mis en colère? Et si les petites amies de Sirius et de James les plaquaient ?

- Oh, bien sûr, à ton avis j'aurais du accepter de me transforme en vache volante pour sauver la relation de tes crétins d'amis, c'est ça ? Désolée, mais je me fiche de vos fantastiques vies, tu as compris ?

- Je croyais que nous étions amis.

- Je le croyais aussi. Je vous ai entendu discuter votre plan ; tu ne m'as pas défendu un seul instant. En arrière tu est tout à fait « ami », en avant que les gens ne pensent surtout pas que tu traites « la créature bizarre Evans » Lupin, je te serais reconnaissante si tu ne me parlais plus.

Et elle le quitta avec un geste hautain. Remus resta planté au milieu du couloir ; il sentait que la rouquine l'avait percé à jour… et qu'elle l'avait blessé.


	3. Par la faute d'une chouette

**Disclaimer: Tout est à moi. Vous l'avez cru ? Non ? Tant pis.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR etl'hisoire àHermione-weasley86. C'est elles qui en profitent, si elles le font.**

**Par la faute d'une chouette**

Lily reprit sa stratégie d'esquiver les maraudeurs et le PCMPP ; ces dernières, qui ne brillaient pas particulièrement par leur constance, oublièrent l'affaire assez vite pour s'occuper de choses plus importantes : préparer le bal de Halloween pour la première semaine d'octobre.

La stratégie de Lily englobait aussi Remus, qui avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais elle s'arrangeait pour lui fausser compagnie. Pourtant l'inévitable se produit un vendredi octobre :

- Vivement la pleine lune !- soupira Sirius distraitement en allant souper dans la Grande Salle.

- Mouais, ça commence à devenir ennuyeux- James bailla- Il y a combien qu'on n'a rien fait aux Serpentard ?

- Sais pas…-murmura Peter- Deux heures ?

- Trop- coïncidèrent James et Sirius.

Remus se maintenait à part. Il était trop occupé à fixer une certaine jeune fille rousse qui empilait des boîtes noires à la fin du couloir. Ses amis s'en aperçurent et le regardèrent avec étonnement en s'approchant d'elle.

- Salut.

Lily sursauta et regarda autour d'elle : magnifique, elle était seule dans un couloir avec les quatre maraudeurs. Elle aurait préféré mettre le doigt dans l'œil à un dragon.

- Nous devons parler- lui glissa Remus en un murmure pour éviter que ses amis l'entendissent, Lily haussa un sourcil. Puis en se dirigeant vers les trois garçons: j'avais oublié, le professeur Sinistra m'avait demandé d'aider Evans à monter les nouvelles lentilles de télescope dans la classe. À plus tard.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, mais la rousse intervint.

- Non.

- Comment non ?- demanda Remus avec étonnement.

- Comment que les « lentilles »- c'étaient des ingrédients de potions- je peux les porter seule. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Je veux te parler- murmura encore le garçon.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas parler à quelqu'un qui doit inventer des excuses parce qu'il a honte de moi- rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- On y va, Remus. Edgray peut porter les caisses toute seule- coupa James avec impatience.

- Je m'appelle Evans ! EVANS ! Si tu as tellement de mal à apprendre un maudit nom de cinq lettres ignore moi, ça ira plus vite !- cria Lily.

- Je m'en fiche de ton nom !- hurla James.

- Et je me fiche de que tu te croies tellement génial !

- Et je me fiche de que tu sois une sale bêcheuse !

- D'accord, d'accord- Remus les sépara alors qu'il était sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Nous avons capté l'essence de l'affaire : vous vous fichez mutuellement l'un de l'autre.

Lily croisa les bras, contrariée, et James la regarda avec mépris.

- On s'en va ?- demanda Sirius avec impatience.

- Allez, je vous rejoins- répondit Remus.

- Edges peut le faire seule- répliqua James.

Juste au moment où Lily allait hurler à James de s'acheter une mémoire, Remus lui cloua la bouche.

- Je veux parler avec elle. C'est mon amie.

Ses trois amis le fixèrent d'un air confondu. Pour une fois, Lily fit de même

- Ton amie ?- répéta Peter.

- Voilà, l'une de mes meilleures amies- continua Lupin- il était temps de que vous le sachiez.

Et il prit quelques boîtes. La jeune fille l'imita et ils partirent dans le couloir.

- Lily, je voulais…

- Ce n'est pas la peine- coupa la rousse.

- Si, je voulais…

- Vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine- après quelques secondes de silence, Lily éclata de rire- Je savais pas que tu étais tellement fleur bleu « Voilà, l'une de mes meilleures amies, il était temps de que vous le sachiez »…

Remus la regarda, a moitié fâché.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, mademoiselle Edgray ?

- Ha, ha- répondit Lily sarcastiquement- C'est vrai que James est mono neuronal ou il fait semblant ?

- C'est quelqu'un de bien…- commença Remus- tous trois le sont. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé, ils le font encore…

Lily ne fit qu'acquiescer. Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, heureux de voir les choses redevenir comme avant. Après avoir fini avec les caisses, ils se séparèrent, Lupin se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et Lily monta rejoindre Artémis dans la tour pour descendre dîner ensemble.

Elle atteignit la Salle Commune et s'assit pour l'attendre en feuilletant un magazine. À peine quelques secondes après elle entendit un bruit depuis l'une des fenêtres. Elle s'approcha de la vitre et aperçut Betty, sa chouette. Un oiselet stupide avec un ego similaire à celui de Potter et de Black, ensemble.

Lily ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette de plumes bleutées se glissa à l'intérieur en agitant furieusement les ailes.

- Betty arrête de faire l'idiote, et donne-moi ce que tu portes- dit Lily, fatiguée.

Mais Betty se pomponna les plumes et se raidit sans intention visible de donner quelque chose à sa maîtresse. Elle roucoula de la gorge.

- Ce n'est pas un moment pour simagrées- Lily commençait à perdre patience ; elle tendit une main vers la chouette- Oiseau du diable ! Donne-moi cette lettre ! Tout de suite !

- Si tu étais un peu plus gentille avec elle…- Artémis descendait en souriant de son dortoir.

- Gentille ? Qu'elle me donne ma lettre et je serais gentille ! Tellement gentille que je la boufferais plumes incluses !- Lily essayait en vain d'attraper la chouette- elle arrive à n'importe quelle heure, monte jusqu'ici et voilà qu'elle n'a pas envie de me donner mon paquet. Elle est bête.

C'en fut trop pour l'orgueil de Betty, qui s'envola vers la volière avec la lettre de Lily.

- Aggggg !- s'étrangla Lily- Ça ne fait rien, ça attendra demain.

Et elle descendit dîner avec Artémis.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde mangeait déjà, elle se dirigeait vers la table de Gryffondor lorsque Dumbledore se leva.

- Saluons la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor, préfète en chef de cette année, ainsi que James Potter !- le silence était tombé sur la Grande Salle, mais quelqu'un commença à applaudir et les autres suivirent.

Lily et Artémis applaudirent aussi et se dirigèrent vers leurs places, mais Dumbledore parla encore une fois.

- Ne vous asseyez pas, miss Evans, je tiens à vous présenter.

Lily blêmit brutalement et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle ne pouvait pas être préfète, elle avait refusé, et encore moins préfète en chef ! Tout le salon la regardait, ses amis avaient encore la mâchoire pendante et les maraudeurs et le PCMPP ne semblaient pas très heureux.

- Mademoiselle Evans- continua Dumbledore- refusa le poste de préfet il y a deux ans, mais après le départ de l'un des préfets de sixième année pour Beauxbâtons, je le lui offris encore, et quelle ne fut ma surprise en ne recevant pas de lettre de refus !

Lily compris tout d'un coup, Betty, la lettre… Comment était-elle supposée refuser le poste si le maudit oiseau ne lui avait pas donné la lettre ?

Elle monta sur l'estrade et regarda la masse d'élèves. Juste à l'instant où elle allait formellement dire non devant toute l'école, James se dressa d'un bond et hurla :

- Je refuse d'être préfet avec elle !

- Peut-être, mais c'est que tu n'as rien à dire dans l'affaire- Lily changea d'avis très rapidement- Je voulais seulement dire que je suis très heureuse d'avoir été choisie, et que je ferais de mon mieux.

Et elle descendit très dignement de l'estrade, en ignorant les applaudissements discrets qui ponctuèrent son mini-discours.

James protestait encore, mais Sirius lui boucha la bouche en secouant la tête.

- Tu ne nous avait rien dit- reprocha Kate à Lily lorsque celle-ci s'assit à côté d'elle.

- C'est que je ne le savais pas- rétorqua-t-elle- l'idiote de Betty ne m'a pas apporté la lettre. Je viens d'accepter rien que pour emmerder Potter.

Elise éclata de rire.

- Jolie préfète en chef, centrée dans ses devoirs- commenta Artémis- À partir de demain tu seras quelqu'un d'important, tu est certaine de vouloir encore nous fréquenter ?

- Ha, ha. Je me marre.

Et elle supporta encore les vannes de ses amis pendant qu'elle mangeait deux fois plus que d'habitude, se mettre en colère l'avait toujours affameé.

Les techniques que Lily mis au point pour contrôler les étudiants déchaînés étaient, pour ainsi dire, originelles. Deux élèves qui se battaient se retrouvèrent main dans la main pendant toute la journée grâce à un sortilège, un autre empêchait ceux qui lançaient des sorts dans les couloirs de lâcher la baguette jusqu'à connaître par cœur le poème de « Ainsi, toujours poussés vers de nouveaux rivages… » (**_NdT_** : Technique pour choisir le poème : jeter le livre par terre et voir celui qui sort. À voir avec le poème originel : rien. Poème en espagnol "a diez cañones por banda, viento en popa a toda vela, no corta el mar sino vuela, etc." sur un bateau pirate qu'on n'attrape jamais, dont le capitaine est très fier et qui… enfin, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'histoire de Lily.) Si l'on criait dans les couloirs un autre sortilège faisait qu'on passait la journée avec la chanson des « Télétubbies » dans les oreilles… bref, elle obtint ce que Rusard n'avait pas réussit : du civisme à Poudlard. Elle n'enlevait jamais des points ; James le faisait bien assez pour deux, avec un favoritisme évident pour les Gryffondor. Lily devint peu à peu quelqu'un de respecté. Le changement ne lui plut pas vraiment, mais voir le regard de James chaque fois qu'elle le croisait compensait tout le reste.

Un après midi, à moitié octobre, Lily entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en enlevant les poids.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?- demanda-t-elle en s'incorporant lentement pour voir ses amies.

- Nous, rien- Kate afficha un énorme sourire innocent tout en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

- Mouais.

- Ça va avec l'entraînement, Lils ?- demanda Elise- Tu devrais nous laisser te voir, un jour ou l'autre.

- C'est ennuyeux- déclara Lily, elle n'osait pas danser en public. Elise avait réussit : changer de conversation.

- D'ailleurs Lils, tu as quelque chose à faire demain ?- demanda Kate.

Lily révisa sa mémoire, la nuit elle avait rendez-vous avec Artémis dans la Forêt Interdite comme souvent, mais le jour suivant serait de pleine lune, idéal pour sortir.

- Non, j'irai entraîner, comme toujours. Vous voulez faire quelque chose ?

Kate et Elise haussèrent les épaules.

L'après-midi suivante, la rousse dansait dans la tour Est. Elle réfléchissait : Kate et Elise étaient bizarres depuis le jour précédent, elles avaient passé la journée en bavardant entre les classes et en souriant chaque fois qu'elles la regardaient. Elle avait menacé Artémis pour qu'il lui raconte ce qui se tramait, mais elles lui avaient fait jurer le silence sur sa collection de « National Geographic », et Lily dansait en se rongeant les sangs pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Tout d'un coup, Elise entra en courant dans la pièce.

- Oh Lily ! Oh, tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé ! Oh mon Dieu !- Elise était complètement bouleversée.

Lily arrêta la musique et courut jusqu'à son amie.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?- elle la secouait.

- Kate a quelque chose d'étrange. Oh mon Dieu, si elle en mourait… Viens, au nom du ciel !

- Allons-y !

- Tu ne te changes pas ?- demanda Elise en haussant un sourcil. Lily portait un maillot de bretelles noires et fines, des bas et les chaussures de danse, et elle avait les cheveux recueillis en chignon.

- Alors que Kate est malade ? Tu es folle ? Où est-elle ?- Lily était inquiète, très inquiète.

- Oh c'est vrai ! Vas-y cours ! Dans la salle d'Étude des Moldus- mais pendant que Lily sortait en courant, Elise s'approcha de son sac et pris un short blanc qu'elle avait déjà porté. Lily allait la tuer, mais peut-être qu'avec le short…

Lily courrait à toute vitesse, sans les 20 kg de poids habituels, et elle atteignit presque immédiatement la salle d'Études Moldus. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et entra en trombe. Mais… Kate était tranquillement assise, avec la guitare entre les jambes. Un instant, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ? Et ce murmure étonné sur sa gauche ? Oh non ! Tous les élèves de septième année d'Études des Moldus (c'est-à-dire tous les élèves de septième sauf Lily et quatre autres, qui avaient préféré l'Alchimie) étaient rassemblés dans la salle.

-AAAAAAAAA !- hurla-t-elle, et elle sortit de la classe aussi vite que elle y était entrée.

Elise arrivait en courant avec le short blanc de Lily.

- Je vais vous tuer !- cria Lily, rouge et tremblante.

- Je t'avais dit de t'habiller…- commenta Elise.

- Tu me dis que Kate est mourante et tu attends que je m'habille ?

- Que j'étais mourante ? - Kate venait de sortir au couloir- Elise, tu as un peu exagéré…

- Mais c'est toi qui a eu l'idée !- se plaignit la brune.

- Ouais, voilà.

- C'est qui exactement qui a eu l'idée de me ridiculiser devant toute l'école ?- demanda Lily.

- Ce n'est pas toute l'école, rien que ceux de septième année.

Lily souffla avec mépris.

- Te fâches pas- anticipa Elise- On ne voulait pas te ridiculiser…

- Nous ne savions pas que tu t'habillais tellement sexy pour entraîner- Artémis les rejoignit dehors- J'ai déjà dit à tout le monde que tu as peur scénique.

- Toi aussi ?- Lily était en train de devenir folle.

- C'est que tu dois nous aider- acheva Kate- nous devions présenter un projet pour Études des Moldus et nous avions eu l'idée de le faire sur la musique, avec deux ou trois chansons. Mais nous avons besoin de toi pour chanter et jouer de la guitare.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas le demander ?- demanda Lily.

- Tu aurais accepté ?

- Non !

- Voilà pourquoi.

- Maintenant, tu vas le faire ?- demanda Kate.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Et bien tu vas faire la journée de Potter- commenta Elise à vois basse.

Ça sembla attirer l'attention de la rousse, qui essaya de sembler détachée en demandant :

- Pourquoi ?

- Lorsque nous avons dit que nous devions aller te chercher pour chanter il a dit qu'un chat pendu chantait sûrement mieux que toi.

- Donne-moi ce short.

Pendant que Lily s'habillait, les trois autres échangèrent un sourire : tout se déroulait comme ils l'avaient prévu.

…

Pendant ce temps, dans la classe, tout le monde commentait ce qui s'était passé. - - C'était Lily, Lily ? La préfète ?- répétait un Peter ébahi- Elle est canon.

Sirius secouait la tête de haut en bas en remémorant l'image de la jeune fille grande et bien formée en… maillot de bain ?

- Si elle se promenait plus souvent en maillot de bain et non avec les sacs qu'elle porte d'habitude, nous l'aurions déjà remarqué- commenta-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !- éclata Tracy- Pas une fille décente irait en maillot de bain dans l'école, et encore moins avec des chaussettes, c'est d'un effet désastreux !

- 5 ans d'Études des Moldus n'ont pas suffit pour vous faire comprendre que Lily était habillée comme une danseuse ?- Remus secoua la tête- Ce n'étaient pas un maillot de bain et des chaussettes, mais un justaucorp et des pointes.

- Danseuse ?- répétèrent tous avec étonnement : comme Lily avait pensé, personne ne concevait qu'elle pouvait aimer danser.

- Ça fait peut-être partie du vestiaire- Remus haussa les épaules.

James n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il était encore trop concentré avec ce qu'il venait de voir. Cette fille n'arrêtait jamais de le surprendre.

Alors la porte s'ouvrit et les quatre amis entrèrent ; Lily évitait le regard des spectateurs mais elle s'assit sur son tabouret et pris la guitare d'Elise. Elle ne jouait pas aussi bien qu'elle, mais elle se débrouillait. Kate s'assit à côté d'elle, près du basse, et Elise se dirigea vers le piano.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on joue ?- murmura Lily.

- Yesterday, en duo- répondit Kate. Lily dissimula un geste de surprise ; c'était l'une des chansons qu'elles avaient le plus joué dans les derniers temps. Kate devina ce qu'elle pensait :- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous allions te faire jouer sans répéter ?

Artémis les présenta, pendant qu'elles se lançaient un sonorus pour se qu'on les entendît facilement.

- Les filles vont interpréter deux chansons. D'abord, Yesterday, des Beatles, un groupe moldu très connu.

Les trois jeunes filles commencèrent à jouer ; les voix de Lily et de Kate sonnaient bien ensemble et résonnaient dans toute la salle, en un bon duo accompagné par le basse, la guitare et le piano.

Les élèves écoutaient, plongés dans la musique. Certains qui découvraient la chanson l'entendirent les larmes aux yeux ; même le PCMPP du faire un effort pour continuer a sembler indifférent. À la fin, la classe entière éclata en applaudissements et les jeunes filles sourirent légèrement en inclinant la tête.

- Et maintenant ?- demanda Lily avec impatience.

- Eh bien… « Flash Dance »…

- Rappelez-moi de vous tuer en sortant d'ici- murmura Lily entre ses dents.

Pendant ce temps Artémis présentait la deuxième chanson, Elise changea le mode de du piano et Kate prépara la boîte à musique (une sorte de magnétophone magique qui incorporait les instruments qu'elles n'avaient pas)

Cette fois le public s'enthousiasma avec la chanson et les applaudissements furent assourdissants. Tout le monde aima la chanson, même Moniq et Rachel se levèrent pour danser, comme les autres élèves, pour la plus grande indignation de Tracy.

Les jeunes filles saluèrent pendant que certains demandaient une autre chanson, mais Lily s'échappa de la salle avant que les autres puissent lui faire à nouveau un sale chantage émotionnel. Elle avait résolu de ne plus mettre les pieds dans la Grande Salle pendant au moins un mois. Tout avait un côté positif, évidemment : Elise et Kate avaient un 20 bien mérité.

…

Remus descendait vers l'infirmerie, en deux heures la nuit tomberait et il devrait être dans la Maison Hurlante. En passant par le cinquième étage, il entendit de la musique, de la musique de piano… il regarda sa montre, il avait encore le temps. Il suivit la musique jusqu'à la salle d'Études des Moldus. Il pointa la tête et vit Elise dans la pénombre.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on m'épie lorsque je joue, Lupin- murmura Elise sans bouger et sans arrêter de jouer.

Remus sursauta.

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Tu n'est pas seul dans l'école à avoir une bonne ouïe.

Remus s'approcha d'elle et s'immobilisa juste derrière son dos.

- Clair de Lune… une chanson très belle.

- Oui- Elise fit sonner plusieurs touches en même temps et se leva- même si je ne crois pas que tu aimes beaucoup la Lune.

Remus la fixa dans les yeux, effrayé, mais elle sourit.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, la nuit tombe.

Et elle sortit rapidement de la salle.

…

- Evans !- Lily se tourna, elle était allée dîner directement dans la cuisine pour ne voir personne.

C'était James qui l'appelait, depuis quelques mètres en arrière.

- Tu as vraiment appris mon nom ou c'est que tu te l'as écrit sur la main pour t'en souvenir ?

- Ha, ha. Tu vas dîner ?

- Oui. Je vais dans la cuisine.

- Je vais avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais aussi dîner.

- Et tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul ?

- Je préférerais le faire avec toi.

- Potter, n'essaie rien d'étrange ou je te jure que tu le sentiras.

- Ne te crois pas si importante. Je ne veux que manger.

Lily haussa les épaules et continua le chemin vers la cuisine, avec James à côté d'elle, sans parler. Ils traversèrent le grand souterrain et prirent des quantités industrielles de nourriture, puis ils s'assirent la dévorer.

- Tu as quoi d'autre comme secret ?- demanda James abruptement.

Lily le fixa avec ses yeux verts, méfiante.

- Secrets ?

- Tu sais- James jouait avec un bout de poulet- tu est forte, tu chantes, tu joues de la guitare, tu es bonne dans pratiquement toutes les matières… et chaque jour de nouvelles choses apparaissent.

- Je te fais peur ?

- Tu m'intrigues- rectifia le jeune homme- je croyais tout savoir, de tout le monde, et puis tu est apparue…

- Tu ne savais même pas que j'existais, Potter. Ça peut t'être arrivé avec beaucoup de gens.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. J'y ai réfléchi, et toi et tes amies êtes les seules personnes de l'école que je connais à peine. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Simple. Nous n'avons jamais eu intérêt à te connaître.

- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde m'aime bien…

- Justement à cause de ça. Nous ne sommes pas tout le monde, nous sommes juste nous et nous sommes avec ceux qui nous aiment pour ça. Nous n'avons pas besoin de plaire au Dieu de l'école pour nous sentir bien dans notre peau.

- Tu te trompes, Evans. Je veux te connaître.

- Je me porte mieux si tu ne me connais pas.

- Donc ce sera un défi- les yeux de James brillèrent.

- Effrayant- ironisa Lily- je ne sais pas si ta petite amie appréciera la chasse et poursuite contre ma personne. J'ai beau n'être ni belle ni populaire, je reste une fille, je ne crois pas qu'elle aime beaucoup- elle se leva et disparut dans les escaliers.

- On verra bien- murmura James.

La lune baignait la clairière de la forêt où un cerf, un loup, un chien et un petit rat se reposaient. Le loup semblait épuisé, le lever du soleil n'allait plus tarder, et ses compagnons n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Tout à coup, le loup sursauta brutalement et courut vers le château, qui n'était pas très loin. Ses compagnons ne prirent pas deux secondes à régir, mais le loup avait déjà un avantage considérable. Alors, parmi le feuillage, un énorme aigle rouge feu se posa devant le loup, en l'empêchant de voir avec les ailes. Le loup essayait de l'enlever avec ses griffes, mais l'aigle était persévèrent. Un coup de patte fut définitif et lacéra le dos de l'aigle en libérant le loup, mais le cerf et le chien étaient déjà là, à temps pour calmer leur compagnon pendant que l'aigle se tordait sur le sol. Après avoir contrôlé le loup, le cerf s'approcha de l'animal blessé et lui lécha la blessure… les yeux de l'oiseau étaient verts. Mais un autre visitant nocturne apparut, un renard de pelage clair qui grogna vers le cerf pour le forcer à l'éloigner de l'oiseau, qu'il prit entre ses mâchoires et emporta vers la forêt profonde, trop vite pour que le cerf puisse le suivre.

* * *

Pauvre James… Il se fait gronder, ridiculiser, et je suis pratiquement certaine de que ce n'était pas vrai ce qu'Elise commente au sujet des capacité de Lily pour chanter. Il est brimé voilà tout.

Xaphania17


	4. Sans ailes, merci

**Disclaimer: Au début, JKR écrivit les Harry Potter, et inventa un série de personnages. Au milieu, Hermione-weasley86 écrivit en espagnol cette fic sur certains de ces personnages et d'autres qu'elle avait inventé. À la fin, Xaphania17 (donc moi) le traduisit, sans rien y ajouter. De sorte que rien ne m'appartient, que je ne gagne rien que les encouragements dans les reviews… que j'adore. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.**

**Sans ailes, merci**

_NdT : c'est Hermione qui écrit ce commentaire :_

Excusez-moi, ce chapitre n'est pas très réussi. Il ne se passe pas trop de choses, mais sinon il était trop long. De toutes façons, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

* * *

Remus regardait en soupirant le toit de l'infirmerie. Ils avaient été très imprudents pendant les dernières sorties, et la nuit antérieure aurait pu très mal tourner, si l'aigle n'était pas intervenu… Il s'agita, mal à l'aise, l'animal était certainement mort à cause de lui ou avait fini dans l'estomac du renard comme petit déjeuner… À cause de lui. Quelques larmes timides coulèrent le long de ses joues : il en avait assez de tout ça, de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, de blesser des êtres innocents…

- Remus !- le rideau du côté droit s'était ouvert brusquement et le lycanthrope sécha ses larmes- tu es ici !

Lily lui souriait depuis le lit d'à côté. Elle portait comme lui une chemise de nuit de l'infirmerie et était un peu trop pâle.

- Lils ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tracy a réussit à te pousser depuis le haut de la Tour ?

- Non, mais je ferais attention avec ça dorénavant- elle montra son ventre du doigt- indigestion. Ne mélange jamais le chocolat avec le curry. C'est pas une bonne idée.

Remus rit aux éclats de la tête de circonstances qu'affichait la rousse. Elle réussissait toujours à le faire sourire, toujours aussi franche, joyeuse, intelligente, belle… belle ? Elle était vraiment très belle, et il était heureux de pouvoir compter avec quelqu'un comme elle.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as ? Overdose de sucre ?

- Ha, ha. Non. Rien qu'un peu de fièvre. Dis Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu chantais aussi bien ?- demanda le garçon avec un air vexé.

- Parce que je ne chante pas très bien. Ce n'est qu'un hobby, Kate et Elise le font beaucoup mieux, tu l'as déjà vu.

- Je n'ai vu que la moitié de l'école bavant devant leur préfète en sous-vêtements.

Lily lui jeta l'oreiller à la tête. – Ey ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un peu perverse !

Pour toute réponse, Lily se leva, prit l'oreiller et l'utilisa pour le rouer de coups. Remus riait, agitait les bras et demandait pitié à grands cris, mais la rousse exigeait des excuses. Finalement le garçon réussit à lui prendre l'oreiller des mains et elle monta sur son lit et le chatouilla pour le reprendre. Le lycanthrope riait en maintenant l'oreiller déplumé loin de ses mains. Elle était chaque fois plus près du garçon... Leurs respirations s'interrompirent soudain. Ils avaient le visages à peu de centimètres. Lily s'aperçut de la situation, se tut et resauta rapidement par terre.

- Dé-désol-ée…- bégaya-t-elle en rougissant devant un Remus déconcerté, qui ne savait pas non plus très bien ce qui était arrivé et toussait nerveusement.

- Liliane Evans !- Kate venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie et la regardait en faisant les gros yeux- peut-on savoir à quoi tu pensais ?- Lily, au milieu du couloir, blanchit d'un coup, Kate devait avoir vu ce qui était arrivé sur le lit de Remus- Veux-tu rentrer dans ton lit, tu es malade !

Et ce disant elle s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et la força à s'allonger pour la border.

- Tu n'est qu'une inconsciente, une insouciante- ella grondait toujours- Tu trouves normal de se balader pieds nus dans l'infirmerie avec cette chemise de nuit en papier ? Fais-moi plaisir et utilise un peu ton cerveau !

Lily acquiesçait effrayée et regardait Kate avec des yeux effrayées. Trop d'émotions de suite pour une jeune fille équilibrée comme elle.

- Kate, lorsque tu t'apercevras que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'infirmerie, tu parleras peut-être un peu plus bas ?- Artémis, qui était entré avec Elise derrière Kate, s'installa au chevet de la rouquine en montrant du menton la porte, où James, Sirius et Peter les regardaient avec amusement,

- Oops…- Kate tira les rideaux du lit de Lily pour éviter que Remus et les trois autres la vissent rougir- je ne m'en étais pas aperçue…

- Voilà- Elise, qui s'était installée aux pieds du lit de Lily, lui donna des petites tapes dans le dos- regarde le bon côté, mon cousin doit certainement t'avoir remarquée…

Kate rougit et regarda ailleurs consternée.

- Et comment va le sex-symbol de l'école ?- ricana Artémis.

- Perds-toi- murmura Lily entre les rires de ses amis- ça m'amuse pas de me faire faire du chantage par mes amies pour chanter à moitié nue devant toute l'école- dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Ce n'était pas toute l'école et tu étais habillée- répondit Kate en souriant comme si c'était une excuse suffisante- Et maintenant, raconte-nous ce qui est arrivé hier soir ou tu n'auras pas les chocogrenouilles que je t'ai apporté, Artémis n'a rien voulu dire.

Lily sourit en entendant « chocolat » et fit un geste à ses amis pour les faire s'approcher.

- Nous avons eu… quelques problèmes dans la forêt…- murmura-t-elle pour que les maraudeurs ne les entendent pas. Kate et Elise connaissaient le secret de Lily et Artémis.

- Ces bestioles répugnantes que vous allez voir…- Kate fit une grimace de dégoût- je vous ai répété mil fois qu'elles sont plus dangereuses qu'un paquet de bombes…

- Ce n'étais pas elles- répondit Artémis vexé- et ce ne sont pas des bestioles ce sont…

- Mais oui, mais oui- coupa Elise fatiguée. Puis elle leva les sourcils et indiqua d'un geste de la tête le rideau derrière lequel était le lit de Remus.

Lily acquiesça.

- Tu veux dire que… ? Mon Dieu non, Lils ! Il t'a mor… !- hurla Kate

- Shhh- Artémis lui couvrit la bouche- tu veux que toute l'école le sache ?

- Ce n'est qu'un coup de griffes dans le dos, on a dit à madame Pomfresh que j'ai glissé dans la baignoire…

- Et elle l'a cru ?- demanda Elise

- Elle ne questionne jamais beaucoup- Lily souriait- ce n'est pas la première fois que elle nous voit en mauvais état…

- Inconscients- blâma Kate en secouant la tête- et il sait que tu…

- Bien sûr que non ! On devrait arrêter de parler de ça…- Lily montra encore une fois le rideau et imposa le silence- Voyons, où sont ces chocogrenouilles ?

…

- Remus, tout ce temps !- Sirius s'était lancé sur son ami et s'était allongé à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Oui- répondit Remus en essayant de pousser Sirius- exactement quatre heures…

- Beaucoup trop- répondit Sirius en attrapant un bonbon sur la table de nuit de Remus- et que fait ici ma folle de cousine ?

- Elle est venu voir Lily, et elle n'est pas folle…- répondit Remus en observant Sirius achever ses sucreries.

- Evans ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?- demanda James depuis les pieds du lit

- Indigestion- répondit Remus en haussant les épaules

James haussa un sourcil avec expression de doute, mais ne demanda rien d'autre

- Et toi ça va ?- demanda Peter.

- Oui… même si… hier il s'en est fallu de peu- Remus baissa le regard et ses amis échangèrent un regard préoccupé.

Sirius laissa une chocogrenouille à moitié mangée sur la table de nuit et donna des petits coups sur le dos de Remus.

- À la fin il y a pas eu de problème…

- Oui, mais ça aurait pu- répondit Remus en colère avec soi-même- Et va savoir ce qui est arrivé à l'aigle !

- Ce n'est qu'un oiseau- dit Peter sans lui donner de l'importance, rapidement il gagna le regard désapprobateur des trois autres.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un oiseau, Wormtail- dit James en s'ajustant les lunettes. Remus et Sirius acquiescèrent.- Elle nous a tiré d'un gros problème.

…

Peu d'heures après l'infirmerie était silencieuse. Quelqu'un entra doucement et Remus entendit les rideaux du lit de Lily s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Puis ce quelqu'un se dirigea vers son lit.

- Remus ?- Elise passa la tête entre les rideaux

- Elise !- il sourit- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'étais venu voir Lily, mais elle dort- elle s'approcha du lit- Et toi ça va ?

- Oui…- Remus était gêné devant cette fille qui semblait tant savoir sur lui. Elle était là, en le regardant avec un mélange de douceur et défi, et lui qui ne savait pas ce que cachait ce sourire- Mme Pomfresh me laissera sortir cet après-midi.

Elise sourit encore.

- Tant mieux. Donc c'est tout, je m'en vais. J'espère que ça ira mieux… - et elle poussa le rideau pour sortir.

- Elise…- la jeune fille se tourna- comment m'as-tu entendu ?

La brune sourit encore une fois et posa une main sur le traversin du lit.

- J'ai une bonne ouïe et ta façon de respirer est unique- elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres et regarda le plafond, rêveuse- si je ne savais pas que c'est toi, je croirais que c'est un animal- elle sourit énigmatiquement et disparut.

Remus ajouta une autre préoccupation à sa longue liste : découvrir si Elise savait son secret.

…

Les rayons de la lune de minuit se glissaient par les fenêtres de l'infirmerie, Lily lisait un livre de sorts sur son lit. Elle était seule. Mme Pomfresh était parti se coucher mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. Les rideaux du côté droit bougèrent et la firent sursauter.

- Salut toi- James était entré dans son département.

- Salut chose- lui répondit-elle- ton ami est parti cet après-midi, il n'est plus dans l'infirmerie. Vas-t'en.

- Sympa.

- Je sais, je suis charmante- la rousse battait comiquement des cils.

- C'est toi que je suis venu voir.

- Tu m'as vu, tu peux partir- et Lily replongea dans son livre.

- Je voulais te parler- James s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille et elle lui lança un regard ennuyé.

- Vraiment Potter, tu as une petite amie, pourquoi ce n'est pas à elle de te supporter ?

- Je me demandais- continua James en l'ignorant- pourquoi tu es à l'infirmerie. Lily leva le regard et trouva les yeux du garçon- Remus m'a dit que c'est une indigestion, mais hier on a dîné ensemble et tu n'as presque rien mangé… d'ailleurs, une indigestion ne te ferai pas passer la journée à l'infirmerie… une potion aurait suffit. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Que tu t'achètes une vie et tu me laisses tranquille- répondit Lily en essayant de cacher son malaise.

- Un autre secret de ma rousse préférée- sourit James.

- Enlève le « ma » et le « préférée » si ça ne te dérange pas. Respirer la même atmosphère que toi doit être mauvais pour mon cerveau, donc je t'en prie, vas t'en.

- Rien à dire ?

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre- répondit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Ils se soutinrent le regard quelques secondes. Les yeux de James exprimaient un défi et de la curiosité, ceux de Lily de la résistance.

- Mouais- James se leva de lit et se disposa à sortir- Dépêche-toi de guérir.

- Je le ferai- murmura-t-elle de façon provocante.

- Je t'attends- dit James les dos tourné, en fermant le rideau derrière lui.

Les jours suivants furent assez embarrassants pour Lily, Elise et Kate. On leur demandait continuellement de chanter ou de jouer quelque chose comme des singes de fête foraine et elles perdirent l'anonymat qui leur plaisait tellement pour faire ce qu'elles voulaient. Répéter devint une odyssée pour empêcher que les plus petits se glissent les épier. Mais comme toujours, la nouveauté passa et elles récupèrent une relative tranquillité. Relative car James n'abandonnait pas sa résolution d'investiguer Lily, et si on y ajoute que la section masculine de l'école avait découvert que sous les mètres de vêtements la rousse avait des jambes, nous comprendrons pourquoi Lily essaya d'assassiner Elise après avoir du faire une ginkanna dans les couloirs pour aller entraîner.

« Je ne sais pas comment ce débrouille le crétin de Potter pour me retrouver toujours » pensait-elle. Et c'était vrai, en dépassant les coins des couloirs, derrières les statues… James la surveillait infatigablement et elle commençait à s'énerver. Elle avait encore la chance de que James faisait du Quidditch pendant qu'elle s'entraînait, donc il n'avait pas découvert ce « secret ».

Halloween approchait et l'école se préparait pour la fête. Dumbledore avait accepté la proposition du PCMPP d'organiser un bal masqué, chose idiote d'après Elise et d'après Kate une excuse des « méga-super » pour pouvoir ce déguiser de petites princesses ; mais elles y iraient quand même. Celle qui n'en était pas certaine était Lily, qui n'était pas allée aux bals depuis le début de l'école et ne pensait pas faire une exception pour celui-là. Deux jours avant le bal tant attendu, les quatre amis était dans la salle d'Études Moldus en écoutant l'une des cassettes de Lily.

- Et vous allez mettre quels déguisements ?- demanda Artémis tout à coup.

- Moi « cat-woman » et Elise danseuse du ventre- Kate le dit au même temps qu'Elise criait « c'est un sercret », donc Kate reçu un coup sur l'épaule de la part de la « danseuse »-

- Sexi- se moqua Artémis en riant de la mine fâchée d'Elise- vous cherchez un flirt ?

- À moins que ce ne soit un rhume…- ironisa Kate

Ils éclatèrent de rire

- Ne dis pas des sottises Kate, il ne manque plus que les hommes de l'école découvrent que vous avez un corps et vous ne pourrez plus vous les secouer. Regardez Lily- celle-ci lui tira la langue- Moi j'irai en Jules César- Artémis adopta une pose hautaine qui amusa les filles- et toi Lily ?

- J'y vais pas- répondit-elle distraitement

- Comment non ?- demanda Artémis scandalisé pendant que Kate et Elise arboraient une expression fatiguée. Elles en avaient assez d'essayer de convaincre Lily ; elle avaient tout essayé : chantage émotionnel, argent, menaces, l'attacher à une gargouille et lui faire promettre d'y aller…- Tu dois y aller, c'est notre dernier Halloween à Poudlard. Lily soupira.

- Je n'aime pas les bals, il y a tellement de monde, tellement de bruit… et je n'ai ni costume ni cavalier.

- Aucun de nous n'a de cavalier- répondit Artémis- personne n'a dit qu'il faut en avoir

- Mais je n'ai quand même pas de costume, et en deux jours je ne trouverais rien de décent- c'était un argument définitif, Lily sourit triomphante et ses amis acceptèrent leur défaite.

Tout à coup le visage d'Elise s'éclaira.

- Si je t'obtiens un costume, tu viendras ?

- Mmmmmm…

- Tu n'as plus d'excuses- menaça Artémis- si tu refuses je penserais que tu te crois tellement importante que tu ne veux plus venir avec nous.

- Artémis…- supplia Lily, mais le garçon secouait la tête- Bon, c'est d'accord, mais seulement si je ne dois pas y aller déguisée en pizza ou en carte, ou un truc dans le genre…

- Marché conclu- dirent Artémis, Kate et Elise en chœur.

…

Les trois Maraudeurs jouaient au poker dans la salle commune pendant que leurs amies commentaient (pour la vingt-sixième fois) les merveilleuses robes qu'elles allaient porter (variantes de princesses, dames, courtisanes, etc…). James, Sirius (qui était toujours avec Moniq contre toutes les prévisions) et Remus commençaient à se demander combien de temps pouvait passer une fille à parler de chaussures et de maquillage. Ils avaient décidé de se déguiser en « les Trois Mousquetaires » et Peter irait comme sa petite amie, en pirate. Pendant que Rachel, Gilda, Tracy et quelques autres débattaient la longueur idéale des talons, Kate, Lily et Elise entrèrent.

- En quoi vont-elles se déguiser ?- murmura James en les regardant.

- Ma cousine ? En monstre. Elle n'a besoin que de se teindre en vert- répondit Sirius assez haut pour que tout le monde l'entende. Ses amies lâchèrent un petit rire bête en hochant la tête. Elise, qui avait parfaitement entendu son cousin, se tourna d'un air innocente et demanda :

- Et vous ? En cerveau ? Peut-être qu'entre les quatre vous en aurez assez pour un, non ?

- Retire ça- Sirius se leva brusquement du fauteuil en serrant les poings

– D'accord, si tu te jettes pas la fenêtre- répondit Elise.

- Petite idiote, comment oses-tu parler ainsi à Sirius !- brailla Rachel Rayan

- Parce qu'elle a quelque chose qui vous manque, de la P-E-R-S-O-N-N-A-L-I-T-É !- cria Lily

- Et toi de quoi je me mêle, bêcheuse sur-allongée ?- Tracy s'était levée et s'était placée à côté de Rachel

- Elle s'en mêle parce qu'elle est notre amie, barbie- cria Kate- et parce que vous l'emmerdez sans qu'elle vous ait rien fait !

- Regardez, miss parfaite en croisade pour la justice- ironisa Gilda

- Au lieu de faire des phrases pour la postérité finit de décider si le talon doit être de 8 ou de 9 cm, ça te va mieux ma chérie !- répondit Lily

- Au moins nous ne sommes pas des horreurs vestimentaires !- cria Rachel en montrant leurs vêtements

- Au moins nous avons mieux à faire que de nous préoccuper de notre aspect !- répliqua Kate

Parmi les cris, une voix tranquille et pausée se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce qu'il y a?- Artémis venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et était tombé sur le show dont jouissaient les Gryffondor depuis un moment.

Kate, Elise et Lily le regardèrent avec rage. Le garçon comprit rapidement.

- Allez, on s'en va- leur dit-il doucement, en les poussant vers leur chambre par les épaules- arrêtez ça

- Voilà, obéissez votre ami qui sait qui a raison- affirma Tracy triomphante

- Chambers, je les emporte parce qu'elles n'ont pas encore compris que discuter avec vous ne vaut pas le coup- coupa Artémis- pas pour te faire plaisir.

Tracy et ses amis, interloquées, ne surent pas que répondre. Elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de traiter un garçon qui ne bavait pas devant elles ou au moins n'essayait pas de leur plaire. Les maraudeurs, qui avaient observé la scène, n'ouvrirent pas la bouche malgré les coups de coude que leur donnaient leurs amies pour les faire répondre au garçon qui venait de les insulter si élégamment ; Sirius, Remus et James étaient trop occupés à regarder Artémis pincer la joue de Lily pour lui arracher un joli sourire, tirer les cheveux d'Elise pour la gronder, et donner un coup sur la tête de Kate qui avait donné un coup de poing au mur pour se défouler.

- Ils sont spéciaux- murmura Remus, seulement James et Sirius l'entendirent, mais il ne le relevèrent pas

…

La même nuit, au petit jour, Kate était allongée par terre dans la salle commune en mangeant des bonbons. Elle avait préparé avec Elise le costume de Lily (pendant que celle-ci s'entraînait, pour la surprendre) durant tout l'après-midi et l'heure du souper, et elles avaient raté la nourriture. En se couchant elle n'avait pas faim, mais vers minuit son ventre criait famine. Elle n'avait pas envie de descendre seule aux cuisines, et elle avait attrapé la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé (un sac de bonbons) et était descendue les manger dans la salle commune. Elle savourait tranquillement un bonbon de pizza « 4 saisons » quand une rumeur de voix la fit sursauter.

- Prongs ne fait pas autant de bruit ou tu réveilleras le goinfre de Peter et il voudra venir…

- Moony ne vient pas ?

- Non, il n'a pas faim, il est encore fatigué et il veut dormir…

- Padfoot il y a quelqu'un dans la salle- murmura James en devinant la a silhouette de Kate à côté du feu.

La jeune fille les observait avec les sourcils froncés

– Padfoot ? Je pensais qu'en dépassant la préadolescence on arrêtait d'utiliser les sobriquets absurdes…

- C'est Catherine ?- demanda James vexé

- Kate, si ça ne te dérange pas. Seulement mon père m'appelle Catherine, quand il vient de recevoir mes notes.

James et Sirius étouffèrent un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure, Kate ?- demanda Sirius

- Je vous retourne la question

- Non, non, non- dit Sirius malicieusement, et les joues de Kate virèrent à l'écarlate- j'ai demandé d'abord.

- Bah, ce n'est pas un secret. Je mangeais- elle leur montra le sachet à moitié vide- Vous en voulez ?

James et Sirius s'entreregardèrent avec méfiance puis la fixèrent en haussant un sourcil.

- Ils ne sont pas empoisonnés !- elle mit ses mains sur les hanches, vexée- je ne suis pas aussi perfide !

Les garçons prirent finalement un bonbon. Plus d'un plutôt, car ils s'assirent sur un fauteuil les dévorer avec la blonde en bavardant sur les classes. Kate commençait à penser que les maraudeurs n'étaient pas si désagréables et comme ça, entre rires, ils finirent le sachet.

- Nous les avons fini !- s'exclama Sirius

- Ça ne fait rien, je n'ai pas faim- mais l'estomac de Kate la trahit et rugit avec insistance, ce qui amusa énormément les deux garçons

- Allons, on t'embarque vers la cuisine- dit James en se levant et en aidant Kate à l'imiter.

Suivis de Sirius ils descendirent silencieusement vers les cachots et entrèrent dans la cuisine. Un groupe d'elfes les invita immédiatement à s'asseoir et à prendre ce qu'ils voudraient. L'un d'eux, plus petit et plus gros, s'approcha de Kate.

- Mademoiselle, comme d'habitude ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Inflen, je me débrouillerai..

- Non, non, asseyez-vous je vais le préparer- l'elfe l'avait pris par la main et l'avait obligé à s'asseoir- Mais il faut promettre a Inflen que vous le laisserez monter écouter votre musique et celle des autres demoiselles.

- Bien sûr- Montez quand vous voudrez. –Inflen et quelques autres elfes sourirent et disparurent dans l'immense cuisine. James et Sirius s'assirent à côté d'elle et la regardèrent avec intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pensais que tu ne savais pas où était la cuisine- répondit James

- Oh, bien sûr que je sais. Nous venons souvent, et les elfes nous visitent pendant les répétitions, ils adorent la musique. Et ils sont très amis d'Artémis.

- Le fantastique Artémis- dit James avec un ton un peu moqueur

- En effet- Kate préféra ignorer l'ironie de James

- Et pourquoi on ne vous a jamais puni pour aller aux cuisines- demanda Sirius intrigué

- Parce qu'on ne nous a jamais attrapé- répondit Kate- je suppose que nous sommes plus discrets que vous et on ne passe pas le temps à faire du tapage

James et Sirius la regardèrent avec indignation

- Pour moi, accrocher toute l'équipe de Serpentard en sous-vêtements à un sapin c'est faire du taàge- expliqua la jeune fille en souriant pendant qu'elle mangeait les macaroni que Inflen venait d'apporter

- Et Evans sort aussi la nuit ?- demanda James. Kate éclata de rire

- Découvre-le toi-même, Mr. Détective. Elle est contente, avec ton pistage- James rougit et Sirius le regarda avec expression d'avoir raté un point important.

- Je… je m'en vais. Je n'ai plus faim. Kate, bonne nuit- et l'attrapeur de Gryffondor s'envola en laissant un Sirius ébahi et une Kate hilare.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?- demanda l'animagi contrarié

- Rien. Laisse tomber et mange.

- Eh, ne me traite pas comme un débile. À savoir ce que t'a raconté la bizarre de ma cousine

- Ta cousine ne te trouve pas débile

- Non ?

- Non

- Eh bien elle se comporte avec moi comme si je l'étais

- Parce que tu te comportes avec elle comme si elle était une moins que rien- répondit Kate en achevant les macaronis

- Parce qu'elle me ridiculise

- D'une certaine façon, elle t'admire. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'aime pas ta façon d'être. Lily non plus, mais elles ne te trouvent pas idiot. Tout le monde sait que vous êtres les meilleurs élèves de l'école

- Et toi ?- demanda Black, qui venait de se lever et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Moi… je sais simplement que tu ignorais mon existence jusqu'à il y a peu de temps…- Sirius allait protester- je ne te le reproche pas, c'est simplement parce que ça dit beaucoup sur toi. Mais je ne te trouve pas bête.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, un silence facile, de réflexion. Kate trouvait bizarre de parler de cela avec le garçon qui lui plaisait depuis la première année, mais d'une certaine façon, c'était tout naturel. Sirius réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Remus pendant l'après-midi. « Ils sont spéciaux ".

- C'est facile de parler avec toi- dit Sirius brusquement

- Avec toi aussi. J'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé ce que j'ai dit trop prétentieux…

- Non, ça va. Tu dis ce que tu penses.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu penses de mes amies ?

- Qu'elles sont deux misses je-sais-tout.

- Elles savent tout- sourit Kate

- Peut-être, mais cette façon de vous isoler du reste du monde, comme si les autres n'étaient pas assez bons pour vous…

Kate haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas, simplement on dirait que nous avons d'autres centres d'intérêt. Ce n'est pas que nous nous croyons mieux que les autres, nous sommes seulement devenues les « bizarres de septième année » rien que pour avoir choisi d'être différentes.

- Je vois- murmura Sirius et le reste du chemin vers la salle s'écoula en silence.

Il entrèrent dans la Tour déserte et Kate se dirigea vers les escaliers de son dortoir.

- Kate- l'appela Sirius

- Oui ?

- Je ne te trouve pas bizarre.

- Je ne te trouve pas tellement désagréable. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit

Kate était heureuse, non parce que Sirius lui ait dit qu'elle n'était pas bizarre, ni pour avoir passé un moment avec lui. Simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse d'un monstre, et c'était réconfortant.

…

- Et pourquoi dois-je aller déguisée en poulet ?- cria Lily

Il manquait deux heures pour le bal d'Halloween et Elise et Kate venaient de montrer à Lily ce qui allait être son costume.

- Ce n'est pas un poulet, c'est la princesse Odette, tu dois porter des ailes de cygne- répéta Kate pour la dixième fois

- FANTASTIQUE ! De petite princesse, et avec des ailes de poulet sur le dos.

- De cygne…- corrigea Kate

- C'est pareil

- Non, en réalité le cygne n'a rien du…- commença Artémis, qui était aussi dans la chambre des filles. Lily plissa les yeux et concentra sa haine sur le garçon de yeux clairs- Je crois que je vais aller me préparer… Salut !

- Non Artémis ! Ne nous abandonne pas avec elle ou elle nous assassinera !- brailla Kate depuis la porte- Maudit traître ! Tu nous as aidé à la convaincre !- les filles du dortoir d'en haut s'amenèrent voir l'origine du scandale- Oops- Kate ferma la porte en rougissant

Lily s'était assis sur le lit et affichait le regard de « ose me mettre des ailes et tu verras où je te les foutrai »

- Lils…- supplia Elise

- Non

- Tu l'avais promis- rappela Kate

- Et ma réputation ?

- Tu n'as rien qui y ressemble- répondirent en chœur Kate et Elise.

- M'en fiche, je ne vais pas laisser que l'on me voie avec ça dessus.

- C'est une robe merveilleuse Lily ! Elle ne te plaît pas ?- fit Elise avec air peiné- Nous l'avons fait pour toi…

- Je ne veux pas que l'on me voit avec ça- Lily était têtue

- Tu porteras un masque, personne ne te reconnaîtra. Et on te teindra les cheveux en noir…

- …

- Allez…

- …

- Allez Lily- insistèrent-elles avec des mines désolées.

- D'accord ! Mais arrêtez avecles grimaces !- et sans une ombre de délicatesse elle attrapa le costume et entra dans les toilettes.

Kate et Elise échangèrent un regard triomphant.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Halloween. De tas de choses se passent, grâce aux ailes de poulet. Merci à tous ceux qui reviewent cette fic, l'on mit en favoris ou l'on aimé tout court.

bisoux et à bientôt !

Xaphania


	5. Halloween

Disclaimer: Traduction de l'espagnol de Hermione-Weasley86, qui aurait pu se chercher un nom un peu plus court…. Par ailleurs, tout ce qui vous dit quelque chose appartient à JK Rowling.

-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs

**Halloween**

- Tu vois ? Tu es magnifique- dit Elise en ajustant une ceinture de pièces dorées autour de son énorme jupe bleue ciel.

- Mouais, tellement merveilleuse- fit Lily avec un dégoût évident, en fixant son reflet sur la glace.

Elle portait une robe blanche à reflets brillants coupée à l'hauteur de la cheville, avec des ornements dorés cousus sur le bas de la jupe ample et sur les bretelles. Sur le dos, cachant la fermeture éclair de la robe, elle portait deux grandes ailes de gaze, et on avait fait tenir ses cheveux (teints en noir d'un sortilège) en un chignon décoré de plumes blanches et dorées.

- On dirait une figurine de crèche de Noël- se plaignit-elle.

- Tu es bien- jugea Kate, en sortant de la salle de bains vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir noir serrée et d'un serre-tête avec deux petites oreilles dans les cheveux- tu n'as simplement pas l'habitude. Tu ne vas quand même pas porter ça ?- elle montrait ses chaussures.  
Lily portait des baskets très larges sans lacets.

- Et pourquoi pas ?- demanda-t-elle avec défi- c'est la seule chose qui me plaît de tout ce que j'ai dessus.

- Parce que l'on dirait que tu te promènes avec un bidet à chaque pied, miss Odette- expliqua patiemment Elise- Fais moi plaisir et mets quelque chose d'autre.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre.

- Et les chaussures que nous t'avons donné avec la robe ?- demanda Kate

- Ah, parce que c'étaient des chaussures ? – demanda Lily avec innocence- Moi qui croyait que c'étaient des hachoirs à glace… Je refuse de me casser une cheville avec ça.

- Mets les ballerines au moins- supplia Elise- mais ne porte pas ces mammouths aux pieds

- Très bien- Lily enfila les ballerines avec colère- Je suis réellement ridicule- répéta-t-elle en se regardant sur la glace.

- Tu es très bien- coupa Kate d'un ton sans appel en la tirant loin de la glace- et maintenant laisse-moi te maquiller…

- Ah non ! Passe encore que vous me fassiez une robe façon Chambers, que vous lui ajoutiez des ailes de chauve-souris, que vous me teigniez les cheveux… Mais je ne vais pas vous permettre de me mettre sur la figure un truc fait de graisse et d'écailles de poisson !

- Ça s'appelle un rouge à lèvres- résuma Elise

- N'ose pas m'approcher- menaça Lily à Kate, qui tenait un rouge à lèvres rouge très peu discret

- Abandonne, Kate- soupira Elise en enfilant un top bleu clair en forme de pointe et une série de bracelets- Ne lui demande pas plus, elle a déjà eu suffisamment de contact avec son côté féminin pour aujourd'hui.

Kate haussa les épaules et reboucha le rouge à lèvres, observée de près par une Lily en tension.

- Donc je crois que nous sommes prêtes- dit Elise en ajustant son masque (bleu) et en passant les leurs à Kate (noir) et à Lily (doré).

(_NdA : J'ai ajouté ce passage pur que vous voyiez que la robe de Lily n'est pas horrible, comme elle dit)_

-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs

- On va danser, chérie ?- demanda James à Tracy pour la vingt-cinquième fois de la soirée, et pour la vingt-cinquième fois la réponse fut :

- Tu es pénible, tu ne vois pas que nous discutons ?- Tracy parlait de la conversation qu'elle et ses amis tenaient depuis le début du bal : commérages variés sur toutes les filles présentes, ce qui ennuyait mortellement les maraudeurs.

- Ça te dérange si j'y vais moi ?

- Mais non, mais non, vas-y et amuse-toi un moment pichounet…

Sirius et Remus se levèrent aussi, poussés à bout, des chaises où ils étaient assis, autour de quelques petites tables rondes. Ils abandonnèrent leurs amies à leurs potins et se mêlèrent dans la foule des étudiants qui, beaucoup plus heureux qu'eux, dansaient et s'amusaient.

Et ils les imitèrent avec les filles qui se rassemblaient en petits groupes dans toute la piste.

…

Kate et Elise dansaient sur la piste pendant qu'Artémis et Lily les regardaient depuis leurs chaises. Un troglodyte, un loup et Merlin les avaient invitées toutes les trois, mais Lily avait refusé.

- Les cheveux noirs te vont bien Lils- commenta Artémis.

- Je suis faite un désastre, ne te moques pas, oh César !- grogna la jeune fille.

- Tu es très jolie, vraiment- Artémis se leva et lui tendit la main, un vals avait commencé- allons danser, je veux me vanter de partenaire

- Je crois que non…- mais Artémis lui avait déjà pris la main et la traînait vers le centre de la piste- les maudites ailes vont déranger pour danser…

- Arrête de te plaindre et amuse-toi !- le garçon lui passa un bras autour de la taille et lui pris la main.

Elle attrapa le bout de sa jupe et tourna avec son ami. De nombreux danseurs retournèrent dans les tables chercher un cavalier pour le vals ou pour se reposer un moment, et peu de gens restèrent sur la piste.

Artémis la faisait tourner, il dansait réellement bien, et ils parlaient et riaient au même temps. On les remarqua souvent, mais l'on ne devinait pas leurs identités. Kate partit danser au bras du Zorro et Elise s'assit sur une chaise lorsque un gant en velours se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna. Un mousquetaire vêtu de bleu, grand et de cheveux clairs, la regardait avec les yeux cachés derrière un masque.

- Tu danses ?

- Bien sûr – répondit la jeune fille en posant sa main sur la du garçon- tu es venu sans cavalière, Remus ?

- Comment m'as-tu reconnu, Elise ?

- Comment m'as-tu reconnu moi ?- la jeune fille sourit- Tu danses réellement bien

- Les maraudeurs font tout bien, ma chère

- Je vois…

- Je ne savais pas que ce genre de frivolités te plaisaient- commenta Remus

- Ce n'est pas une frivolité. Au moins pas comme nous nous le voyons- la jeune fille se renfrogna légèrement- Nous venons nous amuser avec les amis… Pas pour nous asseoir et parler tissus, dentelles et ce qui est ou pas « fashion »

Remus éclata de rire.

- On dirait que tu connais les filles…

- J'en ai ras-le-bol d'aller aux fêtes de mes parents et de mes oncles et d'entendre les amies de Sirius parler tout le temps de la même chose- dit-elle d'un geste fatigué

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce genre de fêtes ?

- Je paie les petits pour mettre des bestioles en plastique dans les boissons, ou pour allumer des feux d'artifice, ou mettre des potions du hochet dans la nourriture ; j'ai déjà changé la gomine de mon cousin pour de la colle forte… enfin- elle soupira- je m'amuse comme je peux

Remus riait encore

…

- Regarde Moony- Sirius montrait avec le menton le couple formé par sa cousine et son ami, récliné sur le mur avec une coupe à la main, à côté de James- et il semblait lent… la fille qui est avec lui est assez passable. Un peu petite, mais assez passable.

- Si je le disais à Moniq…

- Moniq est bien trop occupée pour t'écouter- répondit-il avec mépris- pourquoi ne peuvent-elles pas simplement s'amuser pendant les fêtes ?

James haussa les épaules

- De toutes façons- continua Sirius- la blonde en chatte est mieux. J'irai peut-être lui demander d'aiguiser ses griffes sur mon dos…

James secouait la tête pendant que son ami se dirigeait vers Kate. Alors quelque chose d'autre capta son attention. C'est-à-dire, quelqu'un d'autre capta son attention. Un ange… une fille qui dansait avec un romain. Qui était cette beauté brune ? Il s'approcha de la porte et vérifia qu'elle était vraiment jolie, et qu'elle lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Elle souriait… Un sourire ! Il ne savait même plus combien de temps il avait passé là, en l'observant, appuyé sur le marc de la porte.  
Alors la musique changea et la piste se remplit à nouveau.

….

- Attends-moi un moment Lily- cria Artémis pour couvrir le bruit de la foule- je vais chercher deux verres et je reviens

- Je t'attends dans le jardin- répondit Lily lorsque le garçon se tourna, pas très sûre de qu'il l'ait entendue

Elle se fraya un passage au milieu d'un groupe pour atteindre la porte. Un garçon très beau, habillé en mousquetaire, s'y trouvait. Il la regardait, et en traversant la porte pour aller au jardin, elle lui sourit.

….

James rendit son sourire à la jeune fille, qui allait au jardin. Il vérifia que personne de sa connaissance ne se trouvait dans le coin, se faufila derrière elle entre les rosiers et les pergolas et la vit assise sur la balustrade de l'un des balcons, en regardant la lune.

- Salut- Lily se tourna en un sursaut, ce n'était pas la voix qu'elle attendait.

- Salut- répondit-elle et se tourna à nouveau. Elle n'avait rien à faire des flirteurs compulsifs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?- essaya James à nouveau

- Rien- répondit Lily d'un ton distrait. Elle allait répondre « du crochet, tu ne vois pas ? » mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Trop cinglant pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ils se turent touts deux, en regardant la lune. Alors James, doucement, commença à chanter d'une vois grave. Lily le regarda, étonnée mais souriante, et se joignit tout de suite au garçon mystérieux.

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who know what miracle  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give into your fear  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see you way safe through the rain  
Thought of a still resilient voice  
Says love is very near

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who know what miracle

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

- De quoi connais-tu la chanson?- demanda la jeune fille en souriant

- Je crois qu'elle plaisait à ma mère, quand j'étais petit

- Tu crois ?- demanda Lily

- Oui… Je ne savais même pas que je m'en souvenais… C'est en te voyant…

Lily le regarda incrédule.

- C'est vrai et ça m'est égal que tu ne me crois pas, parfaite inconnue- se moqua le garçon- Mais je m'en suis souvenu en te voyant. Et toi ?

- C'est l'une des chansons que je préfère… - James sourit, et Lily se dit qu'il lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle adorait son sourire.

- Le garçon qui dansait avec toi…- dit James en s'asseyant à côté d'elle- c'est ton petit ami ?

- Le César ?- demanda-t-elle. James hocha la tête en regardant les jardins- Non, c'est un ami.

- Tant mieux.

- Tant mieux pourquoi ?

- Comme ça il ne se fâchera pas si je fais ça…

Et il pris le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains couvertes par les gants. Il se pencha légèrement et joignit ses lèvres avec les siens. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le faisait. Lui, lui avait une petite amie, et la jeune fille n'avait même pas flirté avec lui… Mais il devait l'embrasser, il brûlait de le faire. Lily le regardait, impressionnée, mais elle ne se sépara pas. L'idée ne l'effleura même pas. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine, et le contact du garçon l'inonda d'une chaleur qu'il semblait partager. Ils se séparèrent lentement, en ouvrant les yeux. Les mains de James glissèrent du menton aux poignets de Lily, puis il les enleva. C'était le baiser le plus étrange, le plus merveilleux aussi, qu'ils n'avaient jamais reçu, et leurs yeux se disaient précisément cela.

Alors James enleva son chapeau. Et ses cheveux désordonnés défirent le sourire de Lily :

- Potter !

- Tu m'as reconnu! C'est à moi de savoir qui tu es- il essaya de lui prendre la main, mais Lily s'esquiva et sauta depuis la balustrade. Elle prit les pans de sa robe avec les deux mains et se précipita vers la fête sans que James ait eut le temps réagir.

Lily courait comme si elle fuyait son pire cauchemar, sans regarder devant elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait? Elle avait embrassé Potter! POTTER! Et ce n'était pas qu¡elle se préoccupait parce qu'il avait une petite amie et tout ça, simplement c'était..., c'était..., c'était... lui, grand Dieu, pas besoin d'une autre explication. Elle atteignit rapidement la porte, mais heurta quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse. Elle ouvrit les yeux, déconcertée.

- Artémis!

- Lily! Je ne savais pas où tu étais...- il l'aida à se remettre sur pied- qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Lily passa du blanc au rouge, du rouge au bleu et du bleu au rose en dixièmes de seconde.

- Rien, je ne me sens pas très bien- Artémis la dévisagea, en haussant un sourcil-

- Je... Je... Je vais me coucher.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Non, non, reste ici et amuse-toi...

- Je vais t'accompagner que tu le veuilles ou pas- il lui prit la main- allons prévenir Elise.

Et il l'entraîna dans la foule.

James avait enfin réagit et courut lui aussi vers la fête. En atteignant le seuil de la porte il aperçut le bout blanc des ailes de Lily, mais avant de se frayer un chemin à coups de coude il ramassa quelque chose qui scintillait par terre : une des plumes dorées de la coiffure de la jeune fille. Il la fixa au bandeau de son chapeau de mousquetaire et commença la recherche.

Lily commençait à être malade pour du bon. Ce qui était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant revenait encore et encore en pensée, la confondait et l'assommait. Il faisait très chaud dans la grande salle et le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait bu lui bourdonnait dans la tête… Elle se laissait emporter par Artémis parmi les danseurs… Ils atteignirent Elise qui dansait encore avec Remus et avec quelques garçons et filles de plus en un groupe.

- Lily! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?- demanda Elise dès qu'elle les aperçut.

Artémis n'avait pas remarqué le visage de la rouquine, mais elle devenait de plus en plus pâle et paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Lily !- Artémis la soutint par le dos et Remus l'aida à la prendre dans ses bras- je vais prévenir l'infirmière…

- Si tu la portes à l'infirmerie comme ça elle pensera que Lily est soûle – remarqua Remus- portons-la dans sa chambre.

- Remus…- murmura Lily faiblement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petite fille?- demanda doucement le lycanthrope

- Reste ici… avec Elise… Potter viendra… ne lui dis pas qui je suis

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?- s'étonna Remus

- James t'a fait quelque chose ?- questionna Artémis

- S'il te plait…- supplia Lily- ne lui dit rien…

- D'accord. Je t'aide à la porter ?- demanda Remus à Artémis

Celui-ci secoua la tête

- Elle n'est pas lourde- et il traversa la salle, avec plus de facilité qu'avant car les autres élèves virent qu'il portait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Tout de suite commencèrent les chuchotements et les hypothèses sur la fille brune et ce qu'elle avait.

Alors James, anxieux et essoufflé, arriva où Remus était avec Elise.

- L'ange a été ici, n'est ce pas ?- demanda t'il, visiblement ému- où est-elle ?

- Quel ange ?- répondit Remus, pour gagner du temps.

- La fille en blanc, je l'ai vue avec vous, où est-elle partie ?

James les fixait avec anxiété et Elise et Remus se regardèrent, confus, et montrèrent la porte, qu'on voyait maintenant parfaitement, et James vit le romain de cape rouge emmener Lily dans ses bras. Il poussa un léger cri et fila vers la porte à grands coups de coude.

Il était sur le point de les rattraper lorsque une figure violette s'interposa entre eux.

- Jamsie ! Où t'étais-tu fourré ?- Tracy lui ajusta le chapeau- Je te cherchais !

James ne remarqua pas l'obstacle que représentait sa petite amie et regardait par-dessus elle. Son ange disparaissait dans les escaliers en entourant le cou du romain. Qu'est-ce que lui était arrivé ?

- James ! J'existe !- sa petite amie le secoua- allons danser !

Et elle le poussa à nouveau parmi la foule. Il se sentait en dehors de lui-même.

…

Quelques minutes avant, Sirius se dirigeait vers la chatte blonde, qui se servait un verre au buffet.

- Miau !- susurra Sirius à la fille, dans son dos.

Kate se tourna ; ce sourire, cette pose, cette voix,… ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une personne. Elle avait passé assez d'heures à l'observer en classe comme pour le reconnaître, même déguisé en boîte de conserve à la tomate.

- Black ! Ça va ?- demanda t'elle amicalement

- Er… Salut… toi…- le garçon ne la reconnaissait pas.

- Oui…- Kate s'esclaffa- La dernière fois que je me suis regardée dans le miroir j'étais moi. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?- répondit elle entre amusée et déçue.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es… tu es… Kate !- la jeune fille avait enlevé le masque pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.

- Salut. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Non !- répondit le garçon, un peu troublé- Em… seulement te demander si tu pouvais me servir un verre.

- Ah, bien sûr- elle se tourna pour prendre un verre et la bouteille.

Sirius pendant se temps reprenait sa respiration. Il avait été sur le point de flirter avec Kate ! L'une des amies bizarres de sa cousine… ; d'accord, il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas tellement bizarres… et Kate était assez cool, et très mignonne emboutie dans sa combinaison en cuir, et avec ces oreilles, et…

- Tiens- Sirius remercia sa bonne étoile d'avoir coupé ses pensées à ce moment- ta boisson. Ils t'ont laissé seul ?

- Bon… en réalité je me suis échappé- lui confia t-il d'un ton complice, Kate rougit légèrement- ma petite amie est assise, avec ses amies, discutant de vêtements, garçons et ces choses dont vous les femmes parlez tout le temps…

- Ah… Je vois…- soupira Kate- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas danser…

- Tu supposes mal- sourit le brun en lui tendant la main- Allons sur la piste, bébé.

- Bébé ?

- Oui

- Ne m'appelle pas bébé si tu tiens à la vie – le prévint la blonde pendant qu'ils se fondaient entre les autres élèves.

Ils dansèrent quelques minutes, pendant lesquels Kate constata que Sirius dansait beaucoup mieux qu'elle, et ils parlèrent et blaguèrent tout le temps. C'était un bal masqué, mais c'était justement alors que les deux avaient enlevé les leurs et se parlaient de garçon à fille, et non d'élève populaire à fillette bizarre. Maintenant ils étaient seulement deux adolescents normaux qui s'amusaient… jusqu'à ce que Sirius aperçusse son ami courir comme un possédé vers la porte.

- Kate, je dois partir un moment…

- Ça ne fait rien- répondit la jeune fille- je viens de voir Elise, je vais avec elle. À plus !

Kate arriva avec Remus et Elise, préoccupés pour Lily, au même temps que Sirius se frayait un chemin vers son meilleur ami et... était pêché par une Moniq vêtue d'un robe bleu cobalt de coupe médiévale.

Remus, après avoir aidé Elise à expliquer à Kate ce qu'ils savaient de ce qui était arrivé à Lily et leur faire promettre de lui apporter des nouvelles de la rousse, rejoignit ses amis. Les filles remontèrent dans leur chambre peu de temps après.

…

Dumbledore avait officiellement fermé le bal et les élèves retournaient à regret dans leurs Salles Communes, en bavardant sur les anecdotes de la nuit, un vrai succès. Les Gryffondor de septième année atteignirent la Tour en dernier, un peu soûls et avec envie de fête, et ils restèrent encore un bon moment à la Salle Commune rouge et or à s'amuser. Bon ; du moins la majorité, car James les avait regardé toute la nuit d'un air absent et maintenant se reposait sur un fauteuil avec les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

- Cheriiii !- Tracy s'était installée sur ses genoux- T'es un casse-pieds !

- Et toi tu es soûle- rétorqua brusquement le garçon

- Bon, un peu… mais c'est ce qui correspond, non ?

« Ce qui correspond »… pensait James en se levant.

- Je vais me coucher- murmura t-il

Tous ceux qui étaient dans la Salle le regardèrent et le saluèrent rapidement ; ils ne voulaient pas que quelque chose éclipse leur joie.

Pendant qu'il montait, il regardait la plume de son ange…. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle était bien.

…

- WAAAAAAAA ! Quel froid !- Lily se leva d'un bond de son lit, trempée du haut en bas.- Vous êtes folles !

À côté de son lit, Kate et Elise, impassibles, la regardaient avec chacune un seau vide entre les mains. Son évanouissement avait été provoqué par le choc de tant d'émotions, et elle était parfaitement à présent.

- Non- répondit Elise- Nous avons ras-le-bol de que tu te fasses l'endormie.

- Oui- ajouta Kate- c'est à peu près quatre heures de l'après-midi et nous t'avons vu entrouvrir les yeux une centaine de fois pour voir si nous étions toujours là.

- Non…- répondit Lily avec culpabilité

- Non rien- la coupa Kate- maintenant même tu nous expliques ce qui est arrivé avec Potter. Ah oui, et sans oublier pourquoi il porte un cordon au cou avec une des plumes de tes cheveux…

Lily pâlit

- Qu'il a fait quoi ?- demanda-t-elle en rougissant

- Ne change pas de sujet- Elise l'avait acculée sur le lit et la fixait avec les yeux réduits à une ligne extrêmement mince - QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ HIER AVEC POTTER ?

- Elise, tu vas la tuer d'un infarctus et nous n'allons rien savoir- Kate secouait la tête- C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire- elle dénicha dans sa malle une chocogrenouille et les yeux de Lily s'éclairèrent- Tu veux la chocogrenouille ?- demanda Kate d'un ton doucereux pendant que la rousse acquiesçait rapidement- Donc d'abord l'histoire.

Lily regarda la grenouille et soupira… tout ce que l'on devait faire pour un peu de sucre. Et elle raconta l'histoire.

- Bon- fit Kate en ton compréhensif une fois que Lily eut fini et décapitait la chocogrenouille- Ce n'est pas si mal.

- Ce n'est pas si mal ! CE N'EST PAS SI MAL !- cria Lily hors d'elle, en prenant de la couleur de ses cheveux, à nouveaux rouges- J'AI EMBRASSÉ POTTER ! JAMES POTTER !

- Oui- acquiesça Elise- a « James-je-suis-le-meilleur-du-monde-Potter », a James « nanas-bavez-pour-moi-Potter », a « James-prépotent-arrogant-frappé-d'alzheimer-Potter »…

- Merci, Elise- coupa la rousse ironiquement- Je ne me sentais pas suffisamment mal, merci pour ton aide, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

- Ce n'est rien, ma chère- Elise lui donnait des petites tapes avec la paume de la main sur la tête- nous sommes là pour ça

- D'ailleurs…- commença Kate- Il embrasse bien ?

Lily ne répondit pas. Pas avec des mots. Elle fulmina simplement son amie du regard.

- Au moins vous aimez la même musique- Elise haussa les épaules- C'est un début

- Allez au diable- Lily se cacha sous les draps pour ne pas avoir à supporter les boutades de ses amies- après vous vous étonnez que je ne vous raconte rien.

-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs

James raconta aux autres Maraudeurs l'histoire de l'ange et de la plume. Tous, Remus inclus, s'étonnèrent.

- Et que penses tu faire?- s'intéressa Peter

- Comment qu'est-ce que je pense faire? La chercher et lui parler, lui demander si elle sait pourquoi est arrivé ce qui est arrivé...

- Et Tracy?- aventura Remus, qui, sans savoir très bien pourquoi, se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

Tracy... Ouaip, il l'avait oublié...

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis avec elle depuis longtemps... et de l'ange je ne sais ni son nom et... tout a été tellement étrange. Tellement naturel et tellement étrange au même temps... Avant tout je veux lui parler- et il dirigea son regard significativement vers Lupin, qui détourna ses yeux dorés.

Peu après, ils se disposèrent à descendre jouer au camp de Quiddith. James partit en dernier de la chambre et retint Remus par la manche.

- Remus. Qui est-elle? Dis-le moi. Dis-moi si elle est bien.

-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs

_Nda: Et voilà! Qu'en pensez vous? Trop édulcoré, non? Très rosâtre ?_

_Ainsss…. vous le savez, un review s'il vous plaît_

_Ahhh et quelques petites choses... la chanson est un anachronisme, puisqu'elle appartient à la bande sonore de "Le Prince d'Egypte". C'est le refrain, chanté par Mariah Carey et Withney Houston. Elle est belle._

_De plus... la robe de Lily est jolie, pas très spectaculaire mais jolie. Ce qu'il y a c'est que la fillette aime se plaindre. Celles qui étaient impressionnantes étaient celles du PCMPP, mais ça allait de soi. Elles sont tellement "merveilleuses" XD_

_Et celui qui était bien mignon est Artémis, j'adore ce garçon._

-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs

Salut ! Bonne année !

Et la nouvelle de l'année est…

*moment de silence*

j'ai eu 20 reviews en un chapitre, pour la première fois ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce jour arriverait… Mmm. Menteuse. Je l'espérais vraiment.

Xaphania17


	6. Pour t'échapper

**Disclaimer: Cette fic est une traduction d'Hermione-weasley86, de l'espagnol, avec les personnages de JKR.**

**Chapitre six : POUR T'ÉCHAPPER**

Remus le regarda dans les yeux, avec un ensemble confus de tristesse et d'une étrange appréhension : il ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était Lily, il avait promis... et puis, l'affaire du baiser... Pourquoi l'idée de James embrassant Lily le dérangeait-il autant?... Il était son ami, mais quant même...

- Je ne sais pas James- répondit-il en baissant les yeux- je ne sais pas qui c'est...

- Comment tu ne sais pas !- protesta le garçon- Je vous ai vu ensemble Remus ! Je vous ai vu parler !

- James...

- Dis-moi qui c'est, Moony.

- Je...- James le regardait avec impatience- Je ne peux pas James- Remus ne pouvait pas mentir à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais il ne pouvait pas trahir Lily- Elle m'a demandé de ne pas le dire.

- Moony... c'est important ! Tu sais ? Je crois que je suis amoureux de cette fille !- Remus esquissa une faible grimace angoissée- Je dois savoir qui elle est ! Je dois parler avec elle, savoir si elle va mieux... !

- Elle va parfaitement- répondit Remus, il avait bavardé un moment avec Elise pendant le petit-déjeuner.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais. Je sais aussi qu'elle ne voudra pas te parler- la réponse fusa d'un ton bien plus tranchant de ce qu'il aurait souhaité- N'insiste pas James, pas cette fois

James se rassit sur le lit en se massant désespérément les cheveux, et en haïssant Remus de tout son coeur. Pourquoi atteindre son ange dans une école de pas plus de 800 élèves était aussi dur ? Elle devait être près, peut-être à peu de mètres, et la gueule fermée de celui qu'il appelait son ami l'empêchait de la voir, de lui parler, de l'embrasser encore... Pourquoi s'était-elle enfui ?

- James, tu ne lui plais pas- Remus paraissait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais !- explosa le jeune homme- Je l'ai embrassée ! Un inconnu l'a embrassée et elle n'a pas protesté ! Elle a senti la même chose que moi Remus !

- Mais elle...

- Je ne veux que lui parler !

- Non...

- Traître !- James sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Remus s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser par terre. Et que diable pouvait-il faire ?

Kate et Elise se moquèrent encore de Lily, qui le supportait assez bien, en les ignorant. Elle pensait. À Potter. Et au baiser. À comment et à quel point changeait les choses que ce fusse lui qui l'aie embrassée, si doucement, si merveilleusement... Sa peau s'hérissa en s'en rappelant et elle ne sentit plus qu'une profonde tristesse. Pourquoi James Potter ?

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte, probablement Artémis, se dit Lily. Kate ouvrit la porte de sa chambre... en effet, c'était Artémis, mais Remus était avec lui.

- Super que tu sois là Artémis !- Kate amorça une série de sauts enthousiasmés par la chambre- Il faut que nous te racontions le truc d'hier soir... !

Artémis sourit et donna un petit coup sur la tête de Kate.

- Lupin me l'a déjà raconté- dit-il en montrant le lycanthrope, assis sur une chaise qu'Elise lui avait offert en observant la chambre des filles.

- Oh- soupira Kate avec déception- Je voulais te le raconter moi ! Ah, et à part ça : il fiche quoi ici, celui-là ?- elle montrait Remus en parlant comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Kate !- reprocha Lily qui pensait exactement la même chose.

Artémis s'installa sur le lit de Lily qui posa sa tête sur les jambes du garçon. Celui-ci fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux.

- Ça va ?- demanda-t-il doucement

- Moui- répondit-elle comme un enfant- un peu nauséeuse...

Remus regardait a scène avec surprise : Artémis et Lily étaient ensembles ? Étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas... pourquoi le fait que James l'ait embrassée oui?

Ce n'était pas que la rousse lui plaisait, qu'elle soit avec Artémis ne lui faisait rien... Elle chercha le regard de Kate et d'Élise en quête de réponses. Elise le fixa dans les yeux et sourit, en secouant la tête, donc non, ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Pendant ce temps Kate se plaignait :

- Et moi on ne me demande pas si ça va ?

- Tu n'est qu'une sale jalouse- Lily lui tira la langue- Tu n'avais qu'a pas m'avoir fâchée.

Artémis éclata de rire avec Elise, en caressant toujours les cheveux de Lily

Remus observait la scène, l'amitié qu'il y avait entre les filles et entre les quatre était tellement différente de celle de ses autres amies... ils s'aimaient, se respectaient, et le plus important : ils étaient toujours eux-mêmes, sans jamais rien intenter pour se mettre en valeur par rapport aux autres. Ils étaient heureux les quatre ensemble, sans avoir besoin de fêtes, de danses, d'alcool, de rien en fait, pour passer une bonne soirée. Ils lui rappelaient Sirius, James, Peter et lui...

- Bon- dit Kate à nouveau impatiente en coupant court à ses cavillations- Remus est ici pour quelque chose ou il n'est venu que pour voir Artémis gâter Lily ?

- Jalouse- Lily lui tire la langue une seconde fois

- En fait- commença Artémis pour couper court à la discussion- Remus est venu parler à Lily. Je suis venu simplement pour que personne ne pense...

- Ne pense quoi ?- demanda Kate

- Que Remus est venu parler à la fille mystérieuse de James, c'est ça?- acheva Elise. Artémis et Remus acquiescèrent- Dans ce cas, nous partons ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine- soupira Remus- vous pourrez peut-être m'aider et penser quelque chose...

Lily le regarda avec curiosité et lui fit signe de commencer.

- Lily, tu as choqué James. Il voulait savoir qui tu étais- la rouquine fit une grimace d'horreur- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien dit, mais il ne me parle plus. Tu lui plais, Lily.

Kate et Elise sursautèrent, mais Artémis ne fit que sourire. Lily regarda en bas.

- Je ne peux pas lui plaire. Nous avons à peine parlé.

- James est mon ami depuis sept ans. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il fera n'importe quoi jusqu'à découvrir qui tu es.

- Et quand il le découvrira il s'apercevra de qu'il se trompait- acheva Lily languidement- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, Remus. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il a réussit à me voler un baiser, que je suis tombée moi aussi dans son piège de « playboy de Poudlard ». Je ne vais pas lui donner cette satisfaction- Remus baissa le regard.

- Mais tu dois faire quelque chose- dit Elise- tu ne peux pas laisser que Remus se fâche avec son meilleur ami... même si James est un peu crétin...

Lily soupira. Elise avait raison, mais elle ne voyait pas comment...

- Écris-lui- suggéra Kate- dit-lui que tu ne veux pas lui parler, qu'il te laisse en paix et tout ça... qu'il n'en fasse pas payer Lupin... finalement c'est toi qui l'a fourré dans tout ça...

- Ça ne suffira pas- murmura Remus et Artémis acquiesça- James est têtu comme une mule.

- Au moins il ne se vengera pas sur toi, Remus- trancha Elise- après il peut toujours chercher...

- Son ange- acheva Remus d'un ton triste

- Son ange ?- demandèrent les quatre au même temps.

- Il t'appelle « ange »- expliqua Remus à la rouquine, en souriant. Elise et Kate le trouvèrent extrêmement marrant.

Écrire la lettre avait été une épreuve, tous essayaient de donner des idées et le résultat était grotesque. Kate insistait à appeler Potter crétin insensible, infidèle et crâneur ; Elise tenait à ajouter qu'elle préférait élever des véracrasse à être dans la même chambre que lui et Remus pensait que Lily n'avait qu'à dire qu'elle était lesbienne. La première tentative de lettre résulta une généreuse débauche d'incongruités.

Lily finalement s'enferma dans les toilettes et écrivit ce qu'elle voulait en se fichant royalement des cris et suggestions des autres. En sortant de la salle de bains Elise lui arracha des mains la feuille, enlevée d'un cahier et couverte de ratures, pour lire à voix haute :

« Salut. C'est la fille d'hier soir. Je ne veux pas te voir, en peinture ou à l'aquarelle. Si tu ne veux pas écoper du problème de ta vie ne me cherche pas, et n'accuses pas Remus. Ce n'est pas sa faute si tu es un salaud accompli sans remède. Voilà, adieu »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Lily en haussant les sourcils, qui les regardait avez suffisance.

- Et alors ? C'est le mieux que j'ai pu trouver...

- Lily, on dirait une menace de la mafia- marmonna Kate.

- Donc je n'ai pas d'autre idée... Arrangez-vous avec ça.

- Donne- dit Artémis- On peut encore l'arranger un peu.

Et il s'assit devant le bureau d'Elise sous le regard des autres. Au bout de dix minutes, il se retourna avec un parchemin de la taille d'une feuille écrite avec une calligraphie soignée, à l'opposée des ratures de Lily, que Kate attrapa et lit avec Elise et Remus. La rousse était vautrée sur le lit avec un énorme bouquin. Kate rendit le parchemin à Artémis en essuyant une larme et Elise et Remus approuvèrent de la tête.

- Parfait- murmura la blonde avec l'assentiment des deux autres.

- Donc donne-le à Potter- dit Lily distraitement

- Tu ne veux pas le lire ? Pour savoir ce que tu lui dis...- suggéra Elise

Lily pris la feuille et la parcourut du regard

- C'est très joli Artémis. Dommage que rien ne soit vrai. Au moins comme ça Potter ne se sentira pas comme l'andouille qu'il est. Tu as plus de sensibilité que moi- apprécia Lily en lançant un sourire vers son ami

- Une aubergine a plus de sensibilité que toi- commenta Kate.

Remus sortit de la chambre en emportant la lettre avant que la guerre civile à coups de polochons qu'éclata entre Kate et Lily ne l'atteigne.

Lorsque Peter, Sirius et James entrèrent dans la chambre, Remus les attendait en lisant. James croisa un regard furieux avec le lycanthrope, qui baissa les yeux. Sirius, pigeant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, s'exclama immédiatement joyeusement:

- Ô Peter, accompagne moi aux cuisines chercher quelque chose à bouffer avant que je me bouffe moi-même...

- Mais tu viens de dîner façon hippopotame...

Sirius le regarda furieusement.

- Je t'ai dis de m'accompagner- et il le tira dehors en lui donnant un claque sur le dos.

Les deux autres se fixèrent un moment en silence en espérant que l'un des deux parle.

- Ceci... c'est pour toi- murmura Remus en poussant la lettre sur la surface du bureau- C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à avoir...

James pris rapidement la lettre et la serra contre sa poitrine, par réflexe. Il pria juste après pour que Remus ne l'aie pas remarqué et le regarda : il lisait toujours.

- Remus... je me suis conduit...

- Ça va. Tu avais en partie raison. Mais ne me demande pas plus. C'est impossible.

James acquiesça et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Puis il s'assit sur le lit pour lire, pendant que Remus le surveillait du coin de l'oeil.

« Cher James,

Remus est venu me voir cet après-midi pour me dire que tu voulais me voir... Je mentirais en disant que tu n'as pas causé une profonde impression hier soir, dans mon coeur et dans mon esprit. Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que j'ai su qui tu étais. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais un toi et moi est impossible et inimaginable, et si tu savais qui je suis tu le comprendrais. Permets-moi l'égoïsme de me garder mon identité. Notre secret est bien gardé. Ta petite amie n'en saura rien et tu pourras continuer ta vie en oubliant le petit accroc d'hier soir. Affectueusement,

L'ange

PS : Ne demande pas plus au pauvre Remus, il ne veut pas te blesser mais il ne peut pas trahir ma confiance. Comprends-le »

En finissant la lettre, James, ému, froissa la lettre entre ses doigts.

- Ça va ?- demanda Remus en lui tournant encore le dos

- Mouiais... elle est géniale, n'est-ce pas ?- répondit James en le regardant tranquillement- c'est pour ça que tu ne la trahis pas... et je ne peux pas te haïr parce que je sais que je ferais la même chose.

- James... je...

- Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Essaie de la convaincre pour me parler rien que quelques minutes, s'il te plaît...

- Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas, James- répondit Remus, mais le regard suppliant de son ami lui arracha un soupir- D'accord. Je vais essayer. Mais n'espère pas que je réussisse.

Lily passait les heures à éviter James, surtout parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir en l'affrontant. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais le baiser était gravé dans son esprit et retournait intensément chaque fois que quelqu'un ou quelque chose évoquait le séduisant maraudeur. Jusqu'alors elle s'était assez bien débrouillée.

- Voyons Lily- disait Elise d'un ton fatigué- Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi pour aller à Sortilèges il faut faire une randonnée touristique dans le château ?

La rousse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Kate la devança :

- Elle ne veut pas tomber dans les pommes en voyant Potter.

- CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

- Voilà, et pourquoi alors as-tu passé la foutue semaine à te balader entre deux classes par les foutus couloirs et les passages les plu sombres, poussiéreux et déserts de l'école ?

- Parce que... je veux découvrir tout le charme de Poudlard- répondit-elle sans regarder ses amies dans les yeux, qui haussèrent un sourcil- Potter ne me fait absolument aucun effet. Il m'indiffère. J'en suis totalement récupérée. Il n'est rien pour moi...- énumérait-elle, tout en doublant le coin du couloir. –WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Lily était tombée nez à nez avec les quatre maraudeurs, qui revenaient sûrement d'un quelconque bordel monté par leurs soins. Elle avait heurté James en pleine poitrine. La jeune fille tomba en arrière et commença la retraite à quatre pattes. Elise et Kate la regardaient en portant leurs mains à leurs fronts dans un geste de désespérance. La rouquine se leva finalement et disparut par là où elle était arrivée. Les quatre maraudeurs regardaient la scène, en balançant entre la surprise et l'amusement,

- Heureusement qu'elle est totalement récupérée...- murmura Kate. Puis elle ajouta à voix haute- C'est que l'horoscope lui a dit de ne pas approcher des hommes pendant la semaine...

- Evans croit à ce genre de choses ?- demanda James sceptique, et il avait raison. Lily croyait autant à l'art de la divination qu'à l'espoir de voir un jour les maraudeurs distribuer des bonbons parmi les Serpentard.

- Eeee...- tituba Elise sans trouver une réponse plausible- nous sommes en retard- et elle attrapa la manche de la tunique de Kate, qui souriait à Sirius, et la tira derrière elle. Kate agita la main avant de se laisser traîner.

- Un moment, c'est moi ou tout ça va habituellement à l'envers- réfléchit Sirius en se dirigeant lui aussi vers les classes- Lorsque l'on tombe sur des filles, ce n'est pas elles qui nous suivent et nous qui fuyons ?

- Oui, mais ce que ces trois poules sont anormales- trancha Peter

Sirius lui donna une tape sur la nuque

- Ici le seul qui insulte ma cousine c'est moi.

En marchant vers les classes James se dit que ces derniers jours il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa très chère Evans ; il devait découvrir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

Mais ce n'était pas si simple, car même si Lily répétait continuellement que « elle avait complètement dépassé le stade Potter » elle n'arrêtait pas de pratiquer de nouvelles techniques d'évasion et camouflage lorsqu'ils coïncidaient dans les couloirs, ce qui intriguait assez le maraudeur, qui commença à remarquer qu'il était le seul à être évité.

Un après-midi, deux semaines avant la fin de novembre, peu avant la pleine lune, il commença à pleuvoir avec insistance. La pluie heurtait violemment les vitres et coulait à flots depuis les tuyaux du toit. Malgré que James soutint que ce n'étaient que « trois gouttes d'eau » et que ceux de l'équipe « étaient tous des filles à maman », les joueurs de Gryffondor se plantèrent et refusèrent d'entraîner l'après-midi.

Un peu contrarié, James remonta les escaliers depuis le hall où s'était réuni l'équipe et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune pour rejoindre ses amis. A mi chemin il se souvint de quelque chose : Evans. Qu'était-elle entrain de faire ? Elle arrivait toujours après lui dans la Tour, les après-midi... il s'en était aperçu... il irait la chercher. Il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion des Préfets, espérant la trouver à travailler, mais il n'y avait personne.  
Il alla dans la bibliothèque, dans la salle d'études moldus (où il avait découvert qu'elles répétaient) et dans la Grande Salle, sans résultat. Précisément le fait de ne pas la trouver l'encourageait dans sa recherche...

Grands Dieux ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ! La carte du Maraudeur ! Il le portait justement sur lui... il se cacha dans un classe vide et l'activa. Des milliers de points étiquetés apparurent à l'instant sur la surface plissée du parchemin. Il remarqua Tracy et ses copines dans la chambre de la première, sûrement occupées à commérer. Il aimait beaucoup sa petite amie, mais il commençait à s'apercevoir qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre... son ange, par exemple... Il secoua la tête : maintenant ce qui correspondait était chercher l'individu qui semblait un puit sans fond de secrets : Evans.

Il l'aperçut enfin, au cinquième étage.. et en se comportant d'une façon plutôt bizarre... qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à bouger d'un coin à l'autre de la salle ? Elle semblait folle, à aller d'un bout à l'autre de la classe sans logique apparente, en tournant sur elle-même. ¿Et si elle avait réellement perdu la tête ? Il courut vers la salle en prenant des passage secrets pour arriver avant, en s'attendant à trouver la rouquine en état d'hallucination, et il l'atteignit bientôt.  
Une musique douce sonnait. Il entrouvrit la porte et l'aperçut : Lily en justaucorps blanc et une jupe à demi transparente de la même couleur. Elle portait les cheveux tirés en chignon déjà un peu défait, d'où s'échappaient des mèches qui tombaient sur son visage et son cou. Mais pour James, le plus impressionnant n'était pas de la voir à moitié nue, ni qu'elle fusse aussi belle ; c'était sa façon bouger. Elle dansait un morceau rapide et elle tournait, elle sautait, en dominant parfaitement son corps.

James était halluciné. Ce n'était pas possible de bouger comme ça, si ? D'une façon aussi douce, facile, et aussi belle. C'était parfait : elle, la musique, tout un. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce que le morceau s'eût achevé, et que la rousse soupire de fatigue et se dispose à s'étirer.

Alors elle commença à... se déshabiller. James ne voulait pas regardait, c'était juré, il ne voulait pas... pourquoi alors avait-il collé son visage à l'entrebâillement de la porte ? Lily faisait glisser son justaucorps, en tournant le dos à James, qui commençait à trop s'émouvoir. Il voyait ses épaules, lises et blanches, son dos nu, et... un moment : c'était quoi ces quatre marques rouges qui parcouraient le dos de Lily ? Seraient elles... L'importance de sa découverte le décolla de la porte, et il pris les jambes à son cou vers la tour avant de tomber dans d'autres tentations,

La salle commune de Gryffondor était pleine à craquer ; comme tous les jours de pluie. Kate se reposait dans un fauteuil en révisant une nouvelle partition. Elise écoutait de la musique avec le walk-man de Lily à côté d'elle, tout en lisant un texte en runes.

- C'est qui ?- quelqu'un avait couvert les yeux de la blonde, la voix... c'était lui

- Salut Black- salua la jeune fille avec les yeux encore couverts.

- Comment réussis-tu toujours à me reconnaître ?- demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le bras de son fauteuil.

Kate haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?- demanda à nouveau le brun

- J'apprends une chanson- soupira Kate- Je devrais faire mes devoirs, mais j'ai la flemme. J'attendrais Lily pour les faire avec elle, et si elle est en mode généreux pour copier les siens... ta cousine ne veut pas, elle dit que je n'apprends pas...

Sirius éclata de rire. Kate était une fille bien, et il aimait sa sincérité. Elle n'essayait jamais de faire l'intéressante avec lui, comme les autres. Elle disait simplement les choses.

- Tu me chantes la chanson ?- dit Sirius en montrant la partition

- C'est que... devant tout ce monde...- répondit Kate nerveuse- un autre jour peut-être.

- Allez... s'il te plaît- il mit ses yeux de chien battu

- Mais non, j'aurais honte

- Allez...

- Bon, mais rien que le refrain, d'accord ?- elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à chanter "Love me tender" doucement, en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le brun

Lorsqu'elle acheva, sans ouvrir encore les yeux, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attirer et l'embrasser sur le front. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retira lentement, c'était Sirius ! Il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle. Il enleva rapidement les mains des épaules de la jeune fille.

- Euh... c'était très... joli- dit-il confusément- Je m'en vais... je dois... faire... quelque chose...- Kate hocha simplement la tête avec les yeux désorbités en regardant Sirius partir. Un coussin la réveilla de son abstraction :

- WAAAAAAAAAAAA !- criait comiquement Elise- J'ai tout vu. C'est dégueulasse ! Lave-toi le front avec du désinfectant immédiatement !

Mais la blonde ignora son amie et se cacha derrière la partition ; elle souriait comme une idiote.

Sirius, pendant ce temps, était sortit de la Tour sans très bien savoir par où. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait un truc pareil ? Elle était tellement douce, avec les yeux fermés en chantant avec cette voix tendre qui perçait le coeur... c'avait été l'impulsion du moment... Il était tellement soumis dans ses pensées confuses qu'il n'aperçut pas quelqu'un qui venait en sens contraire sans possibilité de frein. BOOOOOUUUUUUMMM !

- Padfoot !

- Prongs !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?- demandèrent les deux au même temps en se regardant et en s'aidant mutuellement à se relever.

- Tu semblais Evans en fuyant de toi- sourit Sirius

- Qui a dit que le fait de que je sois comme ça à quelque chose à voir avec que j'aie vu Evans pratiquement nue ?

- Qui a dit ça ?- demanda Sirius en souriant- Tu as vu Evans des... ?- James lui avait fermé la bouche

- Shh, tu veux que toute l'école le sache ? Si Kate et Elise l'apprennent elles nous détruisent.

- Qui a dit que je suis comme ça pour avoir embrasser Kate ?- demanda Sirius désorienté, qui rien qu'en entendant Kate avait activé tous les mécanismes de défense.

James lui rendit son sourire entendu de tout à l'heure.

- Tu ne demandes rien et je ne demande rien- se dirent-ils en même temps.

Quelques jours après, la nuit tombée, dans la forêt interdite, très loin du château, le cerf, le rat, le chien et le loup jouaient, se roulaient par terre et se mordaient amicalement. Ils avaientt pris des précautions, ce jour-là, ils s'étaient maintenus aussi loin que possible de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard, ils ne voulaient pas d'autre erreur... Pendant qu'ils jouaient, un aigle de feu s'approcha en volant et se posa sur la branche d'un arbre voisin. Ils ne s'en aperçurent pas tout d'abord, mais le cerf le remarqua rapidement et l'observa longuement. Ses amis, suivant son regard si attentif, le virent aussi peu de temps après. Alors l'aigle vola vers eux et se posa sur le dos du loup, qu'il picora affectueusement entre les oreilles. Si ce n'avait pas été impossible, on aurait pu jurer que le loup avait sourit de soulagement. L'aigle vola alors vers le cerf et lui assena un coup de bac malintentionné sur la tête, puis s'enfuit à tire d'aile et se perdit entre les arbres. Les amis du cerf esquissèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire, et celui-ci ce jeta sur eux, avec amusement.  
Ils étaient soulagés de voir l'aigle, qu'ils croyaient morte.

* * *

Et devinez ce que je vais dire maintenant... Gagné ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! (Qui a dit « tu est triste de voire James tellement abruti avec son ange »? Que le coupable se révèle !)

Xaphania


	7. Victoire

**Disclaimer: Voir chapitre 1, ou 2, ou 3, ou 4, ou 5, ou 6.**

VICTOIRE

- Lily gourre-toi !- hurla Kate, vibrante d'enthousiasme, tout en lui arrachant les draps du lit- Aujourd'hui, on a match de Quidditch !

Le Quidditch était toujours un évènement de magnitude mondiale à Poudlard, et la presque totalité de ses habitants jouissaient du spectacle ou du jeu. Lily ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, pour la simple et bonne raison de qu'elle était aussi douée pour le vol qu'un rhinocéros dans un magasin de cristal de Bohème. Elle n'avait essayé qu'une fois de monter sur un balai, et s'était inexplicablement retrouvée à l'infirmerie pour un séjour de deux semaines...

- Dremets ce pdutain dze drap à za plaze- répondit Lily en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller- j'y vais pas.

- Tu te sens bien ?- demanda Kate en s'agenouillant devant le lit

- Quand tu envisages de te couper les veines pour stopper la souffrance tu te sens bien ou mal ?- lança la rousse en redressant la tête.

- Euhh... Bien ?- Lily replaça la tête dans l'oreiller- Mais merde, lève-toi !

- Kate, j'ai à peine dormi...

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu n'avais qu'à pas te promener la nuit. Ton devoir est d'encourager Gryffondor

- Mais c'est que j'ai oublié les pompons chez moi... Dommage ! Ce sera pour une autre fois- et elle récupéra ses draps des mains de la blonde pour se rouler en boule entre eux.

Elise sortit alors de la salle de bain avec une écharpe rouge et or nouée autour du cou.

- Comme d'habitude ?- soupira-t-elle.

- Elise, si je vais voir ce match je finirai par cracher mon foie par la bouche- rétorqua la rouquine depuis dessous son tas de draps.

- Et quel est le rapport entre le prix des fromages canadiens et les stations radio ?- questionna Elise, interloquée

- Si je vais voir le match je ne dors pas, si je ne dors pas, je ne me repose pas, je ne fonctionne pas, si je ne fonctionne pas je n'étudie pas, si je n'étudie pas je rate mes examens, si je rate mes examens je me traumatiserai et je me demanderai qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ma vie, si je me traumatise je sombrerai dans la boisson et si je sombre dans la boisson je souffrirai de cirrhose et je le cracherais par la bouche et donc...

Artemis entra dans la chambre, prêt pour le grand match Gryffondor-Serdaigle. Lily, très occupée à décrire comment ses viscères allaient sortir de son corps, fit un geste de mécontentement.

- Lily, les toilettes t'attendent, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'habille moi-même. J'en ai marre de la discussion avant-match- Artemis connaissait à la perfection la routine de traîner chaque fois Lily au stade, pour devoir supporter après toute la matinée ses sourcils froncés et ses bras croisés.

- J'y vais pas. Je veux dormir !- se lamenta la jeune fille en se recroquevillant tragiquement sur le lit.

- Lily, tu ne trompes personne- Elise lui tirait du bras.

- Mais meeeerde!- Lily se leva avec dépit et traîna les pieds vers la porte des toilettes. Les autres soupirèrent de soulagement : elle ne cédait pas aussi facilement d'habitude.

Elle tourna la poignée de la salle de bains et... bondit vers la porte de la chambre, se faufila entre le mur et Artemis et dévala les escaliers vers la salle commune, avec les cheveux en bataille et en pyjama : un tee-shirt XXXXXL du Manchester United.

Elle sauta habilement le dernier bout d'escalier par dessus la rampe et atterrit sur le sol avec les jambes repliées sous elle. Rapidement, elle se releva et se rua vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, talonnée par Artémis qui refaisait le même chemin.

- Lily ! Épargne-moi de devoir te poursuivre jusqu'à l'armoire à balais du deuxième étage !- Artémis s'égosilla sans diminuer l'allure.

- Et comment sais-tu que c'est là que je vais ?

- Tu vas toujours là-bas quand tu t'enfuis !

La rouquine prit alors le parti de changer de direction et de détaler en sens contraire... elle s'aperçut trop tard de que la Salle Commune n'avait qu'une sortie. Désespérée, elle s'approcha de la poêle et attrapa une balayette à cendres, qu'elle agrippa comme une batte de base-ball.

- Halte là, étranger !- menaça-t-elle avec à la Clint Eastwood- J'ai un engin en métal avec des poils et je sais l'utiliser.

Artémis soupira.

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir le match ?

- Je vois que tu commences à piger...

- C'est d'accord... On va te laisser dormir

- C'est vrai ?

- Non- et il bondit sur elle comme un éclair et se la jeta sur les épaules la tête en bas.

Lily se débattit des mains et des jambes en boxant Artémis à la balayette, mais elle échoua.

- Euh... salut

Le duo se tourna vers la direction d'où venait la voix qui les avait salués. L'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet les contemplait d'un air blasé.

- B'jour- Artemis déposa Lily par terre et lui pris la balayette, qu'il lança vers le foyer- Ça va ?- continua-t-il avec une naturalité parfaite, comme si porter une rousse hystérique du Manchester United qui essayait de l'assommer à coups de balayette était parfaitement normal.

- Mouais- marmonnèrent quelques-uns des membres de l'équipe.

- On partait, de toutes façons- dit Artémis en traînant la rouquine, totalement monochromatiquisée par l'apparition de James Potter- Chance pour le match

- Artémis !- Elise galopait vers le bas des escaliers- J'ai déniché une corde, pour qu'elle ne s'échappe plus... !

- Ce n'est plus la peine, je l'ai attrapée assez facilement, elle perd des facultés ces derniers temps.

Lily était toujours rouge comme une tomate, et tout aussi muette, et les sept autres Gryffondors regardaient la scène sans savoir que dire.

- Cousinet !- pépia Elise d'un ton spécialement aigu- Quel plaisir de te voir !- Sirius était batteur dans l'équipe- Avec un peu de chance un cognard te tapera sur la tête et te rendra définitivement idiot !

- Je t'aime aussi, « cousinette » - murmura Sirius- fais gaffe à ne pas tomber des gradins et à t'ouvrir la tête, les boîtes de pin son chères...

- Je m'en souviendrai- répondit la brune- vous montez ou pas ?

- Evans, ça va ?- James s'était approché de la rousse et avec remarqué un changement de couleur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !- répliqua la rousse sans le regarder et en regagnant rapidement sa chambre.

James haussa les sourcils. Artémis et Kate suivirent leur amie.

La foule en émoi riait et criait depuis les gradins. Gryffondor écrasait, et la loge de l'équipe des lions était en pleine effervescence. Artémis et Kate s'époumonaient, se félicitaient, se serraient continuellement l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient pioché le numéro gagnant de la loterie. Gryffondor marqua encore. Artémis et Kate s'accolèrent et commencèrent à chanter on ne sait pas trop quoi au sujet des lions. Lily soupira et s'adossa contre le mur final du gradin. Si au moins ils ne faisaient pas autant de bruit elle aurait pu en profiter pour s'endormir... Potter passa en volant par dessus leurs têtes et salua les gryffondor, les filles commencèrent immédiatement à piailler comme des poules... imbéciles... Potter. Pourquoi ce petit con la troublait-il toujours autant ? D'accord, il l'avait embrassée, mais ce n'était qu'un baiser. Il ne le savait même pas. Elle se tapa sur le front : elle ne se souciait pas beaucoup de ce que les gens pouvaient penser ou ne pas penser à son sujet, mais elle était en train de se couvrir de ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait avec Potter ? Quoi que ça puisse être, elle devait se comporter à nouveau comme elle l'avait toujours fait : comme s'il était un bouton purulent.

- Tu penses à quoi ?- Elise s'était assise à côté d'elle et appuya son menton sur ses genoux en regardant le match.

- Rien... à que j'ai sommeil.

- Ce n'est pas vrai- la rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre- mais ce n'est pas grave, tu nous le raconteras quand tu voudras.

Lily soupira. Elle voulait vraiment tout raconter à ses amies, mais pas encore. Le fait que l'une des personnes de la planète, et probablement de tout l'univers, qu'elle appréciait le moins réussisse à lui faire perdre le nord n'était pas facile à expliquer. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle regarda à nouveau Elise.

- Où étais-tu jusqu'à maintenant ?

- À l'infirmerie- répondit-elle distraitement

- Avec Remus ?

- Ouaip

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aimes autant jouer avec lui- dit Lily en souriant et en s'appuyant à nouveau contre le mur.

- C'est amusant. On voit toujours ces quatre là si bien dans leur peau, si parfaits... J'aime savoir que l'un d'eux me respecte pour ce que je suis, et qu'il soit toujours aussi inquiet en me voyant... Je veux être son amie Lily, mais pas l'une de ses admiratrices. Quand il me respectera et m'appréciera, je lui dirai la vérité.

- Mouais- Lily soupira- je suppose que je devrais lui dire d'une certaine façon que je sais. Je pourrais peut-être l'aider...

- Tu l'as déjà fait. Et tu as un joli pentagramme sur le dos pour le prouver.  
Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et fixèrent à nouveau leur attention sur le match.

La victoire de Gryffondor fut écrasante, et la fête clandestine qu'on allait organiser dans la Tour promettait... Lily avait supporté stoïquement tout le match, sans trop se plaindre, et participa même un peu à la joie de ses amis.

Elle revenait alors de son entraînement, en traînant derrière elle son sac : elle était fatiguée. Le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir et les exercices avaient été toujours aussi durs. Elle entra dans la Salle Commune, prête à s'éclipser dormir sans se faire remarquer.

Wow, les Gryffondor savaient vraiment comment faire la fête : ils avaient installé des tables garnies de bières, sucreries et chocolats divers, et avaient suspendu un panneau où apparaissaient et disparaissaient les lettres « Vive Gryffondor », et un lion d'aspect féroce rugissant vers un aigle couleur bronze. Elle fronça les sourcils, le dessin ne lui plaisait pas trop.

- Joli, n'est-ce pas ?- quelqu'un s'était rapproché d'elle par derrière. Elle se tourna. James Potter.

- Magnifique- murmura-t-elle sarcastiquement en lui tournant à nouveau le dos avec l'intention de décamper immédiatement, trop fatiguée pour s'altérer en sa présence.

- Tu ne vas pas me féliciter ?

Lily se tourna à nouveau avec un sourire feint.

- Oh divin Potter ! Félicitation pour ta merveilleuse actuation d'aujourd'hui ! C'était tellement impressionnant que je souhaite follement une séance de sexe sauvage avec toi et que tu me fasses deux ou trois enfants, mais comme ce n'est pas possible, permets-moi, oh divin ! de me retirer dans ma chambre m'évanouir un moment pour le fait que tu aies daigné me parler.

Elle soupira et rapidement récupéra son expression de fatigue et de haine envers lui. Pour la deuxième fois elle se tourna et amorça la retraite.

- Le sexe sauvage peut être dangereux- Lily s'arrêta. James avait posé la main sur son épaule et murmurait dans son oreille- Tu ne le savais pas ?- Il fit glisser ses doigts le long du dos de la rousse, juste par dessus les cicatrices des griffures. Elle se tourna et le dévisagea rageusement. Il le savait ? Ce sale crétin savait son secret ? Ou essayait-il simplement de la troubler ? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir vu les marques. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens.

- Je sais, Potter- répondit-elle- c'est aussi dangereux que de se mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Bonne nuit- murmura-t-elle en parvenant en bas de l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

James prit une gorgée de bière en regardant Lily disparaître. « Je sais que tu n'est pas ce que tu sembles », pensa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Lily ?- Remus s'était approché peu avant et avait vu la rouquine s'éloigner avec le visage tordu.

- Rien... quelques commentaires sur le panneau... De biens jolis animaux, les aigles.

- Ouais- Remus sourit- joli aussi le coup de bec dont te fit don l'aigle rouge, hier. Heureusement qu'il est bien. On dirait qu'il est venu nous saluer.

- Oui, heureusement. Même si il ne doit pas beaucoup m'aimer- il but encore un peu- il a des tas de choses en commun avec Evans.

- Écoute James. Ne l'embête pas trop, c'est mon amie.

- Monsieur Lupin- plaisanta-il en le prenant par les épaules- c'est une recommandation que tu devrais faire à elle et non à moi. À propos- demanda-t-il d'un ton plus grave- Et mon ange ?  
- Elle ne veut pas te voir James. Elle te l'a dit, et je te le dis maintenant.

- Mais...

- Non, James. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Tu devrais le savoir...

- Tu lui transmettrais une lettre de ma part? Peut-être que comme ça...

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

- S'il te plaît...

- Non, James...

- S'il te plaît...

- Elle se fâchera...

- S'il te plaît, Moony, je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que je te demande quelque chose...

- Ce n'est pas vrai

- Bon, d'accord, mais donne-lui ma lettre.

Remus soupira en fixant le plafond des yeux.

- Comment fais-tu pour toujours me convaincre ?

- Parce que je suis intelligent et astucieux...

- Non, sérieusement.

- Ha, ha- il éclata de rire, sarcastiquement- Allons boire un verre.

À la table des boissons, Kate essayait inutilement d'ouvrir trois bouteilles de bière. Le mécanisme d'ouverture lui échappait et elle commençait à évaluer la possibilité de casser le goulot à coups de poings.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Catherine ?- James ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi la blonde tapait sur une bouteille du plat de la main.

- Euh... de la gym... et c'est Kate- corrigea-t-elle en élevant la bouteille comme une haltère.

- Allez donne- lui dit Remus, qui prit les bouteilles et leur arracha le bouchon d'une seule main.

Kate les récupéra et resta un moment à regarder le lycanthrope.

- Surprise ?- demanda-il en faisant son intéressant

- Non– répondit-elle avec amusement en observant l'air interloqué de Remus- Lily fait ça pareil

- Terriblement féminin- ironisa James

Kate afficha l'expression « si tu savais »

- Bon, elle est comme ça. Si tu avais vu le travail que ça nous a pris à Halloween pour lui faire porter le déguisement de cygne...

- Cygne ? Je n'ai vu personne en cygne...- dit James

- Bien sûr que si, tu... Remus, tu as quelque chose dans le cou ?- Remus faisait des gestes frénétiques vers la blonde, en essayant que James ne le remarque pas- Ah non, non, bien sûr...!- s'exclama-t-elle en se souvenant- tu ne l'as peut-être pas vu parce que... parce que...

- Salut chef !- Sirius venait d'arriver et donna une énorme claque sur le dos de James.

Kate rougit en rencontrant les yeux bleus du garçon, mais le salua de la tête, intérieurement soulagée de ne pas avoir à inventer un mensonge, chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas douée.

- Salut Kate- salua le jeune homme un peu froidement

- Salut mes petits- Moniq s'était approché d'eux et s'était perchée au cou de son petit ami- vous n'aurez pas autant de chance la prochaine fois...

- Allez viens ici poupée- Sirius entoura sa petite amie de ses bras et l'embrassa profondément juste dans la position adéquate pour que Kate visse leurs langues danser le vals.

- Hem, hem- interrompit Remus- cherchez-vous un hôtel  
Le couple se sépara et Moniq sourit d'un air coquin, pendant que Sirius clouait ses yeux en ceux de Kate, qui essayait de congeler son visage pour qu'il n'exprime pas ses sentiments : son coeur passé par un hachoir à viande. Elle baissa le regard.

- Eh bien, moi, je crois que je m'en vais. On attend les boissons- elle se tourna rapidement et disparut parmi la foule.

James regardait avec suspicion son meilleur ami, qui ne paraissait pas aussi content que quelques minutes avant et suivait la blonde du regard pendant que sa petite amie lui mordillait le cou.

- Moniq, pousse-toi un peu- lui dit-il en la repoussant avec agacement.

- Mais il y a un moment...- commença la jeune fille déconcertée- Je croyais que...

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, allons nous asseoir un moment avec les autres, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça avec déception.

Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il prétendait démontrer à Kate ? Finalement, elle ne lui avait rien dit, et lui l'avait embrassée... Voulait-il s'assurer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas ? Il ne pouvait pas se promener dans la vie en embrassant ce genre de filles, elle était sympa et tout ça, mais elle ne laissait pas pour ça d'être une créature étrange...

- Aleluya Kate ! Tu as fait distiller la bière ou quoi ?- demanda Elise en prenant sa bouteille.

- Oui... eh bien...- répondit-elle sans trop les remarquer, avec le regard perdu- Je vais me coucher, j'ai sommeil...

- Ça va ?- demanda Artémis visiblement préoccupé

- Oui... Oui... rien qu'un peu de fatigue- répondit-elle avant de partir- Bonne nuit.

Artémis et Elise se regardèrent.

- Sirius- dirent-ils d'une même voix, en parlant de la cause du problème de leur amie.

Ils vidèrent leurs bières et conversèrent un moment, mais partirent rapidement : la fête n'avait pas la même saveur sans les âneries de Kate et la mauvaise humeur de Lily.

- Allons princesse, laisse que ton chevalier errant te conduise à ton château- plaisanta Artémis en se levant du fauteuil.

- D'accord, mais comme je vois que mon chevalier est en retard, tu peux m'accompagner, toi...

- Insinuerais-tu que l'on m'a volé ton amour ?- Artémis prit une pose dramatique.

- Oui... Désolé de le dire. C'est Pettigrew. Je l'aime à la folie...

- Je comprends, je comprends. Avec une personnalité pareille, c'est tout naturel. Je m'en remettrai- Artémis essuya une larme imaginaire tout en entourant les épaules de la jeune fille avec un bras.

Il était tard quand la fête s'acheva, pratiquement le matin. Quelques uns s'étaient endormis dans les fauteuils ou par terre. Peter était roulé en boule sur un sofa, endormi.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs, par contre, tenaient toujours debout autour d'une table et maintenaient l'une de ces conversations semi transcendantales que le manque de sommeil et l'excès d'alcool tendent à provoquer.

Un bruit se fit alors entendre dans les escaliers du dortoir des filles, quelqu'un descendait à la hâte les escaliers. C'était Lily, qui allait pratiquer sa nouvelle transformation : elle avait choisi une forme de panthère et avait encore du mal, mais avançait assez rapidement. Sans beaucoup regarder, elle sauta et esquiva les Gryffondor endormis pour atteindre la sortie.

- LI-LOU-NETTE !- Remus l'appelait depuis la table- Où vas-tu aussi tôt ?

- Il est six heures et demi du matin- répondit Lily- ce n'est pas tôt. Il vaut mieux que tu te couches, t'es complètement bourré, Remus. Et ne m'appelle pas Lilounette- elle se disposa à sortir

- Tu ne prendras rien avec nous ? – demanda James en souriant -Mal élevée...

- Ouais voilà Evans- appuya Sirius- tu es une mal élevée.

Lily s'approcha de la table, déboucha une bouteille de whisky qui traînait au milieu, en prit une énorme gorgée et le remis à sa place.

- Merci. Salut.

Les garçons restèrent sidérés, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir une fille boire comme ça, en fait ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir personne boire comme ça.

- Ton petit ami t'a lâchée et ça t'a resté de travers, c'est ça ? Je l'ai vu hier avec la cousine de Sirius- aventura James alors que la rouquine s'en allait.

- Primo Potter, ne te mêle pas de ma vie. Deusio, ne te mêle pas de la vie de mes amis. Tertio et malgré que je n'aie pas de comptes à te rendre, je n'ai pas de petit ami. Quarto, fais moi plaisir et ignore-moi.

- Ou quoi ?- répondit-il, pour la provoquer

- Tu vois ce verre ?- elle en prit un sur la table

- Oui.

La rousse le lança contre le mur et le verre éclata en mil morceaux. Sirius et Remus la regardèrent avec effroi, mais James lui tenait toujours le regard.

- Tu as compris ?- elle sortit sa baguette- « Reparo »- le verre se reconstruisit à partir des morceaux.

- Je prendrais le risque- répondit James en prenant une gorgée de la bouteille comme avait fait Lily- Je ne voudrais pas ne pas m'entendre avec toi, Lily.

- Evans, je t'en prie. Si tu ne veux pas t'entendre mal avec moi je dois te dire que tu te débrouilles très mal avec tes objectifs...

- Ou pas...- James lui prit la main et lécha son index- tu t'es coupée avec ce verre.

Lily se paralysa en regardant James sucer son doigt. Elle sentit le sang battre contre ses joues et retira rapidement la main avant de disparaître à toute allure, débordante de rage contre James, et contre elle.

- Je crois que j'ai déjà goûté ce sang- murmura James

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu la laisses tranquille- marmonna Remus mécontent

- Je ne peux pas- répondit James- Plus maintenant. Cette fille me plaît.

Remus s'agita avec gêne sur sa chaise puis se leva.

- Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatigué-

Sirius et James restèrent face à face.

- Et Tracy dans tout ça, James ?- demanda Sirius, plus par curiosité que par réelle préoccupation.

- J'en sais rien- quelques secondes se silence après, il parla à nouveau- Tu sais ? Je croyais connaître tous les genres de femme et savoir comment leur plaire, et en deux mois j'ai trouvé un ange et un démon qui ne veulent pas me voir, et qui sont les seules qui m'intéressent vraiment...

Sirius soupira.

- Evans est... comment dire... bizarre. Ce n'est pas ton genre- argumenta Sirius en se souvenant de Kate intérieurement

- Ça ne fait rien. Mon genre sera celui qui me plaira. Je commence à avoir assez de sortir avec les filles qui correspondent- James remémora les mots de Tracy après le bal de Halloween « c'est ce qui correspond ». Je dois y penser.

Sirius se leva.

- Moi aussi. On va se coucher ?

- Allons-y. Maintenant que j'y pense, joli échange de salive devant Kate...

- Tais-toi, veux-tu ? Je me sens déjà bien assez con sans ton aide. D'ailleurs, tu as aussi utilisé une jolie technique pour soutirer à Evans si elle a un petit ami.

À neuf heures, la Grande Salle était pleine d'étudiants prenant leur petit déjeuner. À la table de Gryffondor s'observait une collection d'expressions de fatigue et de cernes. Les membres du PCMPP portaient des lunettes de soleil (dernier cri) et soupiraient continuellement.  
Kate, Elise et Artémis venaient d'arriver et Lily les rejoignit rapidement, avec son train désordonné habituel, et s'assit avec eux.

- Et pourquoi ne restent-ils pas au lit ?- demanda Lily en s'asseyant.

- Simple- Elise tartinait un bout de pain avec du beurre- Ils veulent que tout le monde sache qu'ils ont fait la fête, c'est bon pour leur réputation- acheva-t-elle en faisant un moulinet avec son couteau.

- Eh bien ils profiteraient bien mieux du dimanche en restant couchés, ils sont passablement pathétiques- Artémis acquiesça.  
- Ça va avec les transformations, Lily ?

- Oui, oui. Mais je dois perfectionner les pattes et la queue. Je ressemble à une table à thé plutôt qu'à une panthère...

- Bah, tu réussiras... Si nous avons pu à quatorze ans...

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent alors, arborant aussi leur tête des mauvaises nuits. Kate se leva de la table, elle n'avait pas parlé de la journée.

- Je vais étudier- murmura-t-elle en se hâtant de partir.

- Sirius ?- demanda Lily.

Artémis et Elise hochèrent gravement la tête.

Kate traversa la porte en regardant par terre pour éviter de croiser le regard de Sirius et arpenta rapidement les couloirs.

- Kate

Quelqu'un l'appelait par derrière. Elle se tourna.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx

_Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent et reviewent.  
Dans quelques semaines j'éditerai ce chapitre pour publier les réponses aux reviews. Maintenant, le faire me priverait de quelques heurs de sommeil dont un être humain a besoin pour sa subsistance, à moins d'être mutant, mort ou insomniaque.  
__Xaphania_


	8. Esprit de Noël

**Disclaimer : Etc. etc.**

**Esprit de Noël**

Kate se tourna, c'était James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?- demanda-t-elle impatiemment. Elle voulait partir, et vite.

- Rien, simplement savoir si ça va

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? – s'étonna la jeune fille. Que diable faisait Potter à s'inquiétait pour elle ?

- C'est que j'ai vu que tu avais mauvaise allure et...

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit se matin, Potter ? Faudrait-il que je te le tatoue sur un bras ?– Lily s'approchait rapidement et avait entendu la fin de la conversation- Ne te mêle pas de la vie de mes amis.

-Je ne me mêlais... et puis, on s'en fout- soupira-t-il finalement. Lily n'avait pas attendu sa réponse pour remorquer Kate loin de lui.

Il retourna dans la Grande Salle et s'assit, fatigué, entre Remus et Sirius. Ils le regardèrent mais choisirent de ne rien remarquer.

- Lily, ça te dérangerait de me lâcher ? – quémanda Kate après dix bonnes minutes de marche.

- Ah, désolée. C'est ce petit con de Potter. Il me sort de mes gonds et me déséquilibre.

- Tu es déséquilibrée sans son aide.

- Ha, ha. Elle a parlé. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à éviter le crétin de Black, Kate.

- Non, mais je peux essayer, n'est-ce pas ?- fit-elle avec un sourire triste, pendant qu'elles montaient l'escalier du cinquième étage.

Lily soupira et lui passa un bras par dessus l'épaule.

- Voyons. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?- s'enquit-elle, doucement.

- En réalité... vraiment arrivé, rien du tout– et elle raconta toute l'histoire à la rouquine, le baiser sur a joue inclus.

Lily hochait la tête.

- Tu sais ce que nous allons faire ? L'ignorer, et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Pour toi, l'espace physique qu'il occupe n'existe pas, ne le regarde pas.

- Voilà, et c'est celle qui à passé son moi à éviter Potter qui me le dit, c'est ça ?- observa la blonde en riant.

- Je n'évite personne, simplement j'essaie de ne rien partager avec lui, ne serais-ce que l'oxygène.

Kate la dévisagea d'un air de « si c'est toi qui le dit ...»

Cher ange,

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler avec moi. Tu es bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dans ta lettre, tu dis qu'un toi et moi est impossible, et tout le reste... je ne veux pas de toi et moi, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous parlions. Je veux seulement te parler et savoir qui tu es. Nous pourrions être amis, non ?

Je t'embrasse, James

Ils étaient en classe de Métamorphose. Lily froissa la lettre sous son pupitre et fulmina Lupin, du regard, depuis trois tables en avant. Il haussa les épaules et sourit, en mâchonnant le bout de sa plume. Il lui avait glissé la lettre au début de la classe. James avait prit quelques jours pour l'écrire parce qu'il ne savait pas très bien que lui dire, et elle avait le résultat entre ses mains. Au moins, pensa Lily, James n'était pas un mièvre. Mais devoir lui répondre la contrariait, et devoir feindre de l'amabilité encore plus.

- Tu vas lui répondre ?- Elise avait parcouru la lettre par dessus son épaule et était revenue à ses notes.

- Oui, mais cette fois c'est moi qui le ferai- Elise lui lança un regard alarmé- Ne t'en fais pas, si j'imagine que ce n'est pas lui je peux même être aimable.

Elle écrivit la réponse sur un parchemin caché sous ses livres, et le tendit à Elise. Celle-ci leva le pouce en signe d'approbation et se retourna à nouveau vers le professeur.

- D'ailleurs, je dois vous parler après- leur glissa-t-elle- j'ai un idée.

- Indécente ?

- Évidemment- sourit Elise avant d'éclater carrément de rire.

- Black et Evans ! – le professeur McGonagall les appela depuis l'estrade.- Partagez le motif de votre gaîté avec le reste de la classe ou taisez vous. - Oui, oui- Lily, confuse, baissa les yeux.- Nous sommes désolées. Le professeur leur indiqua de continuer leur exercice.

Après avoir prit les devoirs de la prochaine classe (s'entraîner avec des sortilèges de métamorphoses avancées) Elise et Lily sortirent de la salle. Kate les attendait.

- De quoi vous riiez ?- questionna-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Rien, nous lisions une lettre pour...- commença Elise, mais Lily la bâillonna parce que les Maraudeur sortaient juste en ce moment.

- Pour qui ? – s'enquérit James avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Cherche-toi un hobby- le rabroua Lily avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ohhh Elisou, si tu fais des choses pas bien en classe les profs vont se fâcher et ne te chouchouteront plus- reconvint Sirius avec un ton de réprobation feinte, pendant que Kate s'intéressait vivement pour les élèves qui passaient en sens contraire.

- Incline la tête- recommanda Elise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça tes deux neurones connecteront et tu diras des choses avec un sens- Sirius fit une grimace de rire contrefait pendant que les autres riaient vraiment- Allez, Artémis nous attend- dit-elle en désignant le garçon de la tête, qui les saluait de la main

Remus arrêta Lily avant son départ et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle glissa le parchemin dans la poche du lycanthrope.

- Et dis-lui de me laisser- susurra la rouquine avant de rejoindre ses amies.

Devant, Elise mettait Artémis et Kate au courant.

Salut James,

Je croyais que tout était suffisamment clair. Je ne veux pas que tu saches qui je suis et il vaudrait mieux que tu croies que j'ai mes raisons. Nous ne pouvons pas être amis, c'est comme essayer de mélanger l'eau et l'huile. Je ne veux pas que tu saches que tu as réussi à m'embrasser, moi aussi.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

James relisait pour la centième fois la lettre, dépité, sans manger un morceau de son dîner.

- Je te l'avais dit- murmura Remus à côté, tout en mâchant une pomme de terre rôtie- elle est têtue comme tout.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut bien être ton amie et pas la mienne ?- protesta James

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce qu'elle ne te supporte pas

- Comment peut-elle ne pas me supporter ? Elle ne doit pas me connaître ! Je suis adorable !

Remus ne répondit pas et se concentra sur son dîner.

Tout à coup un cri de triomphe retentit dans la salle.

- Ouais, à Londres ! Vive la vie ! Je suis heureuse ! Je ne vais pas devoir supporter le cerveau de paramécie de Vernon ! Ouais ! Ouais ! OUAAAAIS !- Lily s'était levée d'un saut et serrait ses amies contre elle, qui la regardaient avec un mélange de honte et d'étonnement.

- Evans ! Dis-toi que nous autres on s'en fout de ta vie !- Tracy avait lancé l'injective en regardant Lily comme si elle était un véracrasse tortillé.

- Chambers je suis si heureuse qu'insulter quelqu'un me semblerait un attentat... même toi- elle écrasait toujours ses amis. Finalement Kate parvint à l'asseoir.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais tellement envie de passer Noël loin de chez toi- commenta Elise, amusée.

- Tu plaisantes ? Mes parents sont en croisière de cinquantenaires par la Méditerranée et j'étais supposée passer Noël avec ma soeur, qui aimerait bien n'avoir aucune relation avec moi, et celle de sang encore moins, et le sac d'hamburgers de son petit ami. Tu me rends service, Elise.

- Je suis désolée- soupira Kate- je passerai vous voir, mais je dois passer Noël « avec mes parents ». À interpréter comme tout un tas de fêtes barbantes où je ne connais personne...

- T'en fais pas, Kate- sourit Elise- mais ça aurait été bien si tu pouvais venir. Au moins je ne serai pas seule.- Elle soupira, abattue, et fixa son assiette alors que les autre croisaient des regards inquiets- enfin... nous allons faire les sortilèges pour la classe de McGonagall ?

- Vous êtes assommants, à la fin ! – se plaignit Kate d'un ton languide- Je réussis déjà les métamorphoseurs

- Sûr – répondirent les trois autres à l'unisson en se regardant entre eux du coin de l'oeil.

- Vous allez voir – ronchonna-t-elle avant de sortir la baguette magique et de se concentrer en fermant les yeux - Metamorfis capilaent ! – elle visa les cheveux d'Elise, qui mangeait distraitement sa purée et qui se le renversa dessus sous l'attaque.

- Kate ! Essaye sur toi tes sortilèges !- hurla-t-elle en s'essuyant la robe.

- Et si ça ne me réussit pas ?- demanda celle-ci avec innocence.- d'ailleurs tu avais besoin d'un changement de look.

- Un changement de quoi ? – brailla Elise, hystérique, en attirant le regard de la moitié des paires de yeux de la Grande Salle. Lily lui tendit une cuillère et elle se regarda bouche ouverte- On dirait un caniche !

- Mais non... – assura Artémis en riant, sans décoller les yeux de la chevelure noire et frisée d'Elise, raccourcie de quinze centimètres- ça te va bien, et c'est pratique, imagine tout ce que tu peux cacher entre tout ce tas de boucles...

- Ha, ha. Enlève moi ça !

Kate fit une passe avec sa baguette mais les cheveux ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Lily essaya aussi un sortilège, sans résultat. La majorité des étudiants regardaient Elise en chuchotant ou riaient ouvertement

- Ehem... – commença Kate avec un sourire nerveux

- Comment, ehem ? COMMENT EHEM !

- On va aller chercher une potion liseuse... hein ?– et avant qu'Elise ne pique complètement sa crise elle la tira rapidement de la Grande Salle.

- Black ! Je ne savais pas que tu voulais ressembler à Tina Turner– hucha Rachel Rayan, une des filles du PCMPP. Discrètement, Lily lui balança une pomme de terre rôtie à la tête- Ouch ! Qui a fait ça ?- elle se leva et promena un regard fulminant par dessus la table.

Lily dissimula en pratiquant ce qui semblait la passionnante dissection d'une cuisse de poulet, mais quelque chose percuta sa tête. Une orange. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers Rachel... mais celui qui la saluait d'un air gamin était quelqu'un d'autre. James Potter.

- Je t'ai vue- lui fit savoir le garçon rien qu'en bougeant les lèvres et en lui montrant ses yeux de l'index

- Crève- rétorqua-t-elle en souriant faussement, puis lui rendit l'orage d'une passe. James l'attrapa au vol et fit un geste de victoire.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fiches avec Evans ?

James sursauta et se tourna avec le visage de glace. Tracy le regardait avec les bras croisés et une moue de dépit.

- Rien !- assurèrent Remus et James simultanément. Remus avait laissé tombé un bout de gâteau de sa bouche pour répondre plus vite.

- Je vois... tout est de sa faute, c'est clair- murmura Tracy en regardant la rouquine avec rancune. Celle-ci entamait une glace au chocolat pendant qu'Artémis se levait pour aller bavarder avec un Poufsouffle- Qu'elle crève- murmura-t-elle- Eh toi, la bizarroïde !- héla-t-elle avec dégoût.

Lily, qui se doutait que c'était à elle qu'on s'adressait, l'ignora.

- Evans !- cria à nouveau la blonde crispée, malgré les efforts de James pour la faire taire.

- Oui ?- répondit parcimonieusement la rouquine.

- Laisse MON petit ami tranquille, OK ?- menaça Tracy

- Dis à TON petit ami de me laisser moi tranquille, ok ?- rétorqua Lily sur le même ton

- MON petit ami ne s'intéresse pas pour quelqu'un aussi... aussi... aussi... que toi.

- Je m'en réjouis. S'il s'y intéressait il me garderait dans une chambre de Gringotts haute sécurité vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre- cela dit la rouquine quitta la table et s'approcha du couple- Et Chambers... à ta place je m'intéresserai pour d'autres choses- lui murmura-t-elle sur ton de confidence- comme cette plume que ton petit ami porte au cou. Bonne nuit.

Quelques élèves de la table des Gryffondor qui avait entendu la conversation la suivirent à la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire avec ça, James ?- interrogea Tracy avec colère

- Avec quoi ?- demanda le garçon pour gagner du temps, avec un sourire nerveux.

- Gringotts, la plume... c'est vrai... depuis quand portes-tu cette plume ?

- Vraiment Tracy, tu ne le regardes jamais- Remus secouait la tête avec un air de déception feinte- le pauvre gars change de look et tu ne le remarques même pas... Regarde comme tu l'as laissé... non mais regarde-le, tu l'as anéanti- James changea immédiatement son visage inquiet pour l'expression du gamin-qui-à-qui-on-a-tué-Lassie.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question- murmura-t-elle d'un ton menaçant en tambourinant rythmiquement des doigts sur son avant-bras.

- Ce n'est qu'un collier, tu ne vois pas ?- Sirius s'était aussi levé pour aider son copain- Enfin... Nous sommes désolés, mais on doit y aller...

- Oui, faire quelque chose... d'important- acheva Remus- Salut Tracy.

La jeune fille blonde s'assit d'un air piqué sur le banc de Gryffondor après la fuite des Maraudeurs. Que diable se passait-il ? Qu'avait James avec elle ? Elle n'était pas aussi belle qu'avant ? Quelqu'un l'avait surpassée?

- Chambers, ça te dérange ?- Artémis était revenu, n'avait pas pu retrouver Lily et avait décidé de partir aussi, mais son sac était sous le banc de la blonde.

- Non, non...- elle secoua la tête pensivement en enlevant ses jambes- C'est-à-dire, oui- rectifia-t-elle avec décision- Tu me trouves attirante, toi ?

- Je m'appelle Artémis- corrigea-t-il avec patience

- Je ne suis pas attirante, Artémis ?- répéta-t-elle avec agacement

- Pas pour moi- assena-t-il d'un ton tranchant et sans un atome de confusion, la mâchoire de Tracy se déboîta- tu est belle, ok. Mais je ne t'aime pas, et ça évite que tu me sembles attirante.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait, que tu ne m'aimes pas ?- insista-t-elle avec irritation

Artémis haussa les épaules.

- Tout n'est pas dans la beauté, je suppose. Personnellement je préfère parler avec les gens plutôt que les contempler, et pour qu'une fille soit attirante elle doit avoir les deux choses. Maintenant, si tu me laissais prendre mon sac...- Tracy enleva les jambes d'un geste rageur et Artémis ramassa son cartable- Merci.

Malgré elle, Tracy suivit Artémis du coin de l'oeil pendant qu'il sortait de la salle, en considérant ce qu'il venait de lui dire avec contrariété. Quel crétin, et qu'était supposé d'avoir un garçon, à part d'être beau et populaire ? Elle secoua la tête et décida de laisser tomber ces boniments pour se longer dans une importante discussion sur la couleur de la saison.

- Remus

- Oui ?

- Je crois que tu as quelque chose à nous raconter

Sirius, James, Peter et Remus marchaient vers la Tour de Gryffondor. James avait pris la parole, et Sirius le soutenait en hochant la tête avec un sourire.

- Je ne savais pas qu'Evans te plaisait- remarqua-t-il.

- Et elle ne me plaît pas- répondit-il en regardant distraitement en avant

- Alors... pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange autant ce que je puisse lui dire ou faire avec elle ?- continua James sur un ton un peu moins désintéressé de ce qu'il avait prévu.

- Parce que tu as une petite amie- répondit le lycanthrope- et tu devrais arrêter de poursuivre tout ce qui a deux jambes et une jupe... tu ne crois pas ?

- De toute façon Moony, c'est mon affaire, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça te dérange si Evans ne te plaît pas.

- Si elle ne te plaît pas- souligna Peter

- Elle ne me plaît pas... mais... Putain, c'est mon amie, ok ? et je sais comment vous traitez... d'accord, comment nous traitons- rectifia-t-il après un raclement de gorge réprobateur de Sirius- les filles. Et je ne veux pas ça pour elle.

- Je crois qu'elle peut se défendre toute seule- remarqua Peter distraitement.

- Et en plus, mon intérêt pour la p'tite rousse n'est pas comme tu crois- l'incompréhension de Remus se refléta sur son visage- C'est la fille la plus intéressante que j¡aie jamais vue, elle est... tu sais que j'aime les défis.

Remus soupira.

- Enfin, fait ce que tu voudras. Mais Wormtail n'a pas tort, Lily se défend très bien toute seule. Et si ce n'est pas elle qui le fait, ce sera moi- Remus regretta immédiatement ces paroles. Réellement Lily ne lui plaisait-elle pas ?

Novembre passa entre le vent et la plue et décembre arriva avec le froid et les premières neiges. Noël n'allait plus tarder. Remus se transforma à nouveau à la pleine lune et l'aigle rouge revint les voir, cette fois accompagnée d'un renard brun. James écopa cette fois d'une griffure à travers le visage. L'aigle avait de nombreuses raisons pour être en colère avec lui, et encore elle ne savait pas qu'il la visitait de temps à autre en cachette. Il avait commencé à fréquenter les séances d'entraînement à la tour Nord quand la neige, ou plutôt, les chutes de neige les empêchèrent d'entraîner dans le stade. Il ne restait que quelques minutes pour ne pas se faire découvrir, mais il aimait de plus en plus la voir danser. Alors elle semblait même douce et délicate.

Avec Tracy les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Elle avait dédaigné les paroles d'Artémis, mais elle sentait la nécessité stupide de le faire changer d'avis, sans trop savoir comment. Du reste, sa relation avec James continuait, malgré son comportement de plus en plus bizarre.

Mais pour tous sans exception, le temps coulait entre la bibliothèque et la Salle Commune entre livres et paperasses. Si cinquième année leur avait semblé aussi horrible qu'Hagrid en tutu, septième dépassait Rusard en sous-vêtements. Sirius et James, évidement, passaient beaucoup moins de temps que le commun des mortels á étudier.

Entre les obligations des préfets en chef se comptait la tâche de décorer la Grande Salle pour Noël, et James et Lily s'y trouvaient plongés ce soir là, avec l'aide de quelques élèves de septième année.

- Voyons...- Lily essayaient de dérouler une guirlande et de l'accrocher, mais le résultat n'était pas très... esthétique- Ce truc là par ici...

- Où est Kate ?- demanda Elise, qui portait tout un tas de boules à l'image de bulles de savon. Ses cheveux étaient toujours frisés ; même le professeur McGonnagal avait échoué à les ramener à la normalité, et elle devait s'arranger pour se procurer des litres et des litres de potion liseuse pour adoucir ses boucles.

- Je crois qu'elle est allée enseigner les armures comment chanter « Doux Noël » sans trop chanter faux- répondit-elle en se débattant pour désemmêler les guirlandes et en obtenant l'effet contraire.

- Elle s'est encore défilé- protesta-t-elle- maintenant je vais devoir accrocher tout ça seule.

- Je t'aiderais... mais défaire ce nœud va me prendre encore un certain temps- elle assena un coup de pied à la partie basses du gâchis- Bordel de merde !

Elise se dirigea vers les sapins de Noël pour y accrocher les bulles.

- Je crois que je vais confirmer que tu est dépourvue de sens de l'esthétique- Tracy s'approcha avec un sourire sarcastique dessiné sur le visage- Je t'aide ?

- Ce serait bien de ta part... même si je crois que ça contredit les lois naturelles

- Non- trancha la blonde en déposant le classeur qu'elle portait entre ses mains- c'est pour une cause majeure. Si la Grande Salle finit faite un foutoir et quelqu'un le rattache à moi, que deviendra ma réputation ? Il vaut mieux que l'on s'entende cette nuit, pour notre bien à toutes les deux.

- Ha, ha. Allez, aide-moi.

Lorsqu'elles parvinrent à défaire le noeud Lily attrapa un bout de la guirlande et se disposa à l'accrocher.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?- brailla Tracy exaspérée.

- Une omelette, tu ne vois pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas mettre ça là-bas

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça déséquilibre tout l'ensemble- expliqua-t-elle comme d'une évidence en regardant son classeur- Il faut le placer là-bas.

- Ici ?

- Non, encore plus haut- rectifia-t-elle en consultant à nouveau son classeur- Voilà, juste là-bas. Colle-la avec ça- elle lui tendit un rouleau de scotch magique- et l'autre bout la-bàs.

- Comme ça ?- la rousse commençait à se fatiguer

- Plus bas... là. Très bien. Et maintenant...

- Le dessin est bon. C'est toi qui l'as fait ?- Artémis s'était approché et regardait par dessus le dos de la blonde, qui serra immédiatement son classeur contre elle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gentil avec moi pour avoir été aussi grossier l'autre jour- Tracy le regardait par dessus l'épaule- des excuses me suffiront.

- Je n'essayais pas d'être gentil. Le dessin est vraiment bon et je maintient ce que j'ai dit- rétorqua calmement Artémis pendant que Lily promenait le regard de l'un à l'autre sans trop comprendre. Elle en profita pour regarder le dessin qu'Artémis avait vu : un croquis de la décoration de la Salle, réellement bien fait.

- Si tu ne vas pas t'excuser il vaudra mieux que tu ne me parles pas- trancha la blonde avec un mouvement étudié de sa chevelure

Artémis haussa les épaules.

- Il est vraiment bien... je veux dire, le dessin- risqua Lily, pour briser le silence

- Merci, mais même si c'est vrai ça ne me rapportera pas grand chose. Faire des dessins de décorations est amusant mais je ferais mieux de me débrouiller avec les sortilèges métamorphoseurs- elle fit la moue avec contrariété- bon, assez parlé comme si on s'entendait bien et revenons à nos affaires.

- Bien- Lily saisit une guirlande différente en notant mentalement qu'elle devait questionner Artémis au sujet de Tracy- Qu'est-ce que je fais de ça ?

Un boucan infernal envahi alors la salle. Quelqu'un avait laissé tomber quelque chose de fragile.

- Tu me quittes ? Comment, tu me quittes ?- celle qui parlait était une jeune fille blonde avec un petit tas de boules en cristal rouges à ces pieds. Moniq.

- Shhh- Sirius lui faisait des signes pour la faire taire, la quitter au milieu de la Grande Salle n'avait définitivement pas été une bonne idée. Maintenant ils étaient le centre de tous les regards.

- Je ne peux pas y croire- continuait la blonde- Comme ça, d'un coup, au nom de quoi ?

- Au nom de qu'on ne se plaît plus. Je sais que tu t'ennuies avec moi ces derniers temps, et je veux que tu sois heureuse- Sirius se dit intérieurement que ce genre de choses marchait toujours. Il s'attendait quand même à quelques pleurs, mais la réponse de la jeune fille fut inespérée.

- Oui, tu as raison- soupira-t-elle- dernièrement ce n'était plus pareil, tu devenais de plus en plus mièvre, ce sera mieux... je vais ramasser tout ça, à plus tard, Sirius.  
Le brun haussa un sourcil avec incrédulité. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé mièvre? Enfin, au moins elle l'avait bien pris. Il se dirigea vers les arbres pour aider à accrocher les décorations.

- Quelle rupture- commenta Lily après la séparation de l'ex-couple- ce doit être à la mode, de rompre comme qui va chercher le pain.

- Ça, et que Moniq ces derniers temps louche continuellement sur Diggory- répondit Tracy- elle était sûrement sur le point de rompre avec lui.

- Ils ne s'aimaient pas ?- demanda la rouquine, étonnée.

- Ah Evans, tu sembles aussi dure et tu es si innocente. Personne ne s'aime ici, tout ce résout pour passer le temps, sortit avec des beaux mecs, s'amuser...

- C'est bien pour une nuit, mais s'il est ton petit ami... je ne trouve pas à moitié normal que seulement te plaise son physique.

Tracy haussa les épaules ; Artémis avait dit la même chose.

- Nous parlons trop- décida Lily en lui lisant les pensées- qu'est-ce que l'on accroche ?

Heureusement, pensa Tracy, elle n'aimait pas James rien que parce qu'il était populaire et trop craquant... n'est ce pas ?

- Je t'aide avec les boules ?- Sirius s'était approché à une fille brune avec les cheveux frisés qui semblait jolie, prêt à se consoler rapidement après Moniq.

- Vaux mieux pas- fit Elise en se tournant et en le faisant sursauter- tu n'as pas la coordination cérébrale nécessaire.

- Je ne t'avais pas reconnue avec ces cheveux, sinon je ne me serais pas approché- Sirius lui prit une boule et commença à la tourner entre ces doigts- tu sais ? Tu ressembles à Bellatrix- commenta-t-il distraitement.  
Elise, étrangement, baissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas et continua à décorer l'un des arbres.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne la vois pas.

Sirius laissa la boule.

- Je sais, le divorce de tes parents...

- Et que la famille ne m'accepte pas pour refuser leurs idées rétrogrades, la pureté du sang et je ne sais quoi encore.

- Moi non plus- informa Sirius distraitement- je suis parti de chez moi cet été pour ça. Tu ne devrais pas t'attrister, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elise laissa tomber la mâchoire

- Comment tu es parti de chez toi ?

- Tu vas me passer un savon ?- questionna Sirius avec suffisance.

- Non- répondit Elise encore surprise- Je n'attendais pas ça d'un gamin farceur comme toi... enfin... même si ça semble incroyable, tu as bien fait. Mais on regrette quand même la famille...

- Je sais. Mais la notre et un ramassis de fanatiques. Et je ne suis pas un gamin farceur. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas la quantité de punitions que j'ai écopé pour refuser leurs conneries.

- Et où vas-tu aller ?- Elise revint vers les boules

- Pour l'instant, avec James, après on verra bien...

Elise lui fit tendre les bras et y déposa les boules, puis chercha quelque chose dans sa poche.

- Tu peux toujours venir là- elle en tira un bout de parchemin et écrivit une direction avec sa baguette- c'est l'appart qu'a acheté maman pour ses séjours à Londres. J'y passerai Noël avec Lily, ma mère est très occupée à l'hosto en Bulgarie, mais elle viendra peut-être un de ces jours. Peut-être Andromède et son mari passeront aussi la nuit du Nouvel An... Si tu veux venir...

- Je ne crois pas que...- il douta un moment. Sa relation avec sa cousine n'avait pas été très étroite depuis leur entrée à Poudlard.

- Garde-le. Il y a des fois où avoir un peu de famille fait du bien. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça se regrette- ses yeux s'attristèrent encore- Mais sache que quoique tu aies gagné quelques points comme personne, je t'ai toujours autant qu'un bouton en plein front.

- C'est mutuel, cousinette- sourit-il en lui rendant les boules.

Remus et Kate les rejoignirent alors, après avoir essayé inutilement de persuader les armures de ne pas chantes comme des saouls. Kate se glaça en voyant Sirius, qui regarda ailleurs.

- Eh, Remus- appela Elise- aide-moi à accrocher ça que mon cousin travaille autant que le shampoing de Rogue...

Kate regarda Elise avec rancune. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle une chose pareille ? Elle semblait idiote là-bas, devant Sirius, qui jouait maintenant avec une bougie.

- Et... ça va avec Moniq ?

Sirius la regarda avec curiosité.

- Ça va. On vient de rompre.

- Ah... désolée- elle était consternée

- Désolée ?- répéta Sirius.

- Enfin, elle te plaisait et tout ça...

- Beaucoup de filles me plaisent- observa Sirius avec indifférence, en s'efforçant de rester de glace.

Kate baissa le regard.

- Je vais... aider quelqu'un dans le coin. Quelqu'un de moins irrationnel et moins désagréable- ajouta-t-elle en un sursaut de courage- D'ailleurs, maintenant moi aussi je te considère un crétin, si tu crois que tu peux me traiter comme tu voudras. Ne joue pas avec moi.

Sirius observa la blonde encore un moment. Il se souvint de la nuit où ils avaient bavardé, à quel point il était facile de parler avec elle. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça. Il l'avait embrassée, et elle n'était pour rien au fait de que... de qu'il soit attiré par elle.

Pendant ce temps, Elise et Remus observaient la scène depuis le haut de l'échelle.

- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit, Kate s'en va- Elise sourit- mon cousin a la sensibilité d'un tas de pierres... et toi ça va ?

Remus blanchit brutalement, comme à chaque fois qu'Elise faisait ce genre de questions ; il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'entendait la brune par là. Il se tourna pour accrocher une boule.

- Oui... Elise, tu sais ce qui m'arrive ?- il s'était décidé, mais quand ils se tourna la jeune fille s'était volatilisée.

Tracy se sépara de Lily pour surveiller les autres décorations ; la rouquine se débattait maintenant avec une poignée de boules rouges qu'il fallait enchanter pour qu'elle ne brûlent pas les arbres.

- B'jour- salua James, qui avait remarqué qu'elle était seule.

- ...

- On dit bonjour

- Ne me parle pas- riposta-t-elle irritée

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de te parler.

- Mais je peux ne pas te répondre.

- Mais je peux parler quant même. Tu sais, tu ne m'as pas rendu service avec la plume.

- Oui ?- sa voix était chargée de sarcasme- quel dommage

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je sais quoi ?- demanda-t-elle intriguée

- D'où vient la plume

Lily resta interloquée puis inclina la tête.

- Et qui t'a dis que je le sais ? Je suis simplement très intuitive

- Ce doit être ça- quelques secondes s'écoulèrent- tu la connais ?

- Je connais qui ?- répondit-elle troublée, en sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait- Écoute, Potter, j'en ras-le-bol de bougies, boules, neige et guirlandes et tes questions fantaisistes me brûlent le peu de patience qui me reste.

- Tu connais mon ange- il parlait toujours sur le même ton et semblait s'amuser en l'énervant- je crois que tu la connais.

Lily le regarda avec irritation.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé Noël- continua le jeune homme

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- Ça devrait, parce que tu es sous une branche de gui- expliqua James amusé

- Oh c'est vrai, quelle préoccupation- elle plissa les yeux- je vois d'ici la queue de gens qui se forme pour m¡embrasser.

- Donc si ça ne te dérange pas...- James s'approcha d'elle.

...

Je vous plains infiniment de laisser là les choses.

Cette fic a plus de 100 reviews. Sachez que je convoque une fête nationale d'ici en Nouvelle Zélande en passant par la planète Mars.

Xaphania


	9. Merry Xmas I

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf ce qui est à Hermione-Weasley86. Enfin, la traduction est à moi.**

Merry Christmas I

James s'approchait d'elle, il venait de poser la main sur son épaule. Lily se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui échappait pas... Elle pouvait parfaitement. Pourquoi ne s'en allait-elle pas ? James était près d'elle, tout près d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferme les yeux ? Ouvre-les, andouille ! Mais elle ne réussit qu'à trembler. Elle sentit un doux effleurement sur la joue et réussit finalement à le regarder. Avait-elle vraiment cru qu'il allait l'embrasser ?

Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées et s'écarta de lui. James la considérait en souriant.

- Joyeux Noël, Lily.

Lily pinça les lèvres et le toisa avec dureté avant de lui tourner le dos et de recommencer à enchanter les bougies. James s'en alla, avec les mains dans les poches et extrêmement satisfait de lui-même : cette fois-ci, il l'avait eue.

- Lils- Kate s'approchait d'elle, encore fâchée par l'accrochage avec Sirius- Je t'aide ?

- Assassine Potter à ma place. Je ne peux pas, j'y suis allergique. Kate sourit.

- Peut-être que tu lui plais...

- Ouais. Et j'ai gagné à la loterie nationale, c'est aussi probable- ironisa-t-elle

- Il doit être encore fâché par l'affaire au Poudlard Express, il n'a pas aimé que tu le battes au bras de fer – Il est bien amoureux de « son ange »

- Il a échangé trois mots avec moi puis m'a embrassé. Si ça c'est l'amour je suis Ministre de la Magie.

- Et toi... il te plait ?

Kate écopa d'un coup de bougie sur la tête.

- Eh !- se plaignit-elle- Comment oses- tu ?- fit-elle avec affectation avant de fesser Lily à la bougie.

- Tu me défies ? Tu vas voir ! – la rousse empoigna la bougie comme si c'était une épée- En garde !

Et les deux filles croisèrent le fer, entre gestes et poses étranges, jusqu'à ce que Kate touchât la poitrine de Lily, et celle-ci se laissât glisser par terre en poussant des cris d'agonie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?- Elise débarquait dans la Grande Salle et trouva Lily occupée à se tordre sur le sol, sous les rires de Kate.

- Rien, nous résolvions nos petites différences. Théoriquement, je l'ai tuée.

- Ah... J'oublie parfois que vos dix-sept ans sont seulement physiques...

- Tu as fini ?- demanda Lily en se relevant.

- Oui, c'est presque terminé- affirma la brune en jetant un coup d'oeil à la Grande Salle- C'est très joli, finalement. On va répéter un peu ?

- Allez-y -soupira Lily- je dois rester jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt...

- Tâche de t'en tirer- lui recommanda Kate.

Assez fatiguée de toutes ces décorations, Lily promena parcimonieusement son regard dans la Salle. Tracy avait un réel bon goût pour ce genre de choses.

Elle se mit à fredonner « Strangers in the night » tandis qu'elle ramassait distraitement les bougies et se balançait au rythme de la chanson. Quelqu'un la prit par a taille et dansa avec elle doucement. Ce quelqu'un appuya le menton sur l'épaule de la rouquine, qui se tut.

- Pas mal la chanson- murmura Remus, qui n'avait pas encore enlevée les mains de la taille de la jeune file. Il se sentait bizarre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et embrasser les tresses rouges qu'elle portait ce jour-là... Était-il en train de tomber amoureux de Lily ?

- Oui...- convint Lily, rougissante, en se dégageant lentement des mains du garçon. Pourquoi l'avait-il enlacée comme ça ? Remus fit glisser doucement ses mains jusqu'à la lâcher.

- Très romantique, aussi...

Lily rougit encore plus si possible et baissa les yeux. Elle se souvint alors de l'incident à l'infirmerie, lorsqu'ils s'étaient presque embrassés, et ça la confondit encore plus. Est-ce que Lupin était plus qu'un ami pour elle?

-Ça va ? – s'inquiéta le lycanthrope doucement- Tu as mauvaise mine.

- Mais non, je suis parfaitement- assura t-elle en esquissant un sourire faux- la chaleur et tout ça... je devrais peut-être m'en aller maintenant... On dirait que tout est fini- elle constata que la majorité des élèves avaient quitté la Grande Salle et que ceux qui restaient ramassaient les derniers restes- Je n'ai qu'à placer ce bougies.

- Et bien je t'aide- offrit-il rapidement.

Lily sourit satisfaite, même si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir qu'il reste avec elle.

Quelqu'un avait vu la scène, et n'était pas content. Ce quelqu'un, James, observa avec une certaine rancoeur comment Remus aidait Lily à placer les bougies puis sortait avec elle de la Grande Salle.

- Donc tu passeras Noël avec tes parents ?

- Oui- soupira le loup-garou- bien sûr, je verrai Sirius et James, ce serait trop barbant sinon. Toi tu t'amuseras avec Elise.

Ils avaient atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame et Lily se fixait les bouts des pieds.

- Il faut que j'aille répéter- signala-elle finalement en levant le regard- Bonne nuit, Remus.

- Bonne nuit Lils

Lily sourit encore et fit demi tour pour regagner le cinquième étage, mais Remus la retint par le bras. Elle se tourna et... Remus l'embrassa. Doucement, en attendant sa permission, mais la jeune fille ne lui rendit pas le baiser. Elle ne bougea pas, sans savoir que faire, et lorsque Remus se sépara d'elle, elle s'enfuit en courant.

Il la regarda disparaître dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait nier avoir imaginé que ça serait la réaction de la rousse, mais il avait besoin d'éclaircir ses sentiments. Même s'il avait assuré à ses amis que Lily était seulement une amie, il n'en était pas si sûr. Elle avait une partie très spéciale de son coeur. Amour ? Il n'en savait rien.

Lily courait pour ne pas réfléchir. Remus l'avait embrassée. Merde ! Comment avait-elle pu filer de cette façon ? Il pensait sûrement qu'elle était une débile profonde... Mais c'est qu'elle aurait vraiment préféré qu'il ne l'eût pas embrasée. elle venait de s'en apercevoir. Remus ne lui plaisait pas de cette façon. D'ailleurs, alors elle préférait ne pas penser à personne de cette façon. Elle devrait lui parler. En puis il y avait Elise... Elise ! Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle aimait Remus, mais elle savait qu'elle avait un faible pour lui... Elle arriva à la porte voisine de celle d'Etude des Moldus et s'immobilisa, en se demandant si elle devait entrer. Elle respira profondément. Ce serait encore plus suspect si elle n'allait pas à la répétition.

- C'est moi...

Ses deux amies sourirent et la regardèrent, rapidement leur expression changea.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?- interrogea Kate

- Rien- assura Lily avec une naturalité exagérée- pourquoi me serait-il arrivé quelque chose ?

- Parce que tu es venue en courant et es blanche et pas rouge- observa Elise

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle s'assit sur une banquette et regarda ses genoux. Puis elle leva les yeux. Ceux de ses amies attendaient, expectants.

- Remus m'a embrassée.

Lily observa rapidement Elise, qui avait fait une grimace et baissé le regard, et Kate les considérait alternativement.

- C'était prévisible- conclut finalement Elise- Je pense qu'il n'est pas très sûr de ce qu'il ressent pour toi.

- Mais toi tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?- questionna Kate rapidement

- Non, c'est la vérité mais je n'ai pas été capable de lui dire. Je me suis enfuie.

- Je pense que c'est mieux de ne rien dire- Elise soupira tristement- Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte l'affaire.

- Tu crois ? – demanda la rousse douteuse, elle avait pensé en parler avec le lycanthrope le lendemain.

- Oui... peut-être qu'il s'en sortira tout seul. Et alors il voudra te parler.

Lily se tapa le front. Pourquoi lui arrivaient-elle ce genre de choses ? Elle était très bien au temps où la majorité de l'école la considérait comme une étrange créature asexuée. En plus, elle avait remarqué le visage d'Elise. Elle ne lui dirait sûrement rien, mais elle savait que Remus l'intéressait de façon « spéciale »

Remus ne parla pas beaucoup la dernière semaine du trimestre. Il ne raconta rien à ses amis, même si les trois autres Maraudeurs sentaient qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. James, même, envisagea un possible rapport avec la rousse, puisque Remus était bizarre depuis l'après-midi où il était parti avec elle.

Il réfléchissait. Lily se comportait comme avant et n'avait rien laissé entendre au sujet du baiser, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle essayait de ne pas rester seule avec lui. Ça voulait dire qu'elle voulait l'oublier ? Possiblement. Il voulait simplement que vacances de Noël arrivent pour réfléchir avec tranquillité.

Kate délibérément ignorait Black, qui fit quelques efforts timides pour lui parler, et Tracy faisait la grande dame chaque fois qu'elle croisait Artemis. Heureusement, le garçon n'en paraissait pas affecté.

Le dernier jour de classe, avant de prendre le train, James et Lily étaient supposés de contrôler les élèves, avec l'aide des préfets. Et ils étaient « supposés » parce que l'école semblait une débandade d'hypogriffes en chaleur qui obéissaient au cri de « con le dernier ».

Finalement Lily en eût sérieusement assez.

- Celui qui ne se tait pas et bouge ne serait-ce qu'un demi millimètre sera responsable de la perte de cent points pour sa Maison ! OK ?

On aurait pu entendre le bruit d'un mille-pattes circulant dans la Grande Salle. Même James en était resté glacé.

- Quel caractère...- marmonna t-il. La rousse lui dédia un regard à tuer un mort.

- Et maintenant que nous sommes tous bien rangés- ajouta t-elle avec une voix douce qui contrastait avec le gueulement d'avant- vous aller vous ranger par années et sortir monter dans les diligences par groupes.- Des centaines de têtes acquiescèrent et se disposèrent à obéir.

Kate, en bas, faisait semblant de pleurer.

- C'est ma fille, quelle dictatrice... et on dirait que c'était hier qu'elle avalait des chocolats...

- C'était hier- rappela Elise.

- Chut, ne dérange pas mon moment de réalisation personnelle.

Le voyage fut tranquille, relativement ; il n'y eut ni discussions pour les compartiments ni bagarres, avec la rousse patrouillant à la recherche d'un petit malin qui s'y risque.

Après s'être séparées à King's Cross de Kate et d'Artémis, Elise et Lily prirent un taxi pour gagner l'appartement de la mère de la brune, dans le Londres moldu. Le conducteur fit quelques grimaces en plaçant les malles des jeunes filles, et beaucoup quand Lily posa la cage de Betty avec elle dans le taxi.

Elles arrivèrent dans l'appartement, qui se trouva être dans le centre-ville proche du Chemin de Traverse, et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

- Et ça sert à quoi tous ces boutons ?- demanda Elise avec curiosité

- Pour aller aux différents étages.

- C'est à dire, tu en choisis un et ce truc va où tu lui dis.

- Oui

- Ingénieux ! Comment tu dis que ça s'appelle ?

- Ascenseur- répondit Lily avec fatigue.

- As- cen-seur- répéta-t-elle, et elle pressa tous les boutons.

Elise s'enthousiasmait et battait des mains chaque fois que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait, et comme l'immeuble avait dix étages et le sien était au dernier...

Au septième elles trouvèrent une dame âgée à lunettes en cul-de-bouteille qui regarda très mal Elise lorsque elle l'entendit crier « Et ça s'arrête ! Tu as vu Lily ? Ça ne s'est pas trompée une seule fois »

- C'est qu'elle vivait à Tombouctou et n'avait jamais vu un ascenseur- expliqua Lily à la vieille femme. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, elle murmura pour Elise- la prochaine fois clique seulement pour le dix

Elise sembla très déçue mais acquiesça. Elle s'anima toutefois très vite en entrant dans l'appart et en découvrant le micro-ondes, la télé et le four à gaz. Elle joua aussi un moment avec les interrupteurs pendant que Lily prenait une douche.

L'appartement était assez grand, avec quatre chambres, deux salles de bains, cuisine, salon et terrasse, et la mère d'Elise l'avait fait meubler. Elise leur avait dit qu'elle avait dépensé dans cet appartement une partie de ce qu'elle gagna après son divorce, et qu'elle travaillait maintenant en Bulgarie pour ne pas retomber sur « ce crétin raciste dominé par ses parents » dans la rue. Son père lui manquait, ou ce qu'il représentait, mais elle était du côté de sa mère en tout moment car elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Son père n'était ni bon mari, ni bon père.

- Et tous les moldus vivent comme ça ? – demanda-elle en extase en montant et baissant le volume de la télé- C'est génial !

Lily ne pouvait pas éviter de sourire en voyant la plus dure de ses amies changer de chaîne et crier d'émotion en voyant une nouvelle image apparaître.

- Ça te dérange si j'utilise le téléphone pour appeler mes parents ?- demanda-elle- Ils doivent être sur le point d'embarquer.

- Non ! Absolument pas ! Je meurs d'envie de voir fonctionner un de ces engins.

Et elle s'assit devant Lily pour regarder attentivement comme elle appelait ses parents.

À la demande d'Elise, elles passèrent les premiers jours de vacances à des activités typiquement moldues. La fois où elles allèrent acheter de la nourriture pour remplir le frigidaire neuf de l'appartement, qui n'avait que les trous pour les oeufs, Elise s'émut profondément avec le mécanisme des caisses. Kate les visita souvent en prenant la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur.

Elles allèrent ensemble au ciné et Kate se déclara officiellement amoureuse de Jeremy Irons.

La mère d'Elise débarqua un jour avant Noël. Séléné Beaufort, qui avait repris son nom de jeune fille, était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, brune et pas très grande, qui portait des lunettes et s'habillait avec beaucoup de classe. Elle parlait avec un léger accent mélange de français et de bulgare.

- Ma petite !- cria-t-elle enchantée en voyant sa fille dans la station des portoloins- Tu es si jolie ! Et tellement grande !

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici au lieu de défiler en Cibeles ((NdT : Passerelle de mode à Madrid, pour les non-branchés sur l'Espagne))- malgré l'ironie Elise souriait heureuse, en serrant sa mère dans ses bras- Tu es très belle aussi... Maman, voilà Lily, l'une de mes meilleures amies.

Lily allait lui serrer la main, mais Mme. Beaufont la serra dans ses bras avec effusion.

- Elise m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Et Kate ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle n'a pas pu venir. Tu sais, ses parents l'obligent à assister à tous ses dîners du Ministère, mais elle a promis passer te voir dès qu'elle pourra.

Séléné connaissait Kate, sa famille et les Black étaient en très bonne relation.

- Dépêchons-nous, Andromeda et Ted doivent être presque arrivés- dit Elise en attrapant la valise de sa mère- maman, c'est des pierres que tu transportes ?

- Un femme ne doit jamais sortir mal équipée de chez elle.

- Une chose est sortir bien équipée et une autre est partir à la guerre, maman

L'apathie de Sirius croissait exponentiellement au fur et à mesure que les fêtes avançaient. Elise avait raison, passer Noël sans famille était dépriment... Les grands-parents de James étaient supers pour lui, et James essayait de l'aider tout le temps, mais il ne pouvait pas éviter se sentir déplacé pendant les dîners de famille, malgré toute leur gentillesse.

Et c'était la nuit de Noël... La maison sentait déjà la dinde et le pudding aux myrtilles. La famille de James avait commencé à arriver et il avait fui le bruit en cherchant refuge dans le jardin. Le froid lui faisait croire que pour se relever il devrait se décongeler à l'eau bouillante. Il mit les mains dans ses poches pour chercher un peu de chaleur, et les bouts de ses doigts effleurèrent quelque chose. Il le sortit pour voir ce que c'était. Une direction, un bout de papier qu'Elise lui avait donné il y a quelques jours. Il avait beau protester, sa cousinette était dans le vrai : il avait besoin d'un Noël en famille.

- Andromeda !- s'écria Séléné en ouvrant la porte- Ted !

Elle salua ses deux neveux avec effusion.

- B'jour- fit une fillette de sept ans avec deux tresses, en sortant d'entre ses parents- Où est Elise ?

- Nymphadora !- gronda son père- salue ta tante

- Salut tante, où est Elise ?- son père allait protester à nouveau, mais Séléné lui fit un geste en riant.

- Elle est dans la salle à manger, ma chérie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a...- mais la petite était déjà disparue- Enfin, passez. Ce n'est pas le manoir des Black, mais ça nous servira.

Andromeda entra dans la cuisine avec Mme. Beaufort pour l'aider avec le dîner et Ted suivit sa fille dans la salle à manger pour saleur sa cousine politique.

Andromeda et Ted étaient un couple jeune, aucun des deux n'avait atteint la trentaine. Peu après avoir quitté Poudlard, Andromeda était entrée au le Département d'Attention et Démémorisation de Moldus. Ted, qui était médecin, s'était fait attaquer par les béquilles d'un de ses patients et Andromeda se chargea de le démémoriser. Plus tard, elle se chargea d'autre chose.

Un moment après, pendant que Lily et Ted discutaient si le Liverpool allait gagner la ligue par dessus le Manchester et Elise et Nymphadora regardaient les dessins animés à la télé (Nymphadora expliquait à la brune l'argument complexe des Ours Amoureux), quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mme. Beaufont passa la tête depuis la cuisine.

- Elise, chérie, va ouvrir. Ce doit être ton oncle Alphard.

Elise détala vers la porte pour ne rater ni une milli-seconde de la série des oursons avec le ventre plein de desseins et l'ouvrit d'un coup sans regarder par le judas. Lorsqu'elle vit celui qui attendait derrière elle oublia d'un coup que l'ours au parapluie était sur le point de sauver le monde d'une inondation.

- Sirius !- s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

- Moi-même... Je ne sais pas si je viens au bon moment, le fait est que...

- Sirius !- Mme. Beaufont et Andromeda étaient sortis de la cuisine pour saluer l'oncle Alphard- Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir!

Sirius allait s'excuser, mais Elise le fit passer.

- Il est parti de chez lui. C'est moi qui l'ai invité.

- Toi ?- s'étonna Andormède- Mais si vous ne pouvez pas vous voir. Mes deux cousins préférés et il n'y a pas eu façon de vous faire dire deux mots polis depuis votre entrée à Poudlard.

- C'est de sa faute !- se récrièrent les deux en même temps en montrant l'autre.

- Enfin, on dirait que tous les répudiés des Black sont enfin réunis- soupira Andromeda.

- Non, il y a moi encore- un homme âgé de visage aimable et yeux bleus se tenait sur le seuil de la porte qu'ils n'avaient pas fermer- Maintenant nous sommes au grand complet.

- Cousin !- Nymphadora était arrivée en courant et traînait Sirius et Elise vers la salle à manger- Tu as apporté cet ami si mignon que tu as ?

Elise regarda la petite avec surprise.

- James ? Non, il est chez lui- répondit le brun.

Lily s'étonna en voyant Sirius entrer, mais ne fit que le saluer de la tête.

Cinq minutes après Ted et Alphard durent se réfugier dans la terrasse parce que Nymphadora, Lily, Sirius et Elise avaient improvisé une bataille au plus pur style de tranchée avec le pistolet à ventouses de la fillette. Sirius s'était retranché derrière le sofa et Lily avait construit un fortin de chaises. Elise était en mauvaise posture et Nymphadora faisait d'agent double constamment.

- Les enfants !- Mme. Beaufort était sortie de la cuisine avec un rouleau de pâtisserie à la main- C'est quoi ce remue-ménage ? Et comment laissez-vous dehors votre oncle Alphard, qui n'est plus pour ce genre de choses !

Les quatre échangèrent des regards coupables et des coups de coudes réprobateurs, comme pour s'accuser mutuellement.

- Il vaudra encore mieux que vous sortiez jusqu'à six heures, nous dînerons après- décida Andromeda en sortant de la cuisine en tablier.

Les quatre jeunes gens ne se le firent pas redire et coururent prendre leurs blousons avant de déguerpir.

- Tu vois Nymphadora ?- dit Elise en lui désignant les boutons de l'ascenseur- Tu cliques sur le bouton que tu veux et cet appareil te mène où tu lui as demandé.

La fillette regarda sa cousine en haussant un sourcil.

- Ça s'appelle ascenseur, Elise- lui expliqua-t-elle sur ton didactique- j'en ai un à la maison.

Sirius et Lily ne purent retenir un ricanement devant la confusion de la brune

- Et où va-t-on ?- demanda Sirius

- Nymphadora n'a qu'à décider, puisqu'elle est si intelligente- bouda Elise

- On va voir le Père Noël- annonça la petite sans écouter sa cousine- Toi tu peux rester à jouer avec l'ascenseur si tu veux, Elise

- Quel amour d'enfant !- s'exclama l'autre en mâchant ses mots- Et où allons-nous dénicher le Père Noël, si on peut savoir ?

- Je n'ai que sept ans ; c'est à vous de savoir !

- Ok, je vous emmène voir Papa- coupa Lily en tendant la main vers la petite

- Je sais marcher toute seule- protesta-t-elle en fixant la rousse avec hauteur, les bras croisés

- Oh ! Je sais- répondit celle-ci- c'est pour que tu m'accompagnes moi

La fillette la regarda du coin de l'œil avec une note de supériorité.

- Enfin, si tu as peur de te perdre...- condescendit-elle en lui donnant la main

Lily les conduisit dans un centre commercial, où il avait toujours des Pères Noëls prêts à entendre les pétitions des enfants, fussent-elles farfelues ou interminables. Ils firent la queue devant de ce qu'imitait un village de noël, avec de la neige en polystyrène et des maisonnettes adorables. Pendant l'attente, Sirius et Elise recommencèrent à discuter sur qui avait la faute de qu'ils ne puissent pas se voir.

- Parce que tu as cassé mon balai de courses !- gueulait le brun

- Je l'ai seulement peint en rose fuchsia et parce que tu m'avais désaccordé le piano !

- Je t'ai désaccordé le piano parce que tu as teint mon ours en peluche de vert !

- Parce que tu avais mangé mes chocogrenouilles !

- Eh, vous deux- Lily s'interposa- C'est Noël ; arrêtez le boucan, vous faites pleurer les enfants...

Quelques enfants pleuraient ; Nymphadora, au contraire, les observait avec délectation.

- Si vous vous ne tapez pas dessus c'est pas amusant- observa-t-elle en souriant

Les deux cousins se dédièrent des regards rancuniers, mais ils acceptèrent de bien se tenir pendant Noël ; mais seulement pendant Noël, pour ne pas faire foirer leur réputation d'haine aussi profonde que celle de Tracy pour toute chose « out ».

- C'est à nous !- prévint Lily- Toi d'abord, Nymphadora.

Nymphadora s'assit sur les genoux d'un Père Noël replet de coussins.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Nymphadora - répondit-elle, serviable

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander, Nymphadora ?- demanda l'homme avec douceur

- Eh bien une boîte de bombabouses, un paquet de pétards, des ventouses pour mon pistolet (c'est que mes cousins, qui sont très durs d'âme, les ont toutes perdues)- elle désigna Elise et Sirius de la main, sur ton de confidence- un tank avec de vrais projectiles et...

- Une poupée ?- suggéra l'homme ébahi

- Non, ça c'est des conneries. Moi je veux un fusil à petit plombs- elle baissa encore le ton- mais tu devras le laisser sous mon lit, pour que ma maman ne le sache pas, sinon elle me le prendra, tu as compris ? C'est que je sais qu'à ton âge on perd la mémoire...

- Oui, oui- dit l'homme en riant- J'ai compris. Je te promets que je ferai ce que je pourrai. Nymphadora se leva radieuse après ses demandes. Elise et Lily passèrent après et s'assirent chacune sur l'un des bras du fauteuil du vieil homme.

- Et que me veulent ces deux merveilles ?- demanda l'homme jovialement ; les jeunes filles s'aperçurent immédiatement que sous la barbe blanche il y a avait un jeune homme.

- Moi je veux une caisse comme celle des supermarchés, et des escaliers mécaniques comme au métro. Et l'une de ces machines ùu tu mets une pièce et on te donne une cannette avec une boisson dedans...- s'empressa d'énumérer Elise- Ah oui, et toute la collection des vidéos de « La voiture fantastique », j'ai vu l'annonce à la télédivision.

- Télévision- toussa Lily à côté d'elle sous le regard interloqué du garçon, qui semblait croire qu'elles avaient fugué d'un phrénopathique

- C'est ça télévision. Tu as vu la voiture, Lils ? Elle parle et c'est très amusant.

- Enfin- dit Lily pour faire taire la brune, qui lorsqu'elle commençait à débarrer sur la télé n'en finissait pas- Moi je veux deux grammes de cyanure liquide. C'est pour un assassinat. Je veux éliminer le plus grand crétin de tous les âges, et de passage faire un bienfait à l'humanité.

- Ah- dit le pauvre garçon sous le choc.

- Mais comme je crois que ce ne sera pas possible, puisque tuer est un délit et tout ça- continua la rousse- je me conformerai avec le nouveau disque des « Rolling ». Même si ma mère me l'offrira certainement... laisse tomber, je n'ai besoin de rien...

- Euh...- interrompit le garçon en Père Noël avec consternation

- Oui ?- demanda sollicitement Lily, Elise s'était déjà levée pour rejoindre Nymphadora qui tirait la langue aux enfants de la queue.

- Pourrais-tu dire a à ton ami de ne pas flirter avec mes elfes ?- Lily se tourna. Une fille blonde habillée en elfe et une autre châtaine souriaient devant Sirius, appuyé sur un bras sur le mur où elles étaient adossées.

Lily soupira et se leva pour le traîner par l'oreille vers la sortie.

- Eh Papa No! Moi je me conforme avec les directions de tes elfes.

À la sortie ils prirent une photo : Sirius faisait le V de la victoire avec les doigts et inclinait la tête parce que Lily lui tirait l'oreille, Nymphadora tirait la langue et Elise léchait un bâton de caramel que le pauvre Père Noël lui avait donné.

Lily les emmena lorsqu'elle aperçu le Père Noël discuter en privé avec le garde de sûreté du centre commercial en les montrant du ventre rempli de cousins.

Comme il était encore tôt, ils décidèrent de passer par le Chaudron Baveur prendre un verre. Il était bondé, mais ils réussirent à trouver une table. Nymphadora insistait pour qu'on lui serve un whisky double, mais elle du se conformer avec un milk-shake à la fraise.

Ils tuèrent le temps en jouant à la bataille explosive et à six heures pile ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

- Allez, Elise, on te laisse cliquer, on sait que tu le désires- ricana Sirius.

- Ha, ha, c'est qui qui ne dînera pas ce soir ?- mais elle s'empressa de cliquer avant que quelqu'un le fisse avant elle

Ils montèrent jusqu'au dixième étage et sonnèrent. Mme. Beaufont sortit ouvrir, et un nuage de fumée envahit le palier.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça sent comme si on carbonisait une dinde ?- demanda Lily

Les regards de culpabilité que croisèrent Andromeda et la mère d'Elise leur donnèrent à entendre que c'était exactement ce qu'elles avaient fait.

- Ce qu'on a commencé à bavarder avec Alphard et...

- On sait, on sait... que vous oubliez tout- grogna Elise- Et qu'allons-nous dîner ? Des cailloux de dinde avec du pudding aux myrtilles ?

- Ce sera seulement dinde carbonisée- souffla Andromeda en entrant dans la salle à manger- le pudding est sorti trop sucré...

- Beaucoup ?- demanda Sirius qui avait faim et pouvait tout aussi bien manger des débris de dîner.

- Ted a fait une crise de diabète rien qu'à l'odeur- répondit Mme. Beaufont en se tordant les mains avec le tablier.

- On résume : pas de dîner- gémit Nymphadora.

Tout le monde s'assombrit, sauf Lily qui marcha directe au téléphone.

- À grands problèmes, solutions moldues- déclara-t-elle en marquant un numéro- Jardin le Dragon Vert Fleuri ? Oui, c'est pour une commande au nom de Lily Evans. Mmmm... Ce sera... un moment- elle sépara l'écouteur de l'oreille et le couvrit avec la main- ça vous va un poulet au citron ? C'est ce qu'on a de plus semblable à une dinde dans ce genre de lieux...

- Lily, demande aussi des rouleaux primavera – commanda Ted- et quelque chose à boire.

- Oui, et de la soupe de cuisses de grenouille- ajouta Nymphadora

- N'ose pas demander ça- menaça Andromeda- les cuisses de grenouilles sont pour les potions. Quelle bonne idée, Lily- félicita la femme- je n'y avais pas pensé.

Sirius, Elise et sa mère étaient plongés dans le plus profond étonnement. Elle demandait de la nourriture à un morceau de plastique rouge ?

Lily acheva sa commande par téléphone et claqua des mains.

- Allez ! Préparez la table.

Andromeda pendant ce temps expliqua à ses cousins, à son oncle Alphard et à sa tante Séléné en quoi consistaient les restaurants de repas à domicile. Ils ne comprenaient pas très bien pourquoi il fallait que la nourriture vienne de Chine... Ce n'était pas plus simple de la commander quelque part à Londres ?

Une fois la commande arrivée, ils dînèrent joyeusement dans la salle. Sirius hésita un moment avant de se risquer à manger, mais il finit par engloutir du riz trois délices à s'en faire craquer les coutures.

Après le repas ils chantèrent des chants de Noël accompagnés de la guitare d'Elise et le tambour de Nymphadora ((NdT : Ce n'est pas un tambour, c'est une « zambomba ». Mais le dicco dit « sorte de tambour rustique percé d'une baguette » et l'on perd un des instruments classiques de Noël. BUAAA))

- Enfin, mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs et Elise- dit Sirius tard dans la nuit, sa cousine lui tira la langue- Je dois partir. J'ai promis à James que je passerai la nuit chez lui, et si je veux utiliser la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur je dois me dépêcher...

Des coups brutaux sur la porte de l'appartement l'interrompirent ; Séléné alla ouvrir rapidement. Quelqu'un entra précipitamment dans la salle. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, habillé avec un manteau noir et un uniforme vert par dessous avec l'air crispé.

- Andromeda ! Merlin soit loué, tu es là- dit-il nerveusement- allez, on a du travail...- il la tirait derrière lui

- Gary, je te remercie de me traîner, mais j'aimerais savoir où nous allons...

- Tu ne le sais pas ?- glapit l'homme- Une attaque. Une attaque au beau milieu de Londres, des serviteurs de l'Innommable. Les aurors n'ont pas réussi à les attraper.

Le visage des présents se gela d'effroi, même Nymphadora s'agrippa désespéramment à la jambe du pantalon de son père.

- Des blessés ?- demanda Sirius rapidement

Gary le regarda comme s'il venait de le remarquer.

- Oui, mais peu et plutôt légers, ça a plutôt l'air de vandalisme pur et simple. Mais il y avait des centaines de moldus avec des mémoires à modifier, et nous réunissons tout le personnel du département. Et donc...

- Mon Noël saute- soupira Andromeda- maudits soient ces fanatiques...- elle se leva mélancoliquement- Ted chéri, tu devras passer Noël seul avec la petite...

- Andy ! J'entre à l'hosto demain à première heure !

Andromeda se souvint d'un coup que c'était elle qui était sensée passer la journée seule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Nymphadora peut rester avec Elise et Lily- décida Mme. Beaufont- N'est-ce pas les filles ?

- Tu t'en vas aussi, maman ?- demanda Elise

- Oui, je travaille demain moi aussi- elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille, qui avait baissé les yeux- Donc c'est parfait, elle reste avec elles.

Nymphadora regarda sa cousine avec méfiance.

- Vous êtes certains qu'elle peut se faire responsable de moi ? Elle a demandé au père Noël des escaliers mécaniques- susurra-t-elle vers ses parents- En plus... Le Père Noël ne sait pas que je vais passer la nuit ici ! Et s'il gardait mes cadeaux ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on lui envoiera un fax- rassura son père, avant de murmurer- ce que nous voulons en réalité c'est que tu prennes soin d'Elise et Lily. Tu crois que tu pourras ?

La petite eut subitement l'air de tout comprendre et hocha la tête pendant que Sirius se pliait de rire et Elise adoptait une pose de dignité blessée.

Ted et Andromeda partirent jusqu'à le lendemain soir, en promettant à leur petit ange d'informer le Père Noël qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit chez elle. Après avoir enlevé la table, Mme. Beaufont se disposa à partir aussi, avec Sirius qui l'attendit, puisqu'ils prenaient la même direction.

Un peu triste de voir finir la journée, Elise embrassa sa mère en lui faisant promettre de passer les vacances de Pâques ensemble. Sirius serra Nymphadora dans ses bras et asséna un affectueux coup de poing à sa cousine, qui lui rendit un coup de pied. Puis il s'immobilisa face à Lily, sans trop savoir que faire. Elle lui tendit la main.

- Enchantée, Black.

- Moi de même... Lily ?- le garçon sourit.

- Va pour Lily, Sirius- elle sourit aussi, en constatant qu'au mois un autre des maraudeurs n'était pas aussi idiot qu'elle l'avait cru.

- Tu viendras nous voir demain ?- demanda Nymphadora.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai déjà sauté un repas avec la famille Potter. Je ne veux pas leur sembler...- la fillette l'implora du regard- c'est bon, si je peux, je te promets de venir.

- D'accord ! Comme ça je te montrerai mon fusil à petit plombs- susurra la petite

Nymphadora découvrit ses cadeaux à six heures et demi du matin ; depuis, toute ébauche de sommeil dans l'appartement devint nulle et mal avenue. La petite essuya la déception de ne pas recevoir de fusil à petits plombs, mais elle eut le reste de ses demandes : la salle devint le champ de manoeuvres du tank télédirigé. Lily et Elise déballèrent aussi leurs cadeaux. Lily avait reçu des vêtements (trop féminins pour son goût), le dernier disque des « Rolling Stones » et des livres. Petunia n'avait rien envoyé et Artémis, Kate et Elise avaient mis en commun pour lui offrir une guitare qui enthousiasma la rouquine. Elise reçu aussi beaucoup de choses, dont une petite planche de pierre couverte de lettres étranges qu'avait envoyé un ami de Paris, comme elle expliqua à Lily avant de la ranger soigneusement dans sa chambre.

Vers dix heures du matin, alors qu'elles étaient attablées devant un chocolat chaud dans le sofa pendant que Nymphadora dégomait des cannettes de coca-cola au tank, on frappa à la porte. Lily, encore en pyjama, alla ouvrir en pensant trouver Ted, qui aurait pu se libérer de la garde à l'hôpital.

Elle ouvrit la porte et réprima un cri : James Potter.

- Joyeux Noël, Evans- salua le garçon- Jolies jambes. Tu devrais les montrer plus souvent- apprécia-t-il en la parcourant sans se gêner.

- Et toi tu devrais t'exiler pour que je ne te tue pas.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir.

Lily allait lui fermer la porte au nez lorsqu'un pied s'interposa.

- Salut Lily, tout ce temps !- s'exclama Sirius- On peut passer ?

Lily regarda les garçons avec méfiance et suspicion, mais se retira et les laissa entrer. Sirius conduisit son ami vers la salle.

- Que diable... ?- commença Elise en les voyant entrer.

- Oh !- cria Nymphadora enthousiasmée en claquant des mains- Tu es venu nous voir, et tu as amené ton copain mignon !- James sourit et salua la petite ; Elise et Lily simplement froncèrent les sourcils.

- En réalité, minus- commença Sirius en lui tirant des queues de cheval- nous sommes venus vous chercher. On va manger chez James.

- On va ?- demanda Elise- Qui inclut « on », concrètement ? Parce que moi on ne m'a rien demandé.

Lily hocha la tête, mais Nymphadora sautait autour de son cousin au comble de l'émotion.

- Sirius nous raconta hier soir qu'il avait passé la journée ici, que vous seriez seules aujourd'hui et qu'il voulait venir vous voir- expliqua James- Et ma grand-mère a tenu à que nous venions vous chercher. Elle dit que où il y a de la place pour cinquante, il y en a pour cinquante trois.

- Nous lui avons promis de vous faire venir...- Sirius sourit.

Lily et Elise se regardèrent, puis regardèrent les garçons avec défi.

- Allons, vous avec quelque chose de mieux à faire ?- insista Sirius quand Elise allait répliquer quelque chose- Faites-le pour la petite... il y aura des enfants pour jouer...

- Pour torturer, tu veux dire- Elise montra Nymphadora du regard, qui sous l'émotion avait commencé à balancer des bombabouses depuis la terrasse malgré les efforts de Lily- Je ne sais pas, nous ne connaissons personne là-bas...

- Vous nous connaissez nous- répondit James

- Ce que je disais, personne- répéta Elise

Lily sortit de la terrasse avec Nymphadora sur l'épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre.

- Moi je veux bien- soupira pour l'étonnement des présents- Si ce petit diable va pouvoir décharger de l'adrénaline, ce ne peut pas être mal...- James lui sourit d'un air gamin et elle détourna la vue- Tu décides, Elise.

Tous les regards, même celui de Nymphadora encore la tête en bas, convergèrent vers la brune.

- D'accord- accéda-t-elle finalement- Mais... tu est sûr que ta grand-mère veut bien ?

- C'est incroyable que tu ne las connaisses pas encore- soupira Sirius

- Oui, elle dit qu'elle ne t'a pas vu depuis des années et elle veut t'entendre jouer- assura James.

Elise sourit. Quant ils étaient petits, avant d'entrer à Poudlard, ils étaient amis et elle avait souvent passés des après-midi chez eux. Edna, la grand-mère de James, aimait particulièrement Elise : elle aimait la musique autant qu'elle.

- Ah, il y aura aussi Remus- ajouta Sirius.

Le visage des deux jeunes filles changea d'un coup.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_Après moult souffrances et sacrifices j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre (cinq pages plus long que d'habitude) en deux semaines (et malgré le vocabulaire d'électroménagers que j'ai foiré). Soyez tous remerciés (et la lumière fut)_

_Xaphania_


	10. Merry Xmas II

_**Disclaimer : C'est Rowling qui a tué Sirius, et pas moi. C'est Hermioneweasley qui fait que James se comporte comme un idiot, et pas moi. Une fois que vous savez à qui adresser votre haine, je commence la traduc de... :**_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS II**

- Eh cette réaction?- demanda Sirius avec étonnement- je croyais que vous l'aimiez bien.

Le deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et adoptèrent immédiatement une expression forcée de joie intense, qui aurait trompé n'importe qui... qui ne serait pas un Maraudeur.

- Rien, rien du tout- assura Elise en prenant Lily du bras- Enfin, nous allons nous changer. Si vous voulez boire quelque chose... Tu sais où le trouver, Sirius.

Mais la surprise dans leurs visages n'échappa ni à James ni à Sirius, qui échangèrent un regard suspicieux.

- Bon, on va regarder la télé jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent de se pomponner- conclut Nymphadora en prenant chacun des garçons par la main- Donc vous allez me présenter un autre ami ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi bien foutu que vous ?

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire devant le culot de la petite et s'installèrent à côté d'elle sur le sofa.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Elise.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?- Lily s'affala sur le lit- Éviter de rester seule avec Remus ne sera pas aussi simple...

- Bon, zen- Elise lui sourit- Voilà : respire.

- J'ai rien à faire de tes âneries- coupa Lily sèchement.

Elise lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- La fortissime et invincible Evans a peur de rejeter un mec- chantonna-t-elle ironiquement.

- Ha, ha. Morte de rire- Lily grimaça- Et je ne vais pas le rejeter, il ne m'a rien demandé.

- Voilà...- Elise hocha la tête- on découvrira bientôt ce qui se passa dans la tête de monsieur lycanthrope. Pour le moment il faut s'habiller.

Lily se leva en soupirant et voulut sortir de la chambre de son amie.

- Où vas-tu ?- sermonna Elise en l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

- Dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas encore acquis la faculté de m'habiller sans que mes fringues soient dans le même espace physique que moi.

- Bon... voyons, je vais te le dire doucement- commença Elise en souriant- Des pantalons où entreraient commodément trois filles comme toi ne sont pas le plus indiqué pour un repas familial de Noël.

- Et pourquoi pas ?- demanda Lily mortifiée.

- Tu sais que j'adore ton style, Lils, mais tu sais aussi que le 99 de la population ne partage pas mon avis. Puisque nous allons voir tellement de monde, tu devrais me laisser t'habiller.

- Je refuse de m'habiller encore en tite princesse- s'empressa de dire Lily avec effroi en s'écartant d'Elise.

- Bon, on trouvera un équilibre, d'accord ?

James finissait le chocolat que la rousse avait abandonné sur la table en regardant Sirius et Nymphadora jouer avec le tank télé dirigé. La télé était allumée mais ils la regardaient à peine. Elise entra alors et commença à ranger la salle.

- Oh Elise !- brailla Nymphadora- C'est pas juste ! Avec tes deux tonnes de maquillages tu vas avoir l'ami de ces deux-là et je le voulais pour moi !

- Mais je ne porte pas de maquillage !- se plaignit la brune- Enfin, un peu, mais on ne le remarque pas.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, mais James ajouta rapidement.

- Non, non. Tu es très bien. Tu devrais te détacher les cheveux plus souvent... Ça te va très bien- finit-il sincèrement.

Elise le remercia d'un sourire et rangea ce qui restait à faire. Elle portait des pantalons couleur champagne taille basse en patte d'éléphant et une chemise rouge de manche longue déboutonnée par le haut. Ses cheveux tombaient naturellement, noirs et lisses, et elle s'était maquillée très légèrement.

- Et Lily ?- demanda Sirius.

- Ici- Lily venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Sirius se leva par réflexe et se lissa les pantalons.

- Voilà un changement...

Lily portait une jupe de gaze vert clair d'Elise (tous les pantalons de son amie étaient trop courts, elle mesurait presque 15 cm de plus) et un pull serré un peu plus foncé qui lui découvrait les épaules. Elle avait aussi lâché ses cheveux, mais ils étaient frisés et retenus avec quelques barrettes. Elle avait à nouveau refusé les talons, et Elise lui avait prêté des ballerines beiges.

- Elise, tu peux toujours dire- se plaignit-elle- mais si j'avais des cernes... pourquoi pour les dissimuler tu m'as maquillé les lèvres et les yeux ? Je n'en vois pas la nécessité

- Mais oui...- répondit Elise avec patience. Elle avait du inventer cette excuse foireuse pour que la rouquine se laissât maquiller- Laisse moi décider, ok ?

Lily la regarda avec méfiance et disparut à nouveau.

- Je vais chercher mon manteau- dit-elle.

- C'est vrai- s'exclama Elise- Allez Dora, va chercher ton manteau.

- Ne m'appelle pas Dora- se plaignit la fillette en la suivant dans le couloir.

Sirius et James restèrent dans la salle. Sirius donna un coup de coude à son ami.

- Je vois pourquoi elle te plaît- dit-il en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?- James fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas- Je t'ai déjà dit que la rousse m'intéresse d'une autre façon...

- Alors elle est pour moi- plaisanta Sirius- Enfin, si Remus veut bien...

- Comment si Remus veut bien ?- demanda James avec animosité

- Oh, je ne sais pas, il lui porte une telle considération...

- Qui porte de la considération à qui ?- Elise était apparue dans le couloir avec une cape marron sur le bras.

- Rien- s'empressa de répondre Sirius- trucs de Quidditch

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous les hommes parlez de Quidditch à chaque fois que vous ne voulez pas nous dire quelque chose, comme si nous n'y connaissions rien ?

Heureusement pour les garçons, l'arrivée de Lily et de Nymphadora leur épargna de devoir répondre à cette question délicate.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et arrivèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur pour utiliser la poudre de Cheminette. Sirius, Nymphadora et Elise passèrent d'abord.

- La direction est... – commença James.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu, Vallée de Godric, 203- coupa la rousse avec impatience en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

- Oui... mais il faut aussi...- trop tard, elle était disparut entre les flammes vertes.

Lily n'aimait pas trop voyager par poudre de Cheminette, tous ces tonneaux lui donnaient le tournis et l'air était chaux et sentait la cendre. Elle vit bientôt la sortie vers la maison Potter, mais quand elle allait y apparaître, quelque chose la tira vers le haut, vers une autre sortie. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, avant de se relever avec énervement et de laisser échapper un juron entre ses dents.

- Qui êtes-vous, jeune fille ?- Lily leva les yeux et se retrouva face au regard étonné d'un homme âgé, pas très grand.

- J'allais chez les Potter- elle rougit et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans un bureau- J'ai du me tromper et...

L'homme éclata de rire.

- Ça ne fait rien... Comment t'appelles-tu ?- demanda-t-il

- Lily Evans- s'empressa-t-elle de répondre

- Je peux t'appeler Lily ?- dit le vieil homme ne souriant- Je m'appelle Henry

- Oui, bien sûr. Enchantée- Lily sourit, l'homme était peut-être un inconnu, mais il avait un air très agréable.

- Tu es déjà chez les Potter, Lily- continua l'homme en lui tendant le bras- je vais te conduire au salon, si tu veux bien...

Un peu intimidée par la galanterie du geste, Lily se pencha à son bras, Henry lui pris le manteau et ils sortirent du bureau par une porte somptueuse qui débouchait à un couloir ample, agrémenté de baies vitrées et de peintures.

- Wow- murmura Lily- je ne savais pas que Potter habitait un lieu aussi impressionnant.

- Tu n'est pas une amie de James ?- demanda l'homme avec étonnement.

- Une camarade, plutôt. Les grands-parents de James nous ont invité, Elise et moi, pour le repas- expliqua Lily- mais James et moi, ce n'est pas le grand amour- elle fronça les sourcils en empruntant un autre couloir qui conduisait vers des escaliers.

- Comment ça ?- demanda l'homme avec intérêt.

- Je n'aime pas trop les gens qui ont l'ego plus grand que le corps. Et il n'a pas aimé que je sois nommée Préfète en chef.

Henry éclata de rire.

- Donc c'est toi la jeune fille ?- demanda-t-il entre deux éclats de rire

- Comment ?- Elle ne compris pas. Ils avaient atteint les escaliers et commençaient la descente.

- James était plus pensif, plus taciturne ces derniers temps- s'expliqua-t-il- et j'étais certain que c'était pour une nouvelle jeune fille, puisque Tracy ne lui avait jamais produit cet effet-là. C'est sûrement toi.

- Je ne crois pas, monsieur, il ne remarque jamais les filles comme moi...

L'homme ne répondit pas mais sourit légèrement. Lily commença à entendre du bruit de conversation ; l'escalier devait conduire dans le salon. En arrivant au pied de l'escalier, elle observa une foule de gens en pleine conversation et aperçu Elise près de la cheminée, sûrement pour l'attendre.

- J'ai trouvé une demoiselle dans le bureau- commenta l'homme en entrant dans la salle en s'approchant d'une dame qui regardait nerveusement dans la direction opposée- Voici Lily Evans, une camarade de classe de James, Edna.

La vielle dame se tourna d'un coup et sourit joyeusement.

- Enfin, ma chérie !- elle la serra cordialement dans ses bras- Nous craignions que tu ne te soies perdue !- elle tourna la tête vers une dame qui semblait être le majordome- Anna, fais savoir à James et à Sirius que la demoiselle est arrivée, ils peuvent arrêter de chercher.

Ce n'était plus la peine : Sirius et James avaient entendu le cri d'Edna.

- Excuse mon petit-fils, Lily, je t'en prie- dit la vieille dame en chargeant Anna du manteau de la rouquine pendant que Sirius et James s'approchaient- Ne pas te dire qu'il faut se pencher en apercevant la sortie pour ne pas finir dans n'importe quelle cheminée !

- Votre petit-fils ?- répondit Lily, victime d'un mauvais pressentiment.

- Elle est partie avant que je puisse le lui dire- s'excusa James.

- Tu aurais du te dépêcher, mon garçon- sourit Henry- on ne peut pas se permettre de mal accueillir des jeunes filles aussi joilies et gentilles que Lily. Excuse mon petit-fils- répéta-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil complice à Lily.

Lily se sentit glacer. Elle venait de critiquer James avec son grand-père ! Mais comment pouvait-elle être aussi bête ? Merde ! Chez-lui il était logique de s'attendre à... elle avait envie de disparaître.

- Oh Lils, enfin- Elise s'était approchée elle aussi- Madame Potter, voilà mon amie Lily Evans.

- Henry me l'a déjà présentée, ma chérie- dit la vielle dame avec un sourire doux- Eh bien, Lily, j'ai fait promettre à Elise de nous jouer quelque chose tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

- Oui... oui... bien sûr- accepta la rousse nerveusement

Edna se dirigea vers ce qui semblait la cuisine. Lily, accablée, regarda Henry, qui lui sourit à nouveau et lui fit un geste tranquillisant.

- James, le moins que tu peux faire pour t'excuser est montrer la maison à Lily, tu ne crois pas ?

Il acquiesça et Lily décida de se taire pour ne pas s'enfoncer encore plus.

- Tu viens, Elise ?- fut la seule chose qu'elle osa dire.

- Non, Sirius et moi allons surveiller Nymphadora un moment pour nous assurer qu'elle se comporte correctement, on vous cherchera plus tard.

- Très bien- se résigna la rousse en suivant James. Henry les regarda partir et sourit.

Elise était assise dans l'une des pergolas de la maison Potter et riait en voyant Sirius jouer avec les enfants à la « chasse au Troll ». Sirius était le Troll et il fallait l'attraper ; c'était très amusant pour tous, sauf pour lui. En plus Elise aidait les gamins de ses conseils sur la meilleure façon de lui faire mordre la poussière.

Sirius, qui en avait assez, décida d'organiser une bataille de boules de neige au style militaire le plus pur. Elise regardait toujours.

- Salut- Quelqu'un s'était assis à côté d'elle- Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir.

- B'jour, Remus- répondit Elise sans le regarder- Moi non plus. Lily et moi on l'a su ce matin.

- Lily est ici ?- demanda le lycanthrope anxieusement.

- Oui. James lui montre la maison. Edna nous a invité.

Remus soupira mais ne dit rien. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis Elise posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Et toi ? Ça va ?- demanda-t-elle

- Oui...

- Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir ?- demanda Elise, à nouveau distraitement

Remus la regarda avec surprise. Elle soutint son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attendais ? Je suis son amie.

- Oui... cette manie de tout vous raconter... Mais comment savais-tu que je voulais réfléchir ?

- Tu ne lui avais rien dit. Si tu avais voulu sortir avec elle tu lui aurais déjà demandé, et si ce n'était qu'une bêtise aussi. Et elle ne nous à rien dit, on l'a remarqué. Lily est comme un livre ouvert pour ces choses là.

- J'attendais qu'elle me dise quelque chose- répondit-il brièvement

- Elle te plaît, Remus ?- demanda Elise subitement. Remus se sentit à nouveau dominé, incommodé par cette jeune fille qui semblait lui lire la pensée.

- C'est à ça que je devais réfléchir... tu sais ? Lorsque je pensais qu'elle était avec Artémis ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais lorsque James lui parle, ou plaisante avec elle... je ne sais pas, ça ne me plaît pas. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'aimais Lily ou parce que...

- Parce que tu ne veux pas que James soit avec elle- acheva Elise.

Remus soupira.

- Exactement.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient ensemble ?- demanda Elise intéressée- c'est un de tes meilleurs amis

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est parce que... tu vas rire... mais Lily pourrait vraiment tomber amoureuse, et James plante toujours les filles par fatigue... et elle ne mérite pas ça.

- Personne ne mérite quelque chose comme ça...

- Bon, le reste sait ce qu'il y a, et je ne crois pas qu'elles voient en James plus que le top. Mais Lily s'en fout, de tout ça. Si elle sortait avec lui, ce serait pour « l'autre James ». Ne te trompe pas, James est quelqu'un de génial. Mais il pourrait traiter Lily comme les autres, seulement parce qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué...

Elise hocha la tête.

- Je dirais que si ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle soit avec Artémis, c'est qu'elle ne te plaît pas.

- Je le crois aussi. Mais je ne peux pas éviter de m'incommoder chaque fois que James lui dit quelque chose...

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas que Lily prenne soin d'elle-même ? Et parle-lui, au sujet du baiser, ça la soulagera- Elise se leva- Je vais prendre la relève de Sirius. On se voit pour le repas !

Remus observa la brune se diriger vers les enfants. Elle commençait à devenir une amie, une vraie amie.

- Et voici ma chambre- dit James en ouvrant la porte du deuxième et dernier étage.

Il lui avait montré tout le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage de la gigantesque demeure, « comme un Poudlard miniature », se dit Lily. Ce devait être bien de vivre là-bas. Elle entra dans la chambre du garçon, grande comme le salon de sa maison à Surrey.

La décoration de la chambre était différente de celle du reste de la maison ; même si les meubles conservaient l'aspect ancien et somptueux, les murs étaient couverts de posters de joueurs de Quidditch, de photos et de drapeau. Le bureau, devant une fenêtre, supportait une pile de livres d'école ouverts par pages différentes, de magazines et de parchemins.

Lily s'approcha pour regarder les photos. La majorité était de Poudlard. Elle sourit en voyant la photo de la promotion des BUSEs, deux ans avant. Elle était là, et racontait quelque chose à Artémis, à sa droite. Un James plus jeune faisait l'idiot à l'autre bout de l'image. À côté une autre photo montrait un couple jeune, dont l'homme tenait un bébé d'environ deux ans sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassaient, ou bavardaient, pendant que le garçon essayait de tirer la barbe de son père.

- Tes parents ?- demanda Lily distraitement

- Où sont-ils ?

- Morts

La brusquerie de la réponse surprit Lily, qui ne répliqua pas. James lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait suffisamment entendu les « je suis désolé » de parfaits inconnus. Il s'assit sur le lit.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies du venir, si tu n'en avais pas envie- ils avaient très peu parlé pendant le parcours.

- Non- répondit-elle, sèchement- c'était bien, la maison est impressionnante.

James sourit.

- Dis-le à ma grand-mère. Elle sera enchantée de te raconter mille choses sur la maison et la famille.

- Tes grands-parents sont très gentils- remarqua Lily en regardant les livres que James avait laissé ouverts sur le bureau- Ton grand-père m'a très bien reçue. Ce ne doit pas être héréditaire...

- Ha, ha. Très sympa.

Lily s'assit sur un lit, à côté de celui de James. Celui de Sirius, probablement.

- Tu vas me dire qui c'est ?- dit James subitement

- Qui est qui ?- demanda-t-elle désorientée

- L'ange. Je sais que tu sais. Tu n'aurais rien dit sur la plume, sinon.

- C'est par hasard, je te l'ai déjà dit- Lily se leva ave humeur- Arrête. De toutes façons, c'est mal de ta part de demander pour d'autres filles, avec une petite amie.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que cette fille m'intéresse de cette façon ?- dit James.

- Ah, je ne sais pas...- elle mit les mains surs ses hanches avec fureur- Peut-être parce que tu l'as embrassée ? Oui, ce doit être ça... !

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait commis une erreur.

- Tu sais ça aussi ?- demanda le garçon avec surprise.

- Laisse-moi- Lily quitta la chambre en courant avant de se trahir à nouveau.

Le repas fut excellant ; Lily s'arrangea pour ne pas tomber à côté de James et ignora ses regards. Elle s'assit entre Remus, qui la salua joyeusement, et Nymphadora, qui lui montra les blessures de guerre causées par la bataille de boules de neige. Elle s'efforça de dissimuler la gêne que la proximité de Remus lui causait et bavarda avec entrain avec Elise et Sirius, juste devant elle.

Après le repas, les invités se dirigèrent vers la salle et les enfants ressortirent au jardin. Edna insista auprès des filles jusqu'à ce que, à regrets, Elise s'assît devant le piano et Lily promît de chanter quelque chose.

Elles jouèrent quelques chansons qu'elles connaissaient par coeur sous les applaudissements généraux, surtout de la part de la grand-mère de James, qui assurait qu'Elise était la seule à donner de la vie au piano de la maison.

- Je voulais que James apprenne- se plaignait-elle- mais il préférait marteler les touches.

Lily se tut pour céder la place à Edna, qui demanda son swing préféré. La voix de madame Potter ressemblait à celle d'Edit Piaf.

Lily s'assit sur un sofa pour écouter la musique, enchantée, lorsqu'elle remarqua que James et Remus s'approchaient chacun depuis un bout du salon et elle eut envie de disparaître. Mais Remus arriva trop tôt.

- Lily, il faut que nous parlions.

- Ah oui ?- dit la rouquine comme si elle ne savait rien de l'affaire

Remus haussa un sourcil.

- Bon, très bien- la rousse baissa la tête et suivi le garçon jusqu'à un banc du jardin.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Je voulais te dire...- commencèrent-ils en même temps

- Toi d'abord- décida Lily.

- Voilà, le baiser de l'autre jour...

- Je n'aurais pas dû partir en courant- s'empressa de dire Lily- mais...

- C'est que tu ne me plais pas !- Ils parlèrent à nouveau en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent soulagés et éclatèrent de rire.

- Ce que tu peux être con- Lily lui donna un coup de poing- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée, alors ?

- Je ne le savais pas, avant.

- Moi non plus- dit Lily sincèrement- J'ai commencé à penser que tu me plaisais, et imagine-toi la honte... J'ai compris que ce n'était pas vrai en t'embrassant.

- Eh !- se plaignit le garçon- Je ne suis pas si horrible !

- Tu n'est pas mon genre- répondit Lily en riant- Et tu embrasses terriblement mal.

Remus se vexa

- Tu dois embrasser beaucoup mieux, c'est ça ?

- Tu ne le sauras jamais- répondit Lily en se levant

Le lycanthrope se rembrunit subitement.

- Promets-moi quelque chose, Lily. Fais attention à James

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?- demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Promets-le moi, simplement.

- D'accord, mais ne t'en fais pas, je fais toujours attention à « lui ».

Ils revinrent vers la maison en silence.

- J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

Lily ne répondit pas, mais l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle était énormément soulagée.

Mais quelqu'un sous les arbres ne l'était pas tellement. James était sortit au jardin rejoindre Lily et Remus, et même s'il ne les avait pas épié, il surpris la dernière question de Remus et le baiser sur la joue de Lily. La rage l'envahit.

Sans réfléchir une seconde, il s'approcha de son ami et de la rousse. Les deux autres l'entendirent et se tournèrent ; il n'avait pas bonne mine.

- James, quelque chose ne v... ?- commença Remus, mais les mots lui restèrent à travers la gorge parce que James l'avait étendu par terre d'un coup de poing.

Lily ne pu pas réagir, pétrifiée par la surprise. Elle s'agenouilla par réflexe pour voir l'état de Remus. Il n'avait rien, mais était encore à moitié groggy. James était toujours debout et le fixait avec fureur ; alors Lily se releva et lui rendit le coup de poing de toutes ses forces. Il chancela ; un peu de sang apparu sous son nez.

- Tu es con ou quoi?- elle cria de rage- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

James essayait de d'arrêter le sang avec la manche de sa chemise.

- Il m'a menti- murmura-t-il- il m'a dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas

- Et il ne m'aime pas, crétin !- elle était hors d'elle- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dis qu'il embrassait mal, alors ?- il montait le ton, lui aussi.

- Je plaisantais !

- Il t'a embrassée ?- une vague expression de triomphe traversa son visage.

- Oui ! Et alors ? En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde?

- Il m'a menti, alors !

Lily se rua vers James qui se raidit en attendant un coup, mais pour sa surprise, Lily l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis s'écarta brutalement en se passant le dos de la main par les lèvres.

- Tu vois, cerveau de moustique à lobotomie considérable ! Je t'ai embrassé et tu ne me plais pas ! Il n'y a personne sur la terre que je déteste plus ! Et je t'ai embrassé ! C'est compris ?

James la regarda en silence en réalisant la stupidité de son comportement.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire que je plaise à Remus ou pas ? Je ne crois pas que que tu croies qu'il t'a menti justifie que tu le laisses à moitié inconscient !- Lily le prit par la chemise. – Maintenant je vais partir, et quant ton ami se relèvera tu t'excuseras convenablement. Je ne sais pas ce que les gens voient en toi. Tu es un monstre !- elle le poussa- Écarte-toi !

Elle disparut vers la maison en emportant sa colère. James la regardait, et se détestait.

- Lily- cria-t-il avant qu'elle franchisse le pas de la porte. Elle s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas- Tu... tu me plais- murmura-t-il en la regardant, rien que pour voir sa réaction.

Elle parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis elle entra dans la maison sans un mot.

Lily traversa rapidement la Salle et atteignit l'une des salles de bains. Elle s'y enferma et s'assit sur la tasse en serrant ses jambes contre elle. Elle voulait pleurer et ne savait pas pourquoi... toute cette rage... c'était de la tristesse. Elle avait embrassé James Potter encore une fois. Elle se détestait, elle se détestait terriblement. Au moins, pensa-t-elle avec amertume, j'ai tenu la promesse de faire attention à James. Mais ça ne lui avait apporté que des larmes.

Pendant ce temps, Remus focalisait le monde un peu mieux et était parvenu à s'asseoir sur le banc avec l'aide de son ami. James lui raconta ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes avant. À sa surprise, Remus ne se fâcha pas. Il éclata de rire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais jaloux, James- dit-il en l'entourant les épaules avec un bras.

- Moi non plus- répondit-il en mâchant ses mots- Je ne savais pas non plus qu'elle me plaisait autant. Excuse-moi, tu ne sais pas la rage qui m'est entré en pensant que tu étais avec elle dans mon dos.

Remus haussa les sourcils.

- Ça ne fait rien. J'aurais du te le dire. Mais je n'étais pas sur- il se massa les cheveux, déjà désordonnés de soi-même- Ça va être dur, je ne veux pas te tromper. Que McGonagall nous encourage à nous sauter les règles entre plus dans le spectre du possible que que Lily commence à bien te voir.

James afficha une expression « raconte-moi une autre parce que celle-ci je la connais ».

- Et Tracy ?- demanda Remus au bout de quelques secondes.

- On va laisser tomber. Je devrais l'avoir fait avant- reconnut James- À Halloween, après le truc avec l'ange.

Remus se raidit, mais acquiesça.

- Il vaudra mieux qu'on entre- dit-il en donnant quelques petit coups sur le dos de son ami.

- Je suis un crétin.

- C'est vrai.

- Eh oh !

- Ce n'était que pour te faire plaisir- plaisanta le garçon en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse maintenant ?- demanda James agacé

- Rien, qu'une fille t'a mis KO- Remus riait toujours

- Ha, ha. Voilà, reconforte-moi... c'est ça un ami...- murmura-t-il ironiquement

- Tu m'as à demi tué il un a un moment...

Lily était toujours dans les toilettes. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais le maquillage qu'Elise lui avait mis barbouillait son visage à présent. Elle attrapa un bout de rouleau hygiénique et de l'eau, mais ne fit qu'empirer son état. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui ?- répondit-elle

- Lily, ça va ? C'est Henry

Lily hésita quelques instants, mais finit par ouvrir la porte.

- Je t'ai vu passer en courant et... je crois que tu devrais te nettoyer avec ça.

Il fouilla dans les tiroirs de l'armoire de la salle de bain et lui tendit des serviettes. Lily les prit avec reconnaissance.

- Très bien, ma petite. Je suppose que la brute de mon petit-fils est le coupable.

- Oui... peut-être. Mais je lui ai cassé le nez- répondit Lily en souriant avec tristesse.

- Très bien fait, fillette ! Moi je suis tombé amoureux d'Edna le jour où elle m'a jeté une théière à la tête parce que je me moquais de ses tresses.

Lily sourit à nouveau, sans voir la possibilité de tomber jamais amoureuse d'un spécimen pareil de l'imbécillité humaine. Mais ses larmes disaient le contraire. Henry la laissa se laver le visage seule, puis l'accompagna dans la salle.

- Tu es beaucoup plus belle sans maquillage- lui dit-il avant de la laisser avec Elise.

- Je te cherchais ! Remus et James sont entrés il y a un moment avec une de ces mines... Tu n'as certainement rien à voir, non ?- demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Je te le raconte à la maison, ok ?- supplia Lily.

Elles dirent au revoir aux Potter, qui leur firent promettre de les visiter pendant leurs prochaines vacances, et Sirius leur dit d'embrasser Kate de sa part. Elles haussèrent les sourcils ; elles ne croyaient pas que Kate soit d'accord. Sirius partageait leur avis, mais il ne perdait rien pour essayer...

Elles ne revirent ni James ni Remus, qui se guérissaient encore les blessures mutuellement, et traînèrent Nymphadora vers la cheminée, qui avait fait des tas d'amis et voulait habiter là-bas dorénavant.

Elles atteignirent le Chaudron Baveur, puis l'appartement. Andromède les rejoignit bientôt avec les traits tirés et leur raconta qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes avec les démémorisations des moldus, mais que le Ministère n'avait pas trouvé les coupables. Nymphadora et sa mère étaient à peine sorties quand Elise éclata.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Remus et James ?

Lily lui raconta tout sans guère d'entrain.

- Donc, tu plais à James. Ma fille, quel succès tu as ces derniers temps... !

- Ha, ha. Dis plutôt qu'il s'est entiché. C'est qu'en plus il est bête, je lui casse le nez et il me dit que je lui plais... il doit être maso.

- À moins que tu lui plaises vraiment beaucoup.

- Donc il a un travail de plus : m'oublier, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche à 20 mètres, ou je lui casse les jambes- conclut-elle avec fatigue, en s'affalant sur le sofa.

- Voilà...- dit Elise- Lily, Potter te plait et n'ose pas le nier, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois plongée dans tes pensées depuis qu'il t'a embrassée- Elise s'assit à côté d'elle.

Lily allait répliquer, mais elle changea d'avis.

- Et voilà le problème : je dois être maso moi aussi.

...

**_J'ai mis un certain temps. Mais c'est que ce chapitre ne me plaît pas trop._**

**_Je ne suis que traductrice. Ce ne sera pas ma faute, même si Lily finit échouée à vingt mètres sous la mer et James se jette du haut d'une falaise ... (Quelle horreur. je ne traduirais jamais une chose pareille.)_**

**_Xaphania_**


	11. Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Je ne suis pas Hermione-weasley86. Je ne suis pas un Serpentard ou autre individu du même tonneau.**

11. Retour à Poudlard

Lily et Elise arrivèrent à King's Cross à 11 h moins cinq du jour de janvier où commençaient les cours. Rapidement et en trébuchant avec les bagages, avec Betty qui s'époumonait dans sa cage comme une folle furieuse, deux guitares et deux malles grandes comme des mammouths, elles firent leur entrée dans le vestibule bondé et s'ouvrirent chemin jusqu'au mur qui séparait le quai 9 du 10. La montre marquait onze heures moins un. Elles traversèrent à la hâte le passage et atteignirent le train écarlate, qui à juger par la vapeur qu'il exhalait, était sur le point de partir. Elise s'empressa de monter dans le premier wagon pour que Lily lui passe les bagages. Quand elles eurent achevé, et que Lily ait monté et fermé la porte, le train s'ébranla lentement.

- Pff- soupira Elise- Il était moins une.

- Si tu n'avais pas insisté pour prendre le métro au retour- se plaignit Lily en rangeant les malles.

- Oh, mais ça valait le coup, j'adore le métro !- elle tira de sa poche un billet froissé- Je crois que je vais plastifier ce billet pour l'encadrer dans ma chambre...

Lily la regarda en haussant les sourcils, puis soupira.

- Eh, vous !- une fille blonde arpentait le couloir entre les compartiments, c'était Kate- Vous voulez rester hiverner là-bas, ou vous venez avec nous ?

Artémis la suivait, et les serra chacune dans ses bras en arrivant.

- Et comment se sont portés mes deux petits anges tous seulets pendant les vacances ?- s'inquiéta-t-il avec un ton aigu.

- Super- assura Elise orgueilleuse- Je sais utiliser l'ascenseur et la télé.

Artémis et Kate les aidèrent à transporter les malles jusqu'au compartiment, qui se trouvait vers la moitié du train. Ils s'installèrent parmi tout ce bagage et exigèrent un récit complet des vacances respectives. Lily leur raconta ce qui était arrivé chez les Potter.

- Tu as embrassé Potter ?- gueula Kate comme si on lui avait annoncé le décès de Mick Jagger.

- Oui... mais ce n'est pas le point important de l'histoire- Lily essaya de passer sur l'épisode.

- Que tu l'aies embrassé ? Sur la bouche ?

- Putain Kate, c'est pas ce qui est important !- répéta la rousse.

- Comment non ?

- Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais- marmonna Lily ; les yeux d'Artémis et Kate s'écarquillèrent.

- Potter se t'es déclaré ?- demanda Artémis avec étonnement- Et qu'est que tu lui as dit ?

- C'est logique- interrompit Kate- elle l'a embrassé et maintenant ils sortent ensemble, en attendant les noces- la blonde essayait de sonner complètement convaincue.

- Kate, pourquoi est-ce que tu écoutes toujours ce que tu as envie et tu inventes tes propres histoires ?- réprimanda Elise en secouant la tête.

- Parce qu'elles sont plus passionnantes que la réalité... Donc... tu t'es défoulée avec Potter ?

Artémis lui donna une taloche.

- Tu n'as pas entendu, la blonde ? La réponse et non- dit-il en riant- Ce que tu ne peux pas dire sur toi et Fabian.

La réaction fut instantanée : Kate essaya de couvrir la bouche d'Artémis de la main pendant que Lily et Elise la secouaient pour avoir le récit de l'histoire avec Fabian.

Artémis se libéra finalement des mains féminines, mais du supporter encore les regards haineux de Kate.

- Bon, c'est toi qui racontes ou c'est Artémis ?- attaqua Elise.

Kate soupira.

- Quel ami... tu as la bouche de la taille d'une boîte aux lettres...- Artémis se limita à sourire- Ce n'est rien, en réalité... J'ai coïncidé dans une fête de mes parents avec le clown ici présent et son cousin...

- Ton ex- précisa Lily

- Laissons le lexique de côté... cousin, ex... Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?- fit la blonde pour gagner du temps- Le fait est que nous avons aussi passé ensemble le jour de Noël. Et on a bavardé, simplement...

- Ouais...- coupa Elise.

- Je lui ai seulement dit au revoir !- s'excusa Kate en rougissant- Il part travailler en Russie jusqu'à l'été.

- Et comme là-bas on crève de froid, tu l'as un peu réchauffé- plaisanta Lily

- Arrêtez ! Fabian et moi ne sommes que de très bons amis.

Les autres échangèrent des regards en souriant de l'embarras de Kate ; c'était bien qu'elle eut dévié son attention de Sirius enfin, même si elle niait avoir eu quelque chose avec Fabian. Ils étaient sortis ensemble lorsqu'il était en septième année, et Kate en quatrième, puis avaient laissé tomber avec son entrée en cinquième. Trop de temps sans se voir... Fabian avait été le seul gars qui avait dépassé Sirius dans le coeur de Kate, mais une fois séparés, le beau brun avait hérité de toute l'attention de la blonde.

- D'ailleurs- se souvint Lily- Sirius nous a dit de te saluer de sa part.

- Oh- marmonna Kate- Quel bonheur ! Son excellence envoie des saluts à travers mes amies. Il est trop cool pour le faire soi même...

Juste à ce moment quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du compartiment, c'était Remus.

- Lily ! Tu dois aller dans le wagon des préfets pour faire la ronde !- ronchonna-t-il- Dépêche-toi où tu n'arriveras même pas à la fin de la réunion !

La rousse se leva d'un bond et salua ses amies avant de parcourir à pas de course le trajet jusqu'à la part de devant du train. Elle avait complètement oublié. Être Préfète en chef résultait extrêmement barbant.

Remus observa le départ de Lily en souriant, puis salua les trois autres.

- Ça va la mâchoire ?- demanda Elise au lycanthrope.

- Oui, oui... James était pire.

- Il est encore blessé ?- s'inquiéta Artémis.

- Non, mais Lily a démoli son amour propre. C'est plus dur qu'un nez cassé.

Artémis acquiesça et Kate éclata de rire.

- Bon, ce ne sera pas la première fois. Vous vous souvenez du premier septembre ?

- Oui- affirma Elise en s'étirant- Dommage que Tracy no soit pas venue emmerder aujourd'hui ! Le voyage va être d'un ennuyeux...

- Tracy n'est pas pour emmerdages- déclara Remus- James l'a quitée hier

Elise s'immobilisa avec les bras à moitié levés puis les laissa retomber sur la banquette, sous les regards croisés de Kate et Artémis. Remus haussa les épaules.

- Je vais les rejoindre. J'ai laissé Sirius tout seul et sûr qu'il perd les pédales ; il aura sûrement déjà monté quelque chose à mon retour...

- Je sors avec toi- dit Kate- Je dois aller aux toilettes.

Pendant ce temps, Lily avait atteint le wagon qui lui était destiné et faisait son entrée en moitié de réunion : James donnait des instructions au reste des préfets.

- Excusez-moi- s'empressa de dire la rousse- J'étais... occupée.

Elle s'approcha de James qui évita de la regarder.

- Nous avons presque fini- fit-il sèchement- tu dois contrôler la partie finale du train avec les préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Lily hocha simplement la tête en saluant d'un sourire les préfets désignés.

- Ce sera tout- acheva James- avec un tour par heure ça ira.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et sortirent du compartiment, qui triplait la taille du standard. Lily essaya de s'éclipser aussi vers la sortie, mais James l'appela avant de traverser la porte et elle ne pouvait pas faire celle qui n'entendait pas à seulement deux mètres de lui.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?- demanda-t-elle depuis la porte.

- Mes grands-parents t'envoient des saluts

Elle acquiesça et se disposa à disparaître.

- Attends- James s'approcha d'elle- je voulais m'excuser... pour ce qui c'est passé au jardin.

Lily le regarda droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le jour de Noël.

- J'espère que ton nez est guéri, ce sera bien de te le recasser.

- Lily, je ne suis pas un monstre, d'accord ?- dit James en donnant un coup de poing dans les mur du compartiment- J'étais jaloux, simplement. Tu me plais Lily, tu me plais beaucoup.

Lily recula.

- Ne t'approche pas. Tu es un foutu enfant gâté, le meilleur de l'école, celui qui reçoit tout ce qu'il peut souhaiter, le plus populaire. Je suis désolée, mais ça ne m'impressionne pas. Je ne suis pas flattée d'être un de très caprices, tu sais ?

- Tu es une hypocrite- s'emporta James- Tu fais la victime, et c'est moi le méchant, c'est ça ? Ici celui qui est tombé amoureux c'est moi et la seule qui me discrimine par être ce que je suis c'est toi ! Ne fais pas la martyre, l'affaire de la popularité te pose problème à toi, pas à moi !

Les traits du visage de Lily se contractèrent dans un geste de rage et elle se tourna, prête à en finir avec cette discussion où elle était à court d'arguments. Elle sortit au couloir.

- Lily !- cria James depuis l'intérieur- Le premier jour de classe tu m'as dis que le jour où tu serais importante pour moi tu te jetterais dans les rails... eh bien, tu peux y aller- acheva-t-il avec amertume.

Si ce qu'il prétendait était de la fâcher encore plus, c'était réussi. La jeune fille se tourna avec toute l'intention de lui flanquer une claque, mais cette fois James fut plus rapide et lui para le poignet.

- Et ne crois pas que j'ai oublié que tu m'as embrassé- lui susurra-t-il pendant qu'elle se défaisait de sa main.

James disparut dans le couloir et Lily se soumit dans l'un des ses états de rage contre lui et contre elle-même. C'était vrai, elle l'avait embrassé alors qu'elle s'était promise de ne pas le faire... Elle l'haïssait de lui faire perdre les pédales de cette façon. Ce n'était simplement pas juste. Pourquoi devait-elle aimer un crétin pareil ? Il fallait l'oublier.

En revenant des toilettes, Kate se heurta à un singulier spectacle dans le compartiment. Artémis avait disparu, et Elise était seule... enfin, seule avec trois PCMPP : Tracy, Rachel et Gilda. Les éclats de voix s'entendaient parfaitement même à travers la porte.

- Ta teinture t'est passée dans les neurones o quoi, chérie ?- s'époumonait Elise- Lily n'a fait aucun filtre d'amour à James pendant Noël, Lily ne supporte James ni en photo !

- Je sais qu'il m'a quittée pour une autre fille !- s'égosillait Tracy- Et même si ça semble incroyable ce doit être elle ! Ces derniers temps ta salope d'amie draguait mon petit ami effrontément !

- Ton ex petit ami- Kate entra dans le compartiment et porta ses mains vers ses hanches- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Lily ?

- Et regardez la pétasse numéro trois !- se moqua Rachel

Kate la toisa de haut en bas puis claqua la langue

- Si c'est toi qui le dis Rayan...- murmura-t-elle sournoisement- Comme tu es une éminence...

- Tu te moques de moi, connasse ?- fulmina l'intéressée

- Merde, quelle capacité de déduction !- s'admira comiquement Elise en levant les bras.

- Où se trouve Evans ?- répéta Tracy furibonde

- Vous êtes des envieuses- décida Gilda- Vous voulez seulement nous gêner !

- Je vis pour ça !- triompha Kate- J'écris une thèse : « Comment gâcher la vie d'un être dont le but de l'existence est de combiner les chaussures avec le sac » !

- Tu vas voir !

Gilda fit un geste pour griffer Kate pendant que Rachel se jetait sur Elise, Tracy, qui n'était pas pour des bagarres de chattes, quitta rageusement le compartiment à la recherche de la rouquine.

Pendant ce temps, les filles initièrent une bataille de lutte libre dans le compartiment, en faisant un boucan considérable agrémenté par les cris stridents de Betty.

Les préfets accoururent rapidement avec un nombre important d'élèves fouineurs, mais personne n'osa s'interposer jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sirius et Remus, qui voulurent les séparer. Ils essayèrent d'abord de les tenir, mais ce n'était pas humainement possible, et ils durent se résoudre à employer une autre méthode : les traîner hors du compartiment. Remus se chargea de Rachel et Sirius attrapa Gilda, qui continua à couvrir ses épaules de coups de pieds.

Elise, de très mauvaise humeur, ferma la porte du compartiment dans le nez des curieux et s'affaissa rageusement sur la banquette. Les deux jeunes filles étaient haletantes, couvertes de coups et de griffures, et totalement décoiffées. Elles se soutinrent un regard furieux pendant quelques secondes. Puis elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Je mourais d'envier de défoncer ces barbies malibu !- reconnut Kate en riant tandis qu'elle se lisait les cheveux- Quel plaisir de s'être défoulée !

Elise semblait partager son avis. Elle se leva de la banquette et s'assit à côté de Kate pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu es la meilleure Kate- dit-elle en riant et en se séparant- Tu dois m'apprendre cette technique combinée de cheveux tirés et coup de pied dans la jambe.

Tracy n'avait eu aucune difficulté à localiser la rouquine. La jeune fille était réellement en colère ; elle avait eu rendez-vous le jour précédent avec James et il l'avait planquée, sous prétexte qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et alors ? Elle ne l'aimait pas non plus, mais ils collaient bien ensemble... Ils étaient le couple le plus populaire de Poudlard ! Toutes les filles l'enviaient. C'était beaucoup mieux que n'importe laquelle niaiserie romantique. Et elle avait tout perdu à cause d'une fille dont James était tombé amoureux. Evans. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire... Elle ! Cette fille si différente, si out de... de tout ! Ce paria lui avait volé le status. Mais elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça... Ah ça, non !

Elle l'aperçut près du compartiment des préfets où James l'avait laissée une minute avant et se rua sur elle. Lily, qui ne s'y attendait pas, ne pu éviter la première claque.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant ?- cria-elle en esquivant le deuxième coup.

- C'est ta faute !- accusa la blonde- Sorcière répugnante !- Elle essaya de lui griffer la figure.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?- demanda-t-elle en attrapant la blonde par les poignets pour essayer de l'immobiliser- Mes pantalons sont un attentat contre la mode ou quoi ?

- Idiote !- Tracy se débattait avec rage- Tu m'as volé James !

- J'ai volé quoi ?- Lily fut tellement surprise qu'elle relâcha sa poigne, et la blonde pu s'échapper et la griffer sauvagement. James avait quitté Tracy pour elle.

Artémis, qui sortait des toilettes, entendit les hurlements et convergea avec le reste des élèves curieux vers le wagon des préfets pour trouver Lily et Tracy en plein pugilat.

- Chambers !- hurla-t-il.

Tracy se tourna vers lui. Lily profita des quelques secondes de répit pour entrer dans le wagon des préfets et fermer la porte. Elle ne voulait pas taper sur Tracy, elle pourrait la blesser.

La blonde s'aperçut de son erreur et se mit à marteler la porte.

- Sors de là, Evans ! Sors de là et rends-moi mon petit ami !

Les curieux s'étaient agglutinés autour de la porte du compartiment.

- C'est James qui t'a planquée ! Pas moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui refais pas lui une beauté avec tes ongles ?- se défendit la rouquine en poussant sur la porte depuis l'intérieur du compartiment pour éviter qu'elle s'ouvre.

- Lily !- cria Artémis en essayant de pousser Tracy de devant la porte- Ne la provoque pas !

- Que je ne la provoque pas ? Elle a essayé de m'arracher les yeux !

Tracy cognait sur la porte en hurlant et Artémis, qui ne parvenait pas à la pousser, se résolut à utiliser la même technique que Sirius et Remus quelques instants avant : emporter Tracy en boxant son dos jusqu'à la fin du train. Ils croisèrent James, qui venait voir à quoi répondait tout ce bordel, dans le couloir ; en voyant son ex se débattre sur l'épaule du meilleur ami de la rouquine il déduisit ce qui était arrivé et se précipita vers le premier wagon.

Les étudiants attendaient encore expectants la sortie de Lily du compartiment. James fendit la foule à coups de coude.

- Regardez !- s'écria une fille- L'objet de la bagarre !

- Comment as-tu pu quitter Chambers pour Evans ?- reprocha un autre garçon.

James les regarda avec arrogance.

- Vous autres, dehors, maintenant ! Sans quoi les points de vos maisons auront de mes nouvelles.

Les élèves s'étonnèrent de voir le capitaine de Gryffondor tellement sérieux, et la majorité d'entre eux choisirent de partir en murmurant sur ce qui était arrivé.

James frappa à la porte du compartiment.

- Lily, tu peux sortir, il n'y a personne.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lily apparut avec une joue gonflée, les cheveux en bataille, la tunique froissée et une expression haineuse dans les yeux.

- C'est ta faute- lâcha-t-elle sans le remercier d'avoir libéré le couloir- Maintenant ta fantastique ex veut m'assassiner et la moitié de l'école me considère une chienne casse-couples.

Elle essaya de le tirer du pas de la porte, mais James n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser sortir, au contraire il la poussa dedans et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui est exactement ma faute ? J'aurais selon toi du rester avec elle en étant amoureux d'une autre ? Tu es une égoïste ; l'état de Tracy t'indiffère, le mien t'indiffère, l'opinion des autres t'indiffère, simplement tu t'intéresses pour les problèmes que le tout pourrait te causer.

James sortit du compartiment et laissa Lily raide et surprise. Il avait raison ? Elle donna un coup de poing dans la banquette ; pourquoi est-ce que les mots de James devaient l'affecter autant ? Elle se dirigea vers le compartiment de ses amis en essayant de ne pas penser à lui.

Artémis avait conduit Tracy dans la partie de derrière du train et l'avait fait sortir dans le petit balconnet final. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et la laissa par terre. La blonde tapait toujours du pied en l'insultant pour essayer de l'enlever de son chemin, mais il encaissa les coups sans se séparer de la porte. Leur force diminuait ; à la fin elle donnait seulement des petites tapes sur le torse du garçon.

Finalement elle posa les mains sur sa poitrine et y cacha son visage. Artémis l'entoura d'un bras. Elle pleurait.

- Allez Tracy. Tu le voulais seulement pour continuer à être la plus populaire de Poudlard- murmura Artémis. La jeune fille allait protester et recommencer à cogner, mais il l'arrêta- Tu t'es déjà dit que quand l'école s'achève tout ça partira avec ? Après la sortie de Poudlard tu ne seras plus une diva.

- Je ne suis pas qu'un joli visage– protesta Tracy en se débarrassant du bras du garçon.

- Je sais. Mais toi pas- Artémis ouvrit la porte et rentra dans le train- Passe, tu vas geler.

Et sans se préoccuper de vérifier si elle suivait son conseil, Artémis partit.

Lily et lui se retrouvèrent à la porte du compartiment et échangèrent un regard complice : ils se préparaient à subir l'interrogatoire intensif de Kate et Elise. Mais en ouvrant la porte le même commentaire fusa des deux côtés.

- Le train vous a passé par dessus ?

Après quelques minutes de récit de leurs histoires mutuelles, sauf Artémis qui évita sa conversation avec Tracy, ils se dédièrent à panser leurs blessures.

Lily sortit peu après faire se ronde et constata que, effectivement, toute l'école commentait les évènements. Elle fut plusieurs fois sur le point de se planter au milieu du couloir pour crier :

- OUAIS JE SUIS AVEC POTTER ET C'EST UN DIEU DU SEXE, VOUS ÊTES HEUREUX OU VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE ME LE MONTE AVEC LUI DEVANT TOUTE L'ÉCOLE ?

Mais elle réalisa à temps que l'effet serait contraire à l'intention. Pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui appose le panneau « nymphomane » à côté de celui « casse-couples ».

Lily s'endormit avant le passage du chariot de sucreries et quand ses trois amis l'informèrent qu'elle avait raté sa dose de sucre elle faillit avoir une attaque. Ce qu'elle eu réellement c'est une humeur de chien le reste de l'après-midi, pas un murmure ne se faisait entendre sur son passage.

Peu avant l'arrivée, lorsque la nuit tombait déjà, Kate retourna aux toilettes. Sirius la vit passer devant son compartiment et rapidement sortit une excuse gâteau pour partir.

À la sortie des toilettes, la blonde croisa « par hasard » le Maraudeur, qui lui dédia un sourire tellement doux qu'il provoquait des caries au regard.

- Quel heureux hasard, Kate ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?- demanda-t-il sur un ton parfaitement naturel.

Kate montra simplement la porte des toilettes et dit avec voix monotone.

- Y'a pas d'hasard, on va à la même école. Et nous nous déjà vous, lorsque tu es venu délivrer tes amies.

Elle se tourna et commença la retraite vers son compartiment.

- Eh Kate ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu es si irritable ?- il l'avait rattrapée.

- Irritable ? Je ne sais pas... par nature peut-être, ou pourquoi pas parce que... tu as un caractère de girouette Black !- explosa-t-elle finalement- Parce que tu crois que tu peux me traiter selon ton bon plaisir !

- Shh, plus bas, s'il te plaît- supplia Sirius.

- Plus bas ?- elle criait encore plus- Va te faire foutre !

La jeune fille commença le geste de partir en le plantant là, mais Sirius la pris par la taille et lui couvrit rapidement la bouche avec un baiser sur les lèvres, doux et bref.

Kate resta à carreau écossai, en état de shock.

- Kate...- appela-t-il doucement- Kate- il la secoua légèrement- KATE !

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? - la jeune fille émergea de la transe- Où suis-je ?

- Kate, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser- il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait fait ; dans ses schémas mentaux Kate était l'une des dernières filles qu'il projetait d'embrasser. Même si elle lui plaisait, elle lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Oh. Ce n'est rien !- fit-elle tranquillement- Quand je tomberai du lit et m'ouvrirai la tête je penserai que c'était un rêve assez joli...

Sirius la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Kate, tu n'es pas au lit. Nous sommes dans un couloir, je viens de t'embrasser...

- Ce n'est pas possible !- répondit Kate sur ton toujours aussi tranquille- Ça va contre l'ordre naturel des choses. C'est comme si tu me disais que Snape et Potter sont partis se bourrer ensemble...

- Ce que tu peux être lourde ! Dis seulement si ou non. On se voit samedi ? Dans la salle commune à 4 heures ?

- Oui- accepta Kate en souriant et en hochant la tête, mais son expression devint perplexe instants après – Pourquoi faire ? C'est que si tu veux que je t'aide à réviser je ne crois pas que je sois la personne indiquée...

Sirius soupira en évaluant si la jeune fille se moquait de lui.

- Je suis entrain de te demander de sortir !

- Tu vois ? Une autre chose contre-nature. Ce doit être un rêve !- répondit Kate en levant les paumes comme pour exprimer sa certitude.

Sirius secoua la tête, il ne s'était jamais donné autant de mal pour se faire accepter.

- On se voit alors ?

Kate le regarda avec méfiance quelques instants et se pinça discrètement le bras. Elle était réveillée. Elle passa après l'index devant les yeux du garçon, qui le suivit par curiosité.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifie ta sobriété.

Sirius soupira et la prit à nouveau par la taille pour l'embrasser, plus profondément cette fois.

- Samedi, à quatre heures, d'accord ?

Kate hocha la tête avec effroi puis commença la retraite vers son compartiment, en essayant de se souvenir comment bouger les jambes, pendant que Sirius entrait dans le sien et l'observait trébucher.

La nuit était tombée lorsque le Poudlard Expresse arriva à la station de Pré-au-lard. Les étudiants s'enveloppèrent dans leurs capes pour échapper au froid mordant jusqu'aux diligences. Sirius réfléchissait à son rendez-vous avec la blonde. Ils avaient accordé de se voir et il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien fait... Kate était super, mais... elle n'était pas comme les filles avec lesquelles il avait l'habitude de sortir... Il devait en finir avec le ver qui lui rongeait les tripes depuis le jour du baiser de la salle commune, que diable ! Il n'avait qu'à découvrir jusqu'à quel point la fille lui plaisait.

La diligence les conduit jusqu'au château, où ils entrèrent rapidement pour se protéger du froid nocturne. Le dîner dans la Grande Salle servit à les réchauffer.

- En intraveineux ! Qu'on m'injecte la nourriture en intraveineux !- exigeait Lily en courrant vers les tables.

- Tu vois ?- Artémis donna un coup à Elise- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on la laisse sans sa dose de sucre, elle entre en manque. Encore heureux qu'elle n'aie assassiné personne dans le train pour lui voler ses bonbons...

- Enfin...- Elise sourit en s'asseyant à table- Elle a essayé ; avec un gamin de Serpentard, mais on lui a rappelé que c'était abus d'autorité et elle est revenue à elle, n'est-ce pas Kats ? Kate ? KATE !

La blonde regardait le plafond avec un sourire niais en chantonnant une chanson d'amour décadente. Elle baissa sur Elise un regard rêveur.

- Tu disais ?

La brune abandonna d'un geste, avant de mettre sa tête entre ses mains.

- Quels bijoux... –murmura-t-elle- Une qui plane et l'autre gluconate... et tu ne vaux pas mieux- elle pointa sa cuillère à soupe vers Artémis, qui fit un geste d'étonnement- Tu me caches quelque chose et je vais la découvrir, tu es prévenu.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles- Artémis tambourina distraitement la table des doigts.

Elise répéta simplement son geste menaçant avec la cuillère à soupe.

- Mes chers élèves- Dumbledore s'était levé et le silence s'étendait peu à peu- Je suis heureux de vous voir à nouveau tous ici. Prêts à perdre les kilos pris pendant les vacances parmi les bouquins !- quelques PCMPP se récrièrent, ELLES n'avait pas pris un nano gramme- Les classes commenceront normalement demain. Et maintenant, je coupe court à mon ennuyeuse pérorée pour vous laisser profiter de ce succulent dîner- la salle rompit en applaudissements- Oh, j'oubliais. Tous les élèves de septième de Gryffondor impliqués dans un « certain incident » ce matin dans le train, son priés de se rendre dans mon bureau à la fin du dîner.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard, tout comme Kate, Artémis et Elise. Lily était trop occupée à ingérer le double du volume de son corps en nourriture. Ils étaient collés.

Peter se sépara des autres Maraudeurs dans les escalier et leur souhaita bonne chance, en leur rappelant que ça leur arrivait pour se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas.

Elise, Kate et Artémis étaient aussi parvenus à décoller Lily du banc de la table, mais elle prit le temps de remplir ses poches de gâteaux et de prendre un bol de crème entier pour elle seule, avant de partir dans les couloirs en protestant.

- Tu finiras par ressembler à un fromage de boule !- ronchonna Kate.

- Laisse-moi, je grandis

- Oui, vers les côtés- commenta Artémis, qui écopa d'un coup de pied ; le bol occupait les mains de la rouquine.

- Je n'ai pas grossi d'un gramme- les informa-t-elle fièrement en engouffrant une autre cuillerée de crème dans sa bouche.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur, où attendaient déjà les Maraudeurs.

- Lily, si tu continues à manger comme ça tu te déplaceras bientôt plus rapidement en roulant- commenta Lupin en voyant la rousse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avec mon poids ? Si je suis grosse c'est mon problème...

- Tu es parfaite- murmura James sans la regarder.

Lily se tut et concentra tout le sang de son corps dans son visage sous les rires de cinq autres.

- On devrait pas monter ?- proposa la rouquine nerveusement ; elle avait presque avalait la cuillère.

- Nous attendons Chambers, Rayan et...

- Rien que Chambers- Tracy se dirigeait vers eux avec l'élégance qui la caractérisait- Gilda et Rachel on décidé de ne pas venir.

- Et ça ?- demanda Sirius

- Elles disent que le directeur n'a cité personne, n'a pas spécifié ce qu'il entendait avec un « incident», et qu'il parlait sûrement d'Evans et moi- la jeune fille soupira- J'ai décidé de venir.

- C'est à dire, elles on mit leur cul à sec et t'on laissé te noyer- résuma Kate

Tracy choisit de ne pas répondre pour ne pas devoir lui donner raison. Lily les parcourut du regard.

- Vous pouvez partir, si vous voulez... Avec Chambers et moi, ça devrait suffire...

Ils secouèrent la tête.

James haussa les épaules et donna le mot de passe à la gargouille ; quelques secondes après, ils entraient dans le bureau du directeur.

- Asseyez-vous- le directeur convoqua quelques chaises et leur fit un geste poli de la main ; un fois installés, il se leva- Tout le monde est là ?

Ils se regardèrent ; Gilda et Rachel s'étaient esquivées, mais il n'était pas question de les dénoncer. Tout le groupe hocha la tête.

- C'est bien. Je vous demanderais des explications si je ne savais pas que vous me raconteriez une histoire et je n'apprendrais pas les vrais motifs de l'accrochage dans le train- ils allaient répliquer, mais le directeur leva la main- C'est sans importance. Mes « informateurs » m'en ont donné une idée approximative. Nous sauterons ces formalités, mais vous comprendrez que je dois vous punir.

Ils hochèrent la tête ; ils s'y attendaient.

- Je suppose que vous avez sommeil, donc je vous avance simplement que la punition aura lieu dans deux semaines ; vous devrez vous trouver dans la Grande Salle la soir du vendredi de la semaine prochaine, à dix heures. Vous serez divisés en deux groupes : Sirius, Remus, Elise et Kate en seront un, les autres formeront l'autre.

Lily pinça les lèvres et ne se leva pas lorsque les autres se disposaient à partir.

- Vous avez un problème, mademoiselle ?

La rouquine le regarda dubitative, puis lâcha finalement :

- Vous m'haïssez ?

Dumbledore sourit et s'ajusta les lunettes ; les autres dévisagèrent Lily.

- Et cette conclusion ?

- Je ne sais pas... je suis sûre que vous savez parfaitement ce qui est passé dans le train, et vous me placez dans le même groupe que deux dangers potentiels pour moi... vous m'avez nommé préfète puis préfète en chef, vous saviez que je m'y refusais mais que je finirai par accepter...

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau sous les regards entrecroisés des autres ; Tracy lui adressait des grimaces moqueuses et murmurait « tu vas voir danger potentiel ».

- Tout ceci montre seulement l'estime que je te porte, Lily.

La rouquine le regarda méfiante.

- Vous devez être un mauvais ennemi alors.

- Pas plus que toi, ma petite- Lily rougit de l'allusion à son tempérament- Et maintenant, vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

Ils sortirent du bureau (Lily portait toujours son bol de crème) et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs.

- Je pense toujours qu'il me hait- murmura-t-elle avant de se coucher.

Pour Kate, la semaine passa à la vitesse d'un escargot enrhumé ; elle ne voyait pas le moment où le samedi serait enfin arrivé... Un rendez-vous ; avec Sirius ! Son état d'ahurissement était permanent. Elle avait tout raconté à ses amis, qui avaient simplement acquiescé en lui recommandant de faire attention à elle. C'était vendredi. Kate était étendue dans son lit. Elle se mordit la lèvre et porta les mains à sa tête... Elle devait vraiment faire attention. Au moins cette semaine Sirius la traitait à nouveau comme une amie.

Pour les autres, la vie suivait son cours avec normalité. Lily poursuivit son entraînement de ballet, elle était parvenue à convaincre Lady Grey, fantôme de Serdaigle et danseuse experte, de superviser son travail. Jusqu'à l'année précédente, elle avait assisté à Pré-au-lard à une classe par semaine avec professeur particulier, mais il avait déménagé. De toutes façons, Lady Grey suffisait, même si elle manquait de modernité. Elle ne voulait pas devenir danseuse professionnelle, mais elle aurait voulut entrer dans une académie d'amateurs. Elle pratiquait aussi sa transformation en panthère, qui était presque achevée, dans quelques mois elle réussirait parfaitement. Le faux pas de sa vie était toujours son amour impossible.

Maintenant James allait la voir danser quotidiennement. Il l'épiait silencieusement, sur le qui-vive perpétuel de crainte de se faire surprendre, mais il aimait trop la voir danser pour ne pas se risquer, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

Gilda et Rachel paradèrent, fières d'avoir échappé à la punition, mais elles versèrent un tonneau de larmes de crocodile quand Tracy leur annonça qu'elle était punie avec Evans. La blonde gagna aussi en mauvaise humeur, dont la quasi-totalité se concentrait envers la personne d'Artémis, qui ne pouvait pas être plus indifférent.

Ce vendredi-là Elise était assise sur le bord d'une des fenêtres gigantesques du couloir qui conduisait à la tour d'Astronomie. Elle s'était éclipsée de la grande salle après avoir reçu une lettre de Paris, pour la lire en secret, puis était resté-la, plongée dans ses réflexions, heureuse. Quelqu'un la prit par la taille et elle sursauta d'une façon qui l'aurait fait s'écrasé contre le sol vingt mètres plus bas si ce quelqu'un ne l'avait pas tenue correctement.

- Tu ne sais pas que c'est dangereux ?- c'était Remus

- Pas jusqu'à ton arrivée !- grogna Elise, agacée.

Remus fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu et s'assit à côté d'elle, mais avec les jambes vers l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à geler sur place ?

- Le paysage est beau.

Remus haussa un sourcil et regarda l'extérieur : le même terrain et la même forêt toujours aussi interminable, mais couverts de neige. Elise secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas une âme de poète.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique...- commenta Remus- On ne dirait pas, avec ces déblocages que tu te paies. Tu as à demi tué Rachel.

- Je lui aurais fait la chirurgie plastique sur la figure si tu n'étais pas arrivé- confirma Elise sèchement.

- C'est une amie.

- Je sais, et une idiote, et une lâcheuse. Vous avec payé pour elles sans avoir rien fait pour le mériter.

Remus haussa les épaules comme pour donner à entendre que c'était son problème.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras l'année prochaine ?- demanda le garçon pour changer de sujet

- Je ne sais pas... Ça dépend des ASPICs. Mais j'irais sûrement travailler à l'étranger.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis brûlée de tout ça- soupira-t-elle- ma famille, les gens de l'école, toutes ces attaques...

- Des accidents...

- Ce ne sont pas des accidents, Remus- coupa la jeune fille- c'est beaucoup plus. Tu sais par expérience que tout n'est pas ce qui paraît- elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

Encore une, pensa Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ? Il déglutit. Pourquoi lui inspirait-elle tout ce respect ?

- Elise...- il la fixa des yeux- De quoi tu parles exactement ?

Cette fois elle n'esquiva pas la question, mais lui soutint le regard.

- Je sais ce que tu es. Je suppose que tu t'en avais aperçu.

* * *

_BONJOUR, JE SUIS VOTRE AMI LE BOUTON DES REVIEWS._


	12. Une sortie et une épreuve

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter est à JK Rowling. L'histoire, dont Kate, Elise, Tracy, et Artémis, auquel elle tient tout particulièrement et vous prie de ne pas le toucher, est à Hermione-weasley86 qui les a écrit en espagnol. Quand aux Maraudeurs et à Lily, ont peut les considérer patrimoine de l'humanité.**

UNE SORTIE ET UNE ÉPREUVE

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?- demanda Remus, visiblement sur la défensive.

Elise, tranquillement, tourna à nouveau son regard vers la forêt blanche.

- C'est une question assez bête, tu ne crois pas ?- elle regarda sa montre- Il est tard, Remus, c'est un plaisir de parler avec toi mais…

- Tu sais pour moi ou… ?

- Je sais aussi pour mon cousin, Pettigrow et James- éclaircit-elle en se levant et en s'ajustant la tunique. Elle posa un moment la main sur la joue du loup-garou, d'un geste tendre- Ne t'en fais pas. Je voulais seulement que tu le saches, pour être là si un jour tu as besoin d'en parler. Il faut vraiment que j'aille répéter.

Remus serra la main de la jeune fille contre sa joue, pris de court, irrité de se savoir découvert, et en même temps, triste.

- Elise ! Depuis quand ?

- Depuis première année

Remus accusa le choc ; même ses amis ne l'avaient pas su si tôt. Le soulagement l'envahit, Elise avait gardé le secret pendant 7 ans.

- Et… Comment tu… ?

- On en parlera un autre jour… on m'attend- Elise échappa délicatement à l'étreinte de la main du garçon et dévala les escaliers avant que Remus puisse offrir de l'accompagner. Elle ne voulait pas tout lui dire d'un coup, pour ne pas trop le choquer.

Les idées traversaient le cerveau du lycanthrope à vitesse grand V. Comment l'avait-elle appris ? Comment savait-elle que ses amis étaient animagi ? Et les autres… Il devait l'interroger le plus vite possible.

…

Sirius avait choisi 4 heures de l'après-midi parce qu'à cette heure la Salle Commune de Gryffondor était pratiquement déserte ; les élèves traînaient dans les jardins ou dans la bibliothèque.

Sirius s'assit ponctuellement dans l'un des fauteuils et feuilleta quelques revues abandonnées près de lui. Il avait prévenu Remus et Peter qu'il avait une sortie ; tous deux avaient plissé les yeux comme pour dire « Le retour de Black VIII ». James fut le seul informé de l'identité de l'heureuse élue, il n'avait rien commenté, mais Sirius n'avait pas apprécié l'ironie de son regard, qui semblait indiquer qu'il s'y attendait. Le garçon se mentalisa pour attendre les 15 minutes de rigueur auxquelles toutes ses copines l'avaient habitués. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce manque de ponctualité délibéré… À sa surprise, Kate apparut une demi-minute après et… deuxième surprise, elle portait des jeans usés, déchirés par endroits et parfaitement normaux, avec un survêtement jaune à fermeture éclair. Elle n'était même pas maquillée ! Sirius fronça les sourcils, sans trop savoir si ça lui plaisait ou pas.

- Salut- Kate enleva ses cheveux d'un visage un peu trop rouge- J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu…

- Non- Sirius sourit et se leva- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

Kate haussa les sourcils.

- On va voir les sirènes ?

- Sirènes ?- demanda Sirius avec surprise- Il y a des sirènes à Poudlard ?

Kate sourit.

- Tu ne les as jamais vu ? Viens- Elle le guida hors de la Salle Commune.

Dix minutes après ils étaient assis côté à côté sur la corniche d'une tourelle avec vue sur le lac.

Sirius la regarda avec méfiance.

- Tu ne vas pas plonger, quand même ?

Kate sourit.

- Non… elles viendront d'elles-mêmes.

Une mélodie sans paroles, faite de sifflement, s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle la répéta à courts intervalles, sous les regards désorientés de Sirius, pendant quelques minutes.

- Maintenant, si elles veulent bien, elles viendront- l'étonnement de Sirius était presque palpable- Artémis nous a appris à les appeler, mais on ne sait pas parler avec elles. En tout cas, si tu ne les as jamais vu, ça vaut le coup.

Sirius s'attendait à que des femmes magnifiques avec queue de poisson surchargée de bijoux brisassent la surface du lac, mais il fut déçu en voyant des créatures bizarroïdes vertes et chevelues, à dents jaunes et aspect de ne pas savoir ce que c'est le savon.

Kate riait à côté de lui.

- Mouais, moi aussi j'attendais autre chose la première fois.

Les sirènes semblèrent reconnaître la jeune fille et inclinèrent la tête. Kate chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et le leur jeta. Une mornille.

- Artémis dit que si tu les appelles et tu leur donnes quelque chose, elles se sentent redevables pour le cadeau.

- Et avec une mornille ça leur va ?- demanda Sirius sceptique.

- Elles en feront un collier- supposa Kate- Elise leur a donné un Rapeltout un jour, et maintenant le triton en chef le porte sur sa crosse. Elles sont terriblement avares

Sirius fouilla ses poches et en tira une autre mornille. Ils observèrent comment ils se disputaient les « trésors », puis quittèrent la tourelle.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre de l'école que je ne connaisse pas ?- sourit le brun

- Mmm… Que les elfes ont fait de la moussa au chocolat aujourd'hui… Ça te dit ?

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la tour d'Astronomie, en bavardant avec animation sur l'école, leurs amis, Noël… et à consommer bombons et sucreries. Sirius se dit que c'était le rendez-vous le plus bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais eu, enfin bref, qu'il n'avait jamais autant parlé avec une fille avant de passer à autre chose. Mais il aimait traîner avec Kate. Elle n'était pas parmi les tops de Poudlard question visage, mais elle était sympa et sincère.

- Rien qu'un bonbon de plus- Kate le lança vers le haut puis le récupéra- Tu le veux ?

- On le joue ?- demanda Sirius espiègle.

Le regard de la blonde se teignit de méfiance.

- Bon, à moins que tu me demandes de dévaliser Gringotts ou de devenir amie avec le PCMPP.

- Avec qui ?- voulut savoir Sirius, intrigué.

- Ça fait rien. Tu proposes quoi ?

Siirus sourit.

- Dis moi un secret et je t'en dirais un autre. Le meilleur remporte le bonbon.

- Ça va. Mais tu commences- Kate posa le bonbon entre les deux- et avec un bon secret.

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants puis se souvint d'une chose particulièrement choquante.

- Jure-moi de ne pas rire- exigea-t-il un peu honteux.

Kate porta sa main à la poitrine en une geste affecté de promesse.

- Très bien… malgré ce que pensent les gens et de ma réputation… je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille- il baissa le regard en se reprochant de le lui avoir dit. Intuitivement, il avait confiance en elle, de toutes façons.

Il la regarda. Elle avait les sourcils haussés et une expression d'incrédulité.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non, c'est vrai- soupira-t-il- On y était presque, avec Moniq, mais on a laissé tomber avant de pouvoir recommencer… tu sais… Elle était… On était effrayés.

Kate hocha la tête puis regarda ailleurs. Le silence tomba pendant quelques secondes.

- À ton tour.

- Bon- Kate avait un peu rougi- tu vas avoir du mal à t'en remettre, mais… malgré ma réputation d'extraterrestre et d'être apopulaire, moi j'ai couché avec un garçon.

Sirius sursauta. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Comment ça ?- demanda-t-il intéressé, et un peu vexé sur les bords.

Kate rougit encore plus, mais elle répondit.

- Enfin… la première fois, et on peut dire tout ce que l'on voudra… est un désastre. Au moins la mienne- elle sourit faiblement- Rien ne va, tu ne sais pas que faire, tu crèves de peur et tu ne…

Elle ne finit pas la phrase, la gêne l'envahissait. Sirius avait absorbé ses paroles.

- Le bonbon est pour toi, Kate- conclut-il.

Elle le prit et le coupa en deux.

- Moitié moitié. Ton secret était très bon aussi- dit-elle en souriant.

- C'était par amour ?- demanda Sirius- Je veux dire…

- Oui- coupa la jeune fille brièvement- c'est ça qui fut beau, le reste était plutôt foiré… On s'améliore après, bien sûr.

Son teint atteignit à nouveau la coloration d'une tomate et Sirius lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Tu savais que c'est facile de parler avec toi ?- lui fit savoir le brun

- Tu me l'as déjà dit- elle sourit- moi aussi j'aime te parler, et être avec toi comme ça, seuls.

Une bouffée de tendresse provoquée par la timidité de la jeune fille envahit Sirius, qui souhaita subitement prendre soin d'elle, la gâter, l'embrasser les cheveux et… lui prendre la main. Il le fit. Kate le regarda avec incrédulité et il lui rendit un regard sûr puis l'aida à se relever sans lui lâcher la main.

- On rentre à la Salle Commune ?

Elle acquiesça, et lui serra légèrement la main. Le bonheur débordait de son corps. Elle sentait qu'elle lui plaisait, malgré son physique de non-top-model. Il lui avait pris la main, et lui parlait avec gentillesse. Il lui avait raconté un des ses plus grands secrets. Elle planait.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs désertés jusqu'au huitième étage. Ils allaient tourner un coin lorsqu'un bruit de voix se fit entendre. Sirius, rapidement, lui lâcha la main et s'éloigna d'elle. Kate s'en indigna silencieusement et fronça les sourcils, mais Sirius, impatient de voir ceux qui s'avançaient vers eux, ne le remarqua pas.

Des éclats de rire sonnèrent et ils aperçurent bientôt leur origine. Moniq et Rachel, sûrement parées pour une sortie, au juger de leur tenue.

Les deux jeunes filles aperçurent Sirius et ignorèrent Kate délibérément.

- Sirius !- Rachel s'approcha et lui pris le bras- Qu'est-ce que tu fais si seul ?

Kate se racla la gorge ; elle faisait sans doute partie du mobilier ?

- Ne me dis pas que vous venez ensemble- demanda Moniq avait un rien de malice, en toisant Kate, qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avec supériorité. Mais le brun la devança.

- Non, non- assura-t-il- On s'est croisé en chemin, et on venait en bavardant.

- Je me disais aussi- Rachel sourit malicieusement- ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, même si certaines aimeraient bien- elle lança un regard significatif à Kate.

Celle-ci contenait sa fureur… Les paroles du perroquet maquillé Rayan lui passaient sur la tête, mais Sirius avait mentit, avait eu honte de passer l'après-midi avec elle, et son nuage disparut au profit d'un cœur serré.

- Alors, Sirius, tu t'échappes prendre un verre au Trois Balais avec nous ? Peter est partant, Remus dit qu'il est fatigué et James est introuvable. Il y aura du monde…

- Merci, les filles, pas aujourd'hui- elles firent la moue- Un autre jour, promis.

- Je te prends au mot- dit Rachel avant de disparaître sur les pas de Moniq.

Sirius soupira.

- Enfin, on dirait qu'en on est débarrassés- il se tourna pour voir sa douce compagne… et se retrouva face au couloir vide. Kate était partie.

…

Elise et Artémis se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune et observaient les élèves les plus grands se préparer pour une fugue nocturne à Pré-au-Lard. Ils jouaient aux échecs avec un acharnement qui en disait long sur leurs capacités. Ce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire de Kate, dont la stratégie consistait à suicider les pièces, ou de Lily, qui ne connaissait même pas les mouvements.

James rentrait alors de son rendez-vous ponctuel avec la rouquine ; ce jour-là elle avait dansé avec une animation inhabituelle, elle était de bonne humeur. Il se dit qu'elle lui dirait peut-être qui était son ange, s'il lui demandait… puis il réalisa qu'il était plus probable qu'elle essaie à nouveau de lui casser la figure et renonça à la surprendre dans un couloir.

Il s'affala sur un fauteuil voisin à ceux d'Elise et d'Artémis pour attendre l'un des trois autres en se demandant comment c'était passé la sortie de Sirius et Kate. La réponse fit son apparition dans la Salle ; Kate marchait à tout allure vers ses amis.

- Ne demandez pas- dit-elle simplement- Je vais me coucher.

Et elle monta vers les dortoirs. Elise et Artémis échangèrent un regard, puis la brune se leva.

- J'irais seule- elle suivit les pas de Kate en murmurant- Je le savais. Mon cousin est complètement taré…

James la suivit du regard en partageant secrètement son opinion. Il remarqua alors qu'Artémis le fixait. Il lui soutint le regard. Il n'aimais pas ce garçon, toujours si près de Lily.

- Tu joues ?- invita-t-il poliment- Je n'aime pas interrompre mes parties.

James ne répondit pas me s'assit devant lui. Il bougea le fou.

- Bien joué- complimenta Artémis en bougeant un pion.

Il ne s'en félicita pas. Pourquoi Lily aimait tellement ce garçon ? Et surtout, pourquoi pas lui ?

- Potter- James sursauta- Fais attention à Lily.

- Et ça… ?- commença James.

Artémis lui fit signe de se taire.

- Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est comme une sœur. Si tu la blesses…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la blesser- protesta James impulsivement- Pour l'instant, c'est elle qui a essayé de m'assassiner. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle me laisse m'approcher assez pour la blesser.

Artémis sourit.

- Elle est comme ça. C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, non ?

James hésita quelques instants, puis posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Toi et elle…

Il secoua la tète.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est comme une sœur. Se serait inceste- James le regarda avec incrédulité- et je sais que je ne lui plais pas de cette façon.

- Comment ça ?

- Comment tu sais qu'elle te plaît ?- il haussa les épaules.

James allait répliquer, mais Sirius entra à ce moment, le vit et s'approcha de lui.

- Dans sa chambre, avec ta cousine- répondit James avant de qu'il ouvre la bouche. Ils semblaient parfois se comprendre au regard.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une bourde...

- C'est aussi mon avis, d'après son visage- confirma James.

- Je me demande parfois si tu viens avec une anomalie génétique pour ça- murmura Artémis, Sirius le remarqua alors pour la première fois- Black, j'espère que tu ne l'a pas fait pleurer à nouveau, ou je m'assurerai de t'empêcher de lui parler dorénavant.

Sirius parut vexé de la menace.

- Et qui es-tu pour m'empêcher de quelque chose ?

- Son ami. Même toi, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de la blesser. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait cette fois, mais je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Décide-toi. Oublie-la pour qu'elle puisse t'ignorer ou reste avec elle. Mais arrête de lui faire construire tous ces châteaux en Espagne.

Black allait répliquer, mais James secoua la tête ; il était d'accord.

- Oh, réunion de testostérone, super !- les trois garçons se tournèrent ; c'était Lily et son gigantesque sac de danse- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il faut que l'on se tape dessus ?- Elle semblait illusionnée.

James porta instinctivement la main à son nez.

- Ce que tu peux être lourde- soupira Artémis- On a besoin de toi en haut.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?- elle lança un regard méfiant aux deux garçons.

- Je survivrai.

Lily s'éloigna, mais à regrets et en lançant un avertissement silencieux à James et à Sirius du regard.

- Eh bien, très grandes et hautes figures de cette école- plaisanta Artémis avec une pointe d'ironie- Je m'en vais moi aussi.

Et il monta dans la chambre des filles, en abandonnant James et Sirius ensemble. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent aussi vers leur dortoir, et Sirius raconta son après-midi à son meilleur ami.

- Elles on raison, tu es nul- soupira James à la fin de l'histoire- Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête ?

- J'avais honte d'être vu avec elle- Sirius s'affala sur un fauteuil- Tu sais, ma réputation… et tout ce qu'on dira.

James s'assit devant lui, en soupirant.

- Tu sais ? Tout ça nous est monté à la tête- déclara-t-il- Quelle importance à ce que l'on dira ? Tous ensemble ils ne valent pas ce que vaux Lily pour moi. Je me fous de ma réputation, je me fous des autres filles. Je veux être avec elle- conclut-il.

Sirius le regarda.

- Kate me plaît. Beaucoup. Tu peux croire que je ne l'ai embrassée que deux fois et si on me demandait de choisir une des filles avec qui j'ai été je la choisirais ?

- Et alors pourquoi tu es tellement crétin ?- Remus venait de faire son apparition dans la chambre- Lily m'a raconté les grands traits de l'histoire. Elle a passé plus de temps à te chercher des synonymes d'empoté insensible, de toutes façons.

James haussa les sourcils.

- Je l'ai croisée en chemin vers les cuisines, j'allais chercher du chocolat- expliqua brièvement Remus.

- Je suis un imbécile- conclut Sirius

- Moi aussi- coïncida James en se laissant tomber sur le lit

- Oui- appuya Remus- Le seul normal ici c'est moi… même si j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Une autre ?- se plaignit Sirius.

- Oui. Vous savez le secret le plus gardé des Maraudeurs ?- demanda Remus.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

- Eh bien il n'est plus si secret que ça. Ta cousine le sait- il regarda Sirius- Et pas seulement pour moi.

La réaction de James et Sirius fut identique et instantanée.

- Comment ?

- Oui, et pas précisément depuis peu de temps. Elle l'a su avant vous- Remus s'assit sur le lit- Et je suppose que si elle le sait Lily, Kate et Artémis aussi.

- Mais c'est impossible !- protesta Sirius

Remus secoura la tête

- Je m'en doutais depuis le début de l'année. Elle me l'a confirmé hier.

- Si elle sait depuis tellement longtemps nous n'avons pas à nous en faire pour qu'elle le dise- analysa James- L'important maintenant est de découvrir qui d'autre le sait et comment.

- J'y avais pensé- approuva le loup-garou- Je lui demanderai.

…

Pendant la semaine suivant Kate perfectionna les techniques d'évasion de Lily pour échapper à Sirius ; mais contrairement à la rouquine elle ne le faisait pas par répulsion mais parce qu'elle savait que deux mots doux du brun pourraient lui faire changer d'avis. Et elle s'y refusait. Il l'avait humiliée.

Elise et Lily se consacrèrent à lui lancer des regards cinglants et ne lui parlèrent plus. Cette circonstance rendait difficile l'accomplissement de ces recherches auprès d'Elise.

La veille de la punition, le jeudi, Sirius aborda Kate à la sortie de la classe de sortilèges.

- Kate, j'ai remarqué que tu m'évites…

- Noooooon… On te l'a dit ou tu as trouvé tout seul ?- Kate pressa le pas pour le semer.

- Kate…

- Non.

- S'il te plaît…

- Laisse-moi, je ne vais pas t'écouter- et elle se boucha les oreilles d'un geste puéril.

- Ne sois pas si bébé…- se plaignit Sirius

- Je ne t'écoute pas…

- Laisse-la- Elise les avait rejoint- laisse tomber Sirius, ne l'arrange pas pour à nouveau tout foutre en l'air après. On va dîner.

Sirius resta campé au milieu du couloir, occupé à assimiler l'un de ses premiers refus. « Eh bien je m'en fous » se dit-il en récupérant son port hautain. « Il y a plus de filles que de pastèques » ((NdT : Traduc litérale de l'expression «hay más tías que sandías » Ça rime en espagnol. Si quelqu'un connaît un équivalent, je serais heureuse de l'entendre… sinon vous devrez souffrir la pastèque peut-être avec lentilles ?)) Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par l'une d'elles qui ne voulait pas l'écouter… il allait reprendre sa vie normale.

- Rachel ; ça te va que je tienne ma promesse samedi ?

…

- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu portes dans ce sac ?

- Mon kit de survie, Dumbledore pourrait nous envoyer faire quelque chose de dangereux.

Les quatre amis descendaient vers le vestibule le vendredi après-midi, pour faire la punition.

- Et en quoi deux paquets de caramels, un de bonbons et je ne sais pas quoi d'autre vont nous aider si on doit faire quelque chose de dangereux ?- demanda Kate

- Je dois couvrir mes nécessités alimentaires, d'accord ?- répliqua-t-elle avec agressivité- En plus j'ai aussi des pansements.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'au vestibule, où attendaient Tracy et les Maraudeurs, assis sur les escaliers. Leur groupe occupa l'extrême opposé des marches sans croiser un mot avec eux.

- Bon après-midi- Dumbledore sortit de la Grande Salle, flanqué du pr. McGonagall, qui participait sûrement de la punition à titre de chef de maison- Mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas encore par groupes, séparez-vous, je vous prie.

À regrets, Elise et Kate quittèrent le groupe, ainsi que James et Tracy. Avec huit regards malveillants pour leur directeur souriant.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, celui-ci pris la parole.

- Aujourd'hui vous accomplirez la première partie de la punition.

- Première partie ?- se récrièrent les élèves.

Dumbledore leva la main pour demander le silence.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Vous avez été divisés en deux groupes pour la raison suivante : vous allez devoir vous affronter. Une preuve vous sera assignée, et le groupe qui la mène à bien le plus rapidement sera dispensé de la deuxième partie de la punition.

- Et… Il ne voudrait pas mieux qu'on aille avec nos amis ? Je veux dire, on serait plus synchronisés…

- Miss Evans- Dumbledore lui adressait un de ses sourires de grand-papa condescendant- Les groupes doivent être équilibrés : deux garçons, deux filles. Et vous êtes tenus de forger des liens d'amitié…

- Et de ne pas essayer de vous crever les yeux les uns aux autres- précisa McGonagall- Par ailleurs, le directeur va vous faire part du sujet de la deuxième épreuve pour vous motiver pour la première.

Ils écoutèrent avec attention, en s'attendant à entendre que le perdant devrait laver les toilettes de l'école, ou autres travaux d'intérêt général.

- Le groupe perdant- dit enfin le directeur- devra organiser un spectacle pour toute l'école pour le jour de St Valentin.

Le silence qui se fit aurait permis d'entendre le frottement d'un ver contre le sol.

- Vos expressions me laissent entendre que vous vous efforcerez aux maximum pour remporter cette épreuve, serait-ce contre vos amis- se réjouit le Pr. Mcgonagall.

- Très bien, et maintenant, vos épreuves- sourit Dumbledore en tendant une enveloppe à Lily et à Elise- Ces enveloppes contiennent une carte de l'école et de ses terrains. Chacun d'eux vous conduira à des endroits différents, où vous trouverez un objet. Prenez-les et revenez le plus vite possible.

- Evidement, le groupe qui arrive avant gagne et est libéré- conclut le Pr. McGonagall- Et vous devrez me donner vos baguettes ; vous n'aurez aucun danger à affronter- les huit visages n'exprimaient pas précisément une débauche de confiance.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir l'enveloppe. L'épreuve commence… maintenant !

…

- Bon, d'après ça, il faut aller dans les cachots vers le lac souterrain- soupira Elise après avoir regardé la carte.

- Tu es sûre ?- demanda Sirius, méfiant.

- Tu veux regarder ?- offrit-elle avec irritation.

- Non, non- intervint Remus- Elise le fera très bien. On évite les bagarres, ok ? Il faut gagner- Sirius ne dit rien mais conserva son expression de dédain.

- On va aux cachots- conclut Kate en prenant les devants, et elle ouvrit la porte.

…

- D'après ça, il faut aller à la forêt interdite- annonça James.

- Je refuse d'y entrer ! C'est truffé de bestioles et je vais finir affreuse- protesta Tracy.

- Tu vas y entrer parce que moi je refuse de faire l'idiot devant toute l'école- coupa Lily d'un ton tranchant- En plus, la partie marquée dans la carte n'est pas dangereuse.

- C'est vrai- acquiesça James- Et… Comment tu le sais ?- demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Comment tu le sais toi ?

- Parce que nous sommes tous très intelligents- trancha Artémis- Et maintenant trêve d'hostilités et allons dans la forêt.

Lily hocha la tète avec contrariété et James fit un geste moqueur. Tracy était à ce moment en rogne contre le monde, donc elle se limita à adopter une pose d'extrême indignation.

…

- D'accord, la carte indique cette place mais il n'y a rien- murmura Elise

- Tu es sûre d'avoir bien regarder ?- demanda Sirius.

- Tu peux arrêter ? Je ne te parle pas !

- Super- murmura Sirius- Tu es la deuxième dans l'équipe. Tu ne veux pas t'inscrire toi aussi au club « faisons le vide à Sirius » Remus ?

Kate donna un coup de pied à une pierre.

- Tu l'as bien cherché- lui rappela-t-elle

- Si au moins tu me laissais te parler…

- Oh oui ! Mais fais gaffe que tu ne sois pas vu, on pourrait mal penser, on pourrait même s'imaginer que je suis ton amie…- ironisa Kate.

- C'est seulement arrivé parce que…

- Parce que tu es un salaud !- hurla Elise

- Ne te mêla pas de ça !- aboya Sirius.

Un bruit perçant les fit taire. Remus avait jeté un rocher par terre.

- Très bien- dit-il en mâchant ses mots- Maintenant que je jouis de votre attention… Pouvons-nous chercher d'une foutue fois ce qu'on doit porter à Dumbledore ?- acheva-t-il totalement à cran

Les autres se turent et baissèrent des regards coupables.

- Bien, maintenant, cherchez- soupira Remus.

Le groupe commença à scruter le sol rocheux et les murs de la caverne obscure qu'ils avaient atteinte. Ils y étaient arrivés après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs en suivant la carte, près de l'embarcadère souterrain.

- Ey ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose- annonça Sirius au bout de quelques secondes.

- Quoi ? Ton cerveau ?- la réponse d'Elise fusa depuis l'autre bout de la caverne.

- Ha, ha.

- Non, je crois que cette fois c'est vrai- Kate s'était approchée de Sirius- Ce truc argenté, non ?- demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers une espèce d'anneau planté dans le sol.

- Oui- confirma le jeune homme en y dirigeant aussi la main.

Tout à coup, un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Une barre argentée surgit du sol en le trouant et coinça les mains de Sirius et de Kate en deux anneaux placés sur sa pointe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?- s'écria Kate effrayée en secouant la main, imitée pas Sirius.

Elise et Remus s'approchèrent à la hâte aux deux enchaînés. Remus essaya de briser les maillons des anneaux, mais c'était inutile.

- Arrête- ordonna Elise en examinant la barre- C'est un fermoir magique.

- Et comment tu le sais ?- fulmina Sirius depuis le haut.

- Parce que dans la barre il y a écrit : « Ceci est un fermoir magique. Si vous souhaitez l'ouvrir, trouvez l'harmonie puis le présent »

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?- se renseigna Kate.

- Que Sirius et toi devez devenir amis- répondit Remus- Si nous voulons avoir « le présent », sûrement l'objet que Dumbledore nous a demandé.

- Amis ? Nous sommes foutus- résuma Elise avec humeur.

…

James, Lily, Artémis et Tracy avaient passé une heure dans la forêt. Les deux garçons ouvraient le chemin, Lily surveillait le sous-bois et Tracy avait tenu à porter la carte. Elle leur avait dit un quart d'heure avant d'aller droit au nord et à présent elle se regardait les ongles.

- Tracy, chérie, tu es certaine qu'il faut continuer dans cette direction ?- demanda James de devant- Je crois que la carte ne conduisait pas si profondément dans la forêt.

- Mais oui…- assura la blonde en s'observant les mains avec contrariété

- Fais-moi plaisir et regarde la carte- cracha Lily en le lui arrachant

- Rends-moi la carte ! Me voler mon petit ami ne te suffit pas ?- elle essaya de le récupérer mais la rouquine la tint à distance d'une main.

- D'accord… On est dans la bonne direction si on veut aller… au centre de la forêt ! On aurait du tourner il y a des siècles, Tracy !

- Pourquoi tu ne portes pas la carte toi-même, dans ce cas ?

- Parce que tu as voulu l'avoir, empotée !

- Ne m'appelle pas empotée, épouvantail !

- Je vais te tuer !

Artémis, qui la prit au mot, s'interposa, et James en profita pour prendre la carte.

- C'est-à-dire, nous sommes perdus.

- Remercies-en ta petite amie- murmura Lily

- Son ex-petite amie- corrigea Tracy- Je te rappelle que étrangement il m'a quitté pour toi

- Tracy, Lily n'a pas la faute de que vous ayez rompu, et Lily, sois plus compréhensive, elle n'a pas l'habitude de marcher en forêt- intervint Artémis en conciliateur.

Les deux filles se turent.

- On va devoir revenir en arrière- aventura James- La forêt n'est pas dangereuse pour le moment, mais la nuit va tomber et on n'a ni baguette, ni lumière, ni rien.

- Revenons en arrière alors- trancha Artémis- Et prends la carte Lily.

- Et ne vous criez pas dessus. On a déjà bien assez avec tout ça- implora James

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec réserves mais ne dirent rien. Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas avec de moins en moins de lumière. Le chemin se brouillait sous leurs pieds.

- Ay !- Tracy était tombée et avait porté les mains à la cheville en réprimant les larmes.

- Je n'ai rien fait !- se défendit automatiquement Lily

James et Artémis s'approchèrent de Tracy, qui avait trébuché contre une racine. Artémis lui écarta les mains de la cheville et le toucha ; la jeune fille lui assena une claque.

- Ça fait mal !

- Je crois que tu as une foulure…- dit Artémis en ignorant le coup- Tu ne peux pas marcher.

- Génial, génial, génial- psalmodia Lily- Simplement génial. On fait quoi maintenant ? On se prépare le costume de clown ?

- Non- coupa Tracy depuis le sol, honteuse- Continuez sans moi. Je me débrouillerai…

- Tais-toi, Tracy… Si on te laisse ici on ne trouvera que tes os en revenant- commenta James

- Ou rien du tout- précisa Lily

- Mais on va perdre l'épreuve- Tracy commençait à se sentir très coupable pour tout ce qui était arrivé

- Tu es plus importante que l'épreuve, Tracy- dit Artémis- On ne va pas t'abandonner…

Lily eu subitement une idée, un peu risquée mais possible...

- Très bien, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vous allez rester les trois ici. Je vais chercher ce qu'indique la carte-

- Quoi ?- s'indigna James- Tu ne vas pas allez seule. Pas question. Je t'accompagne.

- Tu restes. J'irai plus vite sans toi.

- Tu n'iras nul part. Pas sans protection au milieu de la forêt.

- Je suis plus en danger avec toi !

- Lily- coupa Artémis posément- Allez ensemble. Ce sera mieux.

Lily le regarda sans céder

- Tu sais que je peux bouger parfaitement « seule » dans la forêt- Lily avait pensé se transformer en aigle pour atteindre son objectif.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas recommandable que « seule » tu t'exposes en plein jour et par ici, près de l'école…

- D'accord… J'ai raté quelque chose ?- demanda Tracy, toujours par terre.

James haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

Lily soupira.

- D'accord. Allons-y. Gardez-moi mon sac.

…

Lily et James se disposèrent à traverser la forêt vers le point indiqué par la carte. Heureusement, ils connaissaient bien la forêt.

- Si on va par ici on trouvera une colonie de doxys- dit Lily au bout de dix minutes.

- Oui… Mais par le sud on risque de tomber sur les Acromantulas… - répondit James.

- Elles ne sortent que la nuit.

- Comment en est-tu si sûre ? La forêt est supposée être interdite, non ?

- Je te retourne la remarque- répondit Lily férocement- Marche et ne questionne pas.

- Dans quelle direction, mon général ?- répondit James avec un sourire moqueur

- Vers le sud.

- Mais…

- Tu peux prendre un autre chemin si tu veux- coupa Lily avec entêtement, en coupant vers le sud.

James leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit.

La partie de la forêt où ils pénétraient était sombre par tous les temps, et le soleil couchant n'arrangeait rien. Ils marchèrent en silence, très près l'un de l'autre. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas de bruit.

- On approche- murmura Lily en regardant la carte dans un rayon de lumière.

- J'en suis heureux- lui répondit James en regardant les coins obscurs de la forêt.

- Quel froussard- Lily sourit- On ne dirait pas que tu passes tes pleines lunes dans la forêt…- le commentaire lui échappa.

- Comment ?- James sursauta- Tu sais !

Lily comprit son erreur et son cœur s'emballa.

- Non, non… je ne sais rien…

- C'est ça !- James la coinça contre un arbre- Tu ne sais rien de l'ange non plus, n'est-ce pas ! Mais tu sais que la plume lui appartient, et tu sais que je l'ai embrassée !

- Ne crie pas…- implora Lily, effrayée.

- Que je ne crie pas ?- cria-t-il- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que toutes les bestioles de la forêt vont rappliquer !- s'écria à son tour la rouquine en le poussant brusquement vers le sol.

Elle lui avait fait éviter le dard d'une espèce de guêpe géante, dans les deux mètres, que Lily avait vu descendre le tronc d'un arbre proche.

- Cours !- cria la rousse au garçon- Cours vers le sud et ne t'arrête pas ! Le lieu qu'à choisi Dumbledore doit être sur !

- Elle nous suivra !- protesta James en la tirant derrière un arbre pour échapper à la bête.

- Je la distrairai- murmura Lily pour ne pas être découverte.

- Comment ? Tu vas te faire tuer !- répondit James sur le même ton.

- Cours et ne regarde pas en arrière, d'accord ? Je m'en sortirai- promis Lily

James hocha la tête et Lily soupira. Mais au lieu de suivre son ordre, le garçon sortit de derrière le tronc pour affronter la guêpe. Lily étouffa un cri.

- Protège-toi Lily !- hurla James avant de se transformer en cerf et de charger, les cornes en avant.

Lily était pétrifiée derrière son arbre. James… se sacrifiait pour la sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas le permettre… pas sans lui avoir demandé pardon. Il risquait sa vie pour elle ! Sans un doute, elle se changea elle aussi en panthère, la transformation était presque réussie… si ce n'est la fourrure rougeâtre. D'un saut, elle rejoignit le James-cerf, qui resta sur ses gardes pour se protéger en cas d'un nouvel ennemi. Mais la panthère lui cligna un œil vert et passa à l'attaque.

James réagit et chargea à nouveau. La guêpe, attaquée par deux flancs, choisit de se réfugier à nouveau dans le feuillage.

Lily, sans se transformer, s'élança vers le sud avec James auprès d'elle. Ils se déplaçaient beaucoup plus facilement par la forêt… et elle n'avait rien à perdre. Il savait déjà qu'elle était un animagus, autant en tirer parti. Ils atteignirent rapidement une clairière, celle que montrait la carte. Lily se transforma ; James prit quelques secondes avant de faire de même.

- Tu étais vraiment un animagus !- constata James, plus heureux que surpris. Lily hocha la tête ; elle lui devait une explication, ne serait-ce que pour son geste.

- Mais tu dois garder le secret. Je suis « illégale », moi aussi.

- Comment tu sais, pour nous ?

- Vous avez commencé à pratiquer votre forme lorsque j'avais la mienne. Je vous ai vu avec « Transfiguratione Humana », je suppose que vous l'avec pris sans autorisation de la bibliothèque, et j'ai additionné deux et deux. Vous vouliez aider Remus.

- Tu sais aussi, pour Remus- comprit James en remémorant les mots de Remus du jour précédent « Si Elise le sait, c'est probable que Lily, Artémis et Kate le sachent aussi »

- Oui… Mais maintenant, cherchons ce qu'on doit chercher. James acquiesça, mais sa curiosité légendaire le sollicitait toujours.

- Je me doutais que tu étais un animagus… Mais je croyais que tu étais un aigle- Lily, qui cherchait parmi les feuilles mortes, se rembrunit.

- Et pourquoi tu t'en doutais ?

- Tu es aussi l'aigle ! Je le savais. C'est pour ça que tu étais à l'infirmerie, et c'est de là que viennent tes cicatrices !

- Comment tu sais, pour mes cicatrices ?- demanda Lily.

James comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il avait failli découvrir son propre secret. Il lui allait une excuse…

- J'ai demandé à Pomfresh à l'infirmerie- répondit-il en regardant dans la direction opposée à la jeune fille- Elle m'a dit qu'une blessure dans le dos…  
Lily le regarda douteuse mais hocha la tête.

- Oui, je me transforme aussi en aigle… je pensais le dire à Remus, de toutes façons.

Le silence se fit entre les deux pendant qu'ils fouillaient les feuilles.

- James…

- Oui ?

- Merci… Tu t'es mis en danger pour moi…

- Je n'ai aucun mérite. Tu l'avais fait avant.

Le cœur de Lily tourna dans sa poitrine… il avait raison. Elle avait voulu le protéger ! Pourquoi ?

- Eh Lily ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose- James regardait vers le haut.

Lily remarqua alors une demi sphère suspendue à une branche avec une chaîne.

- Et comment sommes-nous supposés d'arriver là-haut ?- l'objet pendait à à peu près deux mètres par dessus eux, et semblait trop lourde pour sa forme d'aigle- WAAAAA !

- Fais attention- James l'avait pris par les hanches et levé par dessus sa tête- Tu l'as ?

- Ou-oui- bégaya Lily intimidée par leur position, en ouvrant la chaîne- Je l'ai.

- Très bien. Je te descends.

James la déposa doucement sur le sol. Ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre, les yeux plongés dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils frissonnèrent. Comme la nuit d'Halloween…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

J'ai une grande nouvelle pour ze1telotte qui a réclamé un nez crochu dans le paysage. Il apparaître au prochain chapitre.

Xaphania


	13. Tu es revenu

**Disclaimer: Ce fic est une traduction d'Hermione-weasley86. J'espère que ses fans apprécieront l'entrée de: Applaudissez…**

**SEVERUS ROGUE !**

13. Tu es revenu

Ils étaient encore séparés de quelques centimètres. Un frisson familier les parcourut. Dans la tête de James flotta une mélodie; c'était celle de la chanson de la nuit d'Halloween, et il sentit à nouveau le désir irrésistible de l'embrasser, elle avec ses cheveux parsemés de feuilles. Il leva la main jusqu'au visage de Lily, remit ses cheveux derrière l'oreille, et caressa la joue douce qui rougissait.

Lily ferma les yeux, aussi faible que le jour où ils avaient décoré ensemble la Grande Salle pour Noël. Elle aurait voulu partir, le repousser, ou au moins mordre cette main qui lui brûlait la joue… Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas bouger et elle ne pouvait pas crier. Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser à nouveau.

La main de James descendit jusqu'à son menton et l'éleva vers lui, puis approcha ses lèvres de cette bouche qui le torturait, avec seulement la nuit et la clairière comme témoins.

…

- Kate- tenta Sirius pour la seizième fois. Le seul rocheux leur meurtrissait le cul et leur main était toujours enchaînée à la barre d'argent- Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Non- refusa la blonde, assise par terre à côté de lui avec la tête contre la main- et sache que tes arguments sont foireux.

Remus et Elise soupirèrent.

- Voyons, Kate- essaya Remus d'une voix apaisante- discutes-en au moins. Sinon on va devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne nous chercher, et on va se faire couvrir de ridicule devant toute l'école.

- J'aime mieux faire un striptease pour tous les élèves qu'avoir une conversation « civilisée » avec le tête-carrée à ma gauche. Je lui ai donné suffisamment de chances et il trouve une nouvelle façon de me gâcher la vie tous les mois. De sorte que, désolée, mais vous pouvez préparer vos costumes, les enfants- et elle croisa les bras d'un air buté qui tira un soupir au reste du groupe.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Elise se lève.

- Catherine, ça suffit !- s'exclama-t-elle. Elle utilisa le nom au complet en honneur de la gravité de la situation.- Je sais que c'est un crétin prétentieux et vaniteux, avec un demi cerveau et complexe de nombril de l'univers… mais… Où voulais-je en arriver ?- la jeune fille se gratta pensivement la tête.

- Je crois que tu voulais que je parle à ton cousin- murmura Kate.

- Oui- renchérit Sirius en lui adressant un regard ironique- Merci bien !

Elise haussa les épaules.

- On va vous laisser tout seuls- décida Remus, en traînant Elise par les épaules vers la sortie de la caverne- vous parlerez plus tranquillement.

- On ne parlera pas- répliqua Kate avec obstination.

Remus l'ignora et éloigna la mauvaise influence d'Elise de la résolution de l'affaire.

Le silence tomba entre les deux enchaînés. Sirius se mit à lancer des pierres contre un rocher à quelques mètres. Kate posa simplement la tête contre la main, regarda ses cheveux en se répétant intérieurement qu'elle ne pouvait pas céder.

Sirius continuait de s'entraîner au tir.

- Je sors demain avec Rachel- fit-il tout à coup, sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait lâché une pareille connerie. Il était sensé vouloir sortir de là, non? Et son joli commentaire n'allait sûrement pas lui faciliter la chose.

Kate le regarda sans trop d'interêt, puis refixa sont regard sur les mèches désordonnées de ses cheveux.

- Je vois que tu ne caches tes rendez-vous que lorsque c'est moi que tu rencontres- observa-t-elle d'un ton monotone- Bonne chance- ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes avec ironie.

- Elle est jolie- continua Sirius en guettant sa réaction du coin de l'œil. Kate regardait ses cheveux.

- Peut-être, mais moi je préfère les garçons et… quelques bêtes sauvages- dit-elle en insistant sur "bêtes sauvages"- Je me réserve mon avis.

- Mais ce n'est pas elle qui me plait- Sirius reprit son monologue suicidaire.

Kate le regarda avec arrogance et replaça finalement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

- Bon et bien, vous n'avez qu'à passer un bon moment, vous envoyer en l'air et puis c'est tout- Elle porta la main à sa bouche, avec un geste extrêmement faux- Ah non… ! J'oubliais… tu es vierge…

Sirius se tourna vers elle d'un air menaçant.

- Tu pourrais peut-être le dire plus haut ? Je crois que ma cousine n'a pas entendu. Imagine comme elle serait heureuse de le dire à toute l'école ! Ce serait une vengeance superbe, tiens- acheva-t-il avec mépris.

Kate fronça les sourcils avec douleur et détourna son regard.

- Je ne sais pas à quel genre de gens tu es habitué, Sirius- murmura-t-elle amèrement- Mais dire ton secret à quelqu'un ne m'était même pas passé par la tête. Tu sais ? J'apprécie la loyauté et tu pourrais me faire dix mille fois plus de mal que ce que tu m'as fait, et je ne le dirais toujours pas, à personne- Elle se tourna brusquement, avec les yeux brillants d'émotion- Je suis peut être une fille étrange, bête et horrible, mais je ne trahirais jamais quelqu'un.

La blonde ignora le regard coupable de Sirius. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait souffrir ? Il s'interrogeait. Et jamais, jamais elle n'avait rien dit, jamais elle ne s'était plaint, elle ne lui avait pas fait une scène devant toute l'école… une fille normale aurait couru raconter à la moitié des élèves qu'il l'avait embrassée (serait-ce sur le front) alors qu'il avait encore une copine, et aurait proclamé qu'il l'avait encore embrassée dans le train, et qu'ils s'étaient vus en cachette. Et elle aurait utilisé son secret pour lui rendre la balle. Mais Kate n'était pas une fille normale. Elle était Kate. La fille qu'il aimait sans vouloir l'admettre… et alors une vérité cinglante apparut. Il ne la méritait pas.

Subitement, Kate sentit que Sirius prenait sa main gauche dans les siennes et la regardait dans les yeux. Il approcha la bouche de sa paume et l'embrassa. Kate se raidit, et essaya de reprendre sa main, mais Sirius ne la laissa pas faire.

- Sirius, tes techniques de drague ne vont pas te servir maintenant…- se défendit-elle avec une voix timide qui restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Le contact du jeune homme la faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds, de façon tout à fait incontrôlable…

- Je vais changer, Kate…- lui promit-il sans l'écouter- Je vais faire comme James. Je vais arrêter de me comporter comme un con et je te jure que si je te fais pleurer à nouveau je me jette moi-même dans le lac avec une statue attachée aux pieds…- Il prit une inspiration et la regarda d'un air décidé- Maintenant je sais ce que je veux.

Kate le regarda avec des yeux craintifs. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait le croire ou lui croiser la figure et lui casser les dents pour essayer de se foutre d'elle. Sa main était toujours entre celles du garçon.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?- demanda Kate en avalant sa salive.

…

Elise et Remus étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre contre la paroi rocheuse, à une bonne distance de Sirius et Kate.

- J'espère qu'ils vont s'arranger- marmonna Remus en surveillant son ami du coin de l'oeil.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas- soupira Elise- On trouvera sûrement quelque chose de supportable à faire, si on perd.

Remus la regarda avec douceur.

- C'est bon à savoir. Mais je ne le disais pas pour ça. Sirius tient beaucoup à ton amie, c'est un peu son « premier amour ».

Elise éclata de rire et regarda ailleurs.

- Eh bien il devrait se trouver un manuel sur « Comment te montrer que tu me plais », parce que, sincèrement, il s'y prend vachement mal. Et on dirait plutôt que Kate est son « cinq centième amour ».

Remus secoua la tête avec un sourire mélancolique.

- C'est la première avec laquelle il cherche plus qu'un après-midi de conversation lascive et du sexe, et il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée. Il ne s'attendait pas que ce soit Kate.

- Que ce soit qui?- demandait Elise, toujours sceptique.

- Tu sais- sourit-il, en rougissant légèrement- cette personne que tu voudrais serrer dans tes bras quand tu es heureux, qu'elle soit fière de toi, qui te dise qu'elle est là rien qu'en te prenant la main.

Elise eut un petit rire bref.

- Mon cousin amoureux…- elle ricanna- Le monde est devenu fou. Lily et James nous annonceront demain leur mariage…

Remus se rembrunit.

- Je croyais que…- Elise allait s'excuser

- Ce n'est rien- coupa Remus- Lily ne me plaît pas, mais quand même… Je n'aime pas que James lui courre après.

Elise sourit en voyant le visage crispé de Remus et lui donna un petit coup sur le nez.

- Lily n'a pas besoin de deux pères- murmura-t-elle doucement.

Remus lui rendit son sourire et ils passèrent cinq secondes à se regarder, sans défi, simplement pour se transmette toute la bonne humeur dont ils avait besoin.

…

Artémis et Tracy étaient toujours dans la clairière, assis contre l'écorce d'un grand arbre. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le départ de James et Lily un quart d'heure avant. Artémis regardait le ciel à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres, pas inquiet malgré l'obscurité grandissante. Tracy se tordait les mains, et le regardait du coin de l'œil, partagée entre la culpabilité et l'effroi.

Elle passa une main par ses cheveux, normalement lisses, brillants et impeccables, qui étaient plein de noeuds. Super ! Elle avait un potager dans les cheveux. Elle s'impatienta encore plus et se mit à se coiffer rageusement.

- Tu te fais mal- observa Artémis d'un ton plat, sans quitter le ciel du regard.

- C'est… c'est ces maudits cheveux- grogna-t-elle sans desserrer les dents- j'aurais du les attacher.

Elle passa les doigts avec plus de force.

Artémis la regarda et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

- Arrête. Tu vas devenir chauve.

Tracy retrouva en le regardant toute la rancune qu'elle lui portait.

- Arrête de me donner des ordres.

- C'était un conseil- corrigea Artémis en haussant les épaules- Fais ce que tu voudras.

La jeune fille le surveilla à nouveau discrètement. Il ne se fâchait jamais ? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire semblait lui être strictement égal. Il lui avait même dit qu'il ne la trouvait pas jolie ! C'était un garçon étrange.

- Euh… Artémis- commença-t-elle quelques secondes après.

- Mmh ?- fit-il distraitement, avec les yeux perdus entre les feuillages.

- Je sais que ça ne nous avance pas… mais… je suis désolée pour tout ça. Je ne l'avais pas pris au sérieux, et si on perd à cause de moi…- elle fixa le sol en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour d'un doigt.

- Ce n'est pas si grave- la rassura-t-il avec sincérité- Ce n'est qu'un spectacle. Ne t'en fais pas trop. On n'a peut-être pas encore perdu, de toute façon- Il détourna à nouveau le regard vers les arbres- Ça t'aura au moins servi pour savoir que nous autres ceux des bas-fonds avons des bons côtés.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !- protesta Tracy en écarquillant les yeux.

Artémis posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ce qui t'embête le plus, c'est que James veule être avec quelqu'un de tellement… vulgaire, non ?- murmura-t-il

Tracy ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer au diable, mais elle la ferma à temps. Elle savait que le garçon ne s'en offusquerait pas. Elle baissa un regard coupable.

- Je ne suis pas aussi horrible que tu crois. Vraiment- murmura-t-elle.

Pourquoi devrait-elle prouver quelque chose à ce mec? Il n'était pas quelqu'un à… impressionner. Mais bien sûr, il avait été le premier à lui dire ces choses… qui te font te demander si tout ce que tu fais a un sens.

Artémis éclata de rire. Elle leva des yeux fulminants. C'est D'ELLE qu'il riait ? Comment osait-il ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est tellement amusant ?- demanda-t-elle avec aigreur.

Artémis la regarda

- Je ne sais pas, c'est limite surréaliste… Tracy Chambers, la star de Poudlard, parée comme une ordure, s'excuse à un garçon de la base de la pyramide de société, et de plus essaye de le convaincre qu'elle, l'une des filles les plus côtées de l'école, n'est pas si horrible que ça. Si tu n'étais pas toi et je n'étais pas moi je croirais que tu me dragues - il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Tracy ouvrit la bouche démesurément, surprise et vexée. Comment osait-il lui dire ce genre de choses ? Rire d'elle en sa présence. Pourquoi lui lançait-il toujours ce genre de phrases blessantes à la figure ?

- Ce que tu es con- décida-t-elle en se réclinant dignement contre le tronc- Et si tu n'étais pas toi et je n'étais pas moi je te flanquerait un coup de poing, mais je suis une dame, moi.

- La princesse se vexe- observa Artémis ironiquement, en regardant à nouveau le ciel s'obscurcir.

Tracy le regarda avec mépris.

- La princesse te crèverait les yeux à la petite cuillère, mais le sang tâcherait sa robe et il faudrait qu'elle la jette - fit-elle en imitant la voix du garçon.

Celui-ci éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Tu sais ? Tu es marrante- déclara-t-il en la regardant- Tu pourrais enlever la robe pour me crever les yeux. Ça éviterait les tâches.

Tracy se changea alors en une jolie tomate blonde profondément indignée.

Artémis approcha la main des cheveux de la jeune fille, qui attendit une caresse pour lui assener une claque. Celle-ci n'arriva pas. Il avait simplement tiré une branche de ses cheveux.

- Tu veux que je t'enlève les feuilles ?

Tracy s'efforça de maintenir sa pose indignée et crispa ses lèvres durement.

- Je vais interpréter ce geste comme un « oui, je te remercie ». Je m'ennuie depuis que tu as décidé de te taire- annonça-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle pour lui nettoyer les cheveux.

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Tracy n'abandonna pas sa si digne pose, mais lança des regards furtifs en direction du garçon, elle murmura :

- Merci.

- Ce n'est rien, princesse- dit Artémis en un souffle.

…

"Allez, Lily, réagis ma fille. Il va t'embrasser, et tu ne veux pas de ça, n'est ce pas? Alors casse-toi, pauvre idiote ! » Elle entendait parfaitement son cerveau engueuler son corps pour le faire réagir, mais il n'en tenait aucune compte. Non, pas une autre fois !

James sentait déjà son haleine sur ses lèvres, rien que quelques centimètres et…

Lily laissa tomber la demi sphère et s'agenouilla rapidement pour la récupérer, frémissante et rouge comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.

- Oh… Que je suis maladroite- s'excusa-t-elle en riant nerveusement. Elle se releva sans le regarder- Je crois qu'il est tard…

- Oui- coïncida James évidement mal à l'aise, sans quitter son visage des yeux- Je crois qu'on a été sur le point de…

-Il faudrait qu'on rentre- coupa-t-elle rapidement, en se passant la chaîne de la demi sphère autour du cou- Se transformer sera plus rapide et plus sûr.

Sans attendre une réponse, la panthère remplaça Lily et rebroussa chemin à toute allure, talonnée par la forme animale de James.

Ils avaient été si près… Il jurerait qu'il avait pu compter ses taches de rousseur. Il avait eu ses cheveux dans les mains… Si près ! Elle lui avait presque permit de l'embrasser. Et il avait sentit la sensation étrange, si belle, la même que la nuit d'Halloween. Il aurait cette fille ou il deviendrait fou à la poursuivre.

Une pensée déchira son cerveau. Elle avait été sur le point de se sacrifier pour lui… elle avait risqué SA VIE pour lui. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'haïssait pas tant que ça… Peut-être… Qui sait ?

Lily aussi réfléchissait à ce qui aurait pu se passer… et à ce baiser qui aurait pu détruire toutes ses défenses. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser. C'était horrible, néfaste, elle voulait l'oublier. Elle n'était pas un trophée. Les mots de Remus résonnèrent dans sa tête « Promets-moi de faire attention à James ». Elle ferait attention, bien sûr. Ça n'arriverait plus, au grand jamais. Elle aurait du lui donner une claque pour le dissuader de recommencer. Ou tout du moins le menacer un peu.

…

Sirius la regarda dans les yeux et lui adressa un grand sourire. Kate fronça les sourcils et essaya de maintenir son expression incrédule.

- Ce que je veux… Je te le ferai savoir bientôt.

Un bruit aigu, comme le tintement du cristal, leur fit savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus enchaînés, mais aucun des deux ne cueillit la demi sphère dorée où étaient leurs menottes. Ils étaient trop occupés à se dévisager.

…

- Courrez !- hurla Artémis en direction de James et Lily une fois à lisière de la forêt, en aidant Tracy, qui clopinait- Nous arrivons !

Lily et James coururent comme si un Magyar à Pointes leur mordait les talons. Ils traversèrent en un éclair les parterres de l'école et atteignirent le chemin principal. Ils montèrent à la même vitesse les grands escaliers en pierre et traversèrent la porte de chêne.

…

Elise et Sirius couraient de toutes leurs forces à travers les cavernes. Kate et Remus les suivaient à quelques mètres de distance. Ils suivaient des galeries de plus en plus grandes, et ils atteignirent finalement la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le vestibule de l'école.

…

Sirius et Elise virent James et Lily traverser le seuil de la porte d'entrée à cinquième vitesse en direction des escaliers, où les attendaient un Dumbledore souriant et une Pr. McGonagall renfrognée. Un coussin en velours rouge lévitait devant eux à environ un mètre de hauteur. Les quatre jeunes gens accélérèrent encore en direction de l'objet et l'atteignirent en même temps. James et Sirius firent collision et s'effondrèrent.

Devant le coussin restaient Elise et Lily, chacune avec une demi sphère à la main et un doute existentiel au visage.

À la fin, Elise s'écarta vers un côté.

- Laisse-la, tu étais avant- concéda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Mmm…- murmura Lily, proie de profondes tentations, l'idée du spectacle lui faisait horreur, mais…- Non, on est arrivé en même temps- reconnut-elle en lui rendant le sourire.

- Alors… ?- demanda Elise du regard

- Oui- dit Lily en approchant sa moitié de sphère de celle d'Elise- EN même temps.

Les deux jeunes filles déposèrent les deux moitiés sur le coussin rouge. Elles se soudèrent et une boule dorée se forma. Dumbldore la prit immédiatement dans ses mains.

- Je suis heureux de voir que l'honneur des Gryffondor survit au cours du temps- dit-il avec un sourire aimable. Le Pr. McGonagall leur adressa un regard et un demi sourire approbateur.

Sirius et James, peu satisfaits du résultat de la punition, approuvèrent malgré tout leur décision et se relevèrent en se frottant les parties douloureuses de leur anatomie.

- La deuxième partie de la punition commencera demain- annonça leur directrice de maison- Evidement, vous êtes responsables de la préparation de votre actuation.

- Et on attend quelque chose de bien fait- prévint Dumbledore avec un sourire enfantin sous sa barbe- Sinon, il se peut que la punition se rallonge...

Rapidement, le Pr. McGonagall les mit au courant des évènements, et malgré leur manque d'enthousiasme, ils reconnurent que c'était la seule solution juste.

- Conduisez Miss. Chambers à l'infirmerie puis dirigez-vous directement à la Salle Commune- ordonna sévèrement le Pr. McGonagall, en regardant significativement James et Sirius, qui immédiatement lui adressèrent un sourire hyper hypocrite d'enfants innocents et candides.

Artémis, qui avait déposé Tracy par terre sur son bon pied, fit un geste pour la reprendre dans ses bras mais elle l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Aide-moi à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tu m'as déjà assez portée.

Artémis haussa les épaules et lui offrit son bras.

- Non, mais c'est que maintenant on va se retrouver aver un vrai gentleman- murmura Kate avec amusement, puis s'approcha d'eux et offrit un autre bras à Tracy sans un mot. Celle-ci la regarda avec réserve, mais le prit délicatement.

- Tsk, tsk- Elise secoua la tête- Quelle idée d'aller en forêt avec des hauts talons, Chambers…

Tracy essaya de froncer les sourcils, mais elle était trop fatiguée. Elle soupira simplement.

- Je n'en mettrais plus jamais pour aller en forêt, c'est complètement « out ».

Elise, Kate, Tracy et Artémis disparurent en direction de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore regarait les quatre autres, et spécialement Lily, qui avait repris sa tête de circonstances.

- Vous avez un problème, miss Evans ?- demanda-t-il jovialement.

- Enfin…- soupira Lily en plissant les yeux en direction du directeur- Vous savez… je n'ai pas pu éviter de me rendre compte, au sujet du « spectacle »…

- Oui… ?- le directeur l'invita à continuer, et les trois Maraudeurs qui commençaient à monter vers leur chambre s'immobilisèrent pour écouter la conversation.

- Vous pensiez à quoi, exactement ?- demanda la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en haussant un sourcil.

Le directeur sourit et s'ajusta les lunettes.

- Eh bien… Étant donné que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps… De la musique et de la danse devraient faire l'affaire, vous ne croyez pas ?- le directeur commença à monter les escalier en riant.

- Je le savais- triompha la rousse- Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que je crois que vous m'haïssez ?

Dumbledore se retourna depuis le palier et lui adressa à nouveau son sourire enfantin.

- Vous ne le pensez pas vraiment, miss Evans. Et merci d'avoir récupérer les deux moitiés de mon porte-clés préféré. Bonne nuit- conclut-il en coupant court à la conversation avant de disparaître dans l'étage supérieur.

Lily observa les maraudeurs. Remus et Sirius étaient en procédé de récupération après avoir entendu « de la musique et de la danse », mais James la regardait avec un demi-sourire. Elle lui adressa une grimace plaintive.

- De la musique ?- geignit Sirius- De la musique ?- d'un ton plus aigu - Il veut vraiment que je chante ?

Remus lui donna une claque sur dos et secoua la tête.

- Non, il attend que tu chantes et que tu danses. Dis adieu à ta réputation- conseilla-t-il ironiquement.

- Et… qui va nous aider pour tout ça ? Moi je suis une cause perdue pour ce genre de choses- se plaignit Sirius à nouveau.

- Rien que pour ce genre de choses ?- demanda Lily d'un ton mordant

- Mais- répondit James sans séparer son regard de Lily- Kate, Elise et Lily s'y connaissent.

Lily le regarda furieusement, croisa les bras et se dirigea vers la porte des cachots qui conduisait aux cuisines en marmonnant. La mauvaise humeur lui donnait faim et son sac de bombons n'allait pas suffire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait maintenant ?- demanda Remus avec fatigue

James porta sa main à son cœur.

- Cette fois je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien.

Remus soupira et monta les escaliers, accompagné d'un Sirius qui bougonnait d'un ton plaintif et d'un James souriant, perdu dans ses pensées. Il adorait faire enrager Lily.

…

Une demi-heure après, Lily sortait de la cuisine plus animée et complètement rassasiée, après avoir ingéré un bol de pâtes de la taille d'un cachalot. Elle réfléchissait en suçant une cuillère qu'elle avait emportée par mégarde. Dumbledore avait pété un plomb. Elle aurait du s'y attendre. Danser devant toute l'école…

- Ton tutu est prêt, sang de bourbe ?- une voix qui traînait ses mots se fit entendre à quelques mètres derrière elle. Lily s'arrêta net et se tourna.

- Non, mon chéri, j'avait l'intention de te demander le tien, je sais qu'en secret tu fais des choses étranges avec des vêtements féminins…- l'autre la fulmina du regard.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, silencieux.

- Eh bien ? Tu ne vas pas me donner la bienvenue ?- demanda la voix sibilante

- J'attendais que tu le demandes- répondit Lily en parcourant les quelques pas qui la séparaient du garçon et en le serrant dans ses bras- Tu nous as manqué.

Le garçon, de peau grisâtre, nez crochu et aspect d'ignorer l'existence du shampoing, l'écarta de quelques centimètres et arqua un sourcil.

- J'en doute.

- Enfin- corrigea-t-elle- tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Et je t'attendais avant. Comment s'est passé le premier trimestre à Durmstrang, monsieur le stagiaire ?

- Il faisait froid- trancha le garçon d'un ton sec qui fit rire Lily.

- Et comment ça se fait que tu sais pour la punition ?- demanda Lily en se dirigeant avec son compagnon à un coin plus à l'abri, vu qu'ils étaient sensés se trouver dans leurs salles communes respectives.

Le garçon la regarda d'un air suffisant.

- Sept ans ici et tu ne sais pas comme vont les choses ? Tsk, tsk. Tu me déçois, Lily.

- Alors tu est aussi au courant pour les circonstances ?- demanda la rousse sans s'arrêter à l'ironie. Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle, apparemment désaffectée. Il acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le Dieu-Potter et ses apôtres Saint Black, Saint Lupin et Saint Pettigrew ?- demanda-t-il en s'installant sur une table.

- C'est une longue histoire- soupira Lily, en remémorant tout ce qui s'était passé dans les derniers mois- Ça a commencé en septembre…

- Dans le train, ce truc que tu m'as raconté par courier ?- Lily hocha la tête.

- Potter s'ennuie et à décidé d'incorporer à sa vie un nouveau hobby : « pourrissons la vie de Lily ».

Le garçon éclata de rire.

- Et toi, ça va ?- demanda la rousse.

Ils passèrent un moment à bavarder sur ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces mois, sur l'école, et l'appartement que le garçon pensait louer à Londres pour échapper à un père horrible qui avait tué sa mère à force de désillusions et de mépris cinq ans auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure de partir, sang-de-bourbe- soupira le garçon en se levant.

- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de m'appeler de cette façon horrible ?- demanda Lily excédée- Servilus ?

- Quand tu arrêteras de m'appeler comme ça- il ouvrit la porte- Un plaisir de te revoir.

- Quelle courtoisie- dit Lily d'un ton cinglant- Je ne savais pas qu'on apprenait ça à Serpentard.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on apprenait à parler à Gryffondor.

Ils éclatèrent touts deux de rire.

- On se verra un de ces jours. Il va falloir que tu me mettes au courant- observa le garçon.

Lily hocha la tête.

- À demain, Severus.

La rousse monta à la tour de Gryffondor avec une énergie renouvelée. Severus Rogue, l'un de ses quelques amis à l'école, était de retour. Leur amitié, de toutes façons, était inhabituelle. On ne les voyait jamais ensemble et en public ils ne s'adressaient pas un mot. Leurs amis, bien sûr, le savaient, mais ils ne s'en mêlaient pas. N'importe qui dans l'école aurait pu énoncer la règle incontournable : Gryffondors et Serpentards se haïssaient passionnément, et leur seul contact était pour se casser les dents. Lily et Severus étaient discrets dans leur relation pour éviter des problèmes, mais ils étaient de bons amis. Malgré leurs discussions en public…

C'était bien qu'il soit de retour après le trimestre d'échange à Durmstrang. Severus l'aiderait à oublier James ; s'il y avait quelqu'un qui le détestait, c'était bien lui.

…

- Tiens, tiens- murmura Sirius- Regardez qui est revenu.

James, qui déjeunait en tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée, se tourna pour découvrir de quoi parlait Sirius.

- Servilus- reconnut-il avec un sourire pas du tout tranquillisant- Tout ce temps ! Il va falloir lui dire bonjour, non ?- demanda-t-il en direction de ses amis.

Peter et Sirius acquiescèrent mais Remus secoua la tête.

- Je croyais que tu essayais de plaire à Lily- dit-il d'un ton acide- Et tu es Préfet-en-Chef…

James le regarda comme s'il venait de lui dévoiler que le Père Noël n'existe pas.

- Demande-moi ce que tu voudras- répondit-il- mais pas de laisser Rogue tranquille. T'est au courant pour la mort de mes parents, et tu connais les hobbys de ce Serpentard graisseux- acheva-t-il en regardant avec dégoût le garçon pâle s'asseoir à la table de sa maison.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent et décidèrent de mettre fin à la conversation avec l'entrée du PCMPP presque au complet. Rachel boudait parce que Sirius avait finalement refusé de sortir cette nuit-là.

- Et Tracy ?- demanda Peter.

- Je crois qu'elle prépare cette horrible punition avec ce petit groupe de filles bizarre- expliqua Gilda avec un rire niais- L'air de la forêt lui est resté en travers… La pauvre, se parler avex… « celles-là »

James et Remus échangèrent un regard, prêts à intervenir, mais ce fut Sirius qui parla.

- J'ai toujours dit que Tracy avait un goût excellent.

Les jeunes filles le regardèrent sans comprendre mais hochèrent la tête. Tracy combinait toujours parfaitement ses chaussures avec les compléments. Peter le regarda avec une certaine surprise et James et Remus cachèrent un sourire.

- Tu as le même sens de l'humour que ta cousine- lui glissa le lycanthrope.

…

- On est d'accord ?- demanda Elise, assise sur un fauteuil de la Salle Commune- Trois chansons avec chorégraphie pas trop dure.

Tracy, Artémis, Lily et Kate acquiescèrent depuis leurs fauteuils respectifs.

- On aurait peut-être du prévenir les trois autres ?- demanda Artémis timidement.

Le refus fut général.

- On a déjà la majorité comme ça- trancha Lily.

- Et on choisit quoi comme chanson ?- demanda Kate- Quelque chose de simple, parce que…

- Vous êtes les seules à chanter correctement- acheva Artémis en hochant la tête.

- James est vraiment très doué pour le chant- intervint Tracy avec une certaine timidité, elle était mal à l'aise mais leur échec à l'épreuve lui donnait un sentiment de culpabilité qui la poussait à contribuer.

Les autres la regardèrent avec surprise, mais Elise sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- C'est vrai ! On faisait du solfège ensemble ! J'avais oublié. Sa grand-mère voulait qu'il joue du piano, mais il préférait le Quidditch et arracher les cheveux de mes poupées- soupira-t-elle.

- Alors on peut compter sur lui- nota Kate- Et maintenant, et si on écoutait quelques chansons ?

…

Ils eurent quelque mal à trouver quelque chose qui remplisse leurs conditions, simple à danser, à chanter, et qui leur permît de se ridiculiser élégamment. Ils avaient décidé de faire une chanson pour les garçons, une autre pour les filles, et une dernière ensemble mais chantée uniquement par James et par Kate. Lily, bien sûr, préparerait les chorégraphies le plus vite possible.

- Artémis, tu peux dire aux autres qu'on commence demain après-midi ?- sollicita Kate d'un voix douce, qui le priait clairement de sortir.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil avec méfiance, mais il se leva et sortir de la Salle Commune. Kate le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le portrait de la Grosse Dame se fermât derrière son dos, puis elle regarda les trois autres significativement.

- Écoutez ça et donnez-moi votre avis. Enfin Tracy, si tu veux et ça ne te dérange pas qu'on te voie avec nous- acheva Kate avec un peu de rancune.

- Si ça me dérangeait je ne serais pas ici, tu ne crois pas ? Maintenant je t'en prie, finissons-en le plus tôt possible et vous pourrez vous débarrassez de moi. On ne s'en portera que mieux.

Kate haussa les épaules.

…

- Ton premier jour s'est bien passé ?- Lily était descendue étudier et préparer les chorégraphies des chansons qu'ils avaient choisies. Elle les montrerait plus tard à Lady Grey, qui avait offert sa collaboration. Face à elle, Severus lisait un traité sur quelque chose sur les magiciens hybrides et souriait de temps à autre.

- J'attends toujours la bienvenue de tes petits copains- murmura Rogue entre ses dents sans lever les yeux de la page de son libre- On verra ce qu'ils ont manigancé cette fois.

Lily se caressa la joue avec la plume.

- Tu veux que je leur parle ?- demanda-t-elle prudemment, en reprenant son travail.

Rogue sourit.

- Tu as vraiment gagné de l'influence en quelques mois ; j'ai entendu dire que Potter s'intéresse à une simple sang-de-bourbe.

Lily le regarda, blessée.

- Je te serais reconnaissante si tu m'appelais Lily.

- Ah oui?- répondit-il, comme excuse- C'est vrai ?-murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Quoi ?- questionna Lily, concentrée.

- Potter. Qu'il veut sortir avec toi et tout ça- éclaircit-il sur un ton qui se voulait neutre, en tournant une page.

- Mmmmm- répondit Lily.

- Mmmm quoi ?- demanda le garçon impatiemment.

- Mmmm je sais pas- répondit-elle en le regardant- Je ne sais pas ce qui traverse le minuscule cerveau de Potter ! Si tu veux dire qu'il me suit et il me rend la vie difficile, c'est vrai. Et il dit que je lui plais- sa voix se radoucit- mais j'en doute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?- insista Severus pointilleux.

Lily laissa la plume sur le parchemin et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ? J'ai assez de James pendant la journée pour parler de lui lorsqu'il n'est pas là- protesta-t-elle.

- James ? Tu l'appelles James ?- demanda Severus évidement fâché.

La rouquine reprit son parchemin et commença à secouer la tête.

- N'en fais pas un drame. Je t'appelle aussi Severus.

- Mais on parle de… de… Potter ! Putain ! Pire que la peste ! Arrogant, présomptueux, égocentrique…

- Tu réagis comme un enfant, Severus- condamna Lily sans le regarder.

Il sembla se fâcher davantage.

- Moi je réagis comme un enfant ! Super ! Génial !- s'exclama-t-il

- Fais moi plaisir, baisse le ton.

- Je baisserai le ton si j'en ai envie !- hurla-t-il en fermant le livre- Je me casse !

Lily leva le regard et le regarda avec un sourire

- Au revoir- dit-elle tranquillement.

Rogue la regarda prêt à ajouter quelque chose, mais il ferma la bouche, à court d'idées. Il rangea ses affaires et s'en alla.

- À demain- murmura Lily avec un sourire et en secouant la tête, elle connaissait bien son ami et savait qu'il serait normal le jour suivant. Il était gentil dans le fond, même s'il avait des problèmes, bien sûr. Et il haïssait James presque autant que le coiffeur.

Enfin un peu de tranquillité. La bibliothèque était presque vide et elle pouvait travailler à son aise. Les chorégraphies étaient prêtes, et elle les garda pour les réviser en compagnie de Lady Grey. La seule idée de devoir danser devant toute l'école la faisait trembler, mais elle ne serait pas seule, et ils n'avaient pas des projets très spectaculaires. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était heureuse d'être en dernière année. Elle ne devrait supporter les moqueries que quelques mois.

Mais il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Maintenant les devoirs, le travail de Potions (dommage que Severus soit parti) et les exercices de Métamorphoses et Herbologie. L'après-midi serait long.

- B'jour.

Lily sépara la vue de son parchemin en reconnaissant la voix.

- Toi- dit-elle avec fatigue

- Moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant Potter ?- demanda la rousse en soupirant, en se souvenant d'utiliser le nom de famille. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir deux minutes à elle ?

James inclina la tête. Il pouvait lui dire « J'ai vu sur la carte du Maraudeur que tu étais seule dans la bibliothèque, enfin, avec Rogue, et je suis venu lui casser les jambes et au passage bavarder avec toi, pour voir si tu admets d'une fois pour toutes que je te plais et tu me laisses te pousser contre le mur et…· » Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Je suis venu voir ce qu'il y avait par ici…

Lily plissa les yeux.

- Des livres et de la poussière. C'est une bibliothèque. Tu peux partir.

James claqua la langue et s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Severus, mais avec le dossier vers l'avant.

- En réalité je cherchais Servilo.

Lily le regarda froidement.

- Severus est parti il y a un moment.

La mâchoire de James se décrocha de la surprise.

- Severus ? Tu l'appelles Severus ? Tu appelles ce Serpentard graisseux par son nom ?- s'exclama-t-il avec indignation.

Lily plissa les yeux et se leva, décidée à aller travailler où des ados de mauvaise foi ne la feraient pas coupable de leurs stupides problèmes.

- Je refuse de refaire cette conversation- déclara-t-elle en reprenant ses livres ; James ne la comprit pas mais se leva à l'instant- C'est clair que même à la bibliothèque on n'est pas tranquille.

- Je te porte les livres- annonça James en prenant son sac.

- Je peux toute seule- murmura-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ce n'était pas une question- James se mit le sac à l'épaule et commença à marcher.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit.

- C'est si dur que ça de me laisser tranquille, James ?- protesta-t-elle dans le couloir- Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer ?

- On dirait que je te harcele- observa le garçon d'un air innocent.

- Oh, ce n'est pas le cas ?- soupira Lily

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, James lâcha :

- Embrasse-moi.

Lily s'arrêta et le regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Quoiii !- cria-t-elle.

- Si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, embrasse-moi- expliqua James en souriant et en continuant de marcher vers des escaliers.

- Non- refusa Lily nettement, en se souvenant de sa promesse «elle ne serait pas la proie de ce Casanova adolescent »- Je préfère qu'on m'arrache les gencives avec des tenaces.

- Eh bien je ne te laisserai pas tranquille- il haussa les épaules.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers la tour en silence.

- Tu as la permission de parler- dit James ironiquement.

- Non, merci- répondit Lily comme celui qui refuse un morceau de gâteau.

- Et puis, Lily, pourquoi on ne peut pas être amis ?- risqua le garçon.

- Je te fais un schéma ?- demanda la jeune fille avec sollicitude- D'abord, tu as essayé de me changer en zeppelin, puis tu m'as poursuivi où que j'aille, tu as presque déboîté la mâchoire de Remus, te me mets tout le temps en évidence… je continue ?

James secoua la tête.

- J'avais mes raisons… On peut être amis. Souviens-toi d'hier. On forme une bonne équipe, non ?- et il lui adressa un des ses sourires irrésistibles, que Lily n'avait jamais su ne pas lui rendre- Rien que pour faire la punition…

Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil en essayant de se distancier.

- Allez Lily. Je ne suis pas si terrible. Tu le sais…- le sourire irrésistible se transforma en une appétissante galerie de dents banches.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune sans que Lily prononce une syllabe de crainte de ne pas trouver ses mots après une telle exhibition buccale.

- Très bien, James- soupira-t-il à la fin- mais promets-moi une chose. Plus de persécutions, ok ?

- Mais Lily, tu sais que…

- Tu as dis que tu voulais me connaître, non ? Tu sais tout sur moi. Maintenant, tu peux laisser tomber, d'accord ?- coupa-t-elle d'un ton entre doux et autoritaire. La moitié de la Salle Commune les regardaient avec curiosité.

James la regarda avec mauvaise humeur mais elle ne céda pas.

- Très bien. Mais maintenant que nous sommes amis, tu pourrais peut-être être plus agréable ?

Lily haussa un sourcil.

- Désolée. Ça va avec le pack- et elle lui fit un clin d'œil en montant vers sa chambre.

James sourit joyeusement et se dirigea vers ses amis, rassemblés autour d'un jeu d'échecs et ébahis de ne pas voir la rousse jeter des choses sur James et/ou l'insulter et/ou le fulminer du regard.

Lily pendant se temps se martyrisait. « Pourquoi je lui ai fait un clin d'œil ? Ceci ici et à Tombouctou c'est flirter ! » Elle se donna une claque sur le front. Merde, merde, merde ! Elle commençait à extérioriser son attraction envers ce crétin. Merde !

Elle entra dans sa chambre. Kate et Elise étaient jetées sur leurs lits respectifs avec un walkman chacune, occupées à apprendre les chansons qu'elles auraient à chanter. Lily s'assit à son bureau pour finir son travail avant de partir entraîner. Une heure après, des coups sur la porte la tirèrent de sa concentration. Elise se leva pour ouvrir. C'était Tracy.

- Mmm… je venais… parce que…- la jeune fille douta- parce que j'ai écouté les chansons, pour les apprendre, et…

- Elle ne te plaisent pas ?- Elise haussa les sourcils.

- Non, non ! Elles sont très bien… mais je pensais que… si ça ne vous dérange pas, hein ?

- Déballe, Chambers- encouragea Kate en riant depuis son lit- on dirait que tu as honte.

Tracy la regarda avec reconnaissance et continua.

- J'aimerais me me charger de la scène et du décoré. J'ai eu quelques petites idées et…

- Pas de problème de mon côté- approuva Elise- tant mieux même, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination pour ce genre de choses. Et le sens esthétique des garçons est… différent.

Tracy regarda alors Lily et Kate, qui haussèrent les épaules.

- Très bien pour ma part- déclara la rouquine- mais je ne sais pas d'où tu vas tirer…

- Oh, il n'y aura aucun problème- répondit la blonde avec précipitation ; tissu, brillants, maquillage, peinture, aiguilles, chaussures… le paradis- Le grenier de l'école a un peu de tout, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil lorsque tout sera plus ou moins prévu.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes.

- Eh bien je m'en vais- annonça Tracy en montrant le couloir en souriant ouvertement- À demain les filles. Et merci... vraiment.

Elise ferma la porte et les regarda avec un sourcil arqué.

- C'est moi ou Tracy est… plutôt sympa ?

Kate et Lily haussèrent les épaules et reprirent leur travail. La rouquine se doutait que le « merci » n'était pas pour la décoration.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_J'ai fait un gros effort (pause pour les remerciements enthousiastes) pour poster ce chapitre, et je n'ai pas eu le temps pour répondre aux reviews, vu que j'ai du remplacer l'ADSL par un troupeau d'oncles, tantes et cousins, de travail et d'ami. Vous ne serez jamais assez remerciés._

_Au plaisir de se revoir au prochain chapitre._

_Bizous à toutes, Xaphy_


	14. Préparatifs

**Disclaimer: Ce qui est à JK, est à JK. Ce qui est à Hermione-weasley86, est à Hermione-weasley86. Artémis lui appartient exclusivement et elle est prête à monter le procès du siècle à quiconque le lui discute. La traduction de l'espagnol au français est à moi et a des droits multimilliardaires, si vous voulez l'utiliser vous devrez affronter mes 55 avocats.**

**L'athelas est cité…**

14 : PRÉPARATIFS

- J'espère que vous savez les chansons- dit Elise d'un ton menaçant en parcourant les sept étudiants du regard.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec des expressions oscillant entre l'air blasé de Remus et l'émotion de Tracy.

- Dans ce cas, venez- Elise se dirigea vers son piano et s'y installa avec élégance. Les autres suivirent.

Kate, Tracy et Lily passèrent dans la salle d'à côté, celle d'études moldus. Elles n'avaient pas trop de travail ; Tracy était la seule qui ne savait pas chanter mais elle s'en tirait très correctement, en s'efforçant au maximum. Une heure après, Kate et Tracy rejoignirent les garçons dans une classe. Kate s'assit à côté d'Elise et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Alors ?- demanda-t-elle.

Elise se leva et rangea les partitions.

- Enfin… pas si mal. James sera parfait avec un peu de travail- le brun sourit au commentaire- Artémis et Remus se débrouillent et Sirius… nul, mais…

- Ne parle pas comme si je n'étais pas là !- protesta celui-ci.

- Il n'a pas beaucoup à chanter- acheva Elise- Je sais que tu es là crétin, ton ego occupe toute la salle- ajouta-t-elle pour son cousin.

- Alors on aura assez avec une heure par jour- conclut Kate.

- UNE HEURE PAR JOUR ?- les quatre garçons pâlirent brutalement.

- Et le Quidditch ?- se plaignit James

- Et nos vies sociales ?- protesta Sirius

- Et les ASPICs ?- hurla Remus

Les trois cherchèrent en Artémis le minimum de solidarité masculine que l'on peut attendre d'un individu qui partage avec toi le chromosome Y, mais celui-ci regardait vers la porte que les filles venaient de traverser et ignora leurs lamentations.

- N'y pensez pas- murmura-t-il en tournant la tête- Ne les contredisez pas. Ça ne sert à rien et en plus elles se fâchent.

- Mais…- commença Sirius.

- Et on a encore Lily, qui nous mettra au moins une autre heure par jour de danse…- geignit Remus.

- Deux heures ?- dit James d'un ton incrédule, puis passa dans la salle contiguë avec la tête entre les mains.

Lily les attendait vêtue pour la danse, avec des shorts et un haut court de manche mi-long. Lady Grey l'accompagnait pour les évaluer.

- Bon, voyons…- commença Lily, nerveuse sous les regards de ses élèves- On va faire comme ça… enlevez les robes. J'espère que vous avez apporté des vêtements de sport, comme je l'avais demandé.

Ils soupirèrent mais obéirent. Lily appela les filles.

- Suivez, ok ?

Elle mit un disque et commença une chorégraphie simple de funky, imitée par les filles, qui s'en tirèrent plutôt bien. Puis ce fut aux garçons.

Après la fin, Lily alla discuter avec Lady Grey ; les sept autres les observèrent avec curiosité, spécialement Sirius, Tracy et Remus, qui n'auraient jamais dit que la rousse dansât aussi bien. Finalement, elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Bon… Sirius, très bien, tu danseras avec moi la chanson qu'on fait ensemble, Remus ira avec Tracy et Elise avec Artémis. On commencera les répétitions de la chorégraphie lorsque vous dominerez la chanson. Vous- Lily regarda les filles- Je vous attends demain à six heures.

Ils soupirèrent et commencèrent à ranger.

- Un moment- intervint la voix aigue du fantôme de Serdaigle- Lily… je crois que tu oublies quelque chose.

Lily regarda Lady Grey mécontente, puis se tourna vers ses amis et se mordit la lèvre.

- James- dit-elle sans le regarder- Lady Grey pense que tu as besoin d'aide supplémentaire parce que tu es raide comme si tu avais avalé un bâton… Donc je t'attends ici à sept heures- finit-elle très rapidement avant de partir en courant ramasser les disques.

James était un peu interloqué… il n'était pas un grand danseur, mais il n'était pas si mauvais que ça… Sirius lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

- Tu ne peux pas être doué partout- murmura-t-il

James le regarda avec humeur et se tourna vers la rousse… Il allait perdre tout un tas d'heures… seul… avec Lily… Un moment ; qu'est-ce qui lui déplaisait exactement, dans l'idée ? C'est pour ça que Lily faisait la tête… ils allaient passer ensemble une heures par jour, en solitaire.

…

La même nuit, Elise donna rendez-vous aux Maraudeurs dans la Salle Commune après dîner, Peter inclus.

Les garçons étudièrent et firent leurs devoirs pour donner le change, sans pouvoir se concentrer complètement. Ils se demandaient ce que pouvait bien vouloir la jeune fille. Kate, Artémis et Lily n'en savaient pas davantage et ne purent rien lui demander, car elle avait disparu.

La Salle se vida lentement au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait. Aux alentours de onze heures il ne resta plus qu'eux, de plus en plus impatients, en attente d'une Elise toujours absente.

Kate dormait à moitié dans un fauteuil et Lily essayait d'échapper aux regards de James lorsque la jeune fille fit son entrée avec un grand sourire.

- B'jour… désolée, je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne- s'excusa-t-elle avant de s'asseoir et de les regarder- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Regroupez-vous.

Ils échangèrent un regard et occupèrent les fauteuils contigus. Artémis secoua Kate pour la réveiller et le groupe fixa des regards expectants sur la jeune fille brune.

- C'est l'heure d'avoir "la conversation"- annonça-t-elle solennellement.

Artémis et les garçons éclatèrent de rire et Sirius ricana :

- P'tite cousine, je suis désolé mais je dois te dire que "la conversation" a quelques années de retard…

- Oui- corrobora Peter- on sait déjà d'où viennent les enfants…

Elise les foudroya du regard.

- J'en doute- répliqua-t-elle- mais ce n'est pas cette conversation qu'il faut avoir, bande de clowns.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment- intervint rapidement Lily, qui avait compris tout de suite où son amie voulait en venir.

- Elise va nous parler de sexualité ? Et pourquoi ce n'est pas le bon moment ? Ce genre de conseils sont toujours utiles- demanda Kate toujours à moitié assoupie

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Lils, moi je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas un bon moment- Artémis avait aussi vu où l'on allait- En plus… Ils savent déjà la plupart…

- Oui mais…-protesta la rousse

- On sait la plupart de quoi ?- demanda d'un ton confidentiel Peter à Remus, qui essayait de suivre le cours de la conversation.

- Lily, il y a des années de ça et même "eux" méritent une explication- argumenta Elise comme si les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là.

Artémis et Kate hochèrent la tête, Kate plutôt par inertie que par accord ; elle était encore dans les vappes.

Lily haussa les épaules et murmura "faites ce que vous voudrez", puis se réclina contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Kate se redressa pour écouter attentivement.

- Eh bien… il faut bien commencer par quelque part… autant que se soit rapide- dit Elise- Nous savons que Remus est loup-garou et que vous êtes animagus depuis des années.

Les Maraudeurs remuèrent dans leurs fauteuils, ils savaient qu'elles savaient, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à l'entendre.

- Je suppose que vous voudrez savoir comment et depuis quand- continua Artémis. Ils acquiescèrent- En réalité tout est à cause de la peur aux hauteurs de Lily.

Lily soupira et se redressa.

- Oui, j'ai horriblement le vertige depuis toujours. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les balais- murmura-t-elle.

- Le fait est- continua Elise en la regardant- que Lily souffrait beaucoup es classes de vol en première année.

- En fait et inexplicablement, la première fois qu'elle est montée sur un balai elle est finie à l'infirmerie pour une semaine, sans avoir dépassé les trois mètres de haut- commenta Kate.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et Lily fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras. Elle n'aimait pas exposer ses points faibles.

- Et Lily séchait pratiquement toutes les classes de vol- reprit Elise

- Evans ? Sécher des cours ? Nan !- ricana Sirius, appuyé par ses amis.

Lily, toujours vexée, murmura :

- Eh bien je les séchais, crétins, mais j'étais assez habile pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Je sautais les cours et je me promenais dans le château pour passer le temps. Et un jour, comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai demandé à Kate de m'accompagner.

- Il va sans dire que Kate était enchantée de sauter les cours- commenta Artémis, qui écopa d'un regard menaçant de la jeune fille- comme en troisième et en quatrième année, pour les classes de Divination.

- Vous séchiez Divination ?- demanda Remus, impressionné.

- Oui, jusqu'en cinquième, où on a laissé tomber- expliqua Lily- On n'a pas de troisième œil.

- Les avantages d'être apopulaire, personne ne remarque que tu nu n'es pas là- dit Kate en haussant les épaules.

Elise plissa les yeux, elle était contraire à l'idée de manquer aux classes, fut-ce les plus inutiles. Mais discuter de l'affaire avec Lily et Kate était complètement inutile ; elles avaient fini par haïr la divination, car le professeur Delfora semblait adorer prophétiser une mort précoce à Lily, et des souffrances futures à Kate.

- Le cas est qu'elles descendirent au château et se mirent à fouiner dans les classes. Elles allèrent jusqu'à la salle où est le piano, vous savez, à côté du bureau de McGonagall.

- Vous vous êtes fait prendre- lança Peter.

Lily secoua la tête.

- Presque. Elle a traversé le couloir et a passé la tête dans la salle, mais on a eut le temps de nous cacher. Elle allait avec un couple- Lily hésita et lança un regard à Remus.

- Mes parents- devina-t-il.

Elise et Lily hochèrent la tête.

- Ils attendaient Dumbledore, et ils sont restés à parler dans le couloir- continua Kate- nous étions toujours dans la salle, mais on entendait des bouts de conversation…

- Et nous avons appris pour… enfin… pour toi. Je crois que tes parents venaient souvent en première année, pour voir comme ça se passait pour l'adaptation- acheva Lily- On a été effrayées au début, ça nous faisait très peur… tu sais… nous étions petites… et on l'a dit à Elise et Artémis pour voir ce qu'il fallait faire.

- On t'a surveillé pendant un temps- Kate rougit et évita le regard de Remus- pour voir si tu étais dangereux, et on a appris pour le sauce boxeur… plus tard, on a su qu'il y avait un passage secret…

Remus soupira et les regarda avec une certaine tristesse, mais Peter, Sirius et James suivaient attentivement le récit.

- On n'a pas vu de danger et on a gardé le secret- conclut Artémis.

- Je suis désolée- dit Lily- on n'aurait jamais du le savoir… et encore moins le dire à quelqu'un… mais…

Remus hocha la tête et fit un geste tranquillisant, mais Sirius avait encore des choses à demander.

- Et pour nous, comment vous avez su ?

Lily et Artémis échangèrent alors un regard complice et James souhaita pouvoir se regarder ainsi avec la rousse.

- C'est la deuxième partie de l'histoire- dit Artémis- Lily et moi, on a essayé de devenir animagus et on a fini par réussir.

- Vous êtes animagus ?- couina Peter de plus en plus impressionné.

James hocha la tête.

- L'aigle, c'est elle- expliqua-t-il- et lui…. Tu dois être le renard- les Maraudeurs le dévisagèrent- On s'est transformé hier pour échapper à une guêpe gavée de potion de croissance.

Artémis acquiesça et les maraudeurs commencèrent à comprendre.

- Alors… C'est toi qui a évité que Remus s'échappe ?- Sirius se souvint subitement de ce qui avait failli se produire quelques mois avant.

Lily dit oui de la tête.

- Ce n'était pas un hasard. Vous ne prenez aucune précaution- gourmanda la rousse- La première fois que vous vous êtes transformés toute la forêt l'a su… vous faites énormément de bazar. C'était impossible de ne pas savoir où vous étiez... on vous a surveillé- acheva-t-elle- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça aurait pu mal tourner…

Remus baissa la tête avec culpabilité.

- On a toujours assuré- intervint James.

Lily haussa les sourcils.

- Vous assuriez, le jour où il a failli mordre cet ivrogne, à Pré-au-Lard ? C'est Artémis qui l'a fait léviter jusqu'au toit, ce n'était pas par hasard.

- Lily veut simplement dire- coupa Artémis pour calmer le ton- qu'on a essayé de vous aider pour que Remus ne passe pas ses transformation enfermé.

Le silence tomba pendant quelques secondes. Ils réfléchissaient.

- Je pensais juste que vous deviez le savoir- dit Elise subitement- Il vaut toujours mieux savoir qui connaît tes secrets.

- Vous n'avez vraiment jamais rien dit ?- s'assura Peter méfiant.

Kate le foudroya du regard.

- Non, nous sommes de vrais Gryffondors.

- Vous auriez pu nous le dire avant…- observa James.

- On ne l'a pas fait basiquement parce qu'on ne vous supportait pas. Maintenant ça va mieux- expliqua Elise.

- Aussi parce qu'on ne se reverra probablement plus après cette année- dit Lily- Et nous savions que vous aviez de soupçons.

Le silence tomba à nouveau,

- Bon, et maintenant que vous savez tout… Je vais me coucher- déclara Artémis en se levant, imité par les autres. Remus regarda Elise bailler, et elle s'en aperçu et lui rendit le regard- À demain.

Et ils montèrent chacun à son dortoir, avec beaucoup de choses à quoi penser.

…

- Bonne nuit- Elise était redescendue dans la Salle Commune quelques minutes après ; elle portait un peignoir en coton par-dessus le tee-shirt ample qu'elle utilisait comme pyjama. Elle attendait, assise sur un fauteuil, avec le dos tourné vers celui qui s'approchait.

- Comment peux-tu m'entendre toujours ?- murmura Remus en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Tu respires fort, je t l'ai dit… et je t'attendais- elle le regarda avec douceur.

- Tu me fais peur- déclara le garçon en baissant les yeux, d'un geste très comique. Elise eut un petit rire.

- Peur ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais tout sur moi. On dirait que je suis un livre ouvert, et que tu passes ton temps à me lire.

- Tu es très sensible- répondit Elise en regardant devant elle- Comme Lily. On voit tout de suite si quelque chose est arrivé, il suffit de savoir regarder.

Remus tourna la tête pour la voir ; elle était assise à côté de lui, et son profil qui se découpait sous la lumière des torches lui donnait un air encore plus mystérieux.

- Tu es incroyable- murmura-t-il- tu m'inquiètes, et tu me fais douter de mes actions. Tu savais que je voulais te parler rien qu'avec un regard.

- Tu savais que je viendrais- la brune le regarda- On est égaux. Tu m'inquiètes aussi.

- Non- dit Remus avec surprise.

- C'est vrai- Elise sourit légèrement- Mais moi je le cache mieux.

Remus posa une main sur celle de la jeune fille.

- Merci pour cette nuit.

Elise s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Ce n'est rien- murmura-t-elle- Bonne nuit.

La jeune fille disparu vers son dortoir et mit fin à la conversation. Elle laissait Remus avec une main sur la joue qui avait été embrassée.

…

Lily était fatiguée lorsque James entra dans la classe où ils avaient dansé le soir précédent ; les filles venaient de passer dans la salle d'à côté pour répéter les chansons.

- B'jour- dit-il pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là ; elle lui rendit le salut sans enthousiasme.

Lily choisit un disque de musique lente et avança jusqu'à la moitié de la salle, puis elle attendit avec les mains sur les hanches. James remarqua que le maillot et les shorts de la jeune fille moulaient son corps à la perfection, et découvraient des jambes longues et blanches.

- Tu viens ?- lui dit-elle impatiemment, en le tirant des ses pensées.

Il enleva la robe et s'approcha d'elle.

- Danse- lui ordonna-t-elle simplement.

James haussa les sourcils.

- Comment, danse ?

- Corrige-moi si je me trompe- soupira la rousse- mais nous sommes là pour que tu surpasses la grâce des trolls question mouvement…

- Mais tu ne conseilles rien ? Une tactique, une stratégie, un schéma de jeu…

Lily posa une main sur sa ceinture.

- Ce n'est pas du Quidditch, Potter. Et maintenant danse avant la fin du disque.

James fit un geste, mais c'était pour porter la main à ses cheveux.

- J'ai honte avec toi devant- sourit-il.

La rousse murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait bizarrement à « quel idiot » et s'approcha de lui, puis se retourna à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine.

- Prends-moi par la taille et suis-moi- murmura-t-elle- Tu as d'abord besoin de rythme.

James hésita un instant puis posa les mains sur sa taille ; il aurait juré qu'elle avait frissonné, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en assuré sans lui voir le visage. Lily se mit à bouger au rythme de la musique.

- Fais comme moi- murmura-t-elle- tu dois être en harmonie avec ce que tu danses. Ferme les yeux si ça peut t'aider.

Il obéit et ferma les yeux. Maintenant il sentait l'odeur de la jeune fille, la chaleur de son corps sous ses mains, sa respiration, et se laissa emporter en se disant que ce n'était pas si dur.

Ils dansèrent pendant toute l'heure sur des chansons différentes. À la fin de la classe James aurait donné n'importe quoi pour embrasser le cou, le dos et les épaules de la rousse, qui tremblaient un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Apprendre à danser ne serait pas facile, se dit-il en observant le dos de la jeune fille, qui s'était inclinée pour éteindre la musique. C'était frustrant, ce plaignit-il pour soi-même, pendant que ses yeux parcouraient l'anatomie de Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?- interrompit Lily brusquement avec irritation.

James sursauta ; il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle le voyait.

- Ce truc moulant te va bien- il montra le maillot- Il te met en valeur.

Lily rougit et lui tourna le dos pour enfiler un de ses habituels tee-shirts XL.

- Il ne me va pas bien- dit-elle simplement- Et ne me regarde pas- James soupira. C'était tellement dur d'être agréable avec quelqu'un qui pense systématiquement mal de toi.

- Demain à la même heure ?- demanda-t-il

- Oui, et tu as aussi un quart d'heure de répétition avec Kate- confirma-t-elle sans se retourner.

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu viens ?- demanda-t-il avant de sortir, en sachant déjà qu'elle allait refuser : Lily allait s'entraîner seule.

- Non, je vais rester… j'ai des choses à faire- répondit-elle évasivement- Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

…

Elise, Artémis, Kate, Tracy, Remus et Sirius avaient achevé leur répétition quelques minutes avant et se dirigeaient vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Sirius s'approcha de Kate.

- Tu viens prendre quelque chose dans les cuisines ?- demanda-t-il doucement- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui il y a du gâteau au citron- il lui adressa un sourire ravageur.

- Je n'ai pas envie- répondit sèchement la jeune fille, en affichant un air revêche.

- Un tour par le lac, alors ?- essaya Sirius

- Il fait froid.

- Tu joues aux échecs ?

- Je n'aime pas.

- Alors…

Elise s'interposa alors entre son cousin et son amie.

- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais elle est en train de t'envoyer sur les roses, crétin. Tu as raté la répartition des cerveaux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu veux te taire ? Je ne t'ai rien dit- protesta Sirius.

- Sirius, tu as été trop loin cette fois avec Kate- intervint Artémis dans la conversation.

- Mais souviens-toi qu'il dit qu'il va changer, il aime Kate- répliqua Remus à Artémis en faisant rougir les joues de la blonde.

- À mon avis, elle n'a pas à le pardonner jusqu'à ce qu'il lui offre un bon solitaire en diamants- déclara Tracy distraitement.

- Ce n'est pas du tout romantique- objecta Elise

- Dis-moi une chose plus romantique qu'un "Tyffany's" à mon doigt.

- Danser sous le clair de lune dans une des balançoires du jardin- proposa Remus.

- Avec ce froid ? Tu es sérieux ?- défendit Tracy.

- Ahem, ahem- Sirius toussa exagérément- Ceci est MON problème et je vous serais reconnaissant si vous ne vous en mêliez pas…

Artémis secoua la tête.

- En plus qu'on essayait de t'aider…

- Aider à quoi ? À faire détaler Kate ?- s'exclama-t-il avec irritation.

Vrai. Kate était partie et Sirius la suivit en courant.

- Moi je pense toujours qu'un solitaire raccommoderait toute l'affaire- murmura Tracy.

Les trois autres la regardèrent et haussèrent les sourcils. Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune.

…

Lily sortit une heure après de la salle, en traînant derrière elle son sac, et soupira. Danser avec James serait très dur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frémir lorsqu'il la touchait, lorsqu'il la regardait…. Ce serait dur de ne pas lui tomber dans les bras, pour que finalement il se désintéresse d'elle et la plante. Mais c'était tellement… sensuel. Danser ensemble, seuls, et tellement près… Maudites hormones !

- Lily- on l'appelait. Elle se tourna.

- Severus- sourit-elle- Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus.

Snape sourit.

- Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Je t'ai rapporté ça de Durmstrang- il lui tendit un pot en terre cuite avec une plante qui sentait très bon.

- Merci- dit Lily en la prenant- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De la feuille de roi ou athelas- expliqua Severus d'un ton doctoral.

- Ça sent très bon- remarqua Lily

- En infusion c'est un excellent antidote pour presque tous les poisons.

Elle sourit.

- J'espère n'en avoir jamais besoin.

- Moi aussi- Rogue lui rendit un petit sourire- Mais on ne sait jamais… Arrose-la chaque jour, mais elle ne doit pas être à plein soleil.

La rousse hocha la tête.

- Tu descends dîner ?

- Oui.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en parlant de la dernière classe de Potions, et des nouveaux professeurs stagiaires qui allaient arriver dans une semaine, d'après Dumbledore. Rogue lui dit qu'il y avait aussi des professeurs en stage à Durmstrang, mais il ne les connaissait que de vue car ils enseignaient Runes et Soin des Créatures Magiques, qu'il ne suivait pas.

La majorité des élèves dînaient déjà dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils entrèrent, et personne ne remarqua qu'ils étaient apparus ensemble. Personne sauf James et Sirius, qui possédaient un radar cherche-Rogue hyper puissant. Sirius n'avait pas réussi à parler à Kate parce qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, et ne semblait pas intéressée par l'idée de lui ouvrir.

Lily chercha ses amis du regard sans résultat, mais quelqu'un lui fit un geste de la main : Tracy. Lily s'approcha d'elle, qui mangeait avec ses amis du PCMPP.

- Tu veux quelque chose, Chambers ?- demanda-t-elle avec fatigue, pendant que tout un paquet de têtes blondes et extrêmement bien coiffées la dévisageaient.

Tracy se leva et ramassa une pochette de dessous le banc.

- Viens quelque part plus libre…- dit-elle en souriant- J'ai des choses à te montrer.

Lily hocha la tête et attendit que la blonde ramassât ses affaires avant d'aller à un bout de la table des Gryffondors pratiquement désoccupé. Les murmures de « l'assemblée des Blondes » ne lui échappèrent pas.

- Chambers, je dirais que tes amies n'apprécient pas que tu me parles- dit-elle en souriant.

Tracy haussa les épaules.

- Laisse-les faire, elles doivent bien ragoter sur quelque chose et il n'y a pas de potins intéressants ces derniers temps… à part Sirius et Kate, bien sûr- la jeune fille s'installa sur un banc- J'aime bien Kate.

Lily s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant. Ça ne fait rien.

- Mais je la trouve sympa, vraiment. Elle est hyper folle. C'est très amusant- elle sourit- Je me suis beaucoup amusée à la répétition…

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être agréable…

- Mais c'est vrai ! C'était amusant… Mais je voulais te montrer quelque chose- elle ouvrit la pochette et lui tendit quelques feuilles- Ce sont des ébauches, rien n'est décidé, mais je voulais ton opinion…

- C'est parfait !- s'exclama Lily en regardant les dessins- Ébauches ? Tu as du y passer toute la nuit.

- Pas toute- corrigea Tracy fièrement- Il faut les perfectionner. Et je dois faire le décor, et… enfin, ils te plaisent ?

- Ils sont super- apprécia Lily- mais cette robe n'est pas un peu…

- Ne soit pas si prude !- dit Kate derrière elles, elle venait de descendre avec Elise- Elle me plait, moi.

- Mais avec ça on va me voir jusqu'aux idées !- se plaignit Lily.

Elise regarda le dessin.

- Elle est bien un peu… mais elle va avec la chanson, Lils. Je suis d'accord moi aussi, Chambers.

Tracy se leva avec fierté et leur adressa un grand sourire.

- Je vais tout préparer, alors- elle claqua les mains avec enthousiasme- Je m'en vais, j'ai beaucoup à faire avant l'heure du coucher.

Les filles la regardèrent quitter la salle et secouèrent la tête.

- Quel enthousiasme !- s'exclama Elise.

- Elle a un réel talent pour dessiner et planifier– dit Lily- Et elle s'efforce au maximum…

- Je l'aime bien- trancha Kate en haussant les épaules- Elle est raffinée jusqu'au comique. On s'est amusé à la répétition.

- Elle me l'a déjà dit- soupira Lily- Qui l'aurait dit ? Nous, traiter avec l'élite- dit-elle comiquement, en faisant rire ses deux amies- Elle a l'air bien.

Elles commencèrent le dîner et Elise questionna Lily sur la plante ; elle leur expliqua sa conversation avec Rogue. Kate et Elise ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment, mais il était toujours correct avec Lily. Elise sourit en entendant parler des nouveaux professeurs, et refusa d'expliquer pourquoi lorsque Lily lui demanda.

…

- Tu crois que Rogue la menace pour qu'elle soit son amie ?- demanda James à Remus en regardant Lily du coin de l'œil.

- Je ne crois pas que Lily se laisse menacer- répondit Remus amusé- et je dirais qu'ils sont amis depuis longtemps. Et la plante que porte Lily…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la plante ?- demanda James légèrement hystérique.

- Ce doit être un cadeau de Rogue. On dirait que c'est de l'athelas, il n'y en a que dans les climats froids.

- Pourquoi Rogue ferait-il des cadeaux à Lily ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, toi qui la suis 25 heures par jour et 8 jours par semaine.

- Remus, le jour n'a que 24 heures- corrigea Peter d'un ton pédant.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et pourquoi Lily serait amie avec ce graisseux aimant de la magie noire et pas avec moi, qui suis un garçon charmant ?- demanda James d'un ton blessé.

- C'est ça- approuva Sirius en séparant son regard de Kate pour le tourner vers Remus comme si celui-ci était coupable de tous leurs problèmes- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien parce que vous avez toujours été un peu… égocentriques- dit Remus avec diplomatie.

- Égocentrique ?- répéta James- Je ne suis pas égocentrique.

- Enfin, peut-être un tout petit peu- dit Peter timidement ; James le foudroya du regard et Peter rendit son attention à ses côtelettes.

…

Les classes et les répétitions se succédèrent ; Tracy conservait un enthousiasme débordant et une illusion constante à l'idée de planifier la scénographie, les garçons commencèrent à répéter leur chorégraphie sous les ordres de Lily, qui donnait toujours des cours à James. Cours à chaque fois plus intenables, dont la tension se coupait au couteau. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à contrôler l'attraction qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre, et Lily s'était souvent séparée brusquement de James pour penser à Hagrid en sous-vêtements.

Rogue n'avait plus insisté sur les relations de Lily avec James et ils continuaient à se voir, surtout dans la bibliothèque. James les avait surveillé quelques fois en retenant l'envie d'assassiner Rogue, mais il avait suivit le conseil de Remus et n'avait pas intervenu.

Kate refusait toujours de parler à Sirius, elle avait eut un moment de faiblesse pendant la punition, mais elle n'allait pas y retomber… un point c'est tout… mais c'était tellement dur de résister au jeune homme brun au sourire dévastateur, qui se tuait pour la récupérer… devant tout le monde.

Un vendredi, deux semaines après, James et Lily répétaient la chorégraphie que James allait réaliser avec Kate. Il avait énormément progressé et Lily était, d'une certaine façon, très fière.

- Tu progresses- dit Lily pendant un moment de repos, haletante.

James adorait la voir ainsi, avec des collants et un haut moulant, le chignon à moitié défait, les joues rouges et ces gouttes de sueur tellement sensuelles qui glissaient de son cou à son décolleté.

- Merci- répondit-il pour éloigner ces pensées de lui.

- Rien que deux semaines- Lily étira les bras puis les laissa retomber, James suivit ses mouvements du regard, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?- demanda-t-elle avec irritation, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait la détailler comme ça. Il la déshabillait du regard et elle s'en offusquait.

- Tu es belle…- murmura James en la regardant dans les yeux.

Lily se mit à émettre de la vapeur d'eau à force de rougir. C'était ce qui la dérangeait le plus. Qu'il se moque d'elle de cette façon. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas belle, que les garçons ne la regardaient pas, et en plus elle s'en fichait. Mais James était cruel ; il voulait rire à ses dépends, comme quand il lui avait dit qu'elle lui plaisait et…

- James, tu as dis qu'on serait amis. Les amis ne se moquent pas de ses amis, tu sais ?

- Je ne me moque pas- répondit-il.

- Ah non ? Et alors pourquoi me dire que je suis belle, que le maillots me va bien, que je te plais ! Je ne suis pas un trophée de ta galerie James !- dit elle énervée- Me mentir ne te mènera nulle part !

James s'approcha d'elle, visiblement aussi irrité qu'elle

- Quels mensonges, hein ? Que je suis fou de toi depuis trois mois et que je n'obtiens que des insultes ? Que tu es la fille la plus incroyable de Poudlard et que ton corps me fait perdre les pédales quand tu es à moins d'un mètre de moi ? Que j'attends que tu me tolères pour te demander de sortir ?

Lily lui tourna le dos, au bord des larmes. Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Il la tuait ! Elle était amoureuse et il était trop cruel ! Et s'il s'en était aperçu et il en profitait pour jouer avec ses sentiments ? Pourquoi était-il aussi cruel ! Les larmes coulèrent tout au long de ses joues. Il ne devait pas la voir pleurer, ce serait un autre triomphe pour lui.

Elle sentit alors une main familière se poser sur sa taille et une autre lui prendre doucement le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? La main qu'elle sentait sur le bras glissa jusqu'à son épaule et écarta la bretelle du maillot pour déposer un baiser sur la peau. Et un autre, et encore un… il parcourut avec les lèvres le chemin entre l'épaule et l'oreille de la rouquine, en caressant sa hanche doucement de l'autre main. Lily était incapable de bouger et ferma les yeux. C'était… si bon. Toute la tension qu'ils avaient accumulée pendant ces semaines de danse ensemble avait explosé. James mordilla son oreille et elle soupira malgré elle. Il avait aussi perdu le control dont il avait fait preuve pendant deux semaines, lorsque le corps de la jeune fille semblait aimanter le sien et la nécessité de l'embrasser devenait insoutenable.

Lily se tourna pour regarder les yeux du garçon et le supplier du regard qu'il arrête, puisqu'elle n'en était pas capable, qu'il ne soit pas cruel… Mais James enterra sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa, le mordit, et lui fit perdre la notion de la salle, de son identité et de ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle gémit sans le vouloir et par réflexe entoura le cou du garçon de ses bras et, lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'embrassa avec la même passion et la même force qu'il avait mit dans ses baisers. James l'accepta avec avidité et ne tarda pas à chercher la langue de Lily de la sienne, comme s'il devait mourir demain. Lily glissa alors ses mains par-dessous la chemise de James et caressa son dos encore mouillé de sueur, et son torse doux et lisse.

Ils séparèrent leurs bouches pour respirer et ce fut Lily qui se rapprocha et embrassa le cou de James, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres heurtent une corde… une corde d'où pendait une plume. Sa plume ! Par Merlin… Elle était sur le point de… de… avec Potter. Elle ne voulait pas y penser ! Il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait, et elle finirait en morceaux…

Elle s'écarta brutalement, toujours haletante et avec les joues écarlates.

- Ne le fais plus jamais- susurra-t-elle d'un ton menaçant- Ne te joue plus jamais de moi.

Il voulut s'approcher mais elle fit un pas en arrière et lui soutint le regard de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

- Je ne me joue pas de toi !- s'écria-t-il en portant une main à sa tête- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement croire en moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Ne pas te toucher ? Ne pas t'embrasser ? Je le ferai, si ça te prouve que tu es importante pour moi !

- Je ne suis pas importante pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Lily, il y a des choses que tu ne peux simplement pas savoir.

- Laisse-moi tranquille!

James s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura.

- Je ne te laisserai pas parce que je sais que je te plais. Et tu me plais. Et par une étrange raison ce n'est pas assez pour que nous soyons ensemble. Mais nous le serons.

- J'en doute- Lily leva le menton et puisa dans se dernières réserves d'arrogance.

James la regarda et pénétra dans son âme à travers de ses yeux verts.

- Je ne referai plus ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce que tu le veuilles… Ça te suffira comme preuve ?- demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé une preuve.

- Je t'en donnerai- répondit-il.

Le jeune homme ramassa son sac et ses lunettes et sortit de la salle avec décision, en laissant Lily derrière lui, tremblante d'émotion mais soulagée… tout irait mieux s'il ne l'embrassait plus. Pourquoi était-elle retombée dans le même piège ? Pourquoi ? Il connaissait maintenant ses sentiments pour lui, sa faiblesse entre ses mains, ces mains qui l'enflammaient d'une caresse… Merde, merde, merde !

…

Lily fit son récit à Artémis et à ses deux amies le même jour, en descendant dîner. Ils surent que quelque chose s'était passée dès qu'ils la regardèrent, et elle fut forcée bon gré mal gré à tout raconter.

- À mon avis Potter est sérieux- déclara Artémis- Pour l'instant au moins.

- Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour moi- soupira Lily- lui… Il me lâchera tôt ou tard et me brisera…

- Comme pour moi- murmura Kate.

- Mais ça pourrait fonctionner- défendit Elise.

Lily haussa les sourcils.

- On pourrait aussi finir mariés et avec des enfants- répliqua-t-elle.

- Il ne t'a rien fait pour l'instant, non ?

Lily secoua la tête.

- Je sais qu'il le fera. Il ne m'aime pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi pas ?- demanda Artémis en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

- Tu ne m'as pas regardée ?- demanda la rouquine en se montrant du doigt- Je ne suis ni belle ni populaire, je l'ai simplement impressionné. Au bout de quelque temps, il me quittera, je serai amoureuse et il faudra ramasser les morceaux de mon cœur à l'aspirateur et les recoller au Super-glue.

- Moi je te trouve belle- intervint Elise- C'est seulement que tu ne prends pas soin de toi. Et si tu n'es pas populaire, ça ne fait que te rajouter des points.

Ils s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor pour attendre le dîner.

- Je ne suis pas une fille-Potter- reprit Lily, obsédée.

- Kate n'est pas une fille-Black et maintenant Sirius lui prête plus d'attention qu'à n'importe qui d'autre- objecta Artémis.

- Oui, mais avant il n'a fait que m'ignorer et me plonger dans le désespoir. Si je le regarde à nouveau, il recommencera… Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le regarder… Pourquoi est-il aussi terriblement sexy !- s'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la table et en enfouissant la tête dans sa soupe- Auuu !

Elise l'aida à se nettoyer la figure en riant avec Artémis et Lily.

« Clin, clin » Dumbledore sollicitait l'attention des élèves en donnant des petits coups sur sa coupe. Peu à peu, le silence s'étendait pour écouter le directeur, qui s'était levé.

- Mes chers élèves, comme je vous avais dit, nous recevrons des professeurs en stage à partir de demain. Ils sont arrivés aujourd'hui, et je vous demande de donner la bienvenue façon Poudlard à Jacques Didrell et Fabian…

- Fabian !- s'écria Kate avant que le directeur finît de parler, en voyant deux hommes entrer dans la Grande Salle- C'est Fabian !

Les applaudissements noyèrent sa voix, malgré ses cris.

- Ils seront adjoints aux professeurs de CCM et Runes- annonça le directeur pendant que les deux jeunes hommes saluaient les élèves de la main- Ils seront deux mois avec nous. Fabian a quitté cette école il y a seulement trois ans, et il est possible que certains d'entre vous s'en souviennent.

Les élèves des cours supérieurs hochèrent la tête et toute la salle s'intéressa pour les nouveaux professeurs. Fabian était grand et plutôt costaud. Il avait le visage calme et des cheveux frisés qu'il coiffait en catogan, dont la couleur, ainsi que celle des yeux, était comme celle d'Artémis. Jacques, qui semblait français par son nom, était plus petit et plus mince. Il portait des lunettes, et ses cheveux blonds semblaient avoir attiré l'attention de plus d'une étudiante. Ils s'assirent ensemble à la table des professeurs pour dîner.

Quelques minutes après, que Kate avait passé sans manger par l'agitation, elle quitta la table suivie d'Artémis, et fit signe à Fabian de la rejoindre près de la porte d'entrée. Il sourit, s'excusa auprès des professeurs et se dirigea vers elle.

- Kate !- s'écria-t-il en ouvrant les bras en l'atteignant.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais ?- demanda la jeune fille en s'écartant un peu de lui, mais sans enlever les mains des épaules du garçon.

- C'était une surprise, Kitty- dit-il d'un air gamin en lui pinçant la joue.

- Tu es méchant- répondit-elle avec ton infantile, en souriant.

- Ahem, ahem. Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, cousin- interrompit Artémis, qui avait observé l'échange de gamineries. Il serra son cousin dans ses bras- Merci de prévenir.

Fabian haussa les épaules.

- C'était une surprise. Bonjour Elise- celle-ci c'était approché avec Lily, et Fabian les serra dans ses bras- Salut Lils. Tu as maigrit.

Lily regarda les autres avec suffisance.

- Vous voyez ? Je ne suis pas entrain de devenir une baleine bleue- dit-elle vexée en direction de ses amis, qui éclatèrent de rire- Tu as grandi, Fabian.

Les élèves regardèrent le groupe avec intérêt, mais ils étaient nombreux à savoir qu'Artémis était le cousin de Fabian et Kate son ex, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se distraire. Enfin, pas tous. Sirius et le PCMPP était en manque de yeux pour regarder et d'oreilles pour entendre.

- Bonjour- dit une voix avec un prononcé accent français ; l'autre professeur en stage, Jacques, les avait rejoint.

- Viens, Jacques, je vais te présenter- invita Fabian- Voici Artémis, mon cousin- ils se serrèrent la main- et voici Kate.

- La célèbre Kate- ponctua le français, en faisant rougir la blonde, et il lui fit un baisemain- Enchanté. ((NdTraduct : en français dans l'original. Je ne suis pas très calée dans les coutumes françaises mais ça m'a plutôt surpris de trouver des baisemains. Ceci mis à part, je suis très heureuse de vous informer _qu'il n'y avait pas des fautes d'orto _dans les mots français qu'écrit Hermione-weasley86 Si vous lisiez les fics en espagnol ou anglais, quand les persos vont à Paris, leurs conversations puent le traducteur automatique. Quelle tragédie XD. Autre chose. Si vous n'aimez pas Jacques comme représentant français à Poudlard… dites-vous qu'il n'y a pas de représentant espagnol -)

- Voici Lily- continua Fabian en levant les yeux au ciel. Jacques lui refit un baisemain. (NdT : Waouh ! Ça devient représentatif ! Serait-ce pour cette raison que je lis partout « la langue de l'amour » en parlant du français ?)

- Et voici…

- Elise- acheva Jacques en regardant la jeune fille, qui souriait, dans les yeux- Ça va, Elise, ma chérie ? (NdT : Encore en français dans l'original).

- Ça va (Ndt : Re-en franç. dans l'orig.)- répondit-elle souriante- Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du baisemain, non ?

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, chérie (NdT : Chérie est en fr. ds l'orgnl. On va faire un truc : chaque fois que c'est en fr. je le mets en italique.). – en la serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur les deux joues, pour l'ébahissements des élèves qui regardaient. (Tite note: serrer dans ses bras, qui en espagnol se dit « abrazar » sonne beaucoup plus naturel que ledit serrement, qui au moins à moi me suggère… autre chose x-x)

- Je vous attendais demain- dit Elise

- Mais c'est que vous vous connaissez ?

Elise et Jacques hochèrent la tête.

- Cet été, à Paris. Jacques était le tuteur (NdT : Vous en avez marre de moi et de mes notes, je sais. Tuteur veut dire prof principal en espagnol, mais pour le coup ça n'avait pas l'air très indiqué) de mon groupe de terrain, vous savez, dans les excavations où je suis allée…

- Et Elise était ma meilleure élève- loua le français.

- Ce n'était pas très dur. Les autres filles étaient très occupés à nettoyer leur baves des pierres tombales qu'on a trouvé- Elise haussa un sourcil- et à te lancer des œillades.

- Comme si tu ne m'en avais pas lancé- prétendit Jacques en souriant. (NdT : On a droit au français tombeur… Comment, vous ne finirez jamais le passage si je le truffe notes?)

- Menteur !- se vexa la brune- Mais, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas arrivés hier ?

- Nous sommes restés un jour de plus à Durmstrang- expliqua Fabian- Une tempête de neige nous a bloqués. Comment savais-tu que notre arrivée était prévue pour hier ?- demanda-t-il avec surprise.

- Jacques me l'avait dit dans sa dernière lettre, peu après de la rentrée.

Kate ouvrit la bouche, scandalisée.

- Tu savais qu'ils venaient et tu ne l'as pas dit ?- brailla-t-elle.

- Et ruiner la surprise ?

- Jacques, c'est toi qui à envoyé à Elise cette pierre pour Noël, n'est-ce pas ?- devina Lily, en se souvenant du cadeau que son amie avait refusé de leur montrer.

Jacques dit oui de la tête.

- C'était une carte de Noël. Tu as réussi à la déchiffrer ?- demanda-t-il à Elise.

- Oui, et je n'ai pas aimé ce que tu as écrit sur mes jambes, dégénéré.

…

- Qui est le type qui mérite qu'on lui coupe les mains ?- demanda Sirius en regardant Fabian serrer Kate dans ses bras avec tellement de familiarité.

- Il était préfet, tu dois t'en souvenir- répondit Remus en soufflant sur sa soupe- Il est sorti avec Kate en quatrième année.

- En quatrième année ? Pédéraste !

- Sirius, tu es sorti avec une fille de troisième l'année dernière- lui rappela Peter.

- Oui, mais elle semblait plus âgée, ok ?- Sirius regardait toujours le groupe- Et ce blondâtre qui embrasse ma cousine ? Maieuuuh, il se prend pour qui !

Remus leva le regard lentement et fronça un peut les sourcils.

- Ils doivent se connaître- James regarda dans leur direction- La mère d'Elise est bien française, non ?

Sirius acquiesça avec le regard fixé sur le groupe.

- J'espère que le francisounet évitera d'approcher ma cousine à moins de deux mètres ou…

- Mais, tu ne détestes pas ta cousine, toi ?- demanda Peter confus.

- Bien sûr que je la déteste, mais elle est de ma famille. Et l'honneur des Blacks renégats ne sera pas souillé par un infâme français ! (NdT : lol !)

- Tu parles comme ta mère, mec- dit James en lui posant une main sur l'épaule- Et tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur l'autre, celui qui a passé un bras autour des épaules de Kate juste maintenant…

- Sale petit pédéraste dépravé ! Un professeur n'a pas le droit de draguer ses élèves !- brailla Sirius terriblement vexé.

…

- Regarde-les. Pour qui elles se prennent ?- murmura Rachel en retroussant son petit nez pointu- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dans la tête ? Essayer de faire sauter les profs…

- Normal, pas un garçon du château ne supporte leur vue…- dit Moniq d'un ton cynique, accompagnée par un cœur de rires insolents- Oh excuse-moi Tracy- ajouta-t-elle avec un ton de repentir affecté- J'oubliais que James t'a quitté pour Evans-la-macho.

Tracy plissa les yeux. Elle commençait à avoir un peu marre de ses amies, qui semblaient adorer lui rappeler sa rupture avec James au lieu de la soutenir. Sans compter que, quand la jeune fille leur avait confessé qu'elle l'avait accepté, ses amies lui avaient toutes dit « ne nie pas que tu es en morceaux, ma chère. Ce doit être si humiliant. » Elles semblaient vouloir la plonger dans la misère au lieu de la réconforter. Tracy, en contrepartie, passait la plupart de son temps à préparer le spectacle ; ce qu'elles critiquaient aussi, en lui demandant comment supportait-elle de traiter de tels… aliénées. Et elle le supportait pire en pire au fur et à mesure que les filles lui étaient de plus en plus sympathiques, d'autant plus qu'elles l'avaient acceptée malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre elles.

- D'après mes souvenirs, Sirius t'a aussi quitté pour Kate… Sûrement l'une des seules choses intelligentes qu'il a fait dans la vie.

- La pauvrette est encore très affectée par les cornes de James- murmura Rachel avec une compassion maniérée.

Tracy se leva brutalement et frappa des paumes contre la table.

- Vous savez ? Si un jour vous vous mordez la langue vous mourrez empoissonnées. Les filles sont quatre fois meilleures que vous ne le serez jamais, et pour ma part, vous pouvez continuer à ragoter jusqu'à en crever- Elle ramassa son sac et quitta la salle avec décision.

- La pauvrette- répéta Gilda- Elle est confuse. Elle reviendra- Elles hochèrent toutes la tête avec conformisme.

…

Tracy marchait furieusement vers la sortie et elle passa à côté du groupe de Lily ; Artémis lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Eh Tracy, viens, je vais te présenter mon cousin.

La jeune fille le regarda avec confusion, l'habitude lui manquait de l'amabilité désintéressée, mais elle s'approcha.

- Voici Tracy- Artémis regarda son cousin- Elle fait avec nous le spectacle dont on parlait. C'est une autre amie.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas, et serra les mains des nouveaux professeurs.

- Tu allais où ? Tu semblais pressée- demanda Artémis.

La blonde allait lui répondre que ce n'était pas son affaire et l'inviter à s'acheter une vie pour passer le temps, mais elle le trouva mal élevé devant tout ce monde ; elle était avant tout une dame.

- J'allais descendre quelques tissus du grenier, pour le décor- mentit-elle.

- Et tu ne nous dis rien ?- intervint Lily- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout faire… Je t'accompagne.

- Moi aussi- offrit Artémis- Tu te casseras le dos si tu essaies de descendre des rouleaux de toile avec ces talons, princesse.

Tracy gonfla les joues d'irritation et se recoiffa de la main, mais ne répliqua pas.

- Je vais dire à un de ces paresseux de nous accompagner- décida Lily.

- Nous on fera visiter le château â Jacques, si ça ne vous dérange pas- annonça Elise.

Lily fit un geste de la main puis se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs, prête à embarquer Remus pour l'aider, pendant que Tracy et Artémis prenaient le chemin du grenier.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le trajet ; Tracy était toujours en colère et Artémis l'observait. En arrivant, Tracy remua les rouleaux de tissus, en choisi un au hasard et le passa à Artémis.

- Dis Chambers… On a vraiment besoin de ce truc ?

- Oui- dit-elle avec un point de mauvaise humeur- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles est jaune à points roses, totalement kitch, et je ne vois pas à quoi elle pourrait servir…

Tracy le regarda fulminante.

- Il faut toujours que tu me remettes en question ?

- Non, mais ça me fait passer le temps- Artémis haussa les épaules- Un problème… Tracy ?

La jeune fille ré-érigea ses défenses, mais elle avait assez de snober un garçon qui la mettait continuellement en évidence. Elle s'affala sur un tas de tissus.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai gâché quelques années de ma vie à faire l'idiote et que je le trouve frustrant.

- Idiote ?- demanda Artémis amusé, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Tracy claqua la langue et se releva.

- Tu peux croire que je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce que je ferai après l'école ? Je ne vois pas beaucoup de possibilités ; je finirais probablement en femme-objet, une maintenue.

- Et c'est mal ?- hasarda Artémis.

Tracy haussa un sourcil.

- Je n'en suis pas très sûre mais je crois que oui. Tu sais autre chose ? Je n'ai pas d'amis. C'est déprimant- elle sourit faiblement.

- Tu as beaucoup d'amies- objecta Artémis.

- Ce sont des harpies, pas des amies.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elles ?

- Je ne fais plus rien avec elles.

- Alors ne victimise pas et fais-toi une vie à ta mesure. Fais ce que tu veux, pour une fois- il se leva aussi- Pense à ce que tu voudrais faire et fais-le, vis un peu.

Tracy le regarda avec un sourire en coin et bouda.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu es assez irritant ?

- Peut-être, oui- sourit-il- Et maintenant… On descend quelque chose ou pas ?

Tracy mit les mains sur ses hanches.

- Vu qu'on est déjà ici, on peut bien descendre quelques trucs.

…

- Tu as dis que tu me laisserais tranquille- protesta Lily en montant avec James dans le grenier. Remus avait accepté de l'accompagner, mais avant qu'il eut peut se lever James lui avait écrasé le pied et avait pratiquement sauté par-dessus la table pour accompagner Lily.

- J'ai dit que je ne t'embrasserai pas… Te laisser tranquille est une autre histoire. En plus nous sommes amis, et les amis s'aident.

- Raconte-le à Remus, son pied est en miettes.

- Il ne voulait pas vraiment venir, mais il ne savait pas comment refuser…

- C'est ça…- Lily rit malgré elle, elle reconnaissait que James était très amusant et sympathique tant qu'il respectait la distance prudentielle de sécurité.

Ils entrèrent dans le grenier et y trouvèrent Tracy qui empilait une pile de choses variées dans des boîtes. Ils soupirèrent : le travail serait dur.

…

- On peut savoir ce qu'on fait là ?- murmura Remus dans le dos de Sirius, depuis leur cachette genre film américain, derrière les armures.

- Chut. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué- répondit Sirius- Nous sommes en mission.

- Nous sommes entrain d'épier Kate et Elise- protesta Peter, protégé par la statue d'un cochon (NdXaphy : Me demande ce qu'il fait là)- C'est débile !

- Toi aussi tu l'es et personne ne se plaint !- susurra Sirius d'un ton acerbe.

- Je me casse- siffla Peter- Tu es de pire en pire Sirius, cette fille ne mérite pas tout ce bordel.

Peter disparut par le couloir et Remus et Sirius avancèrent jusqu'aux grandes fenêtres contiguës à la classe d'Arithmancie, où se tenaient Kate, Jacques, Fabian et Elise.

- Si on se fait prendre on est achevés – dit Remus en se tapant sur le front.

- Shh- menaça Sirius à nouveau- C'est une cause majeure. Pratiquement sécurité internationale.

- Internationale ?- répéta Remus.

- L'autre bellâtre est français, non ? Eh bien voilà.

Remus secoua à nouveau la tête, puis ils se glissèrent jusqu'à la porte de la salle, en se couchant sur le sol pour ne pas être vus.

- C'est ridicule !- murmura Remus à nouveau.

- Shh- souffla Sirius, avant de se retourner- J'entends quelque chose.

- Ce doit être ton intelligence, qui est revenue après les vacances- dit une voix par-dessus eux, ils se tournèrent et virent Elise avec les bras croisés- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Eh bien en réalité…- commença Remus en se levant.

- On fait une étude sur les dalles de l'école- acheva rapidement Sirius- Tu as remarqué qu'elles sont différentes à chaque étage ? Et certaines sont même gravées !

Elise arqua un sourcil et Remus secoua une nouvelle fois la tête avec la main sur le front.

Kate, Fabian et Jacques sortirent de la classe et les regardèrent avec surprise.

- Des amis ?- demanda Jacques à Elise.

- Le blond oui, l'autre est mon cousin, on l'a eu par tirage au sort… Ne questionne pas.

Jacques et Fabian les dévisagèrent avec étonnement et Sirius rougit.

- Eh bien… Eh bien on va regarder les dalles de l'étage d'en haut, puisque ici c'est impossible de travailler avec tranquillité !- se plaignit-il d'un geste digne, et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées par le couloir.

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin- dit le lycanthrope, honteux- Excusez-le, en réalité il n'est pas complètement timbré, mais là il a du fumer quelque chose…- offrit-il comme excuse- Bonne nuit- et il disparut derrière son ami.

Elise éclata de rire et Kate laissa échapper un sourire : Sirius était jaloux.

…

- Je laisse la boîte ici ?- demanda James à Tracy, dans la salle d'à côté de celle d'Études Moldus.

- Oui, dépose-la dans le coin- répondit-elle distraitement, occupée à ranger des rubans de soie.

James s'approcha pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

- Dis Tracy, je ne t'ai pas encore dit… mais je suis désolé que tu sois dans tout ça par ma faute. Et de t'avoir fait souffrir.

La jeune fille se tourna avec un sourire.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu sais le service que tu m'as rendu ? C'est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu me passer ; je fais enfin quelque chose d'utile et qui me plaît, et j'ai connu des gens merveilleux.

James le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Pas toi, James. Je suis sérieuse. Je sais qu'on aurait du le laisser avant, nous n'avons jamais été, tu sais…- répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Oui, je sais… amoureux- acheva-t-il- Mais nous sommes amis. On a toujours été amis, Tracy. On a sûrement duré tout ce temps grâce à ça ; tu es une fille bien.

Tracy soupira et recommença à ranger les rubans.

- Une fille bien très occupée- murmura-t-elle- Va me chercher le reste des boîtes, sois gentil- James sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- James- la voix de Tracy l'arrêta avant de sortir de la salle ; il se tourna- Lily me plaît. J'espère qu'il te rendra heureux.

- J'espère juste qu'elle me laissera m'approcher d'elle sans me mordre- répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire las.

Tracy lui rendit son sourire et repris son travail, pendant que James montait au grenier.

* * *

_Conversation entre ex ! Ça vous plaît ?_

_J'ai révisé Notepassing et Aveugles, qui sera bientôt fini._

_Xaphania_


	15. Et encore une fois, c'est le 14 fév I

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi**

**15. ET ENCORE UNE FOIS, LE 14 FÉVRIER ARRIVE**

- Mmmmmm… Lily ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Qui ça, moi ?- sursauta la rousse- Non !- elle essaya d'avoir l'air décontractée- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas… mais sache que tu est en train de mordiller les coins du livre de Transformations- annonça Rogue en haussant un sourcil- Si tu as faim, mange quelque chose que tu puisses digérer.

Lily s'empressa de laisser les livres sur la table.

- Tu es vraiment crispé- insista Rogue. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est encore Saint Potter ?

La rouquine laissa échapper un soupir et baissa les yeux.

- Oui et non- marmonna-t-elle- Je veux dire, non, il n'a rien fait, mais…

- Mais quoi ?- pressa Rogue, et il lui leva le menton du doigt. Sa proximité prit Lily au dépourvu. Severus ne l'avait pas habituée à se genre de familiarités.

La jeune fille soupira à nouveau. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Jamas l'avait embrassée. Même s'il avait promis de ne pas recommencer, les classes de danse étaient si possible encore plus éprouvantes. Son corps réagissait étrangement lorsqu'il l'enlaçait et lui prenait la main… Mais bien sûr, Rogue n'était pas la personne indiquée pour ces confessions.

- Rien, Severus, Potter ne m'a rien fait du tout…

- Il a essayé ?- aventura le Serpentard avec un geste dur qui prétendait cacher la timidité que le sujet lui inspirait- Tu sais…

Lily écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta sous la surprise.

- Non ! Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ?

- Parce que c'est lui Lily !- rugit Rogue en se rapprochant d'elle- Il n'est simplement pas correct!

- Oh ! Aussi peut correct qu'il soit, je doute que l'idée lui ait traversée la tête, Severus !

Rogue grogna et détourna le regard.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on va encore se crier dessus à cause de lui- Lily croisa les bras.

- C'est que tu le défends !- reprocha Rogue.

- Je ne le défends pas !- rétorqua Lily sur le même ton- Je ne fais que te dire qu'il n'a rien fait, ok ?

Rogue grogna encore.

- Je n'aime pas Potter- marmonna-t-il.

Lily éclata d'un rire moqueur et il laissa échapper un sourire.

- T'en es sûr ?- demanda-t-elle en se calmant- J'étais déjà arrivée à cette conclusion toute seule, Servilus…

- Pas bête, la sang-de-bourbe- ironisa Rogue en reprenant son chemin- Tu n'avais pas SDCM maintenant ?

- C'est vrai !- s'écria Lily avant de tourner sur ses talons et rebrousser chemin en courant- À plus tard !

Rogue lui dit au revoir d'un geste et la vit descendre les escaliers de trois en trois. C'était sa deuxième classe avec Fabian. Ils avaient étudié les dragons rouges dans la première (théoriquement bien sûr) et allaient sûrement continuer. Elle traversa la porte d'entrée et parcourut le claustre du parc, où se trouvaient les classes théoriques de SDCM, puis inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Evans, tu es en retard- constata Fabian autoritairement depuis l'estrade. Comme Jacques, il ne donnait des cours qu'aux élèves de sixième et septième année. Les professeurs titulaires se chargeaient du reste. Lily dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner devant tout le monde en regardant son ami.

- Oui…- expliqua-t-elle en regardant par terre- J'ai eu un petit problème… et… Bon, je vais m'asseoir et je n'interromps plus- Elle se glissa jusqu'à sa table, à côté d'Artémis.

- La prochaine fois je devrai vous enlever des poins.

Lily hocha la tête sans répondre, en contenant son sourire. Fabian, enlever des points à Gryffondor ? Il ne pouvait pas éviter un certain favoritisme envers son ancienne maison.

- T'étais où ?- murmura Artémis.

- Dans le coin… si tu trouves mes poumons quelque part tu me les passes- répondit-elle.

Artémis étouffa un éclat de rire.

- T'as vu l'affiche dans la Salle Commune ? En mars on va avoir encore droit aux réunions d'orientation professionnelle.

Lily hocha la tête.

- L'orientation, c'est bien; mais moi il va falloir me donner une carte et une boussole- murmura-t-elle- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi faire.

La classe était assez intéressante. Fabian était jeune et n'avait pas eu le temps d'oublier les classes plus soporifiques qu'un somnifère pour mammouths ; il faisait son possible pour qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas. Kate elle-même, qui détestait les « bestioles », écoutait attentivement, mais on pouvait aussi l'expliquer par d'autres raisons.

Sirius partageait son temps entre toiser son nouveau professeur avec répulsion et dessiner un calendrier où cocher les jours avant son départ. Il allait de pire en pire avec Kate. Avant l'arrivée de Fabian elle l'avait presque pardonner, mais… maintenant elle semblait vaccinée contre ses charmes.

Ils ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires après la cloche ; ils avaient Transformations exactement à l'autre bout du château. Lily s'était souvent demandée pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire comme dans les écoles normales et situer toutes les classes dans le même couloir, ce qui aurait évité aux élèves de courir les 1500 mètres lisses entre les cours.

Remus s'approcha de Lily et Artémis tout en achevant de fourrer ses livres dans son sac.

- Salut- le lycanthrope avait l'air fatigué. Lily se souvint que la pleine lune était cette nuit.

- B'jour Remus- répondit la jeune fille- Tu es pâle… Tu ne devrais pas… ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Je voulais vous en parler, justement… Je me demandais si vous alliez sortir cette nuit.

Lily et Artémis échangèrent un regard puis acquiescèrent. Ils n'avaient pas pu sortir depuis quelque temps, mais ils ne pouvaient pas manquer la pleine lune.

- Je vois… je voulais vous remercier d'avance… et vous inviter à venir avec nous, si vous voulez, bien sûr.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?- Artémis fit taire Lily d'un geste, qui allait exprimer ses réserves sur le sujet- Ça serait bien.

Le visage de la rouquine disait clairement qu'elle le trouvait tout sauf bien.

- Allez, Lils. Tu n'as qu'à continuer à nous surveiller- argumenta Remus.

Elle haussa les sourcils et regarda les garçons tour à tour. Elle comprenait qu'Artémis ait envie de sortir avec les Maraudeurs ; il avait des amis, mais passait la journée avec elles, et l'idée d'aller avec les garçons pour une nuit devait lui plaire. Elle capitula et prit son cartable.

- Kate, tu viens ou tu as des « doutes » à résoudre ?- brailla Elise depuis la porte.

Fabian et la jeune fille blonde, qui tortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt devant son professeur souriant, bavardaient à côté de l'estrade.

- J'y vais !- cria Kate- À toute à l'heure, « professeur » !- conclut-elle coquettement.

Lily et Elise levèrent les yeux au ciel et rejoignirent la procession d'élèves qui défilait vers l'intérieur du château.

- T'as vu ça ?- murmura Sirius en désignant Kate du menton. La jeune fille s'était retournée pour adresser à Fabian un geste de la main et un sourir parfait- C'est une détourneur de mineurs ! Il est en train de séduire la pauvre et innocente Kate avec trois sourires…

- Mouais, ce doit être un tactique universelle- murmura James- C'est elle que tu utilises.

- Moi ? Moi ?- releva le brun avec indignation- Comment oses-tu ?

- J'aime pas du tout cette veine Black- commenta Peter en le regardant de côté.

- Je dois libérer Kate d'entre les mains de ce, de ce, de ce… !- continua le jeune homme sans lui faire attention.

- Mec- collabora Peter.

- De ce délinquant dépravé- conclut Sirius.

…

- Vous allez venir cette nuit ?- demanda James à Lily pendant qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle-même.

- Peut-être- répondit-elle brièvement.

- Remus m'a dit que vous viendrez-

- Pourquoi tu poses la question, alors ?- Lily se sépara de lui brutalement et se dirigea vers le tourne-disque. Le sentir si proche était… intenable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?- demanda James confus.

- Je vais changer de disque- Elle en choisi un au hasard puis inspira profondément. « Allez Lily, du sang-froid. »

…

La scène était plutôt pittoresque. Une panthère au pelage rougeâtre se parcourait silencieusement un chemin près de la Cabane Hurlante, silencieuse et aux aguets. Quelques mètres devant, un chien, un renard, un cerf, un loup et un rat perché sur le dos du chien faisaient un boucan infernal. La panthère les regardait d'un air presque vexé, et leva la tête avec hauteur en pénétrant dans la forêt voisine à Pré au lard. Les cinq autre la suivirent et commencèrent une partie spontanée au chat.

L'étrange compagnie retourna à l'aube à la Cabane Hurlante, et réapparut dans les terrains de Poudlard quelques minutes après, sans le loup. Ils se transformèrent immédiatement en un groupe d'ados sales et ébouriffés, avec des visages heureux et fatigués.

Ils entrèrent dans le château couverts par la cape d'invisibilité, à l'exception de Lily qui vola directement jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Artémis d'habitude prenait le risque de monter par un passage secret, mais les Maraudeurs lui offrirent une place.

Lily les attendait dans la salle en ramassant une montagne de parchemins et de bouts de tissus de sur une table.

- Tu fais quoi à nettoyer à cette heure ?- s'étonna Artémis en un murmure.

Lily se tourna et porta un doigt à ses lèvres.

- C'est à Tracy, elle s'est endormie en travaillant- expliqua-t-elle- Allez vous coucher, je vais la porter dans sa chambre.

Tracy était blottie dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, assoupie. Elle consacrait presque tout son temps au spectacle depuis qu'elle avait quitté le PCMPP.

- Tu sais où elle dort ?- demanda James.

Lily hocha la tête.

- Elle s'efforce trop- murmura Artémis. Lily acquiesça et fit un mobilicorpus pour transporter en haut son amie.

…

La rouquine montait avec joie vers la salle d'entraînement : deux jours de plus, et les répétitions seraient finies ! Elle était fière d'elle, elle était géniale, elle avait tenu stoïquement la proximité du corps chaud et ferme de James pendant une douzaine sans lui sauter dessus… Elle faisait définitivement des progrès.

Les autres l'attendaient à l'intérieur de la salle. Leur actuation suscitait l'expectation de tous les élèves, mais ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire pour garder la surprise.

Elle ouvrit la porte et aperçut tout le monde par terre, occupés à donner les dernières touches aux vêtements et au rideau improvisé qu'ils utiliseraient le lendemain. Sirius et Remus lançaient des sortilèges sur des bougies pour qu'elles s'allument et s'éteignent au rythme de la chanson, Kate et James répétaient leur chanson, habillés avec le costume prévu, sous la supervision d'Élise, et Tracy et Artémis disposaient la rideau rouge bordé de fil d'or (Gryffondors avant tout) pour vérifier qu'il pendait convenablement. Elle soupira.

- Un moment, s'il vous plaît- elle claqua des paumes pour attirer leur attention- Je viens de parler avec Dumbledore. Notre actuation sera après-demain à l'heure du dîner- annonça-t-elle- Après le dîner en réalité. Je veux tous vous y voir à 3 heures pour tout préparer, ok ? On n'a que trois heures et demie pour s'arranger, sauf le rideau, qu'on pourra monter demain soir. Dumbledore fermera la Grande Salle après manger et l'ouvrira plus tard. Des questions ?

Ils secouèrent la tête.

- Et n'oubliez pas qu'on doit réussir. Sinon on aura fait l'idiot pour rien- acheva-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans ton optimisme- grogna Sirius sarcastiquement.

- Ouais merci de nous encourager- corrobora Tracy d'un air maussade.

- On va le faire parfaitement bien !- s'exclama Kate- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Oui, à condition que vous ne soyez pas trop stressés simplement parce que toute l'école vous regardera disposée à rire de la plus petite erreur… tout ira parfaitement- renchérit Elise.

- Dis donc, tu t'entraînes avec Evans pour déprimer tous les autres, ou quoi ?-demanda Sirius agacé.

…

Elise disposait ses livres et ses parchemins par-dessus la table qu'elle occupait en Runes avancées. Elle s'y asseyait toujours seule, puisque Artémis et Lily avaient pris Arithmancie et Kate Astronomie. Mais ce jour-là, la veille de la Saint-Valentin, quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu fais quoi là ?- beugla-t-elle dès qu'elle vit de qui elle s'agissait.

- Je suis ton nouveau partenaire de runes- annonça Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne veux pas de partenaire et encore moins t'avoir comme partenaire- dit-elle comme une insulte.

- Tu vois ? Tu es tellement asociale parce que tu n'as pas de partenaire- répliqua son cousin.

- Tu veux partir ?

- Non, j'aime bien cette place

- Ce n'est pas une question, c'est un ordre.

- Alors ne la dis pas comme si c'était une question, tu m'embrouilles- dit Sirius d'un air détaché.

- Agggg ! Tire-toi !

- J'ai dit non ! Je dois protéger ton honneur contre le misérable français !

- Tu dois quoi ?- brailla Elise interloquée- Mais tu débloques !

- J'ai vu comme te regard ce Didrell et je n'aime pas du tout. Jamais une de mes cousines ne tombera… Elise ? Elise, reviens !

La brune avait brusquement ramassé ses affaires et les avait transportés deux tables en arrière, où elle les laissa tomber bruyamment.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?- demanda-t-elle à Remus, qui s'asseyait d'habitude avec Sirius ; James et Peter faisaient Arithmancie.

- Oui, bien sûr- répondit Remus avec un sourire en partie provoqué par la scène que son ami était entrain de faire.

Elise ordonna ses affaires et s'installa. Sirius s'approcha de la table et posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

- Ami, elle me fuit parce qu'elle est jeune et ne sais pas ce qu'il lui convient- déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel. Elise leva les yeux au ciel- Protège-la de l'infâme étranger, c'est tout ce que je te demande, protège-la de ta vie si c'est nécessaire !- s'exclama-t-il au bord des larmes, brûlant d'émotion.

Remus le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés et Elise appuya les mains sur son front en secouant la tête.

- Oui oui Padfoot, tout ce que tu voudras- répondit Remus toujours un peu confus.

Sirius lui donna un coup sur l'épaule en signe de reconnaissance.

- Monsieur Black, veuillez vous asseoir et nous permettre de commencer la classe- la voix de Jacques provenait du début de la salle.

Sirius se tourna hautainement et lui adressa un profond regard haineux qu'il soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il dut regarder le sol pour ne pas trébucher avec sa chaise. Lorsqu'il fut assis, il reprit sa pistolétade pendant que Jacques commençait le cours. Sirius avait aussi surveillé attentivement son professeur pendant la classe de Runes antérieure, mais il avait constaté que malgré sa surveillance, le bellâtre français faisait preuve de trop de familiarité à l'égard de sa cousine. Il avait même osé la faire rire et lui caresser la joue ! Mais comment pouvait-il, le baveux ? Il avait donc décidé de s'installer près d'elle pour exercer une surveillance plus rapprochée, projet qui avait échoué à cause du regrettable manque de bon sens de sa téméraire cousine.

Cinq minutes après le début de la classe, Sirius lança un mot à Remus.

S. L'ennemi public nº2 regarde trop le sujet Elise. Couvre-la.

R. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui jette la cape par-dessus la tête ?

S. Par exemple.

R. C'était sensé être ironique.

Elise intercepta la note et la parcourut du regard.

E. Eh, le crétin. Arrête de déconner et achète-toi un copain qui te comprenne.

S. Remus me comprend

R. …

S. Remus ?

R. …

S. Remus !

R. Il fait bon aujourd'hui.

E. Tu vois ? Tu débloques.

S. Je débloque peut-être, mais toi tu plais au francisounet, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu lui parler dans la Grande Salle et dans les couloirs et dans son bureau…

E. Tu me suis ?

S. Moi ? Non. Je veille sur ton honneur ; et Remus m'aide.

E. Toi aussi, Remus ?

R. Je te serai reconnaissant de ne pas me mêler de tes paranoïas, Padfoot.

E. Vous m'avez suivie ?

R. Sirius t'a suiviee.

S. Parlez avec exactitude, j'ai veillé sur ton honneur.

R/E. Je vois…

E. Si tu continues à me suivre je te jure que je te rase la tête.

R. Non ! Tu n'en serais pas capable. Et Remus, reconsidère tes loyautés.

E. Tente-moi. Et arrête de passer des mots stupides ou je commence à préparer la mousse.

Sirius lut le dernier message et se tourna pour adresser un regard indigné à sa cousine, puis il concentra son attention sur Jacques et murmura quelque chose sur les ados insensées qui se promènent dans la vie sans penser aux conséquences.

Elise arracha un autre bout de parchemin et le passa à Remus.

E. Nerveux ?

R. Ben… En réalité HYSTÉRIQUE. Je vais faire un ridicule historique. Je croyais que les bonnes élèves ne passaient pas des mots en classe.

E. Elles ne doivent pas le faire, je n'ai jamais demandé à une bonne élève si elle passait des mots. Tranquillise-toi, tu vas être super.

R. …

E. Je suis sérieuse.

R. Je vais sûrement faire une crise cardiaque sur la scène… Ton ami Didrell nous regarde. C'est-à-dire, il me regarde et plutôt mal.

Elise reçut le mot et observa Jacques du coin de l'œil.

E. Il a dut nous voir, on devrait arrêter.

Remus lut son message et hocha la tête, après avoir vérifié que Jacques le surveillait encore.

Quelques minutes après, Didrell leur demanda de traduire des pierres tombales celtiques pour étudier les sortilèges invoqués par les sorciers de l'époque pour protéger leurs morts.

- Elise… Tu me prêtes ton grattoir ? J'ai oublié le mien dans le dortoir.

La jeune fille chercha dans ses affaires et lui tendit le grattoir.

- Tiens, fais attention à ne pas te couper, je l'ai aiguisé hier.

Remus le pris avec précaution, effaça un mot sur le parchemin puis le rendit à la jeune fille.

- Merci.

- Monsieur Lupin, j'ai peut de devoir vous séparer de Miss. Black si vous n'arrêtez pas de la déranger.

- Je ne faisais que lui demander son grattoir, professeur- expliqua Remus.

- Exactement, vous la dérangiez.

- Professeur, il ne m'a absolument pas dérangée- intervint Elise sèchement- Et c'est moi qui ai pris la décision de m'asseoir là, s'il faut changer quelqu'un de place…

- Elise, c'est pas grave, vraiment…- murmura Remus.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez rester à votre place, M. Lupin- concéda Jacques en insistant sur le nom de famille.

Remus attendit que le français se fut éloigné puis murmura vers Elise :

- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, à ce type ?

Elise haussa les épaules.

- Il est un peu possessif- murmura-elle- Et il sait que nous sommes amis et que je t'aime beaucoup.

- Ah, parce que tu sors avec lui ?- demanda Remus avec surprise, en séparant le regard du parchemin.

Elise secoua la tête et sourit.

- Nous sommes amis. On a eu une espèce d' « _affaire_ » pendant l'été, jamais rien de plus.

- Une « _affaire _» ?

- Le mot joli français pour dire ((NdT : Mmm… pour dire affaire )) une histoire- expliqua Elise brièvement en surveillant la trajectoire de Jacques dans la classe- Mais bien sûr, on ne peut rien attendre de plus de Didrell. C'est la version française de mon cousin, ou peut-être pire, encore plus tombeur.

- Et si vous ne sortez pas pourquoi il est jaloux ?- demanda Remus à nouveau

- Comment savoir ?- Elise promena le regard par le plafond- Les pensées des garçons suivent d'étranges chemins. Il croit peut-être que je lui appartiens…

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, non ?- demanda Remus un peu anxieusement

- Non… Shh, il s'approche.

Ils fixèrent le regard sur le parchemin et dissimulèrent devant le professeur, qui allait direct vérifier le travail de Sirius.

- Vous permettez, M. Black ?- demanda Jacques en arrachant le parchemin des mains de Sirius, qui essayait de le couvrir- C'est quoi ça ?- demanda-t-il en découvrant la quantité de gribouillages dont le papier était couvert.

Sirius se gratta la tête.

- C'est… un dessin artistique.

- Ah… je vois… Mmm… Qui est ce pauvre type coupé en deux dans la bouche de ce dragon ?

- Euh… personne, j'ai tout inventé…

- Ah- accepta Jacques en cachant très mal son incrédulité- et celui d'en bas, qui est écrasé par une pierre tombale celtique ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai tout inventé- répéta Sirius d'un air exaspéré. Jacques lui rendit son dessin et il le rangea rapidement.

- Vous dessinez très bien M. Black. Mais vous devriez avoir fait l'exercice. Cinq poins de moins pour Gryffondor- acheva Jacques avant de s'éloigner entre un concert de plaintes de tous les Gryffondors de la salle. Remus était plié de rire et Elise se jurait qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté sa parenté avec Sirius s'ils ne s'étaient pas ressemblés tellement.

…

- Non, non, non ! Sirius, arrange-toi la chemise ! James, les cheveux, les cheveux, on dirait que tu n'as jamais vu un peigne de ta vie ! Elise descend de là tout de suite ou ta robe partira en morceaux et… Oh mon dieu ! Kate, reviens que je finisse de te coiffer !

Tracy s'époumonait et lançait des ordres à la ronde. On avait enlevé la table des professeurs pour l'occasion et l'estrade avait été mise à profit pour la scène improvisée. Le rideau rouge tombait par devant et une toile noire servait de fond quelques mètres en arrière, derrière laquelle ils pouvaient se changer. Ils avaient préparé les lumières et la décoration d'étoiles dorées et argentées qui flottaient grâce à un sortilège dans l'air le jour précèdent. La lumière se réfléchissait sur elles avec des effets très réussis.

- Tran-quil-le- scanda Artémis, qui prit Tracy par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux- Respire. Inspire- il donna l'exemple lui-même- Tranquillement.

Tracy commença à inspirer, mais tourna brutalement la tête vers la gauche.

- Elise, attention s'il te plaît !- brailla-t-elle. Artémis sursauta.

La brune lui fit signe de ne pas s'en faire depuis le haut d'un escalier que James s'empressa de tenir par le bas pour éviter une attaque à son ex.

- Mais c'est que j'essaie de me tranquilliser…- commença Tracy pour Artémis- Mais c'est impossible. Je veux que tout soit parfait.

- Et ce sera parfait- assura Artémis- Tranquille, princesse, tu as été super.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse…- répliqua la blonde faiblement, et elle laissa échapper toute la tension pendant une microseconde- Sirius, la chemise !

Et elle reprit la poursuite du jeune homme pour lui arranger le cou de la chemise. Artémis la suivit du regard avec un demi sourire.

- Tu vas l'user à force de la regarder- dit une voix derrière lui. C'était Lily qui se coiffait.

Artémis se tourna en sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?- demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Moi ? Rien- répliqua Lily innocemment.

- Ah

- Elle est jolie- continua la rousse.

- Qui ?- Artémis fit celui qui ne comprenait pas.

- Personne.

- Alors pourquoi tu parles ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour voir si tu as quelque chose à me confesser.

- Quelque chose à te confesser ?- répéta le garçon- Ça va pas ?

- Mouais- la rouquine lui adressa un regard d'intelligence- Attache-moi la robe, allez.

Artémis fronça les sourcils mais obéit.

- Je n'ai rien à confesser- commença-t-il.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit- la rouquine bailla ostensiblement.

- Mais c'est que tu ne m'as pas cru.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Mais… mais tu dois me croire !- cria-t-il en essayant de se fâcher.

- Ce que tu voudras, petit prince.

Mais la rouquine s'était déjà éloignée en riant pour aider Kate avec se robe.

- Une demi-heure ! Plus qu'une demi-heure !- glapissait Tracy à la ronde dans la loge improvisée.

- Je vais chercher un peu de thé- proposa James, dont les nerfs commençaient à être sérieusement ébranlés par son ex- Je vous rapporte quelque chose ?

- Un bâillon et des menottes- suggéra Sirius en regardant Tracy du coin de l'œil. Elle fonça immédiatement les sourcils et mit les mains sur les hanches d'un geste vif.

- Moi je voudrais du chocolat- demanda Lily- ou quelque chose avec du chocolat.

James sourit et hocha la tête puis s'enfuit vers les cuisines pour se changer les idées.

Il demanda aux elfes une grande carafe de thé et un peu de chocolat pour Lily. Ils lui apportèrent un tonneau de 12 litres de thé et une tarte nuptiale en chocolat, et il dut leur demander de passer à une échelle légèrement inférieure. Il s'en tira finalement avec un pot de glace au cacao et une théière en porcelaine pleine du thé parfumé des elfes.

James reprit le chemin de la Grande Salle en tenant précautionneusement les deux choses, et se dit à quel point il serait heureux d'en finir ce soir. Mais ça aurait aussi son mauvais côté. Il ne pourrait plus tenir Lily dans ses bras de la même façon, sentir ses cheveux ou caresser ses bras sans qu'elle le chasse à coups de dents. Il était plongé dans ses pensés lorsqu'il trébucha sur quelqu'un qui venait en sens contraire et se couvrit de thé brûlant.

- Désolé ! Je ne regardai pas- s'excusa James sans regarder celui qu'il avait heurté, et il s'inclina pour ramasser la théière.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas Potter- siffla une voix familière- Ton cerveau n'est pas pensé pour faire deux choses à la fois ; si tu marches, tu ne peux pas regarder…

- Servilus ! Tout ce temps !- s'exclama James joyeusement. Son expression changea radicalement et il oublia que l'eau bouillante commençait à atteindre sa peau à travers les vêtements- Je vois que tu utilises toujours la même marque de shampoing.

- Et je vois que tu es toujours aussi arrogant, prétentieux et imbécile. Tes parents se portent bien ?- Rogue eut un sourire ironique et James serra les points.

- Sale conard !- James pris le Serpentard par le col de la chemise et se disposa à lui refaire un visage ; Rogue, de son côté, l'avait aussi pris par la robe avec de semblables intentions, lorsque quelqu'un intervint.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?- Lily les sépara de force et s'interposa entre les deux- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer- siffler Rogue en s'écartant d'elle- sang de bourbe.

Lily lui jeta un regard et fit quelque chose semblable à une grimace de dégoût. Le garçon évita son regard et disparut dans le couloir. La rouquine se tourna alors vers James, qui suivait le départ de Rogue d'un regard sombre.

Elle lui prit la main et ramassa la glace du sol, puis le conduit dans une classe vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?- demanda James d'un ton cinglant.

- Tu n'arrivais pas et on commence dans cinq minutes- expliqua-t-elle. Elle le força à s'asseoir sur une table et commença à lui déboutonner la chemise sous le regard incrédule de James- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais tu es entrain de griller- Lily avait compris l'expression du jeune homme. Il réalisa enfin qu'il était brûlé et enleva le pantalon rapidement en laissant Lily s'occuper de la chemise ; elle ramassa les habits en évitant de le regarder.

- Tu n'aurais pas du t'en mêler- murmura-t-il. Elle sortit la baguette et l'utilisa pour sécher les vêtements- Tu aurais du me laisser donner une leçon à ton copain.

Lily le regarda de biais mais ne répliqua pas. Elle lui tendit ses vêtements et se retourna pendant qu'il s'habillait.

- Tu es brûlé- murmura-t-elle pendant qu'il finissait de boutonner sa chemise- On devrait aller à l'infirmerie- elle se dirigea vers la porte de la classe.

James se leva, la força à s'arrêter en lui prenant la main et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui vois ?

La jeune fille le regarda, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Il est gentil, James, il l'est vraiment. Mais il a eu une vie très difficile, et elle l'est toujours, et tu ne contribues pas exactement à l'améliorer- répondit-elle finalement.

James hésita aussi quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Lily, il est dangereux… croix-moi. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

La jeune fille découvrit de la douleur dans les yeux de James, quelque chose très différant du mépris qu'elle sentait pour le PCMPP, quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre et profond. Le côté caché de James. Elle ne voulut pas répondre, mais ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon comme il faisait si souvent.

- Je saurai prendre soin de moi, James- sa main glissa jusqu'à la joue du jeune homme- Maintenant on va à l'infirmerie, et après tu vas montrer à tout le monde mes qualités de professeur.

- Ou les miennes, comme élève- corrigea James avec un sourire.

…

Il était presque sept heures. Ils avaient perdu une demi-heure à convaincre Mme. Pomfresh de laisser sortir James avant le lendemain. Lily dut déployer tout son pouvoir de persuasion pour emmener le garçon, qui après tout n'avait presque plus de traces de brûlures après s'être appliqué l'une des pommades malodorantes de l'infirmerie.

Les élèves attendaient dans la pénombre assis à leurs tables, qui n'avaient pas été déplacées, avec leurs chefs de maison.

Les murmures s'interrompirent lorsque la scène s'illumina et Lily et Remus apparurent. Le lycanthrope en fit baver plus d'une, avec ses jeans usés et déchirés par endroits combinés à une chemise bleu ciel pratiquement déboutonnée et les cheveux coiffés en arrière. La robe jusqu'aux genoux de Lily, noire et à bretelles, et sa coiffure en chignon, tenaient parfaitement le niveau. Ils échangèrent un regard nerveux et essayèrent de se transmettre, sans résultat, un peu de confiance.

Lily se racla la gorge.

- Bonne nuit et joyeux Saint-Valentin à tous- sa voix amplifiée au Sonorus résonna dans la salle- Ce soir quelques élèves de septième de Gryffondor, dont moi-même, vous présenteront une petite actuation dans le cadre de la fantastique et originelle punition- le sarcasme était flagrant- de notre cher Directeur.

- Nous n'avons qu'une chose à vous demandez : ne riez pas trop, par charité humaine- implora Remus avec un faible sourire.

Un éclat de voix se fit entendre de derrière le rideau et la tête de Sirius apparut entre les deux parties de la toile.

- Celui qui rira devra affronter les Maraudeurs- menaça-t-il.

Elise passa la tête par l'une des extrémités de la scène.

- Ta gueule toi le clown, occupe-toi plutôt de qu'on ne remarque pas que tu ne sais pas les paroles !

Lily et Remus essayèrent de couvrir les deux cousins qui s'insultaient devant toute l'école, mais alors les têtes de Kate et Tracy apparurent du côté inoccupé.

- Fermez-la, ok ? On va être supers !- gueula Kate.

- Remus, la chemise !- chuchota Tracy.

Les têtes des intrus disparurent alors entre des murmures de protestation : James et Artémis étaient parvenus à faire rentrer tout le monde. Lily secoua la tête.

- Et voilà la preuve de que, après la punition, on est une équipe aussi divisée qu'au début.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Et maintenant, le plus tôt sera le mieux… On vous présente notre mini-show de Saint-Valentin !

Le couple disparut par un coin et les élèves applaudirent avec circonspection, un peu confondus par la présentation.

Le rideau fut haussé et les lumières de la Grande Salle s'éteignirent complètement. Des projecteurs de différentes couleurs illuminèrent la scène et des voix s'élevèrent :

Olvídate de mí, olvídate de mí ...-...-...-Oublie-moi, oublie-moi

Les quatre garçons apparurent sur la scène, vêtus de façon analogue à Remus et avec la même expression de « on est morts », lorsque la musique commença. Remus s'avança pendant que les autres faisaient la chorégraphie par derrière. Le lycanthrope se mit à chanter :

Esto nunca ha sido fácil... -...-...-...-Ça n'a pas été facile entre nous  
se que te jure mi amor...-...-...-...-...Je sais ce que je t'ai promis  
se que hicimos muchos planes ...-...-...-Je sais ce qu'on avait prévu  
no me llores, por favor ...-,,,...-...-...-Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie

Il finit agenouillé par terre et fit un clin d'œil à une Huffie qui failli s'évanouir, puis se releva pour laisser Sirius prendre la relève.

y aunque parezco el culpable ...-...-...- Et je semble peut-être coupable  
esta historia es de los dos ...-...-...-...- Mais cette histoire était à deux  
yo aun sigo sufriendo ...-...-...-...-...-Tu sais que moi je souffre encore  
me ha costado mucho decir sin dudar: ...-...Et que j'ai eu du mal à dire  
"niña no hay vuelta atrás" ...-...-...-...-« Baby adieu »

Sirius se promena d'un côté à l'autre de la scène et lança deux baisers. Par chance il ne fit pas de notes fausses avant de rejoindre ses amis. Ils chantèrent en même temps, passablement synchronisés.

Olvidate de mi y olvida nuestro amor ...-...-Oublie-moi et oublie notre amour  
olvida las promesas que no tienen ya valor ...-Oublie des promesses sans futur  
siento que acabe asi, pero no tengo opción ...- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix  
así que olvidate de mi ...-...-...-...-...-... Et maintenant oublie-moi

Ce fut autour d'Artémis de s'avancer et de lancer quelques coups d'oeils aguicheurs, art dans lequel Sirius l'avait initié.

Yo he roto con tu vida ..-...-...-...-Je suis sorti de ta vie

tus amigos me han dejado ...-Tes amis m'ont délaissé

se que tienen que apoyarte ...-...-...- Je sais qu'ils doivent te soutenir  
pero nadie me ha llamado ...-...-...-Mais personne ne m'a appelé

Artémis fit une pirouette et James s'avança.

te llevas la peor parte ...-...-...-...-...-Tu emportes cette fois le mauvais lot  
pero yo siempre seré aquel tío miserable ...-.. mais ce sera moi le pauvre con  
solo alguien que nunca te hizo feliz ...-...-...qui n'a pas su te rendre heureuse  
que no fue digno de ti ...-...-...-...-...-celui qui n'aura jamais raison

James fit les pas de danse que la rouquine lui avait montré et Remus fit un clin d'œil au public avant de retourner avec les autres.

Olvidate de mi y olvida nuestro amor ...-...-...-Oublie-moi et oublie notre amour  
olvida las promesas que no tienen ya valor ...- ...Oublie des promesses sans futur  
siento que acabe asi, pero no tengo opción ...-...Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix  
así que olvidate de mi ...-...-...-...-...-...- Et maintenant oublie-moi

Et alors, à la grande joie des filles, les quatre garçons avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant leur public. Quelques étudiantes n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se lever et criaient à s'en tordre les poumons.

Se que encontraras a alguien ...-...-...-...-Je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un  
entonces me entenderás ...-...-...-...-...-Et alors tu me comprendras  
no, no dudes en llamar ...-...-...-...-...-Non, n'hésite pas à m'appeler  
yo no te quiero borrar ...-...-...-...-...-Moi je ne veux pas t'effacer

Debout de nouveau ils dansèrent la même chorégraphie.

Olvidate de mi y olvida nuestro amor ...-...-Oublie-moi et oublie notre amour  
olvida las promesas que no tienen ya valor ...- Oublie des promesses sans futur  
siento que acabe asi, pero no tengo opción ...-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix  
así que olvidate de mi ...-...-...-...-...-Et maintenant oublie-moi

La musique s'acheva et les garçons restèrent debout sur la scène. Tous les élèves, les filles spécialement, sifflèrent et applaudirent bruyamment. Ils saluèrent, euphoriques, avant de rentrer dans la loge. Le rideau retomba. Les filles, qui avaient regardé depuis un côté, les félicitèrent avec enthousiasme ; Elise serra même son cousin dans ses bras mais elle le lâcha tout de suite en voyant que c'était lui. Kate, Lily, Tracy et Elise sortirent alors sur scène ; le rideau était tombé.  
- Elles s'en sortiront ?- murmura Remus pendant qu'il commençait à se relever.  
- Notre chanson plaira le plus- répondit Sirius- Il suffit de voir comment sont habillées les filles. Leur chanson est très… mièvre…  
Tous les quatre acquiescèrent et alors la musique commença. Elise, au centre de la scène, portait une robe blanche attachée à la nuque qui tombait jusqu'aux pieds ; Tracy, Lily et Kate, sur un côté, portaient une robe similaire en bleu clair, elles étaient les choristes. Elise commença à chanter.

Does he love me, I wanna know,  
how can I tell if he loves me so?  
(Is it in his eyes)

Répondirent les autres trois filles, parfaitement synchronisées dans leur chorégraphie.

oh no you'll be deceived  
(is it in his sighs)  
oh no he'll make believe.  
If you wanna know  
(shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop)  
if he loves you so  
it's in his kiss  
(that's where it is... oh yeah!)

Kate, Lily et Tracy dansèrent tout en chantant les choeurs.

(Or is it in his face)  
oh no it's just his charms  
(in his warm embrace)  
oh no that's just his arms.  
If you wanna know  
(shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop shoop)  
if he loves you so  
it's in his kiss  
(that's where it is)  
woh-oh, it's in his kiss  
(that's where it is).

Elles faisaient maintenant la même chorégraphie ; Elise tenait bien son rôle de sa voix forte et la chanson semblait plaire, mais elle ne soulevait pas l'enthousiasme de la première.

Woh-oh-oh kiss him... and squeeze him tight  
and find out what you want to know.  
If it's love if it really is...it's there in his kiss.  
(How 'bout the way he acts)  
oh no that's not the way  
and you're not listening to all I say.  
If you wanna know  
(shoop shoop shoop shoop  
shoop shoop shoop shoop)  
if he loves you so  
it's in his kiss  
(that's where it is)  
woh-oh, it's in his kiss  
(that's where it is)  
Oh yeah it's in his kiss (that's where it is),  
ooh it's in his kiss (that's where it is),  
ooh it's in his kiss (that's where it is),  
ooh it's in his kiss (that's where it is),  
ooh it's in his kiss (that's where it is),  
ooh it's in his kiss (that's where it is),

Les filles avaient fini et reçurent aussi des applaudissements vigoureux, pas aussi fracassants que ceux des garçons, mais la chanson avait plut.

- Vous voyez ?- conclut Sirius derrière le rideau- Où sont les Maraudeurs…

Tracy, Elise et Kate les rejoignirent en courant, mais Lily resta sur scène et le rideau ne tomba pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?- demanda James- Et Lily ?

Mais les filles l'ignorèrent et se mirent à se déshabiller devant eux.

- Ma-ais…- commença Artémis lorsqu'il les vit enlever les robes.

- Shh- coupa Sirius immédiatement- tu les déconcentres…- dit-il sans écarter les yeux.

L'illusion ne lui dura pas, parce que les filles portaient autre chose dessous et sortirent sans leur donner d'explication en direction des tables des 4 maisons.

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?- demanda James alors

Les trois autres secouèrent la tête mais n'eurent pas le temps de rien ajouter avant le début d'une autre chanson.

Lily, qui était toujours sur la scène, tourna le dot au public et relâcha son chignon d'un geste rapide, avant de se mettre à bouger doucement au rythme de la musique ; elle enleva alors la robe d'un coup sec et dévoila des shorts en cuir marron et un top blanc qui laissait les épaules découvertes. Alors que les élèves ne l'avaient pas encore assimilé, un projecteur s'alluma à la fin de la table de Serdaigle et la voix de Kate, qui portait une jupe longue en lin blanc et un top à manche long mais à résille et extrêmement court se fit clairement entendre. Elle monta sur la table en dansant, sans arrêter de chanter.

Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido...-...-...-... Lucky you were born that far away so  
y que burlemos las distancias ...-.-...-...-...-We could both make fun of distance  
Suerte que es haberte conocido ..-...-...-...-...Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
y por ti amar tierras extrañas...-...-...-...-... The lucky fact of your existence

Et ce fut alors à la table de Serpentard de s'illuminer et à Tracy de reprendre la chanson, habillée d'une minijupe en jean et un top à paillettes argentées.

Yo puedo escalar los Andes sólo...-...-...-... Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
por ir a contar tus lunares ...-...-...-...-...To count the freckles on your body  
Contigo celebro y sufro todo ...-...-...-...-Never could imagine there were only  
mis alegrías y mis males ...-...-...-...-...-Ten Million ways to love somebody

S'attendant à ce qui allait arriver, la majorité des élèves regarda les deux autres tables : celle de Poufsouffle s'éclaira et Elise se mit à danser sur elle, vêtue d'une minijupe blanche en cuir et de ce qui semblait la partie supérieure d'un bikini noir.

lero lo le lo le ...-...-...-...-...-...-Le ro lo le lo le  
lero lo le lo le...-...-.-...-...-...-...-... Le ro lo le lo le  
y sabes que estoy a tus pies ...-...-...-...-Can't you see, I'm at your feet

La table de Gryffondor s'illumina alors et Lily, qui avait quitté la scène pour s'y précipiter, s'unit aux trois autres pour chanter de danser en avançant sur les tables.

Contigo, mi vida ...-...-...-...-...-...-Whenever, wherever  
quiero vivir la vida ...-...-...-...-...-...We're meant to be together  
y lo que me queda de vida ...-...-...-...-I'll be there and you'll be near  
quiero vivir contigo ...-...-...-...-...-...And that's the deal my dear  
Contigo, mi vida ...-...-...-...-...-...-Thereover, hereunder  
quiero vivir la vida ..-...-...-...-...-...You'll never have to wonder  
y lo que me queda de vida ...-...-...-...-we can always play by ear  
quiero vivir contigo ...-...-...-...-...-... But that's the deal my dear

Les filles dansaient sur les tables en avançant vers la scène et chantaient alternativement. Kate et Tracy invitèrent quelques garçons qui acceptèrent tout de suite à monter danser avec elles. Elise mit un de ses colliers à un garçon de Poufsouffle et embrassa un autre sur la joue ; Lily faisait diverses acrobaties sur sa table.

Suerte que es tener labios sinceros...-...-... Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
para besarte con más ganas ...-...-...-...- They spill kisses like a fountain  
Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños ...-...-Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
y nos los confundas con montañas ...-...-...-So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Suerte que heredé las piernas firmes ...-...-..Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
para correr si un día hace falta ...-...-...-...To run for cover when I need it  
Y estos tus ojos que me dicen ...-...-...-...And these two eyes that for no other  
que han de llorar cuando te vayas ...-...-...The day you leave will cry a river

lero lo le lo le ...-...-...-...-...-...-Le ro lo le lo le  
lero lo le lo le...-...-.-...-...-...-...-... Le ro lo le lo le  
y sabes que estoy a tus pies ...-...-...-...-At your feet, I'm at your feet

Elles atteignirent la fin des tables et en descendirent aidées de quelques garçons très serviables, puis remontèrent sur scène, où elles continuèrent à danser ensemble.

Contigo, mi vida ...-...-...-...-...-...-Whenever, wherever  
quiero vivir la vida ...-...-...-...-...-...We're meant to be together  
y lo que me queda de vida ...-...-...-...-I'll be there and you'll be near  
quiero vivir contigo ...-...-...-...-...-...And that's the deal my dear  
Contigo, mi vida ...-...-...-...-...-...-Thereover, hereunder  
quiero vivir la vida ..-...-...-...-...-...You'll never have to wonder  
y lo que me queda de vida ...-...-...-...-we can always play by ear  
quiero vivir contigo ...-...-...-...-...-... But that's the deal my dear

lero lo le lo le ...-...-...-...-...-...-Le ro lo le lo le  
lero lo le lo le...-...-.-...-...-...-...-... Le ro lo le lo le  
Sabes que hoy estoy a tus pies ...-...-...- Think out loud, Say it again

lero lo le lo le lo la ...-...-...-...-...-... Le ro lo le lo le lo ley  
la felicidad ...-...-...-...-...-...-...- Tell me one more time  
tiene tu nombre y tu piel...-...-...-...-...That you'll live lost in my eyes

Contigo, mi vida ...-...-...-...-...-...-Whenever, wherever  
quiero vivir la vida ...-...-...-...-...-...We're meant to be together  
y lo que me queda de vida ...-...-...-...-I'll be there and you'll be near  
quiero vivir contigo ...-...-...-...-...-...And that's the deal my dear  
Ya sabes, mi vida ...-...-...-...-...-...-Thereover, wherever  
estoy hasta el cuello por ti ..-...-...-... 've got me head over heels  
si sientes algo así ...-...-...-...-..-...-.. There's nothing left to fear  
quiero que te quedes junto a mi ...-...-...-...If you really fell the way I feel

Artémis, Sirius, Remus et James avaient regardé toute l'actuation et étaient aussi tombés sous le charme.

- Tu disais, sur leur chanson ?- demanda Remus à Sirius d'un ton goguenard..-...

Les filles les rejoignirent en souriant, très contentes de leur triomphe.

- Ça vaut pas !- brailla Sirius dès qu'il les vit- Tricheuses ! C'est donc ça ce que vous complotiez ? Très joli !

Mais les autres félicitèrent les filles tandis que le rideau tombait et ils se préparaient pour la dernière chanson.

…

Le rideau se releva. James, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et une chemise sombre, était assis sur les escaliers qui menaient à la scène. La musique commença et il se leva et se mit à chanter.

Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad...-...-...-...-... J'ai les poches remplies de solitude  
desde que te fuiste no me queda mas ...-...-...-...-Depuis ton départ il ne me reste plus  
que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento ...-...-...-...-Qu'une photo grise, la douleur

Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusión ...-...-...-...-Et la confusion qui déchire à son gré  
en cada resquicio de mi corazón ...-...-...-...-...-Ce qui reste de mon coeur  
como hacerte a un lado de mis sentimientos ...-...-...-Comment t'écarter de mes pensées

Elise, Lily et Tracy sortirent avec des robes rose pâle qui brillaient et réfléchissaient la lumière et se mirent à danser au centre de la scène, à côté de James.

Por ti, por ti, por ti, he dejado todo sin mirar atrás ...-...-Pour toi, pour toi j'ait tout quitté sans hésiter  
aposté la vida y me deje ganar...-...-...-...-...-...- J'ai misé ma vie et je t'ai laissé gagner

Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo ..-...-...-...-Ton souvenir m'habite, tu m'as manquée  
te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento ...-...-...-...-...-...Je t'oublie, ou du moins je l'essaie  
te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio ...-...-...-...-...-Je t'aime, c'est trop tard pour regretter  
te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo ...-...-...-...-... Tu me manques, je t'oublie, et toujours t'aimerai

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Kate apparut avec une robe rouge de la même coupe que les autres. Elle avança entre les deux tables centrales en direction de la scène. Les garçons sortirent de derrière le rideau et se mirent en couple avec les filles pour continuer à danser.

He perdido todo hasta la identidad...-...-...-...-...- J'ai perdu pour toi jusqu'à l'identité  
y si lo pidieras mas podría dar..-...-...-...-...-...- Et si tu demandais je pourrais encore donner  
es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado...-...-...-... C'est que quand on aime on n'a jamais assez

Me enseñaste el limite de la pasión ...-...-...-...-...-Tu m'as montré la limite de la passion  
y no me enseñaste a decir adiós ...-...-...-...-...-...Sans jamais parler de dire adieu  
he aprendido ahora que te has marchado ...-...-...-...J'ai appris maintenant que tu es partie

Kate atteignit le pied de la scène et se mit à chanter en duo avec James, qui était descendu la chercher. Il lui tendit la main et la serra dans ses bras, puis ils remontèrent sur la scène en se tenant la main et dansèrent synchronisés avec les autres.

Por ti, por ti, por ti, he dejado todo sin mirar atrás ...-...-Pour toi, pour toi j'ait tout quitté sans hésiter  
aposté la vida y me deje ganar...-...-...-...-...-...- J'ai misé ma vie et je t'ai laissé gagner

Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo ..-...-...-...-Ton souvenir m'habite, tu m'as manquée  
te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento ...-...-...-...-...-...Je t'oublie, ou du moins je l'essaie  
te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio ...-...-...-...-...-Je t'aime, c'est trop tard pour regretter  
te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo ...-...-...-...-... Tu me manques, je t'oublie, et toujours t'aimerai

La Grande Salle fit une ovation à la fin de la musique. Les plus enthousiastes sifflaient et scandaient leurs noms. Ils saluèrent plusieurs fois leur public tandis que les lumières de la Grande Salle se rallumaient progressivement. Quelques professeurs, Dumbledore inclus, claquaient aussi des mains. La punition était finie ! Ils saluèrent encore puis rentrèrent dans la loge en se félicitant mutuellement.

- Tu es incroyable Kate !- hurla Sirius fou de joie en prenant les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes- Et super belle- ajouta-t-il en s'écartant d'elle pour mieux la voir.

- Merci- Kate avait pris la couleur de sa robe- Toi aussi tu as été très bien…

Sirius sourit au lieu de répondre et la regarda à nouveau de haut en bas ; le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra et elle serra les mains de Sirius entre les siennes. Il s'inclina sur elle et elle ferma les yeux.

- Kate c'était super !- L'apparition de Fabian dans la loge fit que Kate récupérasse la conscience d'elle-même et s'écarte. Elle lui fit un petit sourire troublé et le rejoignit, il lui passa un bras autour de la taille- Il va falloir aller au village le célébrer, n'est-ce pas Kitty ?

Pendant que Sirius se demandait quel genre de nom idiot était Kitty et considérait arracher le bras de Fabian à coups de dents, d'autres connaissances entrèrent dans leur loge. Jacques fonça sur Elise, qui discutait alors avec Remus.

- Elise,_ ma chérie _! C'était sensationnel !- s'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras pour l'écarter de Remus, qui haussa les sourcils. Il commençait à prendre le français en grippe.

Elise se débarrassa du jeune homme et retourna à côté de Remus.

- Merci, Professeur- sourit-elle- Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Jacques simula une grimace d'ennui.

- Allons Elise, tu peux me tutoyer… J'allais t'inviter à prendre quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard- il lui prit une main qu'Elise s'empressa à lui retirer.

- C'est une bonne idée- approuva-t-elle en souriant- On pourrait y aller en groupe.. Tu en dis quoi, Remus ?

Remus regarda l'expression désenchantée de son professeur et accepta tout de suite.

- C'est une excellente idée, _ma chérie_- répondit-il avec un accent français exagéré qui fit éclater de rire Elise et froncer les sourcils à Jacques.

Tracy s'était assise sur l'une des chaises de la loge et souriait faiblement à ceux qui la félicitaient. Artémis s'assit à côté d'elle, sur une autre chaise.

- Et quel est le problème de la princesse maintenant ? Elle est triste ? Tout n'était pas absolument parfait ?- plaisanta-t-il

Tracy inclina la tête et pris quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Je fais quoi maintenant, Artémis ? La seule chose que j'aimais vraiment de cette école est finie. Je déteste les classes, je ne suis pas douée pour la magie, je n'ai pas d'amis…

- Je suis quoi moi, un repose-pied ?- demanda Artémis d'un ton vexé.

La blonde secoua la tête et sourit à une fille de première année qui la félicitait.

- Très bien, j'ai des super amis, mais ils ont tous leurs projets, et moi rien du tout… Je fais quoi ?- soupira-t-elle en se donnant une claque sur les jambes- Me consacrer aux petits chevaux ?

- Ce que tu voudras- répondit Artémis- Tu peux faire ce que tu voudras. Si tu n'aimes pas la magie… tu pourrais peut-être viser un diplôme moldu. Design, décoration d'intérieurs…

- Ça s'étudie ?- demanda la jeune fille brusquement revigorée- C'est vrai ? Et on en travaille après ?

Artémis hocha la tête en souriant.

- Bien sûr. On s'informera, ok ?

Tracy lui rendit le sourire et lui prit la main, réconfortée. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Elise, Sirius et Remus qui discutaient de leur escapade nocturne à Pré-au-Lard.

Lily et James recevaient encore des flatteries et des félicitations, mais James s'échappa dès qu'il en eut la chance, la pris dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

- Tu m'as vu Lily ? J'ai réussi !- s'exclama-t-il avant de la déposer par terre; elle lui souriait.

- Tu as été très bien, Potter- elle souriait bêtement en le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait encore les mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et elle avait posé les siennes sur ses bras- très bien- répéta-t-elle

Il sourit encore et lui lissa l'une des mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure. Il joua avec, sans séparer les yeux de ceux de Lily, qui se rapprocha encore, lui posa les mains sur les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Lorsqu'elle sépara ses lèvres elle vit qu'il la regardait, et qu'il n'attendait que qu'elle l'embrasse, qu'il brûlait d'envie de touvher ses lèvres… et elle l'aurait fait, elle l'aurait embrassé si elle ne s'était pas souvenu de ce que signifierai ce baiser. Admettre que même les cellules de la moelle de ses os étaient folles de lui.

Elle s'écarta brutalement et alla rejoindre ses amis. Elle savait qu'elle avait failli céder, et James, debout à la regarder partir, le savait aussi.

…

Les Trois Balais était plein à craquer, principalement des étudiants de Poudlard qui étaient sortis en cachette et en profitaient pour plaisanter, boire, danser et flirter. Tracy et Artémis bavardaient en prenant un verre à une table ; l'effort fait au château leur avait enlevé l'envie de danser. Contrairement à Elise qui dansait avec Remus pour agacer Jacques, qui les suivait du regard.

- Je crois que je vais écoper d'un zéro en runes- murmura Remus avec un sourire- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être seule avec lui ?

- Je n'ai pas de complexe de trophée- soupira la jeune fille en lui entourant le cou de ses bras pour danser une chanson lente- Il m'attire… mais pour lui, je ne suis qu'une figure dans sa collection de restes archéologiques…

- Comment tu le sais ?- demanda Remus

- Didrell est comme ça… ambitieux. Et il y a des garçons plus intéressants avec qui passer la Saint-Valentin- expliqua-t-elle distraitement.

Remus rougit légèrement, mais garda le sourire.

- Ah, oui ?- demanda-t-il doucement.

- Hm- acquiesça Elise, et elle posa la tête sur l'épaule du loup-garou, qui serra sa taille plus étroitement. Il aimait la sensation de la chaleur de la jeune fille sur sa poitrine, et elle adorait sentir le rythme constant de son cœur et l'odeur de sa chemise.

Jacques Didrell les observait renfrogné depuis le bar.

James dansait avec une fille qui l'avait invité et Kate avec Fabian. Le couple se regardait et échangeait des murmures, et Sirius se rendait malade à la barre à engloutir whisky sur whisky.

- Hey, laisse un peu pour les autres- Lily lui donna une claque sur l'épaule et s'assit sur le tabouret d'à côté- Tu noies la douleur dans l'alcool ou tu te détruis le foie sans raison ?

- Ha ha- marmonna Sirius entre ses dents- Si tu me disais la même chose habillée en clown peut-être que je rirais.

Lily haussa les sourcils et demanda un whisky avec des glaçons à la serveuse.

- On est de mauvaise humeur… Et qu'est-ce que tu attendais, Sirius ?- ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes après- Elle n'allait pas rester là-bas pour toi pour toujours…- elle prit une gorgée de son verre.

- Je sais… Mais elle n'aurait pas pu attendre un peu ?

- Deux ans et demi te semblent peu ?- demanda Lily- Maintenant tu sais ce qu'elle sentait.

Sirius acquiesça.

- Mais je réussirai, crois-moi. Tant que je lui plais encore un peu, il y a de l'espoir. Le détourneur de mineurs aura des nouvelles de Sirius Black.

Lily sourit et acheva son whisky. Elle en commanda deux autres et passa un verre à Sirius.

- Wow, moderne ! Inviter un garçon !- plaisanta-t-il- tu ne serais pas entrain de me draguer, non ?

- Tu m'as découvert- répondit Lily d'un ton atone.

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air en pleine forme- la piqua Sirius

Lily haussa simplement les épaules. Combien de temps pourrait-elle encore tenir ? Pourquoi ne pas se rendre, et céder aux désirs de James et aux siens ? Elle aurait le cœur brisé… Et alors ? Mais le « et alors » ne la convainquit pas. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir, elle ne voulait pas être de la vitrine de médailles de James.

- On va prendre le dernier à un lieu plus tranquille ?- proposa Sirius en se disant qu'il ne supportait plus voir Kate dans les bras de Fabian.

Lily regarda autour d'elle et vit que tous ses amis étaient occupés ; elle hocha la tête et se leva. Ils sortirent ensemble des Trois Balais et entrèrent dans un autre pub.

…

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis que Peter, James et Remus étaient rentrés au château avec les autres étudiants, enfin, tous sauf Sirius et Lily qui s'étaient évanouis dans la nature. Ils les avaient cherchés par tous les pubs, tavernes et cafés de Pré-au-Lard, sans résultat. Ils avaient fini par assumer avec les amis de Lily qu'ils étaient rentrés au château, mais ils ne s'y trouvaient pas. Les Maraudeurs auraient bien aimé regarder dans leur carte, mais Sirius avait été le dernier à l'utiliser… James et Remus développèrent cette nuit l'envie de lui casser les os. Ils finirent par s'endormir sans qu'il se présentât.

- Lily, ma Lily, tu es la plus belle fleur du printemps…- chantonnait une voix qui se fourchait sur les consonantes- Et moi je t'assure que tu es canon… ((NdT : C'est sensé rimer ))

Un petit rire féminin se fit entendre suivit de murmures étouffés.

- Eh Lily- murmura encore la voix masculine en entrant dans une salle- C'est ma chambre, ça ?

- Shh, tu vas réveiller tout le monde Sirius- murmura la rouquine.

- Mais je ne veux pas aller dans ma chambre, je veux un autre whisky ! On va jouer au Streep-poker !

Lily rit à nouveau, cette fois très près du lit de Sirius.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois, Siri-pooh

Un bruit ouaté s'entendit, comme si quelqu'un tombait sur un lit. James se réveilla prêt à passer le savon du siècle à Sirius, puisque le bruit venait de son lit. Remus s'incorpora lui aussi et les deux, avec leurs pyjamas respectifs, se plantèrent devant le lit de Sirius et tirèrent les rideaux du baldaquin.

- Mais, vous faites quoi !

Sirius était étendu sur le lit et Lily assise à califourchon sur lui, vêtue d'un soutien-gorge noir et occupée à lui enlever la chemise.

-yYy-xXx-tTt-kKk-yYy-xXx-tTt-kKk-yYy-xXx-tTt-kKk-yYy-xXx-tTt-kKk-yYy-xXx-tTt-kKk-yYy-xXx-tTt-kKk-

_Mes notes sur le chapitre :  
- Mm, cette fois j'ai été plutôt rapide. Je ferai donc l'effort de répondre convenablement aux reviews sur mon profil.  
- J'aime bien Sirius dans ce chapitre  
- J'aime bien James dans ce chapitre  
- J'aime bien Sirius dans les chapitres à venir  
- J'aime bien James dans tous les chapitres sauf celui ou il tape sur Remus  
- Les chansons : « Olvídate de mí » (oublie-moi) est d'Iguana Tango. Sa traduction est personnelle, ainsi que celle de « Te extraño, te olvido, te amo » (tu me manques, je t'oublie, je t'aime) de Ricky Martin. Je ne traduis pas « It's in his kiss », si j'essaie de traiter trois langues à la fois je disjoncte. « Suerte » à été obligeamment traduite à l'anglais par Shakira. La transcription que j'ai mis est celle d'Hermione-weasley86, qui a quelques erreurs… que je ne corrige pas ´_

Pour conclure je vous laisse le message qu'Hermione-weasley86 a mis à la fin de ce chapitre en espagnol. « Muahahaha… Je sens que la fin ne vous a pas plu… je le vois dans vos yeux… mmm… vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre… jejejeje. » Sur ces mots de sagesse,

_Xaphania  
_


	16. Et encore une fois, c'est le 14 fev II

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter m'appartenait. Après, je me suis réveillée. Traduction d'Hermione-weasley86.**

16. ET ENCORE UN FOIS, LE 14 FÉVRIER ARRIVE

Un bruit ouaté se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber sur un matelas. James se réveilla disposé à passer le savon du siècle à Sirius, vu que le son venait de son lit. Remus s'incorpora lui aussi et les deux se plantèrent en pyjama devant le lit de Sirius et tirèrent les rideaux du baldaquin.

- Mais, vous faites quoi !

Sirius était étendu sur le lit avec Lily assise à califourchon sur lui, vêtue d'un soutien-gorge noir et occupée à lui enlever la chemise.

Remus se frotta les yeux en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir et James commença à ouvrir la bouche pour pousser le cri le plus énorme de son existence avant d'étrangler Sirius.

Mais Lily fut plus rapide et se jeta sur lui pour lui couvrir la bouche de ses deux mains. Il céda sous l'impact et se retrouva par terre avec la jeune fille sur lui.

- Shh- siffla-t-elle sans enlever ses mains- Tais-toi, ou tu finiras par te réveiller, et Remus aussi.

Elle se releva à grande peine et poussa Remus en arrière ; le pauvre garçon n'avait pas encore récupéré ses esprits.

- Il dort avec pyjama ?- demanda Lily en un murmure, et elle reprit la tâche d'enlever le tee-shirt de Sirius, puis s'attaqua à son pantalon.

Les garçons la regardèrent avec perplexité et elle fit une grimace.

- Hommes…- grommela-t-elle.

- Je ssuis un hommeeeeee- grinça Sirius étendu sur le lit- "Macho man, macho man, I wanna be, a macho man!" – et il se mit à rouler d'un côté à l'autre du lit.

Lily gloussa à nouveau et tomba à genoux par terre, incapable d'arrêter de rire.

Remus, qui semblait conserver encore les idées plus ou moins claires, comprit alors ce qui se passait.

- Sirius- dit-t-il d'un ton pressant- Arrête, j'entends McGonagall.

- Elle est où Minnie ?- demanda Sirius sur le même ton, et il arrêta de rouler.

- Bouge pas ou on se fera prendre, mec.

Sirius obéit et se figea, raide comme un bâton. Une seconde après il dormait. Remus le couvrit avec les draps et le couvre-lit, même s'il était toujours en pantalon.

Lily s'essuyait les larmes de rire depuis le sol.

- Tu ne lui mets pas son pyjama ? On ne peut pas aller au lit sans pyyyyyyyyyjama- chantonna-t-elle en essayant de se rasséréner.

- Tu es complètement bourrée- murmura James d'un ton acide. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu faire dans cet état… avec Lily en soutien-gorge.

- Prix pour le garçon à la tignasse- clama Lily en s'aidant du pied de la table pour se relever ; elle en profita pour ramasser quelque chose du sol : une bouteille de whisky bien entamée.

Remus ferma les rideaux du lit de Sirius et la toisa du regard.

- Buff- Lily soupira sous leurs expressions réprobatrices- Ne dites pas que je vais me faire gronder. Boire, c'est mauvais, bla, bla, bla… Toute seule dans l'école à cette heure, bla, bla, bla… et Rusard bla, bla, bla… Merci bien. Vous avez raison. Je ne recommencerai pas- elle leur adressa un sourire étincelant et leva sa bouteille comme pour un toast, puis se retourna pour partir.

- Où est-ce que vous avez été ?- grinça James, poussé à bout- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ?

Lily se regarda sans sembler comprendre que montrer le soutien-gorge n'est pas une tenue normale.

- On a perdu mon tee-shirt aux dés dans une taverne- expliqua-t-elle entre éclats de rire- Mais on a eu trois bouteilles de whisky… hehehe… Il reste encore une autre entière dans la Cabane Hurlante

- Dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichiez là ?- coupa Remus.

- Basiquement se soûler comme des chiens. Mais Sirius est trop chiant, il a réussit avant moi. Regardez-le- elle montra le lit du menton- Lui ne tient pas debout et moi je vais encore devoir finir la bouteille- constata-elle résignée- Bonne nuit… ou plutôt presque bonjour… je vais faire un tour.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard.

- J'y vais- proposèrent-ils au même temps.

- Laisse moi faire- James s'anticipa- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais rien faire de mal.

Remus hésita mais hocha la tête finalement et retourna dans son lit. James sortit au pas de course de sa chambre, pieds nus, et rejoignit la rouquine juste à temps pour l'empêcher de rouler jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

- Eh, je peux toute seule !- protesta-t-elle lorsque James la pris dans ses bras et lui arracha la bouteille- Et rends-moi mon whisky ! Voleur ! Les choses se demandent poliment !

Lily cria et gigota jusqu'à la Sale Commune. James endura les coups stoïquement et la déposa avec douceur sur un sofa pour vider le reste de la bouteille par la fenêtre.

- Ma bouteille !- pleura-t-elle en le regardant- Petit idiot !

James s'approcha d'elle et lui couvrit la bouche. Dans d'autres circonstances Lily l'aurait mordu, mais le regard que le garçon lui dirigeait la glaça. Il la lâcha.

- Maintenant tu te tranquillises, tu arrêtes ton numéro et tu montes directement te coucher- ordonna-t-il durement.

Lily détourna son regard et croisa les bras.

- T'es pas marrant toi. Tu fais chier. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais aller à une fête ensemble.

- Et toi rappelle-moi de te surveiller de plus près… Je croyais que tu étais plus sensée, Lily !

Elle lui lança un regard contrarié.

- Ce que tu peux être gonflé ! Toi tu fais la même chose chaque week-end !

- Mais je ne me ramène pas avec ta meilleure amie et je me mets en boxers dans son lit !

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle remarqua quelque chose et se mit à rire.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?- demanda James d'un ton brusque ; il préférait qu'il lui crie dessus à ce qu'elle se moque de lui.

- Tu es jalouuuux- chantonna-t-elle- jalouuuuuuux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai- protesta-t-il sans la regarder. Lily s'agenouilla sur le sofa et l'obligea à tourner les yeux vers elle.

- Oui… Tu l'es vraiment. Tu croyais que j'avais couché avec Sirius !- elle sourit et le piqua dans les côtes avec le doigt pour le faire rire.

- Ce n'est pas vrai…- Il essaya de garder son sérieux.

- Non… hehe… James Potter jaloux ! Trop fort !- la rouquine se laissa tomber en arrière dans le sofa, sans arrêter de rire.

- Très bien, et alors ?- admit James finalement- J'ai mes raisons, non ?

Lily se redressa et arrêta son visage à peu de centimètres du visage du garçon.

- Non- répondit-elle simplement, sérieuse pour la première fois de la nuit- Je peux être bourrée, mais j'ai toujours une moralité et Sirius aussi. C'est Kate qui lui plaît et elle est mon amie.

- Rien que ça ?- demanda James amèrement.

Lily le regarda et se réclina contre le dossier du sofa.

- Si tu sais que non, pourquoi tu demandes ?- murmura-t-elle.

- Parce que je ne sais plus, je ne suppose plus et je n'admets plus rien avec toi- dit James lentement- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croies.

- Et ton ange, James ?- demanda-t-elle doucement, sans le regarder. Elle se leva et se dirigea plus ou moins fermement jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça à voir ?- demanda-t-il mécontent, avant de la rejoindre.

Lily l'affronta et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as dis que tu étais amoureux d'elle, non ? Tu ne peux pas être amoureux des deux en même temps, non ?- elle se rapprocha et le pointa du doigt- Ou peut-être tu nous mens toutes les deux ?

James grogna et la prit brutalement par l'épaule.

- Tu cherches des excuses pour me haïr ! Dis-le clair ! Convaincs-toi de que je ne vaux pas le coup pour continuer avec ta vie tranquille!- Il la lâcha et se sépara de quelques pas- Mon dieu, Lily ! Je ne la connais pas. Je sens quelque chose de spécial pour elle, mais c'est comme tomber amoureux d'un portrait. Je ne la reverrai jamais !

Lily évitait son regard.

- Et bien sûr que je suis jaloux, Lily !- il monta le ton- Tu es entrée dans ma tête le premier jour, dans le train, et tu n'en es pas sortie. Ça me rend fou, Lily ! Je pense à toi quand tu n'es pas là, et quand tu es là je ne pense plus…

- Arrête !- s'écria-t-elle.

- Non ! Arrête toi- Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras- Je t'aime, Lily.

Elle ne le repoussa pas mais se mit à pleurer.

- Pas ça, James- murmura-t-elle- S'il te plaît…

Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Et elle entoura son cou de ses bras sans arrêter de pleurer.

- Ne pleure pas- lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me blesses. Tu as fait du mal à tellement d'autres filles, James…

- Mais tu n'es pas une fille- il se sépara de quelques centimètres- Tu es Lily.

Elle s'écarta complètement. C'est ça le problème, pensa-t-elle, je suis Lily. Et elle monta dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter, en souhaitant pour une fois être plus belle, plus agréable et peut-être aussi, réfléchir un peu moins.

James voulut la suivre, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il en avait assez fait pour un seul jour.

…

Le spectacle avait été un vrai succès, et le groupe de Gryffondors devint soudainement très recherché. Lily en profita pour éviter James les jours suivants ; il y avait toujours quelqu'un à qui parler pour ne pas rester seule avec le Maraudeur. Elle serait incapable de résister plus longtemps. Et le fait que Rogue ne lui dirigeait pas la parole ne l'aidait pas.

Jacques réussit à séparer Elise et Remus en Runes, mais ils ne se laissèrent pas abattre et continuèrent à se parler normalement. Ils faisaient même de leur mieux pour que le professeur les visse ensemble dans les couloirs. Celui-ci cherchait à rester seul avec Elise, mais elle ne le permettait que rarement ; elle se considérait une âme libre. Remus se demandait comment une fille comme Elise avait pu sortir avec quelqu'un comme Didrell. Il lui poserait la question.

Sirius vivotait avec son mal d'amours. Sa seule joie était de cocher les jours du calendrier pendant que Kate était avec Fabian ; la rumeur populaire voulait qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.

Les premiers jours de mars apportèrent un match de Quidditch contre Pouffsoufle, remporté de peu par Gryffondor. Le même jour, Artémis, Elise, Kate et Tracy, qui s'était incorporée au groupe d'abord timidement puis de façon définitive, sortirent au bord du lac pour profiter du soleil. Elise lisait un livre crasseux de la bibliothèque au pied d'un arbre, Kate rêvassait sur la pelouse et Artémis et Tracy remplissaient des candidatures en consultant des papiers répandus par terre, qu'ils avaient reçu ces derniers jours.

Elise ferma le livre et s'étira.

- On va faire un tour ?- proposa-t-elle.

Artémis et Kate déclinèrent l'invitation parce qu'ils étaient, d'après eux, très occupés, mais Kate se releva paresseusement pour l'accompagner.

- Fabian m'a dit que Jacques est vexé- commenta Kate lorsqu'elles furent à quelques mètres de Tracy et Artémis- Pourquoi tu l'évites ?

Elise haussa les épaules.

- Pour la même chose que Lily évite Potter, mais en plus moi j'ai raison.

- Je ne te suis pas là.

- Kate…- soupira Elise- Je ne suis rien pour Didrell… mais il veut pouvoir dire « Tu sais cette fille super prude de septième ? Eh bien elle est folle de moi, elle adore l'air que je respire. »

- Tu ne peux pas savoir Elise ! Tu as attrapé le complexe-Lily ?

Elise secoua la tête avec patience.

- Non Kate. Je le connais. Il est charmant et très cultivé, mais il ne comprend pas les gens.

- Et Remus oui ?- aventura Kate avec un sourire.

Elise haussa un sourcil.

- Eh bien oui, lui il comprend.

- Et il est mignon

- Et intelligent

- Et attentionné

- Et il réfléchit… Oui, il est très bien- conclut Elise.

- Mouais… il te plaît, quoi.

- C'est si évident ?- demanda la brune d'un ton totalement neutre.

Kate éclata de rire.

- Elise ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être comme un ado normal et avoir du mal à accepter tes sentiments ? Tu sautes la partie marrante, celle des tortures mentales et des je l'aime je l'aime pas…

- Je saute des problèmes- Elise lui rendit le sourire- Et quoi s'il me plaît ? Il doit le savoir déjà, et ce qui sera sera. Je ne vais pas passer par les idioties de Lily ou les auto-mensonges dans ton genre…- elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

Kate hocha la tête puis s'arrêta net.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Elise ne s'arrêta pas et Kate dut se dépêcher pour la rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand Fabian s'en aille ? Plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand il te demandera de revenir?

- Il ne l'a pas demandé- Kate baissa le regard.

- Sûrement parce que tu changes de conversation chaque fois qu'il veut y venir.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir !-protesta la blonde.

- Mais j'ai une grande imagination… Comment tu peux être encore amoureuse du crétin de mon cousin ?- demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Kate regarda par terre.

- J'en sais rien, je dois être la fille la plus conne de l'univers- murmura-t-elle- mais je l'aime encore.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?- répéta Elise- Tu sais que tu utilises Fabian, non ?

- Je ne l'utilise pas pour rendre Sirius jaloux !- protesta Kate.

- Je sais, tu l'utilises pour l'oublier. Je n'ai pas une grande expérience dans le rayon mais tomber amoureuse sur commande ne me semble pas très viable.

- Ce n'est pas viable- confirma Kate. Elles plongèrent dans leurs pensées pendant quelques minutes, et marchèrent en silence.

- On va voir Lily ?- suggéra Elise tout à coup.

- Elle n'est pas entrain d'entraîner ?

- Oui, mais je suppose que maintenant elle nous laissera la regarder…

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'école.

- Ey… On ne prévient pas les deux autres ?- se souvint Kate avant d'entrer.

- Laisse-les. Ça leur évitera d'avoir à inventer une excuse boiteuse pour rester seuls.

Kate fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Elise soupira.

- Kate, le professeur Delfora a raison, tu n'as pas de troisième œil et parfois pas d'œil de yeux tout court.

…

- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord pour les enterrer vivants dans les terrains, Sirius- Remus secoua la tête- Très drastique.

- Je ne veux pas sortir de Poudlard pour entrer en Azkaban !- souligna Peter- Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais dans tout ça. Je devrais être en train d'étudier pour les ASPICs.

- Mais à la fin tu ne révises jamais rien, Peter !- plaisanta Remus

- Bien sûr que je révise ! J'ai simplement des problèmes de concentration !

- C'est ça…

- Ey !- se plaignit Sirius- Je croyais qu'on parlait de MES problèmes !

- Tu vois comme tu es égocentrique ?- sauta Peter.

Les trois garçons se promenaient par les terrains de l'école en discutant ; ils profitaient du jour et essayaient de se remonter les idées avant la fête de la nuit. Au passage Sirius leur exposait ses projets pour éliminer les deux ennemis publics.

- Regardez, Tracy !- Peter s'égaya un peu- Oh… Mais elle est avec Artémis. Elle est toujours avec Artémis ou avec les filles bizarroïdes… Auch !- Sirius et Remus lui avaient donné deux taloches simultanées- Le fait qu'elles vous aient pourri le cerveau n'implique pas qu'elles me l'ont pourri moi aussi !

- Tu n'as jamais eu de cerveau- intervint Tracy comme salut, avec un grand sourire- Désolée, Peter, mais tu l'avais cherché…

Peter lui rendit le sourire d'un air ravi. Pour lui Tracy était le top et il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait avec un type pareil.

- B'jour Artémis, Tracy- Remus s'installa à côté d'eux- Vous faites quoi ?

- On envoie des candidatures à des écoles moldues- répondit Tracy en fermant une enveloppe- Je vais étudier architecture d'intérieur l'année prochaine, et Artémis prendra probablement biologie- elle lui lança un sourire.

- Biologie ?- Sirius s'assit aussi sur la pelouse- Tu pourrais aussi prendre chasseur ou contrôleur des créatures magiques.

- Je suis encore en train de réfléchir- répondit Artémis- Avant j'étais assez sûr de vouloir biologie mais…

- Tu étudieras à Londres de toutes façons, non ?- demanda Tracy tout à coup.

- Oui- Ils sourirent. Sirius plissa les yeux et Remus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Vous allez faire quoi, vous ?- demanda Tracy en rangeant les papiers dans son sac.

Sirius soupira.

- Je veux prendre Auror. Mais chasseur serait bien aussi.

- Moi je voudrais entrer dans le département de défense… mais ce sera dur- Remus se rembrunit légèrement et Sirius lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

- Pourquoi ?- demanda Tracy perplexe- Tu es un des meilleurs élèves de l'école…

Remus haussa les épaules mais n'expliqua rien.

- Eh bien moi, les études, je m'en tape- Peter fronça les lèvres- Je vais chercher un travail.

- Tu changeras peut-être d'idée dans les réunions de la semaine prochaine- remarqua Tracy pour l'encourager.

- Ce sera à qui de nous parler dans les réunions ?- demanda Remus distraitement.

- Normalement c'est McGonagall- expliqua Artémis- Mais cette année ce sera Fabian et Jacques, en profitant qu'il n'y a pas longtemps qu'ils ont quitté l'école.

Le visage de Sirius se transforma en entendant les noms et Remus laissa échapper un petit rire : il allait avoir des problèmes si Didrell lui donnait l'interview d'orientation.

- Ey… Vous savez où est James ?

…

La sale de la Tour Nord où dansait Lily était toujours secrète, puisque les répétitions avaient eut lieu dans les classes d'étude des moldus. C'était un des derniers refuges de Lily. Même si on sait qu'elle n'avait plus rien de secrète pour James qui assistait ponctuellement à ses rendez-vous face à la porte.

Toute l'histoire commençait à atteindre des niveaux préoccupants dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Il croyait avoir avancé un peu le jour de la Saint-Valentin, mais la rousse s'était remise à l'éviter et à se cacher dans les coins d'ombre… Et s'il la kidnappait ? L'idée lui semblait chaque jour moins idiote.

Elle dansait, éblouissante, échevelée, les joues rouges… C'était une tentation à longues jambes. Si seulement elle était moins têtue !

La musique s'arrêta et Lily se mit à étirer. James connaissait la routine. Maintenant elle mettrait un peu de musique douce et Lady Grey partirait… La rouquine s'approcha du tourne-disque, comme il avait prévu, et chercha entre sa pile de disques. Elle en pris un, le sorti de la pochette et hésita, mais finalement le mit et revint au centre de la salle.

James sentit son cœur se serrer en écoutant la musique.

Cette chanson, la chanson de l'ange.

There can be miracles  
When you believe

Et Lily se mit à chanter et… Oh non… impossible. Trop de choses au même temps dans sa tête ! C'était sa voix, il le savait. C'était elle.

Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracle  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

Lily arrêta la musique presque immédiatement. La chanson lui rappelait des choses qu'il valait mieux oublier. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi ce disque ? Elle entendit alors un coup sec du côté de la porte. La jeune fille se retourna et alla vérifier… personne dans le couloir. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, confuse. Quelques minutes après arrivèrent Kate et Elise, qui débattaient sur troisièmes oeils et troisièmes oreilles.

…

Tracy et Artémis se séparèrent des trois maraudeurs pour envoyer les candidatures au Ministère de la Magie, qui les posterait ensuite par le courrier moldu, puis descendirent dîner et retrouver Lily, Kate et Elise.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor. À leur passage, les petites tètes du PCMPP se rassemblèrent avec peu de discrétion et commencèrent à chuchoter avec encore moins. Tracy inspira profondément et s'assit sur la banquette.

- Toujours pareil !- murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle se servait de la salade.

- Tu pourrais leur dire quelque chose, princesse- Artémis s'assit à côté d'elle et lui servit un peu de purée- Mange. Si tu ne manges que de la salade ton nez deviendra vert.

Tracy porta instinctivement une main à son nez.

- Je leur dis quoi ? S'il vous plaît arrêtez les messes basses chaque fois que je m'approche en essayant de dissimuler mais en réalité avec toute l'intention de que je m'en aperçoive ?

Artémis s'était perdu à moitié de la phrase.

- Ce que vous vous compliquez la vie parfois- murmura-t-il.

Des petits rires s'entendirent. Tracy leva la tête et trouva le regard des ses compagnes de dortoir rivé sur elle.

- Si seulement je savais utiliser la baguette pour quelque chose à part me sécher les cheveux- marmonna-t-elle.

Artémis éclata de rire.

- Ne ris pas toi aussi !- protesta la blonde.

- Je ris avec toi, Tracy- dit Artémis- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es amusante.

- Et pas du tout attirante- murmura Tracy avec un demi sourire.

- Quoi ?- demanda le garçon, largué.

- Tu m'as dit une fois que j'étais jolie mais pas du tout attirante- lui rappela-t-elle- Je l'ai assez mal pris, ne crois pas.

- J'ai vraiment dit ça ?- Artémis fit le surpris- Je devais plaisanter- il pris une bouchée de bifteck.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !- elle lui donna un coup avec sa serviette- Tu t'en souviens parfaitement.

Artémis ignora le coup et se coupa un autre morceau de bifteck.

- Tu sais ? Tu es stressant- gémit Tracy, avant de commencer à manger la purée en le regardant du coin de l'oeil- Tu t'es tâché le menton.

Artémis prit une serviette et essaya de se nettoyer, mais la tâche resta. Tracy la prit la et le fit elle-même.

- Apprends à manger- lui conseilla-t-elle. Il lui sourit et prit une autre bouchée de viande.

- Purée !- Une fusée rousse s'assit devant eux- Je crève de faim !- s'exclama Lily.

Elise et Kate occupèrent les places à côté de la rouquine.

- C'est nouveau ça- remarqua Kate d'un ton plat- Tu as faim ? Mauvais signe, le pain va monter.

Lily était trop occupée à s'enfourner de la nourriture dans la bouche pour répliquer.

- Vous avez envoyé les candidatures ?- demanda Elise en se servant. Tracy et Artémis hochèrent la tête.

- On a parlé pendant un moment avec Sirus, Remus et Peter puis nous sommes allés les envoyer- expliqua Tracy.

- James n'était pas là ?- demanda Kate avec curiosité.

- Bien sûr que non- Elise devança la réponse d'Artémis- Tu ne te souviens pas ? On l'a croisé en montant voir Lily, il descendait de la Tour Nord.

- A oui !- s'exclama Kate- Il avait une sale gueule, un peu comme un troll avec diarrhée.

- S'il te plaît, on mange ici !- protesta Tracy.

Tout à coup Lily failli s'étouffer. Elise lui donna des petits coups compréhensifs pour l'aider à récupérer sa respiration.

- Il descendait de la Tour Nord ?- demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Elise et Kate échangèrent un regard.

- Oui…- confirma la blonde- On l'a vu pas loin de ta salle, si tu veux savoir.

Lily pâlit brutalement, la chanson, le coup, elle qui chantait… ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne savait pas qu'elle entraînait là-bas. Et pourquoi pas ? se dit-elle brusquement. Il savait qu'elle avait des cicatrices sur le dos. Oh mon Dieu !

- Un problème Lily ?- demanda Artémis obligeamment.

- Il a compris pour Halloween- murmura-t-elle, et elle se mit à courir.

…

- James est toujours disparu ?- Siruis passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre.

Peter et Remus hochèrent la tête.

- Super fête sans le crétin du capitaine !- murmura Sirius en fermant la porte derrière lui-La carte ?

- On ne l'a pas trouvée- répondit Peter- Il finira bien par apparaître. Il fait peut-être la fête de façon plus intime…

Sirius lui lança un regard et Remus se crispa. Lily était aussi disparue…

- Bon, on descend ?- pressa Peter.

…

- Elle n'est pas dans la chambre- annonça Elise depuis les escaliers des dortoirs des filles- ni dans l'armoire du deuxième étage où elle se cache toujours.

- Elle est peut-être dans la forêt interdite- aventura Kate.

- Shhh, voilà Tracy- siffla Artémis- Elle reviendra à un moment ou à un autre. Elle sait prendre soin d'elle-même.

- Je m'en fais plutôt pour James, si elle l'a trouvé- répondit Kate.

Tracy les rejoignit, habillée de jeans serrés et d'un tee-shirt blanc et lisse ; Artémis eut du mal à ne pas extérioriser sa surprise.

- On va prendre quelque chose ?- proposa-t-elle ; ils hochèrent la tête- Et Lily ?

- Elle se sent malade- répondit Kate- Une indigestion, probablement.

- Oh, elle est dans sa chambre ?- demanda la blonde- pour lui tenir compagnie un moment.

- Non, elle est à l'infirmerie… tu sais, pour se reposer- répondit Artémis- les migraines ont besoin de repos.

- Ce n'était pas une indigestion ?- demanda Tracy suspicieuse.

- C'est une indigestion qui lui est montée à la tête- improvisa Kate pendant qu'elle prenait une bière et assassinait Artémis du regard.

Tracy les regardait avec scepticisme, lorsque Peter s'approcha.

- Vous avez vu James ?

- Non…- répondit Tracy- Il ne va pas venir célébrer la victoire ?

- Peut-être. C'est qu'on ne l'a pas vu de tout l'après-midi… Et Evans ?

- Dans l'infirmerie, avec une indigestion qui lui est monté à la tête- répondit Tracy, Peter haussa les sourcils et s'en alla.- Elle semblait bien un peu malade à l'heure de dîner- la jeune fille tourna son regard vers ses amis- Elle a tellement pâli lorsque vous avez dit que James…- elle fronça les sourcils- Un moment, Lily n'a aucune indigestion, non ?

Les visages coupables des trois amis la renseignèrent sur le sujet, que la dernière chose que Lily avait en ce moment était une indigestion.

- Tu vois Tracy, en réalité… c'est un peu long à expliquer.

Et entre les trois ils lui racontèrent toute l'histoire. La jeune fille commença à comprendre alors des choses qui lui avaient échappé, le changement soudain de James, la plume à son cou, les insinuations de Lily. Après la fin du récit, les trois autres attendirent dans un coin de la Salle Commune la réaction destructive de Tracy … qui n'arriva pas.

- Mais… mais… c'est TELLEMENT beau !- s'exclama-t-elle enthousiasmée- C'est l'amour pour du bon ! Je savais qu'ils se plaisaient mais pas tellement… ! Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font qu'ils ne sont pas encore ensemble !

- Tracy… euh… James était ton petit ami et tout ça.

- Peut-être, mais on n'était pas amoureux- soupira-t-elle- Mais eux… Ils doivent sortirent ensemble tout de suite ! Ils attendent quoi !

Elise éclata de rire et Artémis se gratta la tête.

- Notre théorie est que Lily aime contredire les gens. Un gnome avec lobotomie frontale aurait su qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, mais elle…

- Elle est Lily- acheva Kate.

- Donc tout ce qu'on peut faire est attendre- soupira Elise.

Tracy hocha la tête. Ils bavardèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Elise voie Remus seul et se lève pour le rejoindre. Kate alla chercher un autre verre ; son troisième œil était toujours un peu bigleux, mais elle avait cru comprendre où Elise en avait voulu venir en parlant d'Artémis et Tracy. Le problème était ce qu'elle ferait seule maintenant… elle s'assit à une table et attendit que quelqu'un passe pour parler un moment.

- Kate- ok, pourquoi quand elle disait quelqu'un ce devait être Sirius ?- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- C'est une table réservée pour inconnus sociaux- répondit-elle nettement- Fais ce que tu voudras.

Sirius émit un grognement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Ne me crucifies pas pour ça, Kate, je n'ai jamais recommencé. Pardonne-moi- Il lui sourit.

Kate le regarda du coin de l'œil et essaya de résister. Elle prit une gorgée de cervoise.

- Efface ce sourire de ton visage si tu veux que je te pardonne - Sirius obéit sur le champ.

- Je suis pardonné ?- demanda-t-il.

- Tu es pardonné, oui- elle abdiqua et éclata de rire- Mais la prochaine fois je t'enlèverai la carte de père, c'est clair ?

- Très clair- répondit-il- Et, sinon… Ça va avec ton petit ami ?

Kate le regarda et inclina la tête.

- On commence mal… Sirius.

- Pourquoi ?- demanda-t-il avec un petit air innocent, et il vida son verre- Nous sommes deux amis qui discutent sur leur vie sentimentale. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

- Non ?

- Pas du tout.

Kate le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis promena son regard par la Salle Commune.

- Il n'est pas mon petit ami.

Sirius bondit de joie intérieurement.

- Mais presque- maintint-il avec conviction.

Kate rit à nouveau.

- Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais

- Qu'est-ce que je fais?- demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Ha, ha. Ce ne sera pas si simple de savoir comment je suis avec Fabian. C'est à ton tour de souffrir…- Elle lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule- Bonne soirée, Sirius- elle se leva.

Sirius se leva derrière elle, la prit par la main et l'obligea à se tourner. Puis, en souriant, il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

- Et ce ne sera pas si simple de s'en tirer comme ça, petite.

Kate s'écarta.

- Petite ? Petite ?

- Tu es très belle quand tu te fâches, tu savais ?- il essaya de lui prendre la taille mais elle se déroba.

- Arrête la boisson- dit-elle sérieusement avant de le laisser planté pour aller rire ailleurs. Sirius jaloux et à la désespérée était encore plus craquant.

…

- Je vois que tu viens sans garde du corps d'importation- plaisanta Remus lorsqu'il vit Elise.

- Je lui ai donné la soirée libre… James est aussi disparu non ?

Remus hocha la tête.

- Et Lily ?- demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- Aussi… Remus…

- Oui ?

- James a découvert ce qui c'est passé en Halloween.

- Quoi ?- s'était la dernière chose qu'il attendait.

- Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a disparu- expliqua Elise- C'est ce que dit Lily au moins.

- Merde…

- Tu peux le dire- coïncida Elise en haussant les sourcils- Je me demande pourquoi les ados font une montagne de tout ça.

Remus éclata de rire.

- Ils font ? Pas toi ?

- Non. Moi je vais directe à mon objectif- plaisanta-t-elle.

- Et tu l'as obtenu ?- demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard significatif.

- J'y travaille depuis le début de l'année. Que j'y aille directement n'empêche pas que le chemin soit lent- elle sourit.

- Et tu avances ?

- Oui, oui… tu prends un verre ?

- Ceux que tu voudras.

…

Artémis et Tracy étaient assis sur un divan près de la fenêtre, là où il y avait moins de monde. Ils discutaient tranquillement lorsque Rachel Rayan se « laissa voir » dans le coin.

- Tracy, chérie, ça va ?- demanda-t-elle affablement.

- Très bien, Rachel, merci- répondit Tracy sèchement- Mais tu pourrais me le demander dans la chambre, nous dormons dans le même dortoir, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis bête- elle rit- Mais je t'ai vu si seule- Artémis leva les sourcils pour demander s'il faisait partie du mobilier, mais Tracy l'arrêta en posant un main sur la sienne- que je suis venue t'inviter à t'asseoir avec nous.

- Merci, « ma chère », je suis bien ici- elle voulut finir la conversation.

- Tracy !- la jeune fille lissa une mèche de ses cheveux- les filles sont préoccupées parce que ces derniers temps tu fréquentes des gens un peu… et ne te vexe pas Albert- dit-elle au garçon

- C'est Artémis et ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me vexes pas- corrigea-t-il tranquillement- Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, on parlait…

Rachel ne voulut pas se rendre.

- Tu pourrais avoir n'importe lequel garçon de l'école, Tracy. Ne détruis pas ce que tu es pour un caprice- insista-t-elle.

Ce fut trop pour Tracy.

- Le problème, c'est vous !- s'écria-t-elle et elle se leva d'un bond, en attirant tous les regards- Maintenant j'ai des vraies amies et tu vas me faire plaisir et ne pas les critiquer. Ni Artémis ! Il est beaucoup plus de ce que les filles comme toi ou moi méritent d'un garçon.

- Tracy… tu n'es pas raisonnable…- essaya Rachel.

- Dieu ! Dans quelle langue veux-tu que je te le dise, vas-t'en !- elle soupira- Jolies chaussures d'ailleurs. Dommage les pieds qui les chaussent !

- Excuse-moi ?- Rachel se vexa.

- Tu ne le savais pas ?- gueula la blonde- Les harpies ont des pattes d'aigle !

Rachel rougit de rage et se retourna.

- Ne cherche pas à revenir après ça.

- Merci ! Je n'en avais pas l'intention !- aboya Tracy avant de s'effondrer sur le divan.

Ceux qui observaient la scène revinrent peu à peu à ce qu'ils faisaient avant.

Artémis regardait Tracy fixement.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?- demanda la jeune fille gênée.

- Tu as été très bien, princesse- répondit-il- Ah, et merci.

- Pour ?- demanda Tracy. Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pour le compliment, ce que tu as dit à Rayan sur moi.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment- répondit-elle, mais elle rougit.

- Oh- Artémis n'ajouta rien, et elle le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Eh bien, quoi ?- demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment avec impatience.

- Quoi de quoi ?- répéta Artémis mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ?- soupira-t-elle.

Artémis rougit légèrement.

- Bon, enfin… moi… euh… c'est un peu difficile… parce que je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu…

Tracy soupira, entoura son cou de ses bras et s'approcha de sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser doux, puis un autre. Alors Artémis sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et lui rendit un baiser plus intense. Il se délecta de la saveur de ses lèvres, puis la sépara de quelques centimètres et Tracy ouvrit lentement les yeux, ensorcelée.

- Je pensais que c'est toujours la princesse qui était embrassée- susurra le garçon en lissant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Choses du vingtième siècle- sourit-elle avant de diminuer encore la distance entre les deux.

- Bravo !- fit une voix féminine, quelqu'un applaudissait par derrière. Kate écopa d'un regard très inquiétant- Ok, ok… j'ai compris, je m'en vais. Ce n'est pas si grave…

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame bascula d'un coup et les élèves étouffèrent un cri, de peur d'être pris sur le fait, mais c'était James qui traversa la Sale Commune sans leur jeter un regard. Immédiatement après le portrait s'ouvrit à nouveau et Lily apparut, en larmes. Elle serrait quelque chose dans sa main.

- James ! Attends !- cria-t-elle une fois dedans, sans prêter attention à tous ceux qui la regardaient.

James s'arrêta au pied des escaliers et se tourna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant, Lily ? Parce que tu n'as plus qu'à me casser les jambes pour finir de me briser la vie!

- Si tu me laissais t'expliquer…

- Tu as quelques mois de retard- il monta les escaliers et abandonna la rouquine dans la Salle Commune, centre de tous les regards.

- Merde !- s'écria-t-elle avant de se précipiter elle aussi vers les escaliers de son dortoir.

.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I

**Qui a eu peur ? … J'ai déjà dit que je suis anti Sirius-Lily. Ils sont comme l'huile et l'eau.**

**Grande nouvelle: Arista Ramabra a offert de traduire LQJTR à l'anglais. Hermione-weasley86 lui a donné son autorisation et moi aussi. Il paraît donc que ma traduction va être traduite.**


	17. De l'amour et ses différentes formes

**Disclaimer: Je ne m'appele pas JK Rowling, ni Henar (ou Hermione-weasley86), donc ni l'histoire ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Leur utilisation n'est pas lucrative. De la même façon, ce qui m'appartient, c'est-à-dire la traduction, a des droits multimilliardaires, une somme avec plus de zéros que l'assurance du cul de Jennifer Lopez (pas rien hein)**

**Joyeux Noël à tout le monde.**

17. DE L'AMOUR ET SES DIFFÉRENTES FORMES

James s'arrêta au pied des escaliers et se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant, Lily ? Parce que tu n'as plus qu'à me casser les jambes pour finir de me pourrir la vie!

- Si tu me laissais t'expliquer…

- Tu as quelques mois de retard- et il monta les escaliers en abandonnant la rouquine dans la Salle Commune, centre de tous les regards.

- Merde !- s'écria-t-elle avant de se précipiter elle aussi vers les escaliers de son dortoir.

_Quelques minutes avant_

Lorsque Lily ouvrit la porte des vestiaires de Quidditch de Gryffondor, elle se tenait les côtes et respirait à grand peine. Elle avait fouillé l'école de fond en comble à la recherche de James, et le terrain de Quidditch était l'une de ses dernières options… Pourquoi le cherchait-elle ? Bonne question, oui… peut-être parce qu'elle voulait lui donner une explication. Il devait être fâché. Sûrement. La jeune fille parcourut les vestiaires du regard, sans résultat. Elle ressortit et ferma la porte derrière elle avec précaution. Où pouvait-il se trouver ? Prête à reprendre sa rechercher au château, elle se mit à courir au milieu du terrain. Tout à coup elle remarqua une petite tache dans le ciel déjà presque noir.

- James ?- souffla-t-elle- James !- Elle avait hurlé.

La tache dans le ciel décrivit quelques tournants et se rapprocha jusqu'à devenir une forme humaine qui atterrit à peu de centimètres de Lily.

- Ah… c'est toi- dit une voix sans émotion ; la voix de James. Le garçon se disposa à remonter, mais la rouquine posa une main sur son balai.

- Il faut qu'on parle- supplia-t-elle.

- Parler ? Maintenant tu veux parler- lâcha James d'un ton dur, mais malgré tout il descendit du balai et l'affronta- Enfin, depuis Halloween, la fille mystérieuse veux me parler… Mais c'est que je devrais être flatté !

Lily fit un immense effort pour lui soutenir le regard.

- Je ne voulais pas te parler parce que…

- Parce que c'était plus amusant de me faire tomber amoureux deux fois, c'est ça ?- s'exclama-t-il- Pourrissons doublement la vie de James… Pourquoi le faire souffrir un peu quand on peut le faire souffrir davantage ?

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi…- essaya Lily.

James grogna et perdit le contrôle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Hein ?- hurla-t-il- Tu sais toujours tout, n'est-ce pas ! Je suis horrible, je ne mérite que ton mépris… c'est ça ? Mais je t'aime Lily, et ne crois pas c'est facile à dire ; maintenant moins que jamais, putain ! Je suis amoureux de la plus grande pétasse de Poudlard !

Lily lui donna une gifle qui résonna dans tout le terrain de Quidditch, et des larmes silencieuses se glissèrent le long de ses joues. James s'ajusta les lunettes décentrées, avala la salive et serra les lèvres ; puis il la regarda à nouveau directement.

- Je suis curieux, Evans. Comment tu appellerais sinon ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je sente quelque chose pour toi- murmura la jeune fille.

- Non ? Il y a parfois des gestes très éloquents- remarqua James amèrement.

- Tu allais me briser le cœur…- souffla-t-elle.

James laissa échapper un rire railleur.

- J'allais te briser le cœur ? Très bonne excuse Evans ; superbe ! Tu me diras maintenant que pour l'éviter tu as du me briser le mien, et pas une seule fois… Mais deux !

Lily ne répliqua pas ; elle ne trouvait plus rien à dire, mais James n'avait pas fini.

- J'étais presque obsédé avec toi. Lorsqu'on s'est embrassés, avant le spectacle… crois-moi, ce furent les meilleures secondes de l'année ! J'ai même pensé pendant un instant que tu allais m'accepter- il eut un rire bref- Quel idiot, n'est-ce pas ?... Mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. On fera mieux d'oublier notre existence… Ça ne devrait pas te coûter grand-chose.

Il arracha de son cou le cordon avec la plume et le jeta par terre ; puis il lui tourna le dos, entra dans les vestiaires, rangea le balai et prit le chemin de l'école. Lily le suivit du regard à travers les larmes. La partie d'elle-même qu'elle n'écoutait jamais lui demandait de le suivre et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. L'autre lui conseillait de se résigner et le laisser partir… La silhouette de James devenait floue dans la distance… La jeune fille se baissa et ramassa la plume. Enfin elle se mit à courir vers lui, mais il pressa le pas quand elle arriva à sa hauteur ; il ne voulait pas lui parler. Comme ça, au pas de course, ils parcoururent le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, où ils congelèrent l'ambiance.

…

La pleine lune suivante fut peu de jours après, mais ni Lily ni Artémis accompagnèrent cette fois les Maraudeurs. Les deux groupes savaient enfin l'histoire complète, et évidemment, chacun d'entre eux avait son avis sur le sujet et la défendait férocement. Tous sauf James et Lily, qui se comportaient à nouveau comme des presque inconnus. Presque, car parfois des gestes ou des regards leur échappaient ; furtifs, mais chargés de sens.

Tracy changea de dortoir deux jours après l'incident avec Rachel ; sa relation avec le PCMPP était devenue pour ainsi dire « tendue ». Elle déménagea chez les filles après avoir obtenue la permission pertinente de McGonagall. Le changement comporta, bien sûr, d'autres changements. Les jours où les filles sortaient vêtues n'importe comment prirent fin avec la sentence de Tracy à Lily « Si tu veux t'habiller comme un sac, soit, mais que ce soit au moins un joli sac. » Lily, inquiète par d'autres problèmes, prit l'habitude de se peigner plus de 15 secondes par jour.

Les plus surpris par le changement de Tracy et les rumeurs sur elle et Artémis furent les Maraudeurs ; Peter spécialement se sentit en quelque sorte trahi et décida de diriger ses attentions vers une fille moins étrange ; il maintenait toujours des bonnes relations avec le PCMPP. Remus et Sirius leur parlaient et mangeait avec elles comme toujours, mais ils sortaient de moins en moins en groupe. Leurs conversations ne leur intéressaient plus et ils comprirent jusqu'à un certain point que Tracy aie décidé de les quitter. James avait raison, Tracy n'avait jamais été une de plus.

Les entrevues pour discuter le futur professionnel des élèves commencèrent le même jour, pendant que Lily était en Alchimie et les autres en Études Moldues. Elise était parmi les premiers, mais elle revint tout de suite : elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait faire, retourneuse de maléfices en France.

Sirius passa juste après, préparé pour une session de duel visuel. Il entra dans le bureau assigné aux entrevues et regarda le professeur qui lui correspondait : Fabian.

- Bonjours, monsieur Black.

Sirius inclina la tête et prit une chaise devant la table.

- Alors… Qu'avez-vous envisagé pour votre futur ?

Sirius haussa les épaules sous le regard de Fabian.

- Je veux être assassin à solde de pervers- répondit-il en haussant le menton.

Fabian haussa les sourcils.

- Auror ?

- Bon, ça aussi… L'assassinat serait un hobby- éclaircit Sirius.

Fabian crut que le garçon faisait une sorte de blague idiote et regarda les papiers qu'il avait sur la table.

- Si vous voulez vous présenter comme auror, vous n'aurez aucun problème pour entrer d'après vos résultats. Mais l'entraînement est très dur.

Sirius haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec Fabian.

- Des questions ?- demanda le professeur, qui croyait que Sirius voulait jouer macho devant lui, après quelques secondes.

Sirius sembla hésiter un moment puis se risqua.

- Oui, quelles sont vos intentions envers Kate ?

Fabian sursauta et s'ajusta les lunettes.

- Vous comprendrez que je ne réponde pas à cette question, monsieur Black.

- Alors je n'ai pas de questions… mais je vous surveillerai- ajouta-t-il avec ton de mafieux- Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher…

- Que signifie tout ce cirque?- coupa Fabian énervé.

- Ça signifie que vous avez pris l'habitude de vous interposer entre Kate et moi- expliqua Sirius- mais plus pour longtemps, si c'est dans mon pouvoir- Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte- Je vous surveille.

Et il claqua la porte du bureau devant un Fabian perplexe… Comment ? Le célébrissime Black (on le connaissait déjà pendant son scolarité) était après Kate ? Et elle ne lui avait rien dit ?

Lily discuta aussi avec Fabian, mais pas sur son futur, car elle n'avait encore rien décidé. Le garçon en profita pour l'interroger sur la relation de Kitty et Black. La rouquine lui résuma la situation, mais lui conseilla de demander à Kate avant de quitter le bureau.

Remus passa peu après, avec Jacques, comme il s'en doutait. Hasard ? Peu probable. Il entra parcimonieusement et s'assit devant le français avant d'y être invité.

- Eh bien, Monsieur Lupin. Parlez donc.

- Je veux entrer dans le département de défense et investigation- commença Remus- Il faut que je me spécialise en DCFM et en SCM pendant deux ans puis m'examiner et obtenir au moins des excellents en Sortilèges, DCFM et CCM, si je ne me trompe pas.

Jacques le transperça du regard.

- Si vous savez si bien ce que vous voulez faire, pourquoi diable êtes-vous venu ?- dit-il âprement.

- Parce que l'école m'y oblige- répliqua le lycanthrope- Mais je suppose que je peux partir maintenant, non ?- il se leva sans attendre la réponse.

- Vous travaillerez ici en Angleterre, je suppose.

- Probablement- répondit Remus sans s'arrêter.

- Elise ira en France. Vous savez sans doute que la meilleure école européenne de retourneurs de maléfices est française.

Remus se tourna et haussa les sourcils.

- Oui, ELLE me l'avait déjà dit- fit-il- et je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné.

Jacques eut un petit sourire ; il avait réussi à l'énerver.

- Je ne sais pas… Vous passez tellement de temps ensemble…- il força un soupir- On rattrapera le temps en France, je suppose- ajouta-t-il pour soi-même, avec toute l'intention d'être entendu.

Remus tourna la poignée de la porte.

- Bon après-midi.

- Bon après-midi- sourit Jacques, sûr de son triomphe.

Kate passa quelque temps après, avec Fabian. Elle allait étudier musique ou quelque chose similaire, et choisit comme Lily de discuter un moment avec le garçon.

- Tu iras où après ?- demanda-t-elle. Elle feuilletait une brochure qui étaient sur la table.

- À Beauxbatons- répondit le garçon.- En France, c'est l'ancienne école de Jacques.

- France… Tu t'amuseras- Kate sourit- Tu reprendras le travail de chasseur, après ?

Fabian haussa les épaules.

- Probablement, jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un autre poste de professeur. J'aime bien enseigner.

Kate éclata de rire.

- Moi je le déteste- confessa-t-elle- Je n'ai pas la patience.

- Et quand tu auras des enfants, alors ?- demanda Fabian à moitié sérieux.

Kate inclina la tête.

- Je n'aurai pas d'enfants.

- Et si Black veut avoir des enfants ?- lâcha brusquement le garçon.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?- la blonde rougit énormément- D'où as-tu tiré un truc pareil ?

- De Black lui-même, il y a quelques heures. Enfin, il ne m'a pas dit que vous alliez avoir des enfants, seulement que j'étais de trop dans votre « relation ».

Kate le fixa avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle allait tuer cet idiot. Elle allait le tuer… elle allait tellement le tuer, même son sourire ne pourrait plus le sauver.

- Alors ?- demanda le garçon au bout de quelques secondes, où Kate avait simplement continué à regarder nerveusement la brochure- Tu as une espèce de « relation »… avec Black ?

La blonde ne dévia pas le regard. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme Elise, qui restait froide dans ce genre de situations? Elle prit sa respiration :

- On a presque eu quelque chose qui pourrait s'appeler relation. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

- On dirait qu'il ne pense pas la même chose.

- Il ne pense pas tout court- coupa-t-elle - Je devrais retourner en classe, Fabian.

Mais le garçon se releva et la prit par les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves?

- Je ne suis pas énervée - mentit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne veux rien me dire sur de Black ?

- Non, je ne veux… c'est-à-dire… Il n'y a rien à dire.

Il soupira et se rassit. Kate se disposa à partir.

- Kitty, si ce garçon te plaît, n'hésite pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas- essaya-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends que ce que tu me dis et tu ne veux rien me dire. Ce n'est pas bon signe, Kitty. Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Kate enfin fit un geste de la main et sortit, pas très sûre de ses intentions.

À l'heure du dîner, tous les élèves de septième avaient eut leur entrevue d'orientation, et c'était le principal sujet de conversation dans l'école.

Elise et Lily avaient répété leur musique puis s'étaient dirigées vers la bibliothèque pour ordonner leurs notes. On commencerait bientôt à préparer les ASPICs et elles voulaient être prêtes. Au passage, Lily éviterait le regard des gens et celui de James.

Un bon moment après Remus les rejoignit. Les filles le saluèrent puis se remirent au travail. Le garçon essaya d'attirer l'attention d'Elise d'un murmure, mais elle semblait trop concentrée. Lily leva les yeux pour voir si il voulait quelque chose et le lycanthrope secoua la tête. Il recommença cependant dès que la rouquine se replongea dans son livre.

- Elise, tu veux arrêter de faire semblant que tu n'entends pas et faire un peu attention au pauvre gars ?- marmonna Lily- Je veux étudier moi.

Elise sourit et la regarda.

- Tu as fait quoi de ton sens de l'humour ?- demanda-t-elle.

- Je l'ai laissé dans l'armoire, il n'allait pas avec mon sac- et la rouquine reprit son travail.

Elise secoua la tête et regarda Remus.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Rien, en réalité- Remus se gratta le cou- Rien que savoir si tu voulais venir prendre quelque chose samedi, il y a une sortie « légale » à Pré au Lard.

- Oui, bien sûr- répondit-elle- On n'avait rien prévu, non, Lily ?

La rouquine releva la tête et les regarda alternativement.

- Bon, moi j'ai rendez-vous avec mon auto compassion et mon côté « la vie est moche » mais je ne crois pas que ça vous intéresse, à vrai dire.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense- observa la brune avec sévérité.

- Oui, que je l'ai bien cherché. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me réconforte. Merci- elle regarda à nouveau son parchemin- Le jour que je déciderai de me suicider je t'appellerai pour écrire la lettre d'adieux.

Remus eut un rire léger et se leva.

- Je m'en vais.

- Attends- demanda Elise- Je t'accompagne. L'ambiance n'est pas super par ici.

Et elle emboîta le pas du garçon.

- C'est une bibliothèque, tu attendais quoi ? Une boum ?- lança Lily comme adieu. Elise se retourna et lui tira la langue.

…

- Sirius, tu es mort- Ce fut tout ce que Sirius entendit dans la salle commune avant de recevoir le sac de Kate dans la tête.

- Eh ! La folle attaque Sirius !- brailla Peter à la ronde pendant que Kate récupérait son sac pour le décharger sur Sirius- À l'aide !

Quelques filles essayèrent de séparer le sex-symbol de l'école de la blonde déchaînée, mais Artémis et Tracy, qui faisaient leurs devoirs à côté, s'interposèrent entre les deux groupes. Kate ramassa son sac pour partir attaquer le brun quelque part de plus… intime. Mais Sirius lui-même lui prit la main et la tira en courant jusqu'à la sortie de la Tour, puis à travers le couloir jusqu'une des grandes fenêtres de la façade.

La blonde se tenait les côtés et respirait péniblement. Chienne de vie sédentaire ! pensa-t-elle.

- Dis-moi, chérie, d'où viennent ces pulsions homicides ?- demanda-t-il solennellement. La jeune fille se redressa et parvint à inspirer assez d'air pour survivre et parler au même temps.

- Toi… Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Fabian sur moi ?

- Au professeur Prewet ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur toi, sur moi et sur une relation inexistante ?- répéta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- La vérité, qu'il s'interposait entre toi et moi- expliqua Sirius.

- Et tu es arrivé tout seul à cette conclusion, non ? Parce que moi tu ne m'as rien demandé !

Sirius se donna un coup sur le front.

- Merde… Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose… Tu sors avec moi Kate ?

- Non, bien sûr !- répondit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce… parce… parce… Pourquoi je devrais te l'expliquer ? Hein ?- cria-t-elle- Et si je veux sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Allez Kate. Dans le deuxième rendez-vous je suis encore pire que dans le premier… Tu vas rater mon potentiel de gaffeur- Il sourit.

Kate se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne supportait pas ce sourire… pas plus que ces yeux… elle toussa et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu réponds ?

- Elle répond qu'elle y réfléchira- Elise et Remus s'avançaient dans le couloir- Pas vrai Kate ?

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas parler ?- demanda Sirius- Elle sait le faire.

Elise ignora le commentaire et entoura d'un bras la taille de son amie pour la tirer jusqu'à la salle commune.

- Et pourquoi tu l'emmènes, maintenant ? On parlait !

- On ne peut pas te donner des choses de prix, tu les gâches- rétorqua sa cousine- d'ailleurs, McGonagall veux nous voir toi et moi, dans son bureau.

Sirius rattrapa à grandes enjambées le petit groupe et se mit à côté de Remus.

- Pour ?

- Elle a dit que vous devez aller tout de suite- expliqua Remus- Rien de plus.

Elise confirma de la tête et regarda son cousin.

- On y va ?

…

Tracy et Artémis se rassirent l'un face à l'autre à leur table après la fuite de Kate. Tracy mordait un crayon et le regardait. Artémis leva le regard et la jeune fille le baissa immédiatement vers son parchemin. Il sourit et glissa la main sous la table pour trouver celle de Tracy et la serrer dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit coquettement.

- Je suis mineure ! Je ne peux pas voir ce genre de choses- s'exclama Kate, mais elle s'assit à leur table. Remus partit jouer aux échecs avec Peter.

- Quel genre de choses !- ils sursautèrent simultanément, avec une ombre de rouge aux joues.

- S'il vous plaît !- insista Kate- Ne niez pas l'évident.

Artémis et Tracy échangèrent un regard apparemment perplexe.

- Tu sais de quoi elle parle, princesse ?

- Absolument pas- répondit-elle avec un sourire- Ça va, Kate ?

- En plus !- s'écria la jeune fille- Vous êtes gonflés vous- elle se leva- Je vais écouter de la musique dans ma chambre.

Artémis et Tracy la suivirent du regard pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers puis se sourirent.

- T'es beau- lui glissa-t-elle.

- Toi plus- répondit-il.

- Je vous ai entendus !- brailla Kate qui en réalité s'était cachée dans les escaliers- Pervers !

…

- Comment va la reine détrônée ? On m'a dit que Potter a arrêté de te poursuivre… déjà fatigué ?

Lily leva le regard ; elle l'avait vu entrer dans la bibliothèque mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui parlerait.

- Tsk, tsk… Servilo… Je ne savais pas que tu étais idiot en plus d'agaçant. Si tu viens faire chier tu perds ton temps.

Rogue s'assit devant elle.

- Je voulais seulement remonter le moral.

- Le tien ou le mien ?- rétorqua Lily, et elle ouvrit un livre- J'espère que ce n'est pas le second, parce qu'alors je dois te dire que tu n'es pas du tout doué.

Rogue resta silencieux quelques secondes et la regarda écrire sur un parchemin.

- C'est pour le mieux Lily. Tu n'aurais jamais du traiter des gens comme ça.

La rouquine leva le regard et se gratta le cou, comme essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Curieusement, il pense la même chose de toi.

Rogue grogna.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

- Je pense que si tu te comportes rien qu'une fois de plus comme à la Saint-Valentin tu peux oublier l'idée de me parler… et en plus je te casserai les jambes.

- C'est Potter, Lily. Je ne peux pas me contrôler… Tu sais ? Un jour son copain a essayé de m'assassiner.

Lily savait l'histoire de Rogue et le saule boxeur pour la bonne raison qu'elle y avait assisté. Elle n'avait pas pu intervenir parce qu'elle ne savait pas entrer dans l'arbre.

- Oui, et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est James qui t'a sauvé.

Rogue sembla se surprendre.

- Sûrement parce que ma mort serait la fin de la fête- siffla Rogue.

La rouquine arrêta de travailler et le regarda.

- Pourquoi vous vous haïssez, Severus ? Et pourquoi tu te défoules avec moi ?

- Il m'a pourri la vie- murmura-t-il- et toi, précisément toi, tu le défends.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque. Kate.

- Lily, viens ! Elise s'en va !

…

Elise faisait n'importe comment sa valise quand Tracy la poussa, l'obligea à s'asseoir et se mit elle-même à ordonner l'intérieur de la malle. Lily et Kate s'assirent avec elle et la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

- Vous comment c'est arrivé?- demanda Kate.

- Infarctus- expliqua Elise- Mon oncle Alphard était âgé, mais…- ses yeux se voilèrent et elle laissa la phrase inachevée. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ajouta- Il était incroyablement bon.

- Quand tu reviendras ?- demanda Lily pour changer de sujet, et elle lui massa légèrement le dos.

- Je suppose qu'après les vacances de Pâques- Elle s'essuya les yeux- Après tout, il ne manque qu'une semaine et deux jours pour qu'elles commencent.

Tracy boucla la malle d'Élise juste avant un coup sur la porte. Lily ouvrit ; Sirius apparut avec un air sérieux. La brune se leva et traîna sa valise jusqu'à la porte, où le garçon s'en chargea.

- Dumbledore nous attend dans son bureau avec un porte-au-loin- lui dit-il.

Elise hocha la tête et hésita un instant avant de se pendre au bras de son cousin.

- Dites adieu pour moi à Jacques et Fabian- murmura-t-elle avant de fermer la porte du dortoir.

…

Le samedi arriva ensoleillé, parfait pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ce fut sans doute ce que se dit Fabian, parce qu'il invita Kate à un pique-nique privé d'adieux, il n'avait plus qu'une semaine à passer à l'école. Artémis et Tracy sortirent aussi, mais ils ne réussirent pas à emmener Lily, qui savait qu'ils préféreraient être seuls et n'avait envie de rien dernièrement. Elle avait prévu de passer la journée à travailler en évitant de réfléchir.

Remus avait rendez-vous avec Elise, mais son projet resta en l'air par des motifs évidents, et il décida de tenir compagnie à un James de plus en plus apathique. Au moins il avait la consolation de savoir que Lily souffrait autant que lui. Peter resta aussi dans la tour, avec l'intention d'étudier. Sa résolution tint le temps d'un quart d'heure, après lequel il fonça à Pré-au-Lard.

« Les Trois Balais » était bondé d'étudiants qui buvaient et discutaient lorsque Artémis et Tracy y entrèrent, après avoir acheté une paire de nouvelles chaussures pour Tracy (Artémis était complètement sûr qu'elle avait essayé toutes les chaussures de tous les magasins de Pré-au-Lard, et en plus pour acheter finalement la deuxième paire qu'elle avait regardé dans le premier magasin) et une plume que Lily leur avait demandé. Il n'y avait pas de tables libres et ils durent s'asseoir au comptoir pour demander deux granités.

- Tu crois que Lily et James vont s'arranger ?- demanda la blonde en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Sais pas… Ça ne marche pas trop pour l'instant, hein ?- Tracy le confirma d'un geste de tête- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances ?- demanda-t-il alors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras toi ?

- Je pensais rester à l'école… mais si tu t'en vas…

- Quoi ?- insista Tracy avec un sourire.

- Eh bien je pourrais aller aussi chez moi et on pourrait se voir… un de ces jours- il rougit légèrement.

Tracy déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue.

- Tu es tellement mignon parfois- lui glissa-t-elle, et Artémis parut se renfrogner- Quoi ? C'est vrai… je resterai à l'école alors, on pourra étudier et être ensemble comme ça- Elle posa la main sur celle du garçon, qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Je pense parfois que c'est trop beau pour être vrai- confessa-t-il avec un éclat de rire- Moi, le bizarroïde, assis ici avec la fille la plus canon de Poudlard, à faire des projets.

- Et à l'embrasser- ajouta Tracy.

- Je ne t'ai pas embrassée- observa Artémis.

- Et tu as tort, parce que la fille la plus canon de Poudlard aimerait bien que le garçon le plus sympa, intelligent et bien roulé se taise pendant un moment et…

Artémis l'attira vers lui par la taille, l'obligea à se lever et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Tracy sourit et leva les mains jusqu'au cou de sa chemise et à son dos, tandis qu'il lui mordillait la lèvre et lui caressait une hanche de la main.

- Beurk, dégueulasse ! Tracy, chérie, ton goût devient préoccupant.

Le couple se sépara et vit devant eux Rachel, Gilda et Moniq, qui riaient d'un air narquois.

- Vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de le faire en privé, on vient de prendre le petit déjeuner- Gilda reprit la parole.

Artémis se disposa à les envoyer se faire foutre, mais Tracy s'était déjà levée, granité en main et poussée à bout par l'insistance du PCMPP à la blesser.

- Gilda, « chérie », le vert-jalousie n'est absolument pas ta couleur- dit-elle d'un ton suave- Essaie plutôt l'orange- et elle lui vida le reste de son granité sur la tête.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit cri indigné et détala vers la salle de bains avec Moniq.

- Et s'il vous plaît, vous allez nous foutre la paix à moi et à mon petit ami d'une fois pour toutes, ok ?

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça Tracy- prévint Rachel- Ne te crois pas différente à nous, tu es comme avant à l'intérieur… On verra le temps que tiendra cette nouvelle mode- elle lança un regard significatif à un Artémis impressionné.

Tracy inclina la tête.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est toujours moi. Mais maintenant je peux faire ce que je veux- elle inspira furieusement- Tu sais ? Un ami m'a dit il y a quelque temps que Poudlard finirait un jour et après ce serait le monde réel - elle lança un coup d'œil vers Artémis- Réfléchis-y, Rachel.

Elle se tourna et s'approcha d'Artémis pour récupérer sa cape.

- On s'en va ? Je suis un peu fatiguée- murmura-t-elle.

Artémis prit la cape et lui passa un bras par les épaules avant de la conduire vers la sortie. Ils suivirent le chemin de retour au château en silence.

- Alors je suis ton petit ami ?- demanda brutalement le garçon au milieu du sentier.

Tracy leva un regard encore triste.

- Excuse-moi, c'était le moment… j'était fâchée et…- s'excusa-t-elle rapidement.

- Alors tu ne veux pas être ma petite amie ?- coupa-t-il avec air contrarié.

Tracy lui sourit et l'embrassa.

- C'est un oui ou un « je t'embrasse pour que tu fermes la gueule » ?

- C'est un « bien sûr, j'allais te tuer si tu ne me le demandais pas rapidement ».

- Je les aime bien ceux-là- plaisanta Artémis avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

…

Kate et Fabian s'étaient assis sur une couverture dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient mangé puis le jeune homme avait posé sa tête sur les jambes croisées de Kate, qui lui faisait un massage sur le front.

- Qui t'a appris à faire ça ?- demanda le garçon paresseusement, à demi endormi.

- Tracy. C'est un massage pour réactiver la circulation sanguine et prévenir l'apparition de rides- expliqua Kate très professionnellement.

- Et ils sont bien en plus- ajouta Fabian somnolent.- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après Poudlard ?

- Tu sais déjà, je vais étudier musique. J'irai vivre à Londres.

- Avec moi ?

Kate arrêta le massage et Fabian se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?- demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- L'année prochaine j'habiterai aussi à Londres, et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir avec moi… comme ami, si tu veux.

Kate se mordit la lèvre et baissa le regard.

- Si l'idée ne te plaît pas…

- Ce n'est pas ça- soupira la jeune fille- Seulement…- elle fixa ses yeux bruns sur ceux du garçon- Je ne sais pas.

Fabian soupira.

- C'est à cause de Sirius, non ?

- Non- mentit-elle- Enfin, pas seulement. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans Fabian, je ne suis pas prête pour vivre avec toi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que se serait comme amis….

Kate le regarda avec méfiance.

- Bon… Et si en plus tu voulais revenir ce serait parfait- acheva-t-il d'un ton coupable.

- Maintenant je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je veux faire, Fabian. Après peut-être, si tu veux toujours qu'on habite ensemble… je changerai peut-être d'avis. Mais maintenant…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- J'aurai essayé au moins- plaisanta-t-il- envoie-moi une chouette si te décides.

- Bien sûr… On revient au château ?- proposa Kate pour échapper à la tension de la situation.

…

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et Lily continuait à étudier dans sa chambre. Les autres étaient déjà rentrés, mais ils étaient restés dans la salle commune. Tracy et Artémis tressaient le cheveux de Kate, qui lisait « La Gazette du Sorcier » à voix haute.

La rouquine révisait ses notes de Transformations lorsqu'une chouette tigrée entra dans le dortoir par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur le chevet du lit. Lily chercha une sucrerie dans sa table de nuit pour lui donner, puis prit la lettre attachée à la patte de la chouette, qui attrapa le bout de gâteau et s'envola par où elle était venue. La jeune fille déroula le parchemin en s'attendant à une lettre de ses parents, qui écrivaient chaque semaine, mais un coup d'œil à l'écriture de l'enveloppe lui suffit pour savoir qu'elle s'était trompée. La lettre était d'Elise. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement.

« Salut à tous !

Ça va les derniers jours de classe ? J'espère que vous étudiez un peu, ce serait déjà temps. Nous sommes dans la maison d'Alphard maintenant. Sirius l'a héritée, et on essaie d'enlever les meubles et les vieilleries pour la vendre. Ma mère a du s'en aller, mais Ted vient nous aider après le travail. Ça prendra quand même un bon moment, c'est incroyable le nombre de machins inutiles qu'on peut arriver à accumuler avec le temps ! Ce sont surtout des souvenirs, à mon avis.

Mais on a aussi déniché des trucs intéressants. La collection de disques de mon oncle est incroyable ! Il avait des disques de jazz du début du siècle ! De vrais bijoux.

J'avais raison, on ne reviendra pas avant la rentrée. À la fin je ne vais pas pouvoir passer quelques jours avec ma mère, mais j'essaie de la convaincre de venir un de ces jours. Si vous décidez de ne pas rester à Poudlard, vous pourriez aussi vous passer par ici et nous donner un coup de main, comme ça vous verrez les affaires de mon oncle. Peut-être que l'une d'elles vous intéressera. Je vous passe la direction, vous devrez prendre le magicobus parce que, comme Sirius veut la vendre, on a du la désabonner du réseau de poudre de cheminette.

Bon, je crois que c'est tout, mon cousin m'appelle parce qu'il s'est fait attaquer par un guéridon… Il a du l'embêter d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je vous embrasse tous.

PD : J'ai sauvé mon cousin du guéridon assassin. Le gros brute l'a poursuivi après par toute la maison avec l'hache du bûcher. Au moment où je t'écris le pauvre guéridon brûle dans le poêle… je l'aimais bien, on avait des points communs. Sirius vous dit de passer l'information à ses amis, pas le truc du guéridon, ce de passer par ici. Mais moi je crois que vous pouvez leur dire les deux choses.

Maintenant au revoir pour de vrai,

Elise Ann Black »

Lily replia la lettre et se leva du lit plus animée. Elle allait rentrer chez elle pendant les vacances, puisqu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis septembre… Ce serai bien de visiter Elise. La jeune fille descendit dans la Salle Commune et lit la lettre à voix haute.

- Tracy et moi resterons à Poudlard, on ne pourra pas y aller- s'excusa Artémis.

- Je crois que moi oui- déclara Kate- De toutes façons j'allais passer les vacances toute seule à la maison. Mes parents travaillent.

- J'irai aussi- dit Lily- Je passerai te chercher avec la voiture pour aller ensemble. C'est dans la banlieue de Londres, ta maison est dans mon chemin.

Kate accepta, la voiture serait plus rapide que le transport à Londres avec la poudre de Cheminette puis jusqu'à la maison d'Alphard par Magicobus, sans oublier que l'idée de prendre le dit bus ne les enchantait pas spécialement.

- Il faut prévenir les trois fantastiques- se souvint Kate- Mais je crois que Pettigrew a dit qu'il voulait rester pour réviser, et Potter et Lupin probablement aussi.

- Bon, je vais le dire à Remus de toutes façons- Lily se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'escalier des dortoirs des garçons. A moitié du chemin elle sembla réaliser quelque chose et elle haussa un sourcil- Potter n'est pas là, non ?

Tracy secoua la tête.

- Il joue au Quidditch à cette heure- dit-elle, et elle recommença à tresser les cheveux de Kate.

Lily monta jusqu'à la chambre des Maraudeurs ; par chance, Remus était le seul à s'y trouver. Elle lui lut la lettre d'Elise.

- Je pensais rentrer chez moi pendant les vacances, j'essaierai d'y aller un jour, et vous ?

- Kate et moi oui. Artémis et Tracy resteront « réviser »- dit Lily avec un sourire.

- Peter voulait rester aussi. Je parlerai à James, pour voir. Il ira aussi chez lui pendant les vacances. Il a encore les nerfs dans la merde- Remus lui lança un regard significatif que Lily ne releva pas- Bon, je te préviendrai.

Elle sourit et retourna à la Salle Commune.

…

James retourna de l'entraînement fatigué et avec une apathie déjà coutumière. Au moins la mauvaise humeur lui facilitait la concentration et le faisait s'entraîner encore plus durement. Le mauvais côté de l'affaire était que toute l'équipe souffrait de son état d'esprit et commençait à le considérer une sorte de tyran.

Lily… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement arrêter de penser à elle ? Et pourquoi le traitait-elle comme ça ? Très bien, elle lui avait toujours reproché d'être crâneur et prétentieux, mais c'est que les raisonnements qu'elle faisait sur leur relation étaient totalement surréalistes. Enfin… Même lui avait accepté qu'il était amoureux d'elle ! Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas faire pareil au lieu d'insister sur la connerie qu'elle n'était qu'un caprice pour lui ? Et lui reprocher l'histoire de l'ange alors que c'était elle, l'ange ! Bonjour le culot ! Elle était folle. Et lui aussi. Mais fou d'elle.

- Un autre jour sans que tu meures- siffla la voix de quelqu'un qui s'approchait par devant- James leva le regard.- Quel gâchis !

- Rogue, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour te ridiculiser, donc s'il te plaît rappelle-moi de le faire doublement la prochaine fois- James passa son chemin sans un regard.

- Voudrais-tu faire croire aux gens que tu as des sentiments, Potter ? Même si tu as assez de succès, même Lily te croit.

- Ne la mêle pas dans nos problèmes- James se tourna.

- Trop tard. Elle s'est mêlée dans nos problèmes au moment où elle a prit la mauvaise décision de te parler- répondit Rogue d'un air menaçant.

-  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Beaucoup m'ont dit que la scène entre Sirius et Lily se règle très vite. Moi aussi j'ai pensé en la lisant qu'on aurait droit une dizaine de chapitres de « je te hais comme le nez de Rogue ! » et « je n'étais pas responsable de mes actes et donc tu es injuste, mais comme je viens de m'apercevoir que je t'aime je ne peut pas t'abhorrer comme un lundi matin, donc je vais juste me sentir misérable pendant la durée desdits chapitres, après lesquels tu me pardonneras et on fera l'amour dans tous les dortoirs du château, celui de Rusard non inclus. » entre James et Lily. Mais bon. C'est pour le mieux._

_Bonne année!_

_Xaphy_


	18. Aime moi cette nuit parce que

Disclaimer: Si je vivais de ce que je traduis je n'aurai pas besoin de diète d'été. Traduc d'Hermione-weasley86.

NdA : Henar vous jure qu'elle n'a rien fumé avant d'écrire ce chapitre.

NdT : Ceux qui voulaient du L/J… les pauvres.

Ça fait si longtemps que je ne traduis pas que je crois que j'ai oublié comment le faire. Au sujet de ne pas poster depuis longtemps, je crois qu'on pourrait me dire plein de choses, mais on a des trucs tellement plus intéressants à discuter…

18. AIME-MOI CETTE NUIT

- Un autre jour sans que tu crèves- siffla la voix de quelqu'un qui s'approchait- James leva le regard.- Quel gâchis !

- Rogue, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour te ridiculiser, donc s'il te plaît rappelle-moi de le faire doublement la prochaine fois- James passa son chemin sans lui jeter un regard.

- Voudrais-tu faire croire que tu as des sentiments, Potter ? On dirait que ça marche, même Lily te croit.

- Ne la mêle pas de nos problèmes- James se tourna.

- Trop tard. Elle s'est mêlée de nos problèmes au moment où elle a pris la mauvaise décision de te parler- répliqua Rogue d'un air menaçant.

- Laisse-la- répéta-t-il- Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. C'est entre toi et moi.

- Quel est le problème, James ?- grinça Rogue- La petite Lily est importante pour toi, hein ? Savoir qu'elle te déteste doit être terrible.

- Elle ne me déteste pas- répondit le garçon froidement- Je sais qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi.

- L'espoir fait vivre, Potter- cracha le Serpentard avec beaucoup de conviction- C'est elle qui te l'a dit, peut-être ?

- Non, mais je l'ai su lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé.

Le visage de Rogue pâlit et se durcit, et ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement.

- Oh, tu as embrassé la sang-de-bourbe ? Je compatis, Potter. Tu ne réussis même pas à avoir une pétasse comme elle.

Rogue ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing que lui planta James entre les deux yeux. Il se releva étourdi, juste à temps pour éviter un deuxième, et frappa lui aussi au centre de l'estomac de son adversaire, qui se contracta de douleur. Ils oublièrent toute raison et donnèrent libre cours à une rage longtemps contenue, jusqu'à rouler par terre entre coups de pieds et de poings, sans remarquer que ça pouvait leur coûter l'expulsion et que le bruit allait bientôt rameuter la moitié de l'école.

Lily descendait après son entraînement lorsqu'elle entendit un vacarme inusuel qui venait de quelques étages en dessous. Avec la curiosité propre à tout élève de Poudlard, elle chercha l'origine du boucan. Des vois étouffées l'atteignirent, avant même de sauter les derniers escaliers elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule spectatrice. Quelques marches après, elle regarda dans le couloir : un cercle d'environ dix personnes observait comment deux élèves se tapaient dessus sans rien faire ! Elle se fraya un passage parmi eux, poussa en arrière celui d'en haut, en faisant preuve de sa force, et s'interposa entre les deux. Le garçon qui était resté par terre se leva rapidement et se lança à nouveau sur l'autre, mais Lily les sépara. Elle regarda alors leurs visages meurtris et tâchés de sang.

- Mais vous êtes cons !- cria-t-elle, et les poussa encore- Arrêtez, putain !

Les garçons ne semblèrent même pas l'entendre. Le cercle des spectateurs augmentait.

- Si vous n'arrêtez pas j'enlèverais tous les points de Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Et c'est sérieux !- menaça-t-elle une dernière fois.

Severus et James s'immobilisèrent, plus parce qu'ils avaient découvert l'affluence de public que par la menace en soi.

- Vous autres !- gueula Lily aux curieux- Vos Salles Communes, MAINTENANT !

Les étudiants obéirent à regret, en discutant sur ce qui avait pu se passer et en se retournant tous les deux pas pour regarder les trois étudiants de septième année.

- À quoi vous pensiez, bordel ? James, tu es Préfet en Chef !

James murmura quelque chose et détourna le regard.

- Severus…

- Pour toi c'est Rogue. Je ne laisserai pas une traînée comme toi me dire ce que je dois faire. Et n'ose pas me hausser la voix - Il la regarda directement dans les yeux pendant qu'il essayait d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de son nez avec la manche de l'uniforme.

James fit un geste pour se jeter à nouveau vers lui, mais Lily s'interposa, l'écarta et le tira vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

- Voilà Potter ! Puisque tu ne peux pas l'avoir dans ton lit au moins qu'elle te panse les blessures !- s'écria le Serpentard.

La rouquine continua de pousser James, qui essayait de se débarrasser d'elle, mais elle regarda Rogue avec tristesse et l'expression du garçon se congela. Il sut que quelque chose de très important venait de finir, et que l'oppression de sa poitrine à la voir avec son ennemi n'était pas simplement une question de jalousie enfantine.

Lily, tête basse, entraîna James vers la salle de bains des filles ; elle vérifia avant d'entrer qu'il n'y avait personne, puis le poussa dedans. Elle sortit la baguette et murmura un sortilège pour verrouiller la porte.

James se réclina contre le mur et croisa les bras avec le regard fixé sur le sol.

La rouquine le regarda du coin de l'œil, sortit une serviette de son sac d'entraînement et la mouilla à l'un des robinets puis s'approcha de James et le força à la regarder en lui levant le menton. Le garçon essaya de la prendre pour s'essuyer lui-même, mais Lily lui donna une claque sur les mains et continua à le laver méticuleusement. Elle répara même ses lunettes tordues avec la baguette. Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle plia la serviette et la rangea à nouveau dans son sac.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas de onguent cicatrisant de murtalp.

James grogna ; il fixait à nouveau le sol. Lily le regarda pendant quelques secondes et alla ouvrir la porte, mais s'arrêta à mi chemin.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé cette fois ?- demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le garçon ne semblait pas prêt à lui répondre et Lily ouvrit la porte.

- Merci- dit James avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu tolères que Rogue te traite comme ça ? Moi tu m'aurais cassé la gueule- Il la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois- Tu ne devrais pas laisser cette vipère te parler de cette façon.

- Il souffre. Sa mère est morte, James, et son père le déteste- essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

James fit alors l'impensable : il éclata de rire sous le regard incrédule de Lily.

- Ah oui ?- demanda-t-il d'un ton cruel- Son père le déteste ?- Lily aurait voulu le gifler- Son père appartenait à l'association de sorciers qui a tué mes parents !- il donna un coup-de-poing au mur sur lequel il s'appuyait.

La rouquine se fixa à quelques mètres de James, qui lui avait tourné le dos avec les épaules tendues. Toute sa haine… ses parents, assassinés… Elle savait que le père de Rogue avait été à Azkaban et qu'il était un mage noir reconnu… mais elle ne savait rien d'organisations et encore moins des parents de James.

James sentit quelque chose de chaud derrière lui. Lily avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et lui caressait le dos de sa main libre. Elle appuya la tête sur son épaule.

Le garçon se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il lui avait dit l'un des ses plus grands secrets… à elle. Et étrangement il sentit qu'il aurait du le faire avant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie pleurer, même de rage, et il dévia le regard à nouveau. Mais Lily ne se rendit pas et le serra dans ses bras avec force, cette fois en le pressant contre elle.

Il se laissa faire. Il se perdit dans son corps chaud et réconfortant quelques minutes et trouva la consolation qu'elle ne savait pas expliquer avec des mots. Il se sentit uni à elle.

Lily se sépara de lui, et serra sa main avant de le lâcher complètement.

- Je… ne savais pas- dit-elle finalement.

Et en cet instant James la regarda et se souvint de qui elle était réellement.

- Non, c'est sûr. Mais je parie mon balai que tu avais une fantastique théorie sur ma haine envers Rogue, d'où je ne sortais pas spécialement bénéficié… Je me trompe ? Souviens-toi, Evans, c'est toujours moi le mauvais gars- Il claqua la porte de la salle de bain et la laissa seule.

- Je t'aime aussi, James- murmura-t-elle quelques secondes après, et elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à finir assise par terre.

…

Dire adieu à Fabian et Jacques le jour précédant la fin du trimestre attrista un peu Lily Artémis et Kate, mais certains, comme Remus, soupirèrent de soulagement. Il était franchement fatigué d'être sans cesse harcelé avec les insinuations du blond de ô combien Jacques et Elise avaient été bien ensemble et à quel point leurs conversations lui manquaient.

Lily commença à éviter Rogue, non par ce que James lui avait dit (finalement c'était la faute de son père et pas la sienne) mais par sa façon de se comporter envers elle. Elle ne comprenait pas les motifs du Serpentard pour étendre sur elle la haine qu'il vouait à James, mais elle n'allait certainement pas tolérer une insulte de plus… et encore moins sans des excuses qu'elle savait qui n'arriveraient pas.

Sa relation avec James ne changea pas ; il était toujours aussi froid et distant. Remus et Artémis essayaient de lui remonter le moral, mais Lily savait que cette fois c'était elle qui s'était trompée et le pire était qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'arranger. Ce n'était pas si facile ; si seulement elle pouvait se planter devant lui et lui dire « Je suis désolée James. Pour tout. Je t'aime. » Allons donc, c'était ridicule même aux yeux de son cerveau désespéré. Elle aurait au moins voulu récupérer… Qu'aurait-elle voulut récupérer ? Leur amitié ? Leur tolérance, plutôt. La jeune fille avait compris, ça oui, mais le mérite était minimisé puisque ses amis le lui avaient répété pendant des mois. Elle s'était privée elle-même de la meilleure chose qu'elle aurait jamais pu avoir. L'amour du garçon qu'elle aimait. Oui… c'était terriblement tarte… mais elle avait eut exactement les mêmes préjugés qu'elle haïssait chez le PCMPP ; Lily c'était considérée inappropriée pour James, alors qu'il avait laissé évident qu'il voulait être avec elle.

Le retour à la maison servit uniquement pour accentuer la froideur du jeune homme. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose… mais… quoi ?

King's Cross était aussi bondé que d'habitude. Lily chercha ses parents parmi la foule ; tout à coup quelqu'un lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule. Elle reconnut le vieil homme d'un coup d'œil.

- Henry !- Lily serra dans ses bras le grand-père de James en récupérant un peu de joie- Edna !- la grand-mère de James l'embrassa sur la joue- Ça va ?- demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- On dirait que mieux que toi- Henry lui cligna un œil- Tu n'aurais pas vu mon tête-en-l'air de petit fils, par hasard ?

Lily allait nier lorsque Remus et James apparurent d'entre les élèves. Henry et Edna les saluèrent chaleureusement ; Lily par contre baissa le regard et essaya de disparaître rapidement.

- On venait justement de demander à Lily où tu étais- déclara Edna jovialement, avec un sourire pour la jeune fille que celle-ci rendit faiblement.

- Ah…- répondit James sans lui lancer un regard- On s'en va ? J'ai faim.

- Je me disais bien que tu avais maigri !- s'exclama Edna- Et toi aussi, Remus. Je dirai à Ana de vous préparer un dîner digne d'un roi dès qu'on sera chez nous… Parce que tu vas rester dîner, n'est-ce pas Remus ?

La bonne dame confondait les garçons avec ses attentions tandis qu'elle les conduisait vers la sortie de la gare, où attendaient aussi les parents de Remus, qui automatiquement furent invités à dîner par Mme Potter. Lily observa la scène avec des yeux mélancoliques.

- Alors ça va, Lily ?

Elle sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Henry était encore à côté d'elle à la regarder.

- Oui…- répondit Lily en essayant d'y mettre de l'enthousiasme- Très bien.

- Des problèmes avec James ?

- Non, pas du tout- s'empressa de dire Lily- James n'a rien fait, je vous l'assure.

Le vieillard sembla hésiter, mais il tapota finalement la tête de Lily en geste d'acceptation.

- Alors j'espère te voir bientôt par chez nous. Je pars avant qu'Edna finisse par m'oublier- il lui fit un clin d'œil et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie.

À nouveau seule, elle reprit la recherche de ses parents, lorsque Kate s'approcha.

- Lily, mes parents ont envoyé une voiture me chercher, on te dépose chez toi ?

- Non, merci, mes parents doivent être par ici. Souviens-toi de m'envoyer un hibou pour aller voir Elise.

Kate hocha la tête et partit. Après quelques minutes de plus de recherche Lily finit par trouver ses parents, qui l'attendaient près des portes de la gare

Les premiers jours de vacances furent comme si elle était restée à Poudlard : elle étudiait à temps complet. Bon, techniquement elle mangeait aussi, se douchait et pratiquait un sport dangereux : endurer sa sœur et son fiancés sans pulsions homicides.

Ses parents étaient au comble de la joie. Ils ne la voyaient pas depuis longtemps et étaient très fiers de leur fille ; tout ce qu'elle leur avait raconté des six mois à l'école leur semblait fantastique.

Lily reçu un hibou de Kate le quatrième jour, pendant le souper.

- Il y en a qui mangent, soeurette, débarrasse-toi de cet oiseau- marmonna Petunia entre se dents alors que Lily se servait un peu de plum-cake pour le donner à la chouette, mais la jeune fille prit la lettre en ignorant complètement sa sœur.

« Hey Lils,

Comment va la vie sans moi ? Triste, je suppose… La mienne aussi sans vous… J'en ai ras-le-bol d'étudier et d'être seule à la maison… Je dois ordonner aux elfes de me tenir compagnie. Ouais, la déprime, je sais. Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller après-demain visiter Elise, elle m'a écrit hier et elle nous laisse rester pour la nuit si on veut. Qu'es-ce que t'en dis ?

Ah, j'ai aussi parlé avec Lupin par cheminée, il voulait savoir quand on allait. Il m'a dit de te demander si il y a de la place pour lui et Pettigrew (il parait qu'il n'a pas tenu un jour au château sans ses copains) pour aller avec nous. Ils iraient chez moi par la poudre de cheminette et tu nous passerais nous prendre.

Réponds vite et n'oublie pas de graver quelques nouvelles cassettes de musique!

Biz

Kate Nicole K. »

- Des mauvaises nouvelles, Lily ?- demanda Mme Evans lorsque Lily acheva de lire.

La rouquine secoua la tête et sourit.

- Maman… tu peux me prêter la voiture pour aller à Londres après demain ? Je serai de retour le lendemain.

Mme Evans fronça les sourcils.

- À Londres ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à Londres ?

- Elise et Sirius sont dans la ville, leur oncle est mort et ils nettoient la maison pour la vendre. C'est pour aider un peu. J'irai avec Kate et deux autres amis.

- Sirius ? Deux autres amis ?- demanda son père avec visage de circonstances, sa mère rit et Lily les regarda étonnée et sans comprendre.

- Oui, deux garçons de l'école… des amis de Sirius… le cousin d'Elise- répondit la jeune fille sans comprendre l'expression de son père.

- Ah, tu es toujours aussi freak mais tu as réussi à te trouver un petit ami ?- demanda Petunia, chargée d'innocence feinte, pour empirer encore plus l'état de leur père.

Lily la fulmina du regard puis se tourna vers ses parents.

- Papa, je n'ai pas de petit ami, je ne suis pas enceinte et je ne projette pas de fuguer à un autre pays pour vivre dans le péché. Je veux seulement visiter Elise.

Il ne baissa pas une once son regard méfiant et Lily dut s'approcher et l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu sais que tu es le seul homme de ma vie, bêta !- dit-elle d'une voix sucrée en lui entourant le cou de ses bras ; sa mère les regardait avec un sourire et Pétunia avec une désapprobation évidente.

Le visage de M. Evans s'adoucit progressivement puis il se laissa câliner.

- Meg, on lui laisse la voiture ?

Sa mère hocha la tête. Lily claqua joyeusement des paumes et les embrassa tous deux avant d'aller écrire à Kate.

- Elle réussit toujours à te convaincre- glissa Mme. Evans à son mari.

- Tu ne l'as pas entendue ?- Je suis le seul homme de sa vie- dit-il avec fierté- Si c'est vrai, ma fillette peut me demander ce qu'elle voudra.

- Mark !- s'exclama-t-elle en le frappant avec la serviette- Un jour elle se trouvera un petit ami.

- Un jour, mais pas avant deux ou trois… décennies, si je peux l'éviter.

Pétunia se leva de la table et marmonna quelque chose avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle détestait que ses parents lui fassent sentir encore et encore à quel point sa sœur était spéciale et merveilleuse pour eux.

…

Lily conduisit prudemment jusqu'à chez Kate. Elle n'avait pas pris la voiture depuis l'été, lorsqu'elle avait eut le carnet, mais elle n'eut pas de problèmes pour se réadapter. Il était tôt et il n'y avait pas trop de circulation dans la route de sortie de Surrey. La musique lui tenait compagnie.

Elle prit une heure pour atteindre Norfolk et entrer dans le village. Elle se souvenait de la maison, située à côté de l'église. La façade était petite et modeste, avec la peinture défraîchie et des grilles rouillées, mais dès qu'on passait la porte on se retrouvait dans une mansion énorme, luxueuse et habituellement vide ; les parents de Kate practiquement vivaient au Ministère.

Lily gara la voiture devant la maison et descendit. Sa mère l'avait obligée à s'habiller un peu pour partir, malgré les protestations de la jeune fille qui expliquait qu'ils étaient tous habitués à la voir avec ses vêtements habituels. Elle lui avait aussi donné un panier de nourriture, à ce que bien sûr, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'inconvénient.

Elle s'ajusta le bonnet de laine, l'écharpe et les gants et s'enveloppa dans le manteau ajusté que sa mère lui avait offert pour Noël, puis elle appuya sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et regarda vers les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Un elfe de maison la regardait sûrement. La grille s'ouvrit et Lily traversa le jardin en direction de la porte de la maison, qui s'ouvrit pour lui permettre le passage et se referma derrière elle. Elle se retrouva dans un vestibule aussi grand que deux fois sa salle de séjour.

- Je vous prie d'attendre avec ces messieurs à que mademoiselle soit prête- Lily regarda le sol, un elfe de maison la regardait de ses yeux grands et aqueux et lui tendait un bras pour lui tenir le manteau. Lily lui sourit et le lui donna, puis passa dans la salle contiguë en enlevant le bonnet, l'écharpe et les gants. Elle s'arrangea les cheveux de la main.

- Bonjour !- s'exclama-t-elle. Trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle ; Peter, Remus et… non… James, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il sembla avoir la même pensée car il détourna son regard d'elle pour diriger un regard meurtrier vers Remus, qui l'ignora.

- Ça va, Lily ?- demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui…- si l'on excepte le fait qu'elle venait d'être la victime d'un guet-apens organisé par l'une de ses meilleures amies, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

- Assieds-toi avec nous, Kate a dit qu'elle descendrait tout de suite- proposa Remus.

Lily soupira et s'assit sur le sofa d'en face en sentant trois paires de yeux fixés sur elle.

- Les vêtements de ta taille te vont très bien- lâcha Peter subitement, et écopa d'un regard fulminant de Remus- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Elle est jolie.

- Merci, je suppose- répondit Lily, et elle lissa son jersey blanc de col roulé, assez ajusté. C'était la première fois qu'elle le portait, tout comme ses jeans, serrés sur la taille mais de coupe droite.

Le silence tomba sur la salle. Lily leva un regard timide sur James et vit qu'il la regardait. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Et… bon… ça va les vacances ?- n'importe quoi pour briser ce mutisme tendu.

- Oui… On se tue à réviser- répondit Remus- et toi ?

- Pareil.

Et à nouveau le silence. Si le voyage en voiture était pareil, ils allaient s'éclater.

- Lils !- Kate entra dans la salle avec une jupe beige jusqu'aux genoux, des bottes hautes et une chemise en lycra verte. Elle avait défait les tresses de ses cheveux et ils étaient beaucoup plus ondulés. Lily sourit, elle savait qu'elle s'était habillée pour Sirius- Tu m'as manquée !

Et elle lui sauta au cou en riant.

- Tout va bien ? Tu es allée au ciné ? Tu t'es mariée ?

Lily éclata elle aussi de rire.

- Oui, non je ne suis pas allée et oui je me suis mariée mais j'ai déjà divorcé. Tracy m'a juré que se marier est totalement out.

Kate gloussa.

- Enfin, ce sera pour une autre fois. On s'en va ?

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais Lily retint Kate par la main.

- Tu dois trouver amusant de ne pas me dire que James venait- murmura-t-elle.

- Oh, c'est qu'avec Remus on a pensé que vous devez vous réconcilier. Vous générez une aura dépressive qui nous affecte tous- expliqua Kate avec voix douloureuse- Tu ne voudrais pas que je me traumatise par ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête ; les garçons les attendaient déjà près de la voiture.

- Attends, prends ça- Kate lui passa un panier semblable à celui que sa mère lui avait donné- À manger, de la mère de Remus et de la grand-mère de James.

Lily les rangea dans la malle et s'assit.

- Je peux aller à l'avant?- demanda Peter avec les yeux pétillants- J'ai envie.

Les trois autres se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, et lui cédèrent la place du copilote. Une fois ils furent tous dedans Lily démarra la voiture et sortit du village.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la rouquine proposa de mettre la musique.

- Je choisis- offrit Peter, et il chercha dans la gantière quelque chose à son goût.

Il choisi une cassette qui sembla lui plaire.

"Dans un pays de tous les temps… Vit la plus belle des abeilles"

Kate, James et Remus échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire désespéramment.

"Que l'on ait vu depuis longtemps… s'envoler à travers le ciel"

- Peter, enlève ça- dit Lily en rougissant- C'est une cassette de quand on était petites ma sœur et moi.

"Cette petite abeille porte le nom de Maya″

- Non, je l'aime bien- se défendit le garçon en secouant la tête au rythme de la musique, sur le fond des éclats de rire des trois autres- Vous auriez du chanter quelque chose comme ça à la Saint-Valentin. C'est rythmé.

"Petite oui mais espiègle Maya !"

- Peter, allez enlève-le- Kate s'essuya les larmes de rire.

"Qui n'a vraiment peur de rien… Qui suit toujours son chemin″

- Mais non !- insista le garçon- Laissez moi écouter la chanson tranquillement, sinon je ne peux pas me concentrer et je ne capte pas la signification profonde des paroles.

"Venez donc découvrir la malicieuse Maya"

- C'est une chanson pour enfants, Pettigrew- dit Lily, et elle rit malgré elle de voir le garçon chanter le refrain.

- Tous avec moi ! – s'exclama celui-ci- Petite oui mais espiègle Maya…- évidement, il fut le seul, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de mettre tout son cœur dans la chanson. Kate faillit vomir de rire.

…

- La prochaine fois je vais devant- se plaignit Remus en descendant de la voiture. Lily s'était garée près de ce qui devait être la maison d'Alphard, située entre des maisons assez ressemblantes, où habitaient ceux qui travaillaient dans la ville- Encore « Compère Guilleri » et je m'ouvre les veines ici même.

- Mais c'est une chanson super belle !- s'exclama Peter. Quatre regards assassins convergèrent sur lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grille d'une maison victorienne avec grand besoin d'un coup de peinture. Le jardin était couvert de feuilles mortes et des mauvaises herbes poussaient un peu partout, mais les arbres étaient grands, de feuillage touffu et ombrageux. James ouvrit la porte en fer et se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivit des quatre autres. Il frappa à la porte.

Quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit et Sirius apparut dans l'entrée, paré d'un tablier rose à volants blancs, des gants en caoutchouc et une serpillière à la main.

- Ahhhh !- s'écria-t-il en les voyant et il essaya de se cacher derrière la porte- Je croyais que c'était Ted !

James, Remus et Peter se roulaient déjà par terre du rire et Kate et Lily essayaient discrètement de regarder ailleurs sans se moquer de lui. Sirius se débarrassa promptement de son attirail et donna un coup de pied pas très fort à James, qui était à genoux et se tenait les côtes.

- Entrez- dit-il en ouvrant la porte complètement, et il les conduisit dans ce qui devait avoir été le salon et qui était à présent rempli de caisses.

- Oh, Sirius, que tout est propre et bien tenu! Tu dois me dire ton secret, hein ?- se moqua Remus.

- Bon, assez comme ça, non ?- protesta le garçon, vexé- Asseyez-vous où vous pourrez… je vais tuer Elise quand elle arrive.

Les garçons s'installèrent sur différents tabourets, chaises et fauteuils, et les filles laissèrent les deux paniers sur une table encombrée de caisses elle aussi.

- Eh, salut tout le monde !- Elise entra dans le salon- Je ne vous attendais pas encore.

- Oui, on avait remarqué… On a trouvé Sirius en petite tenue- sourit James.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils venaient ?- attaqua Sirius avec humeur.

- Surprise- Elise haussa les épaules- Comment peux-tu recevoir les invités sans le tablier de soirée ?- plaisanta-t-elle.

- Mais c'est qu'il le portait- dit Remus sans avoir totalement récupéré son sérieux- Putain Padfoot, lorsque ça ce saura à l'école…

- Tu n'oseras pas- menaça Sirius.

Remus et Peter riaient à nouveau et Kate ne put plus se contenir.

- Ou quoi ? Tu me feras avaler la serpillère ?

Sirius se leva avec des intentions peu orthodoxes, mais Elise s'interposa.

- Allez, on va vous montrer la maison ! Et puisqu'on y est vous pouvez nous aider à sortir des meubles, cet après-midi on vient emporter ce que personne ne veut.

…

La maison d'Alphard était grande, et vide elle le semblait encore plus. Tout ce qui restait dans les chambres étaient les lits, les armoires et quelques commodes qu'un antiquaire du Chemin de Traverse allait venir chercher un de ses jours. Les garçons furent d'accord qu'avec quelques travaux la maison serait très bien, mais Sirius la trouvait trop grande et ne serait pas à l'aise s'il habitait là-bas, chez son oncle.

- C'était quelqu'un de spécial…- soupira Elise en finissant- Il a eu une vie très intense… mais il a du passer seul les dernières années de sa vie, sans tante Margueritte et répudié par la famille. J'aurais voulu le connaître un peu mieux.

Ils remplirent des boîtes en carton avec des tas de vieilleries inutiles, comme des radios hors d'usage, des vêtements mités, des vieux journaux, un vélo rouillé, etc. Sirius et Elise avaient en réalité déjà fait la majorité du travail, et avec cinq paires de bras de plus ils finirent rapidement. James ignora délibérément Lily toute la matinée. Elle, elle cherchait la façon de qu'au moins il lui crie dessus.

Pour manger ils prirent ce qu'ils avaient apporté dans la voiture et bavardèrent avec animation. Le chiffonnier arriva vers la moitié de l'après-midi et ils l'aidèrent à rentrer les caisses dans le fourgon ; ils avaient finalement séparé quelques objets pour les conserver : les albums photo, les livres, un appareil photo, le tourne-disques, et des choses à prix comme la vaisselle, la ménagère, et quelques tableaux.

Ils dédièrent l'après-midi à arranger le jardin, puis s'assirent sous le porche arrière pour parler.

- Kate, viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose- dit Sirus subitement- Il se leva, prit la main de la jeune fille et la guida vers l'intérieur de la maison. Les autres plissèrent les yeux en les voyant partir.

- Moi j'aimerai bien faire une promenade- dit Elise- Vous venez ? On pourrait aller au pub d'à côté.

- Il faudrait bouger…- remarqua Peter- Je crois que c'est non pour moi, je vais me coucher.

- Mais il est huit heures !- s'exclama Elise.

- Je suis en âge de me développer. J'ai besoin de dormir.

- Ce que tu commences à développer c'est le ventre- se moqua James.

Peter fit un geste pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

- On y va ?- demanda Elise à nouveau.

- Oui- répondirent les trois au même temps.

Lily changea d'avis dès qu'elle vit que James acceptait, mais il dut penser la même chose.

- Non- se contredirent-ils immédiatement.

- Alors on reste ?- demanda Remus, qui voulait que James et Lily se réconcilient, mais ne savait pas encore jusqu'à quel point il voulait qu'il se réconcilient.

Elise sourit, se leva et tira du bras de Remus.

- Non, on y va- décida-t-elle- Toi et moi.

Remus évalua les possibilités et finalement résolut de suivre Elise, non sans lancer un regard significatif en direction de James. Ils entendirent le bruit de la porte se fermer derrière le loup-garou et la jeune fille, puis le silence tomba entre les deux. James regardait le ciel s'obscurcir et Lily observait ses ongles. C'était le moment de faire quelque chose, de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

- Je crois que je vais dans ma chambre, pour lire- dit James tout à coup.

Lily avait ouvert la bouche pour faire un commentaire sur le temps (oui, complètement inutile, mais au moins c'était un début de conversation), mais elle hocha la tête et ne dit rien. Elle se réclina contre le dossier, sous le préau. Une fois James fut parti, elle leva les jambes sur la chaise et s'entoura les genoux de ses bras. Elle devait penser quelque chose.

…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ?- demanda Kate avec un sourire, en suivant Sirius à travers les chambres du rez-de-chaussée- J'espère que ce n'est pas un autre tablier aussi kitsch que celui de ce matin.

- Kitsch ?- répéta Sirius en la regardant du coin de l'œil- Moi je le trouve très élégant- plaisanta-t-il.

Kate rit doucement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, le garçon l'arrêta.

- Mets-toi devant et ferme les yeux.

Kate le regarda avec méfiance.

- Ferme les yeux, merde. Je promets qu'il n'y a pas d'essai prémédité de tomber dans le péché charnel.

Le regard de la jeune fille devint perplexe.

- Je ne vais rien te faire- expliqua-t-il- Ferme les yeux.

Kate obéit, qui aurait put résister à ce sourire ? Sirius la poussa doucement et ouvrit la porte.

- Ouvre les yeux. N'est-ce pas qu'elle est belle ?

La jeune fille posa le regard sur une espèce de moto, mais plus grande et avec très mauvaise mine.

- Oh, quel truc tellement… rouillé ?- dit-elle prudemment. ((NdT : ARGH ! Elle a devant-elle une moto qui VOLE et tout ce qu'elle dit c'est que c'est rouillé ? Elle ne la mérite pas ! moi si… hahah))

Sirius la regarda comme l'aurait regardée Lily si elle avait osé dire que les Rolling se séparaient.

- Elle est magnifique ! Regarde-la ! Alphard l'avait mise dans le débarras- il caressa le siège fendillé de la moto- C'est une vrai beauté… Bien sûr qu'elle a besoin de quelques petites réparations, mais après…

Kate haussa un sourcil.

- Ne me regarde pas comme- dit-il- Viens ici. Monte- Kate obéit et s'assit précautionneusement sur la moto, en s'arrangeant la jupe de la main. Sirius s'assit derrière elle, lui prit les mains et les mit sur le guidon- Imagine-la brillante, avec le rugissement du moteur et le vent sur ton visage… Ça ne change pas la chose ?

La jeune fille sourit et tourna la tête pour le regarder.

- Tu es fou.

- Tu ne diras pas ça lorsque je viendrai te chercher après tes classes avec elle. Tout le monde se tournera pour te regarder si tu es avec moi sur cette merveille- murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long du guidon, en caressant ses bras, ses épaules et finalement son dos et sa ceinture- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Que si tu fais ça encore une fois probablement tu vas devoir me mener à l'hôpital- susurra la blonde. Elle ouvrit les yeux et descendit rapidement de la moto pour cacher le rouge sur ses joues- On retourne sous le porche.

Sirius, souriant, descendit paresseusement de la moto et l'adossa au mur comme avant. Il la rejoignit près de la porte et ils sortirent de la chambre en silence. Il la regardait, et elle le savait… elle était de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Mais dis, Rusard ne vas pas te pendre par les pouces si tu viens me chercher avec ce truc par les couloirs ?

- Je ne parlais pas de maintenant, mais de l'année prochaine- dit Sirius- Pour nos rendez-vous.

Kate sourit.

- Tu porteras un passe-montagne pour que les gens ne sachent pas que tu sors avec moi ?- demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Sirius soupira et se porta les mains au visage, exaspéré. Kate rit et les retira.

- Je plaisantais- elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras- Tu n'as pas de sens de l'humour.

Sirius la prit par la taille et la serra contra sa poitrine.

- J'ai beaucoup de sens de l'humour…- murmura-t-il, et il s'inclina vers elle.

La porte de la chambre de devant s'ouvrit subitement et ils virent le visage ensommeillé de Peter, dans un pyjama de dragons.

- Ça vous dérangerait de continuer avec vos bricoles quelques mètres plus loin ? J'essaie de dormir. Merci de votre compréhension- et il referma la porte. ((NdT : Je crois que je vais me faire lyncher… Mais j'adore Peter sur ces deux lignes))

- Cette vision m'a coupé l'élan- dit Kate avec une moue- Ugg- elle simula un frémissement.

- Moi aussi- coïncida Sirius en riant- Mais je me récupère vite- et il s'inclina à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

- Excuse-moi… Désolé pour l'interruption, mais… vous pouvez me laisser passer dans ma chambre ?- James les regardait, planté au milieu du couloir qu'ils bouchaient. Le couple s'écarta et le suivit du regard pendant qu'il entrait dans sa chambre.

- Ce doit être un complot délibéré pour qu'on ne s'embrasse pas- aventura Kate- Ça, ou le signal de que si on s'embrasse il y aura une catastrophe…

- La catastrophe sera pour le prochain qui nous interrompe- soupira Sirius. Il lui prit la main et la guida dans sa propre chambre- Très bien, et maintenant…

- C'est celle-la la collection de disques que disait Elise ?- demanda Kate en s'approchant des quelques caisses empilées. Elle en prit deux au hasard- Elle avait raison, ils sont super… Sirius ?

Le garçon s'était jeté sur son lit et se demandait pourquoi le monde était contre lui. Kate s'assit à côté.

- C'est vrai, tu dois être fatigué- elle lui caressa le dos- Je vais…

Mais deux secondes après et sans qu'elle sache comment elle était étendue sur le lit et Sirius était à genoux et avec une main de chaque côté de son corps.

Kate tendit un bras et lui caressa les cheveux, et il s'inclina pour l'embrasser, et ce qui est plus dur à croire… il y parvint. Doucement, comme s'il croyait que ses lèvres allaient se briser avec le contact, il s'allongea à coté d'elle sans interrompre le baiser et Kate l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre son corps, en commençant à jouer avec sa langue. Elle fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à son cou et le mordit légèrement, puis continua avec des baisers apparemment très bien dirigés puisque le garçon ne put cacher un léger gémissement. La jeune fille s'incorpora légèrement et joua avec son oreille et son cou encore et encore ; il crut devenir fou et caressa doucement le dos et le dessous du tee-shirt de Kate. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres à nouveau et il lui répondit avec passion, mais elle se sépara un peu pour récupérer son haleine et se tendit sur le dos.

- Tout ça doit être très bon pour la peau…- murmura-t-elle d'un ton lointain.

Sirius appuya la tête sur une main et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Reste ici et dors avec moi- susurra-t-il. Kate le regarda, soudainement alertée, et se redressa pour parler- Rien que dormir, sérieusement, rien de plus. Je ne veux que t'avoir près de moi.

Elle ne dit rien, mais l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et se pelotonna contre lui. Sirius la serra dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux. Kate avait raison. Ce devait être bon… sinon d'où venait la sensation de que tout était bien ?

…

Elise et Remus rentraient du pub où ils avaient pris quelques verres en bavardant. Elise s'ajusta le manteau pour se protéger du froid et Remus lui frotta les bras par derrière.

- Tu t'en fais pour Lily ?

- En réalité… je crois que plus maintenant. James a prouvé qu'il est amoureux d'elle jusqu'au cou- Remus sourit- Mais on dirait que rien ne va jamais bien pour eux.

- Oui, le guet-apens n'a servi à rien- Elise soupira- Il pleut- murmura-t-elle en sentant une goutte sur sa tête. Elle regarda le ciel- On devrait se dépêcher.

Remus leva aussi le regard. Les gouttes se multipliaient.

- Une course ?- proposa le lycanthrope. Il lui pris la main et se mit à courir.

Mais la pluie fut plus rapide. Deux minutes après ils étaient trempés, fatigués et encore loin de la maison. Pire encore, Remus glissa sur le trottoir et tomba par terre en entraînant Elise avec lui. Ils rirent. Les deux, mouillés jusqu'à la moelle, sous la pluie, riaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Remus se releva et aida Elise à faire de même, puis ils marchèrent lentement le reste du chemin. Le garçon entoura les épaules d'Elises de son bras et elle posa la tête sur son épaule, et ils ignorèrent la pluie.

Ils arrivèrent peu après dans la maison.

- Attends- dit le jeune homme- Je dois te porter ou tu vas te mouiller les pieds.

Elise rit à nouveau ; en réalité elle avait déjà une flaque portable dans chaque chaussure, mais elle se laissa porter. Remus tourna sur lui-même en riant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut presque la nausée. Elle était folle de joie et de jeunesse. Et ils tombèrent à nouveau par terre, mais cette fois sur la pelouse. Elise l'embrassa finalement avec toute la force du mouvement, avec la peau fraîche et la pluie dégoulinant sur son corps. Remus lui rendit le baiser et l'aida à nouveau à se relever. Il la pris par la taille et la souleva. La jeune fille entoura sa hanche de ses jambes et ils s'embrassèrent encore, pour sentir leur respiration sur la peau humide. Elise enfin se sépara pour respirer et Remus la laissa par terre. Ils sourirent.

- On devrait entrer- fit Elise enfin, elle lui pris la main et le traîna vers la porte. Ils frappèrent et Lily ouvrit quelques instants après, en pyjama et avec un livre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avec foutu ?- s'exclama-t-elle en les voyant arriver trempés et couverts de boue et de brins d'herbe, avec un sourire mystérieux- C'est-à-dire, ne me dites rien, je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir- elle se tourna pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit Lily- souhaita Elise.

- Enlevez les chaussures, Sirius vous tuera si vous salissez la moquette- Lily monta les escaliers qui menaient vers sa chambre sans se retourner.

Remus embrassa Elise, plus doucement que dans le jardin. Ensuite ils montèrent les escaliers en laissant une traînée d'eau derrière sur les escaliers et s'embrassèrent encore devant la porte de la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent, conscients du transport sensuel qui les inondait, mais ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas le bon moment ; sans un mot, Remus l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-

_On mesure les hormones en litres par ici. J'ai oublié d'ajouter dans le disclaimer, que videment, je n'ai pas commis le crime contre l'humanité que représente composer la chanson de Maya l'abeille._

_Dans ce chapitre tout le monde s'éclate sauf Lily et James (des questions que j'ai posé dans le dernier chapitre, TOUT LE MONDE a pensé qu'il y avait trop peu de L/J). Un petit truc : le prochain chapitre, si mes souvenirs son bons et ils le sont, s'appeler **Lily et James**._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Peter ?_

_- Qui a lu Twilight, de Stéphenie Meyer (ou quelque chose comme ça)?  
- Mon voisin m'emmerde, il jette des pétards par la fenêtre dès que je mets la musique un peut haut. Une solution, à part lui renverser un seau sur la tête ?_

_Xaphy_


	19. Lily et James

**Disclaimer: Ce monde est très, très dur, et je ne suis ni JKR ni l'auteur du fic, mais la traductrice. Vous savez ce que ça implique.**

**NdA : ATTENTION : Quelques sensibilités pourraient être offensées (je crois que très peu, mais je le mets de toutes façons)  
NdT : Je doute qu'il y ait des sensibilités « offensables » pour ça, mais si vous avez moins de douze-treize ans, simplement sautez la première moitié du chapitre.**

19. LILY ET JAMES

L'odeur du pain grillé parfumait la maison lorsque James se réveilla. Il était tôt, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine en s'attendant à trouver ses amis à table. Il ouvrit la porte. Lily y était seule, avec son tee-shirt du Manchester United, occupée à préparer ce qui semblait être un petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Elle se tourna pour saluer joyeusement celui qui venant d'entrer, mais son sourire se congela en voyant James, et elle lui tourna le dos à nouveau.

- B'jour- dit-elle, penchée sur la poêle.

James ne répondit pas et s'assit pour lire un journal vieux de quelques jours qu'il trouva sur la table. Deux minutes après, il s'ennuyait.

- Je t'aide pour quelque chose ?- demanda-t-il sans une once d'amabilité.

Lily ne le regarda pas.

- Non, c'est prêt… Tu peux mettre la table si tu veux- répondit-elle aussi sèchement que lui.

James hocha la tête et alla chercher les assiettes et les couverts.

- Bonjour- Elise entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire et étira les bras… -elle éternua- Je crois que je me suis enrhumée.

Lily se tourna enfin, avec un demi sourire sur les lèvres, et lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Tiens, on croirait qu'hier tu es passée trop de temps sous la pluie- Elise fit un « ha, ha » ironique et James fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous aide ?- demanda la brune en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu peux venir farcir les crêpes- répondit Lily.

Elise s'approcha de son amie, consciente d'à quoi elle s'exposait. Elle prit la marmelade et se mit à tartiner celles que Lily avait préparés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ?- susurra la rouquine exprès pour que James ne l'entende pas ; trop tard, parce que le garçon avait saisi la question et maintenant s'approchait jusqu'au coin de la table.

- Lily, tu ne peux pas le laisser pour après ?- soupira Elise qui savait qu'elle n'y échapperai pas.

- Tu sors avec Remus ?- la rouquine l'ignora.

- Non !- brailla rapidement Elise ; James, malgré ses efforts, n'avait rien entendu. La brune baissa la voix- Non. On s'est juste embrassés.

La rouquine déposa une autre crêpe sur l'assiette.

- Tant mieux, si tu pars en France et lui il reste…

- Ce n'est pas un problème, Lily. Si tu passes ta vie à te demander les résultats de tout ce que tu fais tu ne feras jamais rien.

- Ce n'est pas ça…

-Si c'est ça. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec James ? Parce que tu dis qu'il te ferait mal… tu sais qu'il le fera avant même de lui donner une chance… n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais…

- Oui mais rien. Tu devrais vivre la vie, on ne sait jamais combien elle durera- une ombre de préoccupation voilà les yeux de la brune- Je vais réveiller les autres- Elise sortit de la cuisine.

Lily se tourna un peu pour voir James. Il la regardait. Elle écarta le regard à nouveau et rougit. Avait-il entendu leur conversation ?

- Tu me passes les serviettes ?- demanda alors le garçon. Lily pris la boîte et se tourna pour la lui donner. Elle s'aperçu alors que James était près d'elle, trop près, et son regard lui demandait des explications.

- Les serviettes- dit-elle rapidement et prit le plateau des crêpes pour les poser sur la table.

Un cri retentit tout à coup. James et Lily se regardèrent et sortirent de la cuisine en courant. Ils rencontrèrent Remus et Peter à la sortie de leurs chambres, somnolents et l'air préoccupé, et les suivirent dans le couloir. La porte de Sirius était ouverte et ils entrèrent. Elise battait son cousin avec l'oreiller, Kate essayait de la retenir et le garçon se protégeait comme il pouvait.

- Toi, pauvre clown ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon amie ? Je pars quelques heures et tu profites de son innocence ?- gueulait la brune furieusement.

- Ouch ! Je te dis que je n'ai profité de rien du tout !... Que quelqu'un me la tire de dessus !

Remus se mêla à la bataille et en tira Elise en la tenant doucement par le bras. Lily l'aida à la maîtriser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?- demanda Peter en baillant.

- Ces deux idiots ont couché ensemble !- brama Elise.

Automatiquement tous les présents ouvrirent une bouche tellement grande que Hagrid y aurait tenu facilement. Kate et Sirus rougirent.

- Mais on dormait !- se défendit Sirius en se montrant du droit pour prouver qu'il portait encore les vêtements du soir précédent, tout comme Kate.

- Tu l'as encore emberlificotée ! – brailla Elise passionnément- Je te jure que si tu la touches Hannibal Leckter te semblera un ange à côté de moi !

Lily la retenait fermement pour éviter qu'elle se jette sur lui.

- Mais… vous faisiez quoi dans le même lit ?- demanda James.

- Merci Prongs. Et il semblait que la détraquée de ma cousine s'était calmée- dit Sirius sarcastiquement- Maintenant elle veut encore m'arracher la tête à coups de dents.

- Eh, et quel rapport avec vous, les commères ?- répliqua Kate- Occupez-vous de votre vie sexuelle et arrêtez d'investiguer la notre - elle cligna un œil.

Lily éclata de rire et ils la regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Crois-moi, il y en a qui en ont, n'est-ce pas ?- dit-elle innocemment avec un regard pour Elise avant de disparaître vers la cuisine.

Elise oublia son envie d'assassiner son cousin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire avec ça ?- demanda Kate.

- On va déjeuner ?- proposa-t-elle en ignorant la question ; tout le monde, sauf Remus, échangea un regard de curiosité.

…

- Alors tu restes, Kate ?- demanda Lily avant de monter dans la voiture.

Kate hocha la tête.

- J'ai envoyé un hibou à mes parents pour leur dire que je reste chez Elise le reste des vacances. On n'avait pas d'actes publiques programmés, donc ils s'en fichent- confirma la blonde en haussant les épaules et avec une expression résignée qui dura quelques secondes.

Ils étaient devant la porte de la maison, près la voiture de Lily. Peter, James, Remus et la rouquine partaient. Sirius et Kate étaient adossés contre la grille, l'un près de l'autre mais surveillés par Elise qui les sépara brusquement en se mettant entre les deux avec les bras croisés, sans se préoccuper un instant de dissimuler.

- On se voit dans quelques jours alors- Lily leur dit au revoir et les serra dans ses bras- Vous allez me manquer.

- Et toi aussi- dit Kate.

- Toi je doute que tu en aies le temps- plaisanta la rouquine, Kate lui donna un coup pour la faire taire.

Elise serra Lily dans ses bras.

- Oh, je crois que tu me manques déjà- soupira la brune.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites en été quand vous passez des mois sans vous voir ?- demanda Sirius intrigué- Vous commencez à pleurer et gémir les unes sur les autres ? Mais c'est que vous faites Roméo et Juliette sembler une comédie.

- On se voit pendant l'été- expliqua Elise- on travaille ensemble, on est trop occupées pour nous manquer.

- Vous travaillez.

- Depuis deux ans. Que tu sois un flemmard qui pendant les vacances ne fait que s'entraîner pour être encore plus idiot ne signifie pas que nous autres on fasse pareil- répondit Elise brièvement- Ou pas ?

Le visage de chacun des Maraudeurs confirma qu'ils ne travaillaient pas non plus. Elise plissa les yeux et soupira.

- Alors au revoir Sirius- dit James avec affectation- Tu vas me manquer affreusement.

- Toi aussi.

- Écris-moi toutes les demi-heures.

- Et toi pense beaucoup à moi- Sirius feignit s'essuyer une larme- Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir.

- Allez mecs, il faut être forts- dit Remus très sérieusement, en leur donnant des tapes réconfortantes sur les épaules.

Les filles regardèrent la scène avec les bras croisés et les sourcils arqués.

- Ah oui ?- dit Elise- Eh bien aujourd'hui tu ne dînes pas, ça t'apprendra à faire le malin, cousinet !

- Et le baiser de bonne nuit tu peux aller le demander au voisin !- appuya Kate avec l'air vexé, en entrant dans la maison. Sirius ne prit pas deux secondes à la poursuivre à genoux et à implorer son pardon. Ses amis, comme toujours, se marraient sans pitié.

- Et vous autres vous rentrez à Londres dans le Magicobus- Lily entra dans la voiture et démarra. Les trois Maraudeurs, perplexes pendant une seconde, se mirent à courir derrière la voiture de la rouquine en s'excusant à grands cris.

…

Lily avait arrêté la voiture cent mètres après et avait laissé monter les garçons. Cette fois ce fut à Remus de s'asseoir devant, et il refusa obstinément de mettre la chanson de Maya l'abeille, malgré les prières de Peter. Lily promit de lui faire une copie. La rouquine les conduit jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur à Londres, pour qu'ils puissent prendre le réseau de Cheminette et rentrer chez eux. Lily entra aussi dans la taverne et passa dans le Chemin de Traverse pour remplacer son kit d'ingrédients de potions. Une demi-heure après elle avait fini et disait au revoir à Tom avant de sortir chercher la voiture, qu'elle avait garée assez loin. Elle regarda la montre. Elle ne serait pas à l'heure pour le repas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la voiture, elle étouffa un cri de surprise. James était assis sur le capot avec les bras croisés, et la regardait avec l'expression qu'il prenait envers elle ces derniers temps.

- James ?- demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Nan, c'est un halagramme.

- Hologramme- corrigea la rouquine- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te surveille la voiture- répondit-il sarcastiquement- Je voulais te parler.

Lily haussa les sourcils.

- D'accord… mais je dois rentrer.

- Viens manger chez moi. Mon grand-père est soûlant à force de répéter qu'il veut te voir.

- Et mes parents ? Ils vont s'inquiéter.

- Utilise un de ces félétones !- s'exclama, le garçon, de plus en plus exaspéré- Il faut qu'on parle- insista-t-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils et soupira, mais elle alla chercher une cabine et appela chez elle. Pas chance, ce fut sont père et non Pétunia celui qui décrocha. Elle lui dit qu'elle serait de retour ce soir même, à moins qu'il ait besoin de la voiture. Au début il sembla s'opposer, mais il céda dès que Lily l'appela « mon coeur » et « papa chéri ». James avait du laisser Remus et Peter passer dans la cheminée avant lui, se dit Lily en revenant vers la voiture, ils ne devaient pas le savoir.

Ils montèrent et Lily démarra.

- Tu vis où ? J'espère que c'est près d'ici, sinon on prend la poudre de Cheminette.

- C'est près. Conduis jusqu'à Hartfield et je te dirai après.

Lily hocha la tête et sortit de Londres en suivant la direction que James lui avait indiquée. Ils ne parlaient pas, ce qui agaça prodigieusement la jeune fille, qui avait accepté la proposition d'abord parce qu'elle savait qu'elle le lui devait et ensuite parce qu'elle voulait parler elle aussi. Mais le garçon ne semblait pas disposé à ouvrir la bouche.

James la regardait du coin de l'œil, en dissimulant comme pendant les dernières semaines. Qu'elle était belle ! Quel sourire… Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été cruelle avec lui ! Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas croire ses raisons stupides, qu'elle ne voulait pas souffrir, qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Qui mieux que lui pour savoir qu'il aurait tout donné pour elle ? Il aurait même laissé le Quidditch. Et elle lui avait menti. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait lui pardonner.

- James.

- Hmm ?

- De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ?- demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Du fichage de l'imbécile de Verpey- répondit-il- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- J'en pense que tu pourrais être moins désagréable. Après tout c'est toi qui as voulu me parler.

James la traversa du regard.

- C'est-à-dire, tu ne voulais pas me parler.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça… Tu peux arrêter de t'énerver pour tout ?

- Et c'est toi qui me le dis ?

Lily inspira et essaya de se détendre.

- C'est bien. Je commence. James je suis désolée, je sais que je n'aurai pas du faire ce que j'ai fait, mais je te jure que si j'avais su que c'était toi le mousquetaire je ne t'aurai pas laissé m'embrasser. Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, je ne croyais le faire, simplement je ne voulais pas que tu saches que moi aussi je t'avais cédé, c'est tout.

- C'est-à-dire, tu n'as rien dit pour ne pas offenser ta petite fierté- conclut-il amèrement- et tu ne voulais pas me blesser… Mais tu savais parfaitement que tu le faisais !

- James, tu avais une petite amie… et oui, c'est par fierté. C'est tout ce que j'ai et je n'allais pas te laisser me la piétiner.

- Fierté…- répéta James en un murmure- Et tu n'as rien senti ? Jamais ? Pas une seule des fois qu'on a été ensemble ?

Lily ravala sa salive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?- demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Tu le sais.

Une autre pause, Lily entra en Hartfield.

- C'est par où ?- demanda-t-elle soulagée d'esquiver la question.

James sembla réaliser alors où ils se trouvaient.

- Prends la déviation de la colline- indiqua-t-il en montrant un carrefour de la route- Continue jusqu'au village, je te dirai où arrêter.

Lily obéit sous le regard distrait du garçon.

- Alors, tu vas me répondre ou tu préfères t'enfuir comme d'habitude?

- Je ne m'enfuis pas ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter de me critiquer !- craqua Lily.

- Tu t'enfuis ! Tu t'es enfuie après le bras de fer que tu as gagné, après Halloween et après Noël, après qu'on s'est embrassés dans la salle de danse… Tu as passé l'année à t'enfuir et esquiver les problèmes.

La rouquine devint furieuse.

- Moi je dirais que je m'en épargnais !

- Ce que tu voudras. Tu as toujours raison, non ?

Le silence ce fit à nouveau. Lily réfléchissait aux paroles du jeune homme… putain, il avait raison, elle s'était enfuie pour essayer de ne rien perdre et elle l'avait perdu lui.

- Oui- James la regarda, perplexe- J'ai senti quelque chose et ça m'a effrayé- confessa-t-elle- Je pouvais tomber amoureuse de toi et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et regarda la route. Un bon moment après ils arrivèrent au village que James avait annoncé.

- Prends cette rue, Godric's Hollow est invisible pour les moldus- entendre la voix de James après une demi-heure d'écouter le moteur et ses propres pensées la secoua étrangement.

Elle remonta la rue et un phénomène bizarre se produisit. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la rue s'allongeait et l'espace se remplissait de nouvelles maisons, beaucoup plus élégantes et distinguées que les deux mille constructions presque identiques qui composaient le village moldu. James n'eut pas besoin de lui indiquer la sienne. Lily la reconnut parfaitement grâce aux amples baies vitrées qui l'avaient fascinée à sa visite de Noël.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et James ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette. Il laissa passer Lily d'abord, et elle alla vers la porte d'entrée, que James ouvrit aussi. Comme si quelque chose l'avait prévenue de leur arrivée (chose assez probable), Ana les attendait dans le vestibule. Elle leur souhaita la bienvenue et prit leurs manteaux.

- Anita- dit James avec un sourire qu'elle reciproca- Préviens mes grands-parents que je suis de retour, et que j'ai invité Mlle Lily Evans. On va dîner tous ensemble.

Ana fronça les sourcils.

- Monsieur, vos grands-parents sont en voyage d'affaires pour trois jours. Ils vous on envoyé un hibou ce matin, vous ne l'avez pas reçu ?

James secoua la tête.

- Il a du arriver chez Alphard après notre départ. Alors monte le repas au salon d'en haut s'il te plaît, puisqu'on n'est que deux.

La gouvernante s'inclina et se retira.

- Je suis désolée de que tu n'aies pas pu les voir. Ils avaient envie de discuter avec toi. Mon grand-père surtout. Il a dit que vous aviez une conversation à finir…- James la regarda avec suspicion- Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ?

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te répondre ?- demanda Lily- Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu penses.

James fronça les sourcils et se mit à monter les escaliers. Lily le suivit en se demandant s'il s'était vraiment fâché a nouveau.

- Je n'aime pas que tu aies des secrets avec tout le monde sauf moi- murmura-t-il.

Lily étouffa un rire et le rejoignit dans le couloir. Puis elle se souvint qu'il était encore fâché et toute envie de rire la quitta. Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon, qui était plus semblable à une salle de séjour avec fauteuils, sofas et étagères de livres qu'à une salle à manger.

- Sirius et moi on préfère manger ici lorsque nous sommes seuls- expliqua le garçon- Manger dans le salon principal es très inconfortable. Il faut crier pour qu'on t'entende de l'autre côté de la table.

Lily rit doucement, debout au milieu de la salle.

- Tu peux t'asseoir- dit James d'un ton très peu poli.

Lily lui lança un autre regard gêné et soupira. Elle enleva les gants, l'écharpe et le bonnet et les laissa sur un fauteuil, puis hésita et enleva aussi son pull. Un tee-shirt en coton noir qu'elle utilisait souvent pour les entraînements apparut. Elle s'était décoiffée pendant le procès, et elle refit sa queue de cheval. Un regard lui apprit que James était déjà assis et qu'il la regardait. Elle détestait tellement qu'il le fasse ! Ça la mettait mal à l'aise, tous ses défauts qu'il devait être entrain de voir lui venaient à la tête.

- Je t'ai dit des dizaines de fois que je déteste que tu me regardes- dit la rouquine, rougissante.

James s'approcha d'elle.

- Moi aussi je déteste le faire, parce que je veux t'oublier- la rouquine baissa la regard. Ça lui avait fait mal. C'était précisément ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre toutes ces fois, et maintenant qu'il le disait enfin ça ne lui avait produit aucun réconfort, rien que envie de pleurer- Mais tu es trop belle…

Lily se tourna et fit quelques pas. Encore. Il se moquait d'elle à nouveau. Ce devait être sa vengeance pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

- James, si tu veux me faire du mal essaie un autre système. Je sais que je ne suis pas belle. C'est une des choses qui font que je ne suis pas une fille pour toi. Je ne suis pas belle, je ne suis pas aimable, je ne sais pas m'habiller et je ne suis pas complaisante. Il ne me reste plus qu'à être un garçon.

James se rapprocha d'elle.

- Et toi tu devras essayer un autre système si tu veux me convaincre de toutes ces conneries. Aimable ? Allez Lily, tu es impressionnante. Douce à ta façon. Intelligente. Sensible. Un peu têtue…- il lui pris le bras et l'obligea à le regarder- Complaisante ? Je ne veux pas quelqu'un sans personnalité, tu as celle dont je suis tombé amoureux- il lui pris l'autre bras- Et si tu ne sais pas t'habiller… tu me plais quand même parce que, sincèrement, c'est nue que tu seras toujours le mieux.

Lily ouvrit démesurément les yeux. Avait-elle entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu ? James parlait d'elle toute nue ! Ses joues brûlaient. James fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules, la poussa doucement vers une glace ronde qu'il y avait sur le mur, et la força à se tourner.

- Et belle… tu dis que tu n'es pas belle !- il lâcha l'élastique qui soutenait sa queue de cheval et ses cheveux tombèrent librement sur ses épaules. Il les caressa- Regarde-toi, mon Dieu ! Chaque fois qu'on dansait, et je sentais ta peau frôler la mienne… autant te dire que je n'ai jamais pris autant de douches froides de ma vie. Tu me rends fou.

Lily se regarda dans le miroir et se vit comme toujours. Comme Lily, la bizarre, la loufoque, beaucoup plus rouge que d'habitude, d'accord. James lui disait réellement toutes ces choses à elle ? Il ne se moquait pas d'elle ? Il la… désirait ? Ses joues rougirent encore davantage avec cette question. James lui enleva les cheveux du visage et les peigna en arrière.

- Alors arrête tes âneries et regarde-toi- ils étaient toujours devant le miroir- Tes cheveux… tes yeux… ta peau…

- Mes taches de rousseur...- dit timidement Lily.

- Tes taches de rousseur ! Si tu savais la quantité de fantaisies que j'ai eu dans lesquelles je suivais le chemin de tes taches de rousseur jusqu'à tes seins !

Lily le regarda dans le miroir, sidérée. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

- James je ne…

- Laisse-moi parler. Je parlais de ta peau- dit-il d'un ton autoritaire- Et si ça ne te plaît pas tu te tais et tu te plains à la fin. Pour une fois tu vas me laisser dire tout ce que j'ai à dire ; je te rappelle que j'ai des raisons d'être très en colère contre toi, même si j'ai du mal à ne pas te pardonner sans que tu me le demandes quand je te vois triste- Lily le regarda avec reconnaissance mais le jeune homme l'obligea à regarder le miroir et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il releva son tee-shirt de quelques centimètres- Regarde ça- murmura-t-il. Il passa la main par le ventre, puis caressa ses côtes et ses bras ; elle se raidit mais ne s'écarta pas- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Un corps fait pour ma torture mentale- il baissa la main jusqu'à ses hanches- il vaut mieux que je ne te raconte pas mes fantaisies sur le sujet- il monta la main jusqu'à juste au dessous de sa poitrine et Lily arqua le dos- Alors Lily, ne dis pas que tu n'es pas belle- ses mains glissèrent à nouveau jusqu'à sa ceinture.

Lily alors se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il disait la vérité, il ne pouvait pas être assez cruel pour tenir jusqu'à de telles extrémités. Il avait toujours dit la vérité. Il avait les mains sur sa ceinture. Lentement Lily les porta sur les siennes. James se prépara pour qu'elle l'écarte, mais… la rouquine prit les mains du garçon et les posa sur son tee-shirt en respirant nerveusement. Puis elle leva les bras avec timidité, sans arrêter de le regarder dans les yeux.

James cligna des yeux et comprit à l'instant. Il n'eut pas besoin d'autre encouragement pour découvrir le corps de la jeune fille, qui attendait sa réaction avec anxiété. Il avait l'expression de celui qui a devant lui une boîte de bonbons délicieux et ne sait pas où commencer. Ses mains se dirigèrent lente mais sûrement vers ses épaules et écartèrent les brettelles blanches du soutien-gorge. Rapidement il l'attira contre lui et il embrassa ses épaules. Il l'entendit gémir doucement et incliner la tête encore plus.

Lily leva les mains vers la poitrine du garçon et commença à lui déboutonner la chemise, avec des mains rendues maladroites par la hâte, et une fois elle s'en eut débarrassée elle se serra contre lui pour sentir le contact de sa peau. Le garçon sembla hésiter quelques instants et la regarda dans les yeux. Il vit de la peur, mais aussi de la résolution, et il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au sofa le plus proche, où il l'étendit doucement. Puis il s'étendit sur elle et essaya d'apréhender toute son image ; et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Un baiser plein d'un désir de plus en plus profond. Lui non plus ne put éviter un gémissement. Il porta les mains à son dos et chercha la fermeture du soutien-gorge. Lily se figea, sûre de qu'il serait déçu. Elle ne pouvait pas être comme il l'avait imaginée.

- Mon Dieu- murmura le garçon avant de placer la tête entre ses seins. Lily gémit à nouveau, cette fois plus fort, avec moins de contrôle. James embrassa le chemin qui conduisait de sa poitrine à son nombril en caressant le reste de son corps. Il la regarda à nouveau lorsqu'il atteignit la fermeture des jeans de la jeune fille. Elle lui rendit le regard, et s'incorpora comme par un ressort, avec une pudeur soudaine. Le garçon eut une expression de perplexité.

- Mmm… James, je n'ai… enfin… je suis vierge, James- dit-elle. Elle baissa les yeux et cacha sa nudité avec ses jambes.

Cette fois ce furent les yeux de James ceux qui faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

- Comment c'est possible ?- murmura-t-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils avec préoccupation, elle attendait un peu plus de compréhension de sa part.

- Bon… si tu ne veux rien avec moi pour cette raison… je ne pensais pas que ce serai un si grand problème…- soupira-t-elle finalement, et elle cacha son visage.

James secoua la tête très rapidement.

- Ce n'est pas ça Lily. C'est seulement que je ne sais pas à quoi pensaient les garçons avec qui tu es sortie- murmura-t-il- Tu as un corps fantastique. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as que ça- ajouta-t-il rapidement- mais… waouh- Il la regarda avec appréciation.

Lily rougit à nouveau et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas sortie assez longtemps avec un garçon pour arriver à ça James. Et je suis sortie avec très peu de garçons, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas…

- Ne recommence pas à dire que tu n'est pas belle parce que ça ne me dérangerait pas de te redémontrer que ce n'est pas vrai- dit-il en riant. Lily rit faiblement avec lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.- Je ne veux pas que ta première fois ne sois pas spéciale. Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé d'y aller si vite.

Lily haussa un sourcil et rit à nouveau. C'était amusant. En ce moment, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et c'était James qui essayait de la protéger. Ce n'était pas sensé être à l'envers ? Elle était là, à moitié nue sur le sofa d'une maison étrangère, avec le garçon dont elle voulait s'éloigner pour toujours, et ironiquement elle sentait que tout était bien. Elle voulait être là. Elle voulait que James la caressât comme il le faisait quelques secondes avant.

Et elle riait toujours.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?- demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Rien… c'est que… je veux faire l'amour avec toi James- elle rougit- parce que c'est bien assez spécial comme ça- le garçon ouvrit la bouche, probablement impressionné par son accès de sincérité- mais bon, comme je vois que tu n'as pas envie on va manger ce qui est apparut sur la table et qui a l'air délicieux- ajouta-t-elle très rapidement, comme si elle ne finissait pas de croire ce qu'elle venait de dire, et elle fit un geste pour se lever.

Il l'arrêta.

- Tu crois qu'après ce que tu viens de dire j'ai envie de penser en nourriture ?- il l'étendit à nouveau sur le sofa avec douceur et caressa son cou et sa poitrine- On est encore à temps, Lily- dit-il sérieusement, et il la regarda dans les yeux.

Lily secoua la tête et pour réaffirmer sa décision elle l'attira pour l'embrasser et porta la main à la fermeture éclair du pantalon du garçon.

…

- Ça va ?- lui demanda James avec visage soucieux, en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils étaient toujours sur le même sofa, sous la couverture qu'il avait pris d'un fauteuil- Je t'ai fait mal ?

La rouquine secoua la tête.

- Je survivrai, James- elle se pelotonna contra sa poitrine et il la serra dans ses bras- Et tu as été fantastique, merci. Je regrette seulement que ce n'ait pas été aussi bien pour toi… c'est que je suis très maladroite avec ça, tu vas devoir m'apprendre- dit-elle avec voix somnolente.

- Si je t'apprends davantage je fondrai dès que tu me touches– susurra-t-il.

- James…

- Oui ?

- Tu me pardonnes ?- demanda-t-elle faiblement.

James laissa échapper un rire léger.

- Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu fais ? C'est de la manipulation pure et simple.

Lily le serra dans ses bras et embrassa sa poitrine.

- Alors tu me pardonnes ?- insista-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas- Lily l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois elle fit quelque chose avec la langue- Allez c'est bon, mais seulement parce que c'est toi- La rouquine le serra dans ses bras.

En réalité il y avait longtemps qu'il lui avait pardonné. Elle devait sûrement le savoir.

- Mmm… Lily

- Hmm ?- la rouquine avait fermé les yeux et était au bord de l'inconscience.

- J'avais raison, c'est nue que tu es le mieux- James avait levé la couverture et regardait son corps attentivement.

Lily parut se souvenir de ce détail et se réveilla d'un coup pour plaquer la couverture contre elle.

- Et si quelqu'un entre ?

- Personne ne va entrer parce qu'il n'y a personne… et si on entrait il n'y aurait pas besoin de beaucoup d'explications. On a eu une fantastique session de sexe.

- James !- s'écria-t-elle avec gêne- Ça ne m'amuse pas !

- Calme-toi- dit-il en riant- Personne ne le saura, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance puis regarda sa montre, et fit un saut gigantesque hors du sofa.

- Je dois m'en aller !- s'écria-t-elle nerveusement- Oh mon dieu !- Elle commença à s'habiller en ramassant vêtements éparpillés par le sol de la chambre, sous le regard amusé de James, qui se rhabillait aussi. Elle s'arrangea les cheveux et s'ajusta le bonnet- Je m'en vais !

James l'attrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à le regarder, mortellement sérieux.

- Lily… j'espère que ce n'est pas un caprice d'un jour…

La rouquine se rasséréna.

- Ce ne l'est pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux me demander ça- puis elle baissa les yeux- Mais… On pourrait aller lentement ? Je ne veux pas rentrer à l'école et que tout le monde me poursuive pour me demander à quand le mariage- elle fit une grimace.

James hocha la tête et rit légèrement.

- Très bien, on sera discrets. Mais je peux aller te voir avant de rentrer à Poudlard ?- supplia-t-il- Tu peux dire que je suis un ami, je ne sais pas…

Lily réfléchit puis acquiesça. Elle avait aussi peu envie que lui de partir.

- Viens- et elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

James se laissa tomber sur le sofa, avec un sourire si grand qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait déborder de son visage. Tout s'était passé encore mieux que ce qu'il attendait. Il avait reçu le hibou de ses grands-parents et il avait vu l'occasion parfaite d'arranger les choses avec Lily. Il n'avait prévu que parler et… putain ! Il n'allait plus pouvoir s'asseoir sur ce sofa. Lily… il se couvrit le visage avec les mains… une vague de joie et d'euphorie s'était emparé de son corps et il sentait qu'il allait éclater. Serait-il trop précipité d'aller la visiter le lendemain ?

…

Ses parents la grondèrent un peu lorsqu'elle arriva chez-elle, mais elle les écouta à peine. Elle était aussi trop perdue dans son monde pour répondre aux impertinences de Pétunia. Elle n'avait pas faim, même si elle avait sauté le repas… elle flottait. Lily se laissa tomber sur le sofa et regarda le plafond d'un air rêveur. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé échapper ça pendant si longtemps ?

…

À Poudlard, où tous étaient étrangers au bonheur de James et Lily, les étudiants remplissaient la bibliothèque et les Salles Communes, pour se préparer pour les examens. Tracy et Artémis, les seuls du groupe qui étaient restés à l'école, étaient réclinés sur un divan, la fille appuyée contre sa poitrine mais chacun avec un livre dans les mains. Tracy, qui ne mettait pas trop d'espoir dans les examens mais qui avait décidé de faire un effort, se tournait de temps en temps pour demander quelque chose à son petit ami. Son petit ami. Pour elle, la signification de ce mot avait changé, elle ne l'utilisait plus comme une si elle parlait d'une paire de chaussures ou d'un chapeau. Maintenant elle voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Et Tracy aimait le prononcer. Elle aimait appeler Artémis comme ça quand elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune fille appuya la tête contre son épaule et le regarda. Il lui rendit son regard et lui sourit ; elle ne dévia pas les yeux mais se sentit rougir. Ça ne lui avait jamais arrivé avant, que quelqu'un lui provoque des chatouilles internes et la fasse rougir de façon presque continue.

Ils continuèrent à étudier.

Le reste des Gryffondor comme le reste de l'école s'étaient surpris de les voir ensemble. La plupart ne s'en occupaient pas trop et attribuaient leur relation à un coup de tête de la blonde. Mais Artémis s'en fichait, parce qu'il était fermement convaincu de qu'ils se trompaient. Tout ce qui était important était de l'avoir là, contre sa poitrine. Il aimait l'inquiétude quasi infantile de Tracy pour apprendre, pour s'enthousiasmer avec les choses, et il admirait qu'elle ait été capable de donner à sa vie le sens qu'elle avait voulu. Elle était toujours Tracy Chambers, incroyablement jolie et soucieuse de son image, mais maintenant elle s'occupait de beaucoup d'autres choses. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Regardes-les- murmura Gilda en distillant du poison avec chaque mot- Ils sont tellement… pathétiques.

Quelques uns de ses compagnons de table acquiescèrent, plus parce que c'était elle qui l'avait dit que parce qu'ils fussent d'accord.

Rachel les regardait aussi. Qu'était arrivé à Tracy ? Le garçon n'était pas mal, mais il y avait dans l'école des beaucoup mieux. Il n'était même pas populaire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec lui ? Pourquoi elle le regardait avec une expression aussi niaise ? Et elle révisait. Avant elle ne savait même pas la date des examens. Rachel secoua la tête et remémora ce que Tracy lui avait dit aux Trois Balais. Un jour Poudlard finira et on devra affronter la vraie vie.

- Ils ont l'air heureux- dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le reste du groupe, mais à voix haute.

- Heureux ?- répliqua Gilda- Comment peut-on être heureux comme ça ?

- Il doit avoir quelque chose pour que Tracy le choisisse avant nous. Je ne l'ai jamais vue sourire aussi souvent- insista Rachel.

- Comment savoir ? Elle n'a jamais été très sensée. Il suffit de voir que maintenant elle est amie avec Evans, qui lui a volé le petit ami.

- Eh bien moi je la voix heureuse- s'obstina Rachel. Le reste du groupe ne savait pas qui soutenir- Que ça nous plaise ou pas.

Gilda la mira avec arrogance puis se concentra sur ses notes. Elle ne dura pas longtemps parce qu'elle passa tout de suite à discuter avec une autre fille si la couleur de la saison était le saumon ou le pêche.

…

L'antiquaire du Chemin de Traverse était passé ce matin même chercher les meubles de la maison Alphard, qui maintenant était vide, à l'exception de ce qu'ils avaient choisi de conserver. Ils avaient donc décidé d'aller dans l'appart d'Elise passer les quatre jours de vacances qu'il leur restait ; en réalité, Sirius voulait rentrer chez James, mais il avait prévu de visiter souvent l'appartement de sa cousine.

Elise et Kate lui dirent au revoir au Chaudron Baveur puis allèrent se promener dans le Londres moldu, et en profitèrent pour faire les courses. Elles se perdirent dans le supermarché, mais elles se débrouillèrent assez bien. Le seul moment difficile fut à l'instant de payer, quand elles ne savaient pas compter la monnaie et durent demander à la caissière de le faire elle-même.

Une fois dans l'appartement elles se laissèrent tomber sur le sofa. Elise posa la tête sur un cousin et regarda son amie avec un sourire.

- Alors tu vas entrer dans la famille- observa-t-elle- si mon cousin n'était pas aussi con je serais très contente.

Kate lui jeta un cousin à la figure.

- Elise ! Je crois qu'il t'a prouvé qu'il n'est pas aussi con.

- Quand ça ? Je devais regarder ailleurs.

La blonde fronça le nez.

- Je crois que cette fois ça ira- murmura-t-elle- Au moins on a passé l'étape « Sirius Black et la créature du zoo ». Il s'en fout maintenant.

- Oui. Maintenant tu devras affronter son côté « Sirius Black, le roi des nanas ».

- Ha, ha. Il ne me va pas me faire mal à nouveau, pour son propre intérêt- assura la blonde- D'ailleurs… tu dois croire que je suis idiote et que je ne me suis aperçue de rien… mais… qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Remus il y a deux jours ?

- Ah, ça- fit Elise distraitement, en déviant le regard.

Kate marcha à quatre pattes par le sofa et la regarda avec insistance.

- Oui, ça que tu es sur le point de me raconter maintenant.

- Il n'y a eu presque rien… On s'est mouillés avec la pluie et après tout a été… un peu sauvage- Mais on s'est juste embrassés- expliqua Elise très naturellement.

- Ah- Kate s'assit sur ses talons- Alors vous sortez ensemble ?

- Non… tu réagis comme Lily. On s'est juste embrassés, d'accord ? Je crois qu'aucun des deux n'a envie qu'on nous attache.

- Parce ?

- Parce que nous sommes différents de Sirius et toi, par exemple. J'ai besoin d'être la maîtresse de ma vie pour quelque temps encore. Je ne suis pas prête pour partager autant et lui non plus.

- Mais il te plaît.

- Oui.

- Et lui ?

- Je dirais que oui.

- Et alors ?

Elise soupira.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est différent Kate- elle sourit- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vis pas dans la négation comme Lily. Je cherche seulement un autre type de relations.

La blonde soupira.

- Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu as entre mains, tu le sais toujours. Mais j'espère que ce truc de ne pas t'attacher ne t'apportera pas de problèmes.

Elise haussa les épaules et alluma la télé. Kate savait lorsque son amie ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose.

- D'ailleurs je ne serai pas à la maison demain matin, je dois sortir- annonça Elise sérieusement quelques secondes après.

- Je t'accompagne ?- proposa-t-elle.

Elise secoua la tête et Kate vit quelque chose comme de la inquietude dans ses yeux.

…

- Prongs ! J'ai réussi ! Qui est le boss ?

Sirius, qui venait d'arriver chez les Potter, fit son entrée dans la chambre de James. Celui-ci regardait les photos du bal de la Saint Valentin.

- Tu es le boss- concéda James avec un sourire, et il cacha les photos sous l'oreiller.

- Yes ! Quelle journée… C'est génial de pouvoir l'embrasser quand j'ai envie… et elle embrasse d'une façon !- soupira-t-il- Bon, et toi avec ta tigresse ?

James sourit. Il mourait d'envie de tout raconter à son meilleur ami, mais il pensa à Lily, qui voulait prendre son temps. Il haussa les épaules.

- Bien. Nous sommes à nouveau comme toujours.

- En rogne ?

- Non. Nous sommes amis.

- Alors ce n'est pas comme toujours- conclut Sirius- C'est nouveau.

James ignora le commentaire et prit un livre sur sa table de nuit.

- Demain matin je ne serai pas là, Pad. Je dois sortir porter un truc à l'avocat de mon grand-père- il gardait les yeux fixés sur le livre, parce que s'il regardait son ami il se ferait prendre en un instant.

- Oui, Anita m'a dit qu'ils ne sont pas là- commenta Sirius- Je t'accompagne, alors.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire- dit James rapidement- Il va sûrement me garder pendant deux heures à discuter et je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuies aussi.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Alors je vais aller vois ma cousine- James le regarda avec incrédulité- Kate est chez elle- expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Peut-être que ce qu'on devrait faire est commencer à réviser- commenta James.

Le brun ouvrit beaucoup les yeux.

- Tu déconnes ? Il manque encore deux mois pour les examens !

- Oui, mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas être plus occupé que les autres fois- dit James- Allez, on commence.

Il se leva et s'assit au bureau. Sirius plissa les yeux et le suivit à regrets.

- J'espère tu vas te récupérer vite de cette « fièvre-Evans ». Tu commences à faire des trucs bizarres.

…

Lily bataillait depuis midi avec ses notes d'alchimie. Il y avait seulement quarante heures (comptées seconde à seconde) qu'elle avait été avec James, mais elle savait déjà que ce matin serait pour elle l'un des rares souvenirs spécieux qu'on conserve tout au long de la vie. Elle allait le revoir avant la rentrée, où du moins il l'avait promis… La sonnette retentit tout à coup et elle descendit comme une flèche, avec un sourire prêt. Elle était seule parce que cet après-midi ses parents et sa sœur étaient allés dîner chez Vernon Dursley, le bulldog qui allait épouser sa sœur. Le sourire de Lily s'évanouit en voyant celui qui était sur le perron.

- Toi ?- demanda-t-elle en balançant entre la colère et l'incrédulité.

* * *

_Attention, ce n'est pas fini. Il reste encore quatre chapitres._

_D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est le moment de vous dire quelque chose. Ce fic a une continuation de 7 chapitres, que je n'ai pas prévu de traduire. Au programme : guerre contre les mages noirs, disparition de Lily, déprime subséquente de James, voyage à Paris, des chapitres trèes longs, un épilogue de 15 ans après (après le livre 5). Pas vraiment angst mais on se frotte aux mangemorts. Pour tout dire je n'ai pas très envie de le traduire._


	20. Cache cache

**Disclaimer : Non seulement Hermione-weasley86 m'a autorisée à traduire son fic de l'espagnol, mais encore JKR m'a autorisée à utiliser ses persos. Haha.**

20. CACHE-CACHE

Lily bataillait depuis midi avec ses notes d'alchimie. Elle avait été avec James seulement quarante heures (comptées seconde à seconde) avant, mais elle savait déjà que ce matin serait pour elle l'un des rares souvenirs spécieux qu'on conserve tout au long de la vie. Elle allait le revoir avant la rentrée, ou du moins il l'avait promis… La sonnette retentit tout à coup et elle dévala les escaliers comme une flèche, avec un sourire tout prêt. Elle était seule, puisque cet après-midi ses parents et sa sœur étaient allés dîner chez Vernon Dursley, le bulldog qui allait épouser sa sœur. Le sourire de Lily s'évanouit en voyant qui se trouvait sur le perron.

- Toi ?- demanda-t-elle en hésitant entre la colère et l'incrédulité- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Rogue ?

Severus accusa le coup. Il était habitué à qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom ou par un surnom idiot dont le seul but était de le faire enrager.

- Je suis venu te voir- dit-il avec son ton sifflant caractéristique- Tu ne vas pas me laisser entrer ?

Lily ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Tire-toi Rogue. Je crois que c'est assez évident que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi.

- Il faut qu'on parle Lily. C'est la faute à Potter… s'il… si tu arrêtais de lui parler !

- James ne m'a jamais insultée parce que je te parlais, et il te déteste autant que tu le détestes, ou davantage. Maintenant s'il te plaît pars de chez moi- répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Severus se caressa le menton, il devait rester calme.

- Lily, il m'a menti et j'ai perdu les pédales ! Il a dit un truc horrible sur toi !

Lily sentit son cœur s'arrêter. James l'avait insultée. Non, c'était impossible : elle devait lui faire confiance, surtout maintenant.

- Je ne te crois pas, Rogue.

- Non ? Il m'a dit que tu l'avais embrassé- cracha l'autre en attendant une réaction colérique de la rouquine.

Lily cligna des yeux. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il le sache, mais la sincérité de James était par-dessus tout ça.

- Il ne t'a pas menti. Je l'ai embrassé… plus d'une fois- dit-elle d'un ton plat.

Severus émit un son étranglé et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la coincer contre la porte.

- Tu ne comprends rien, Lily ? Potter est arrogant, manipulateur et égoïste ! Tu ne dois pas traiter des gens comme lui !

Lily commençait à se mettre en colère. Elle l'écarta d'un bras.

- Et qui je dois traiter ? Toi, qui m'insultes et m'humilies quand tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que je fais ?

Les poings du garçon se crispèrent et il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau.

- Alors ça ne te dérange pas d'embrasser le premier fils de chienne qui fait un peut attention à toi ?

- Rogue, je ne veux pas te faire du mal mais tu commences à m'énerver- murmura la rousse.

- Tu n'es qu'une chienne déguisée en innocente. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à m'embrasser moi aussi, non ?- il l'attira violemment contre lui.

Lily sentit les doigts osseux de son ancien ami se caler dans ses bras et ses épaules alors qu'il la poussait sans douceur vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ? Elle se débattit et écarta le visage autant qu'elle put pour lui échapper, mais la rage donnait au garçon une force démesurée.

- Eh Rogue, embrasse ça !- dit une voix à côté d'elle.

Soudain Lily fut libérée de la pression du Serpentard et elle cria en le voyant tomber à ses pieds. Elle regarda vers sa droite et aperçut James, essoufflé et les yeux pleins de rage. Il avait donné un coup de poing en plein dans la joue à Rogue, qui était tombé, pris au dépourvu.

- James !- Lily s'interposa pour éviter qu'il tue Severus, qui se relevait avec la joue enflée.

- Alors, James ? Tu dois te cacher derrière ton jouet. Viens ici et bats-toi !

James voulu écarter Lily, mais elle résista.

- Vas-t-en, Rogue. Ou c'est James qui devra me retenir et je doute qu'il le fasse.

La rousse le regarda avec ses intenses yeux verts, inflexible. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il marmonna quelque chose incompréhensible et partit rapidement.

Lily le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par le haut de la rue, puis elle se tourna vers James, qu'il tenait par le poignet. Elle le regarda, triste.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça… ce n'était jamais arrivé, je te le promets.

Le garçon hocha légèrement la tête, montrant qu'il la croyait. Sans rien dire, Lily ouvrit la porte de la maison et le laissa passer. Elle le conduisit au salon et ils s'assirent sur le sofa.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?- demanda-t-elle, trop consternée pour être mal à l'aise.

- Non- il vit l'état de Lily- Ne dis pas que tu t'inquiètes encore pour Rogue !- il s'exclama, exaspéré.

- C'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! – cria t-elle- Il était furieux lorsque j'ai dit que je t'avais embrassé…

James secoua la tête de plus en plus excédé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien- répondit James en mentant ostensiblement.

- Non, dis-le- exigea la rouquine

James soupira.

- Lily, Servilo t'aime- dit-il malgré lui- et beaucoup, à mon avis.

Le silence se fit dans le salon. Lily cligna plusieurs fois les yeux.

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as compris

- Mais… c'est impossible, James. Écoute-toi, ce ne peut pas être vrai.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

- Crois ce que tu voudras. Mais c'est vrai. Toutes les fois où on s'est battu prennent du sens maintenant, non ?

Lily haussa les sourcils et regarda le sol. Peut-être que c'était logique… Mais Rogue… c'était du suréalisme.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu m'embrasser…- dit-elle pour elle-même.

Il la regarda, visiblement dégoûté.

- Lily… je préférerais ne pas avoir à parler de Rogue- c'était plus un ordre qu'un souhait.

Elle secoua la tête et en convint.

- T'es venu comment ?- demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet

- En Magicobus- dit-il en écarquillant les yeux et les faisant rouler ; Lily éclata de rire.

- Pauvre mignon- le consola-t-elle avec voix douce- tu es un peu délicat, non ?

- Délicat ?- s'exclama-t-il en faisant l'offensé- Je te rappelle que tu parles avec moi, qui affronte chaque mois le grand méchant loup et qui risque ma vie en jouant au Quidditch.

- Allez viens, je vais te montrer la maison.

La chambre que James sembla préférer fut la chambre de Lily. Ils passèrent un bon moment à regarder des photos de quand elle était petite, de Poudlard et avec ses parents et sœur. Elle lui présenta aussi Betty, sa chouette vaniteuse.

- Et cette photo ?- demanda James en montrant un cadre où elle, Kate et Elise souriaient habillées en tyroliennes.

Lily s'assit à côté de lui dans le lit et la regarda. Kate baillait et Elise et elle saluaient la caméra.

- C'est l'été dernier. Nous vendions de glaces dans un magasin qui n'ouvre qu'en été- soupira t-elle- Le travail est bien, et on n'a pas trop chaud… mais l'uniforme est horrible.

- Moi je te trouve très sexy avec ses chaussures à haut talon et cette jupe si ample- plaisanta James et se gagna un coup d'oreiller- Eh, je vais te dénoncer pour agression à un mineur !- il lui prit l'oreiller et la fit tomber sur le lit.

Lorsque le bruit de la voiture de M. Evans se fit entendre sur l'asphalte qui menait au garage, James et Lily étaient encore au lit, et ils y seraient restés si Betty n'avait pas commencé à s'agiter dans sa cage. La chouette aimait bien la mère de Lily, qui lui donnait toujours des bonbons, et elle s'épanchait chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Le couple l'ignora au début, mais l'animal faisait trop de boucan. Lily ouvrit un œil pour la faire taire, et comprit la cause de l'agitation.

- Mes parents !- cria-t-elle, et elle sauta de dessus James pour s'arranger les cheveux et les vêtements.

James aussi courut par toute la chambre en s'ajustant les pantalons et la chemise, puis il l'aida a replacer le couvre-lit froissé.

Mme Evans ouvrit la porte juste à l'instant où Lily se jetait sur son lit avec un tas de parchemins et James prenait un livre de la table de la rouquine, l'ouvrait et s'asseyait précipitamment sur une chaise à côté du dossier du lit.

- Lily ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu attendais quelqu'un !- s'exclama Mme Evans lorsqu'elle vit James assis sur la chaise.

Lily se leva et embrassa sa mère.

- Maman, c'est James Potter. Un… ami. Il est venu m'aider avec… avec… métamorphose- la jeune fille sourit et James salua en se levant de sa chaise.

- Enchanté, madame- dit-il poliment

- Où est ma petite souris? – M. Evans entra en souriant dans la chambre et serra dans ses bras une Lily morte de honte. Puis il vit James, qui le regardait avec un sourire légèrement narquois - T'es qui toi ?

- Papa…- murmura la rouquine.

- C'est un ami de ta fille- expliqua Mme Evans sans écarter le regard des deux jeunes- James Potter. Ils préparent leurs examens.

- Enchanté- répéta James

Le père de Lily hocha seulement la tête.

- Bon… James…- commença la rouquine

- Je partais, justement- expliqua le garçon en mentant beaucoup mieux- Je dois prendre le bus.

La mère de Lily, qui souriait encore, hocha la tête mais son père n'arrêta pas de le regarder fixement.

- Je l'accompagne- annonça Lily en prenant le manteau de James et un pour elle- Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle se glissa entre ses parents et James la suivit, en disant adieu avec la main aux Evans. Dans les escaliers, ils soupirèrent et se regardèrent avec complicité. Le mensonge était passé. Lily alla avec lui jusqu'au coin de la rue et l'embrassa doucement avant que James lève la baguette magique et ils entendent la sonnerie caractéristique du Magicobus. James l'embrassa encore et l'entoura de ses bras pour sentir son corps contre le sien, et approfondit le baiser.

- Hem… Vous montez ?

Ils se séparèrent, presque honteux et James monta dans le bus.

- On se voit dans le train, petite souris – fit il avant de disparaître avec le véhicule violet.

Elle sourit, seule dans le noir et rentra chez elle en fredonnant doucement.

- Ma petite fille a un petit ami !- s'exclama Mme Evans, émue, dès qu'elle entendit se fermer la porte de la maison- Et qu'il est beau !

- Il avait l'air d'un imbécile- ronchonna son mari avec mauvaise humeur en descendant au salon.

- Si Albert Einstein sortait avec ta fille tu dirais aussi qu'il avait l'air d'un un imbécile- remarqua-t-elle- Ce qu'ils sont mignons !

- S'il pose une main sur ma fille je lui la coupe- marmonna l'homme.

Mme Evans l'embrassa sur la joue avec douceur et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

…

Elise et Kate arrivèrent à King's Cross avec seulement cinq minutes pour prendre le train ; cette dernière avait insisté à nouveau pour prendre le métro. Elles mirent leurs bagages dans un chariot et coururent vers les quais 9 et 10. Sirius, Peter et Remus les attendaient là-bas.

- Un peu plus tard et nous arrivons à temps pour la graduation !- se plaignit Peter lorsqu'elles les rejoignirent en haletant.

- C'est la faute à Elise ! On s'est perdu dans le métro !- protesta Kate

- On ne se serait pas perdues si tu m'avais laissé la carte !

- Nous pouvons discuter ça après ?- s'exclama Remus en prenant les chariots des deux filles pour traverser le mur entre les quais.

Elise et Peter le suivirent en courant, puis Kate et Sirius, main dans la main. Remus montait déjà les bagages dans le train et Elise et Peter s'empressèrent de l'aider.

Une seconde après que Kate eut mit le pied dans le wagon, le train siffla et s'ébranla.

- Nous avons trouvé un compartiment libre vers la fin- annonça Sirius.

- Le train est presque vide- dit Elise- trouver une place ne doit pas être bien difficile… tu vois ?- elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment le plus proche- il n'y a personne dans celui là

Sirius la regarda avec mauvaise humeur et Kate rit et le prit par la main.

- Allez, on va dans le compartiment que vous avez trouvé, je suis sûre qu'il est très bien…- Sirius sourit aussi

- Ne le gâte pas, Kate, il devient insupportable après- se plaignit Elise, mais son amie l'ignora.

Ils arrivèrent dans le wagon où les maraudeurs avaient laissé leurs bagages et y trouvèrent James et Lily, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Ils parlaient mais s'interrompirent pour leur sourire.

- Vous avez pris le métro, non ?- demanda la rouquine et elle se leva pour ranger les malles de ses amies. James l'imita.

- Lily, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de la place pour tout ici- remarqua le garçon.

La rouquine coïncida.

- On va mettre les nôtres dans le wagon des préfets ?- proposa t-elle

- Oui, attends, je vais t'aider, c'est lourd.

Avec l'aide de Sirius et sous le regard halluciné de Kate et Elise, James et Lily descendirent leurs affaires et rangèrent celles des filles. Puis ils sortirent et dirent au revoir au reste du groupe pour un moment: ils devaient faire la ronde et vérifier que tous les élèves étaient là.

Kate et Elise fixaient la porte comme si un ange venait de sortir.

- Qui sont ces deux-là et où sont James et Lily ?- demanda Kate.

- Attendez, une seconde… qu'est ce qui se passe ici?- demanda la brune en regardant les maraudeurs- Pourquoi Lily et James ne sont pas chacun à un bout du train, cachés dans un coin à s'apitoyer sur soi-mêmes et à s'éviter ?- elle s'assit.

- Ils étaient comme ça lorsque je suis arrivé- assura Peter comme si Elise cherchait un coupable et Remus confirma de la tête.

Sirius se gratta la tête et s'assit devant sa cousine.

- Maintenant que vous en parlez… James est bizarre depuis notre retour de chez mon oncle… Il n'est plus constamment en rogne. Et il m'a dit qu'il avait tout arrangé avec Lily. Qu'ils étaient à nouveau amis o quelque chose comme ça…

- À nouveau ? Parce qu'ils l'ont été à un moment ?- s'étonna Peter.

- Bien sûr- soupira Elise- Une amitié… compliquée. Mais je ne comprends pas ça de toutes façons- elle montra le wagon et réfléchit.

- Quoi ?- demanda Kate

- Moi non plus- continua Remus- Vous avez vu comment ils ont agi il y a un moment ?

Elise affirma.

- Je crois que vous cherchez midi à quatorze heures… ils sont peut-être tout simplement fatigués de s'engueuler- dit Peter en regardant par la fenêtre

Tous considérèrent la suggestion de Peter ; elle était si improbable qu'elle pouvait être vraie.

- Je pense que…- commença Sirius.

- C'est pas vrai- coupa Elise- il faut un cerveau pour penser.

Sirius fit un geste de dédain et croisa ses bras, immédiatement Kate se mit à le câliner pour qu'il dise ce qu'il pensait ; le reste des présents plissa les yeux mais Sirius se laissa faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils ont pensé ?- demanda Lily à James en allant vers le wagon des préfets.

- Qu'une overdose d'étude nous a fondu le cerveau ou qu'on a sniffé trop de vapeur en classe de potions- répliqua James en haussant les épaules- Sirius s'en apercevra très vite.

- Et Elise et Artémis- murmura Lily

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, non ?

- Oui… mais…

James passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

- Je sais. Toi et ton amour pour l'anonymat.

- Pas tout le monde est habitué à être mondialement connu- marmonna Lily

Il plissa les yeux et elle le regarda avec la même expression qu'elle utilisait avec son père.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça… je connais tous ces regards... c'est moi qui les ai inventés- murmura le garçon.

Alors ce fut au tour de Lily de plisser les yeux.

- Hey, Mike ! Je t'ai présenté ma petite amie ? Elle s'appelle Kate- cria Sirius à un joueur de Quidditch de Pouffsouffle, qui les salua d'un air ahuri- Viens, Kate, je vais te présenter à Dumbledore.

- Je connais le professeur Dumbledore- protesta Kate

- Oui, mais il ne sait pas que tu es ma petite amie.

- Sirius, vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire- supplia t-elle en l'arrêtant à l'entrée de la Grande Salle- Je sais que ça ne te fais rien qu'on te voie avec moi. Les autres l'apprendront peu à peu, d'accord ?

Sirius la regarda, contrarié.

- Tu as honte d'être avec moi ?- demanda t-il légèrement vexé. Elle le serra dans ses bras par derrière.

- Bien sûr que non… Mais j'ai faim. Allons manger- et elle l'entraîna par la main dans la Grande Salle

Les autres les suivaient ; ils venaient d'arriver à l'école. Ils entrèrent avec tous les élèves du train et se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor où Artémis, Kate, Tracy et Sirius leur gardaient une place. Le reste de Gryffondors semblèrent s'étonner un peu en les voyant ensemble et des murmures s'élevèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Peter était allé saluer ses amies, les filles du PCMPP, qui prenaient une couleur légèrement bleutée. C'était elles qui étaient sensées s'asseoir à côté des Maraudeurs et pas ces… choses.

Gilda se leva de son banc, furieuse, et alla vers eux en arborant un sourire parfait.

- Bonjour !- s'exclama t-elle avec une animation exagérée- Vous venez avec Peter nous raconter vos vacances ?

- Plus tard Gilda. On dîne là- s'excusa Remus en retournant à sa conversation avec Sirius et Artémis.

- Oh, allons ! Vous pouvez dîner là-bas avec nous…

- Mais c'est qu'ils le font ici- coupa Tracy- Gilda, arrête ton cirque, ok ? On dîne là- répéta-t-elle.

- Je crois que je ne parlais pas avec toi, Tracy- murmura la jeune fille avec hargne.

- Tu as raison, tu parlais avec nous- intervint Sirius- Si tu veux tu peux venir dîner ici, nous n'allons pas bouger- elle fronça les lèvres- D'ailleurs, tu connais ma petite amie ? Elle s'appelle Kate- il lui passa une main autour de la taille et elle sursauta et le regarda avec réprobation.

Gilda se mordit les lèvres.

- Oui, je la connaissais… Ok… nous parlerons une autre fois…- elle essaya de cacher la frustration dans sa voix, mais elle ne put pas éviter un ton un peu plus aigu.

- Sirius !-protesta Kate lorsque la PCMPP fut partie.

- Quoi ? Elle était venue déranger- il haussa les épaules et sourit. La jeune fille sentit trembler ses genoux.

Tracy raconta alors la douche de granité à l'orange de Gilda à Sirius et Elise, qui avaient raté l'épisode parce qu'ils étaient déjà partis chez leur oncle, et que les filles étaient furieuses depuis lors et essayaient de tourner l'école contre elle.

- Heureusement, j'ai encore mes relations- conclut Tracy- elles ne m'auront pas si facilement. Je suis toujours Tracy Chambers !

- Et nous les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde ! Dieu garde l'Angleterre et sa reine !- s'exclama Lily en feignant être prise par l'émotion.

Tous, Tracy inclue, éclatèrent de rire.

Après le dîner, ils montèrent dans la Salle Commune et parlèrent un moment. Ils finirent par rester seuls et Kate décida d'aller se coucher. Elle dit au revoir à Sirius en l'embrassant comme s'ils n'allaient pas se revoir en six mois.

- Je viens de dîner- protesta Elise

Artémis et Tracy s'embrassèrent aussi et souhaitèrent bonne nuit à tout le monde. Peu après, Sirius et Elise montèrent dans leur dortoir.

- Bon, c'est l'heure de dormir, non ?- fit Remus en baillant- On y va, James ?

- Mmmm… je meurs de sommeil, mais il faut que je finisse un truc avec Lily…

- Pour la prochaine réunion de préfets- finit la rouquine- Emmerdant mais nécessaire.

Remus compatit, leur souhaita bonne nuit et disparut par les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Dès qu'ils entendirent la porte se fermer James et Lily se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent avec urgence. Quelques minutes après ils se séparèrent pour respirer, ils avaient besoin d'oxygène. Lily était assise sur les genoux de James, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle était arrivée là, ni quand la cape de l'uniforme et sa cravate avaient fini par terre.

- B'jour- fit James en riant en voyant la tête déconcertée de Lily.

Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et il la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu sais ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait ça avant…

- Bon… Peut-être que les menace de mort ont été un problème- dit-il en la séparant de quelques centimètres pour appuyer son front contre le sien.

- Ce n'étaient pas des menace de mort- se défendit-elle.

- Une fois tu as cassé un verre devant moi et tu as dit que tu ferais la même chose avec moi… Comment tu veux que je l'interprète ?

Lily ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa à nouveau doucement sur les lèvres et prit son visage entre les mains.

- Ce que tu es mignon- murmura-t-elle.

On entendit le bruit d'une porte, et Lily s'écarta rapidement de James et se laissa tomber à l'autre bout du sofa, en récupérant sa cape au passage ; le garçon fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un descendait.

- Lily, où est le dentifrice ?- Elise appelait depuis la porte- Je n'en ai plus.

- Dans ma valise, au fond…

- Monte le lui donner- dit James alors- J'ai sommeil. On se voit demain, Lily.

Lily haussa les sourcils avec contrariété, mais ne protesta pas et monta dans sa chambre. James ne semblait pas content.

Les examens n'étaient plus une possibilité lointaine ; ils étaient devenus un événement imminent. Les professeurs insistaient encore plus sur l'importance d'étudier quotidiennement, et ils avaient commencé à réviser en classe tout ce que pouvait entrer dans les ASPICs.

Le temps n'aidait pas les expectations des professeurs, puisque les derniers jours d'avril furent chauds et ensoleillés, ainsi que les premiers de mai ; une invitation évidente pour ne rien foutre et profiter du soleil près du lac. Les élèves devaient donc utiliser toute leur volonté pour s'enterrer dans la bibliothèque, réviser et s'entraîner à toute sorte de sortilèges.

Comme Kate avait prévu, la majorité de Poudlard apprit qu'ils sortaient ensemble petit à petit, et ça fit moins de bruit que Tracy et Artémis. Entre autres choses parce que tout le monde savaient que Sirius l'avait cherché pendant les deux derniers mois et que Sirius Black n'avait habituellement pas à se donner tant de peine. Même si l'opinion générale croyait qu'ils ne dureraient pas.

Un des premiers après-midi de mai, les filles sortirent réviser près du lac. Tant de livres et si peu de mouvement tapaient sur les nerfs de Tracy et Kate, et elles avaient fait un boycott pour obliger Elise et Lily à sortir. Lily et Elise finirent par accepter, mais elles emmenèrent les livres de toute façon.

Elles s'étendirent près d'un gros arbre, à quelques mètres du lac. Tracy et Kate enlevèrent leurs chaussures et allèrent se baigner les pieds. Cinq minutes après elles étaient mouillées de la tête aux pieds et s'éclaboussaient réciproquement.

- On dirait des petites filles- dit Elise

- Ce sont des petites filles- répondit Lily- Nous sommes encore des petites filles, heureusement. Si je n'avais pas tant à réviser je serais avec elles dans l'eau.

- Oui… étudier commence à être quelque chose comme manger ou respirer. J'en ai par-dessus la tête de ne faire que ça.

- Bon, tu sors souvent avec Remus.

Elise haussa un sourcil et la regarda avec un demi sourire.

- Oui… je vais avec Remus… et si tu allais le demander, je ne sors pas avec lui, ce qui n'empêche pas que nous avons une amitié fantastique et des sessions magnifiques de baisers et tout ça- conclut-elle très tranquille.

Lily la regarda et cligna plusieurs fois les yeux.

- Et on n'appelle pas ça sortir ensemble ?

- Non, parce que je suis libre de faire ce que je veux sans lui dire. Nous ne nous devons rien. C'est une amitié avec des droits.

- Et si tu tombes amoureuse de lui ? Ou s'il tombe amoureux de toi ?

- Qui a dit que je ne le suis pas déjà ?

Lily mit une tête de ne rien comprendre.

- Lily, ce dont j'ai le moins besoin c'est d'une relation stable… et pas seulement parce que je pars… Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y ait pas à la fin quelque chose de sérieux, et je ne parle pas à long terme, mais dans quelques mois. Mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête.

Lily se demanda ce que son amie voulait dire, mais elle savait que si Elise ne s'expliquait pas c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

- Et s'il te demandait de rester pour commencer quelque chose de sérieux ?

Elise sembla y réfléchir.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je resterais. Mais je ne le saurai que lorsqu'il me le demandera, s'il le fait.

Lily soupira.

- Et toi et James ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?- demanda Lily en regardant Tracy, qui avait jeté Kate dans l'eau et riait.

- Oh, allons. Je vous ai vus sortir de derrière un rideau. Vous vous embrassiez. En plus, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes vêtements le soir de notre arrivée après les vacances ?

- Nous ne nous embrassions pas- dit Lily sans conviction

- Non, bien sûr. Vous échangiez de la salive.

Lily se tut.

- Quelqu'un d'autre le sait ?- demanda t-elle quelques secondes après

- Je dirais que Sirius s'en est aperçu aussi. Et Remus m'a commenté quelque chose le week-end dernier, après la pleine lune.

Lily ne dit rien, elle appuya la tête sur ses genoux.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous vous cachez.

- C'est moi- soupira t-elle- Je veux dire, c'est moi qui ne veux pas qu'on nous voie. Je crois que James n'apprécie pas du tout.

- C'est sûr… c'est que c'est idiot, Lily. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait qu'on le sache ?

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas… tu sais que je n'aime pas…

- Que le monde sache que tu existes, oui. Mais si tu te caches on dirait que tu fais quelque chose de mal, quelque chose dont tu as honte, et James doit avoir cette impression.

Elles regardèrent encore un moment Kate et Tracy et Elise se leva d'un coup.

- Que diable !- elle enleva sa cape et couru vers le lac.

Elle prit Kate et Tracy au dépourvu et les jeta toutes les deux dans l'eau en riant. Soudain elle dut plonger elle aussi et ce fut au tour de Lily de rire. Les trois autres filles s'allièrent et Lily s'enfonça dans l'eau. Elles riaient toutes les quatre sans contrôle.

Peu après elles remontèrent dans la Salle Commune, trempées, heureuses et détendues pour continuer à étudier.

- Le mauvais côté est que je m'avais lissé les cheveux…- se plaignit Tracy en observant une des ses mèches blondes légèrement ondulée.

- Mais nous avons pris un fantastique bain de boue- remarqua Kate- c'est bon pour la peau, non ?

Tracy hocha la tête d'un air concentré. Lily les devança et se mit à courir marche arrière.

- D'accord… Je suis première à la douche !- cria-t-elle en partant vers la Salle Commune.

Elise ne bougea pas, mais Kate et Tracy filèrent derrière la rouquine qui entrait déjà dans la Tour de Gryffondor.

La jeune fille sauta habilement les escaliers et courut vers les toilettes, mais elle vit quelque chose qui la força à s'arrêter et à revenir rapidement en arrière, à l'entrée.

- N'entrez pas- ordonna-t-elle à Kate et Tracy, qui traversaient le trou du portrait.

-Pourquoi ?- demanda Kate

- Il y a des… cafards- expliqua Lily

- Des CAFARDS?- demanda Tracy alarmée.

- Comment il peut y avoir des cafards si j'entends plein de monde dedans ?- demanda Kate, pas dupe.

- Mmm…- La rouquine bloqua l'entrée à Kate- Ils crient… tu ne les entends pas ? Ils essayent de les tuer

Kate haussa les sourcils. Tracy, pendant que la rouquine était occupée, avait passé la tête par la porte puis était entrée dans la Salle Commune. Lily la vit et s'effaça devant Kate en portant une main préoccupée à son front.

On avait placardé sur le toit une affiche titrée « La vraie Tracy Chambers »couverte de photos. Toutes montraient la blonde avec un garçon, ivre, ou pire, les deux.

Une foule d'élèves regardait les photos et les murmures fusèrent dès que Tracy entra et se figea avec expression indéfinie. Humiliée. Furieuse. Qu'elle conception aurait tout ce monde d'elle ? Et Lily, Elise et Kate ?... et Artémis ? Elle regarda une photo au hasard, où elle embrassait un Serpentard qui avait déjà quitté l'école alors qu'un autre la tenait par la ceinture, dans une fête. Elle ferma les yeux avec force et sentit soudain une terrible envie de pleurer. Elle avait honte de toutes ces photos et il lui semblait que chacune d'elles l'éloignait du bonheur qu'elle avait senti quelques minutes avant, dans le lac.

- Qu'est qui ce passe ici?- la blonde se tourna pour voir Elise qui regardait la Salle Commune d'un air furieux. Elle se sentit mal, très mal, et sortit en courant. Elle eut du mal à tenir jusqu'à sa chambre sans pleurer.

- Qui a affiché tout ça ?- dit alors Lily. Le silence se fit dans la Salle, à part quelques rires depuis un groupe de sofas. Gilda et ses amies ; c'était prévisible- C'est vous ?

- C'est un joli mural, n'est-ce pas ?- répondit seulement Gilda, Rachel baissa le regard.

- Groupe de chiennes !- hurla Kate hors d'elle- Comment vous avez osé faire un truc comme ça?

- Elle le méritait- lâcha Gilda- pour nous humilier de cette façon. Elle se croit meilleure que nous ? Elle ne l'est pas ! Elle est aussi une chienne !

La brune la gifla et la jeune fille cria, mais se tut dès qu'elle vit les yeux menaçants fixés sur elle. Elise avait le même regard que Sirius lorsqu'elle était en colère.

- N'insulte jamais une de mes amies. Tu as compris ou tu veux que je te le tatoue sur le front pour que tu le vois chaque fois que tu te regardes dans un miroir ?- elle s'inclina dangereusement vers elle et Gilda recula, intimidée. Le reste du PCMPP n'en menait pas plus large.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?- Artémis, Peter et Remus venaient d'entrer. Ils revenaient sûrement de voir l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch et regardaient les photos. Remus sauta et arracha l'affiche du mur. Artémis était allé vers ses amies pour empêcher Elise de gifler Gilda à nouveau.

- Je crois que c'est à vous- fit Remus en leur jetant le poster- Je n'aurai attendu un truc aussi sale et déloyal de personne, même pas vous. Tracy était votre amie- il leur cracha dessus avec dédain, et les filles baissèrent à nouveau le regard. Peter s'assit avec elles et examina les photographies avec consternation : il ne sortait dans aucune.

Artémis regarda l'affiche quelques instants encore.

- Où est Tracy ?- demanda t-il en écartant le regard avec le même regard imperturbable que d'habitude.

- Dans la chambre- répondit Kate, et il s'y dirigea.

Kate allait l'accompagner, mais Lily l'arrêta et secoua la tête. Remus entoura les épaules d'Élise avec un bras et la traîna hors de la Salle Commune pour que l'air frais évacue la rage qui suintait de tous les pores de sa peau. Avant de sortir, la brune dirigea un regard menaçant vers les filles qui soutenaient la pancarte.

- Un autre coup comme ça et j'informe le directeur- dit posément Lily- Maintenant, et grâce à vous, cinquante points de mois pour Gryffondor- les élèves qui la sentirent ouvrirent démesurément la bouche- Remerciez-les- dit-elle à ceux qui la regardaient en quête d'explications.

- Tu fais ça parce que c'est ton amie !- marmonna alors Gilda hargneusement.

- Fais-le à nouveau avec quelqu'un d'autre, et je me ferai un plaisir d'informer le directeur et de t'enlever cinquante autres points… à ma maison, oui- dit-elle avec un regard pour les autres.

Kate et elle sortirent de la Salle Commune en direction de la salle de bain des préfets. Entre temps, elles étaient encore trempées.

…

- Ouvre la porte, Tracy- Artémis était dans la chambre des filles, devant la porte des toilettes, d'où sortait un bruit de sanglots étouffés- Je sais que tu es là, ouvre-moi.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Artémis soupira.

- Tracy. Arrête de pleurer, tu t'apitoies sur toi-même.

- C'est pas vrai !- s'écria la jeune fille avec la voix trop aigue.

- Tu pleures pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas changer, Tracy.

- Tu ne comprends pas Artémis !- hurla-t-elle- Elles ont raison ! C'est moi celle des photos !

Il y eut un silence étrange, entrecoupé par des sanglots.

- Oui Tracy, c'est toi. Et ?- dit Artémis tout à coup.

- Comment, et ?- s'écria la jeune fille en s'essuyant le nez- Tu n'as pas vu les photos ? Tu n'as pas honte de moi ?- son ton disait clairement qu'elle croyait connaître la réponse. Oui.

Artémis soupira.

- Tracy, ces photos ne m'apprennent rien. Je savais déjà tout ça… même si je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me dérange pas…

- Tu vois ?- murmura la jeune fille entre ses larmes.

- Mais tout ce qui compte est que tu as arrêté parce que tu as décidé d'arrêter. Un homme est ce que sont ses décisions.

Un autre silence.

- C'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit- murmura la fille derrière la porte

- Et c'est un génie- conclut Artémis

- Il collectionne des chaussettes- commenta Tracy. Artémis ne put pas éviter sourire- Mais c'est si humiliant…- elle baissa le ton- Je voulais juste qu'elle me laissent tranquille !

- Elles étaient vexées et voulaient se venger, Tracy. Mais maintenant tu dois sortir la tête haute et leur montrer que tu es au-dessus de tout ça.

- Je ne veux pas sortir… -murmura la fille

- Allez, du courage…

- Non, c'est n'est pas pour ça. C'est que je viens de m'apercevoir que l'eau du lac a fait couler mon rimmel. Je suis horrible !

Artémis rit à nouveau.

- Tu m'ouvres, princesse ?

Tracy ne répondit pas, mais tourna la clef. Le garçon entra et la trouva assise sur le wc, occupée à se laver le visage avec du papier hygiénique.

- Waouh, donc c'est ça une salle de bains de fille ? – dit-il en observant toutes les pots, petits pots, bouteilles et petites bouteilles dans les étagères.

Tracy sourit et Artémis s'agenouilla devant elle et embrassa ses mains.

- Allons princesse, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce genre de choses, mais je crois que tout ira mieux après une glace au chocolat.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Les glaces ont beaucoup de calories.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui tu as fait beaucoup de sport et tu as pleuré, tu as besoin d'énergie. Je pense que nous pouvons nous le permettre… non ?

La fille le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Nous pouvons, oui- elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et entoura son cou de ses bras, et il posa les mains sur ses jambes et les caressa doucement- Rien de ce que montrent les photos… je veux dire que… donc… que…- elle se tordit les mains nerveusement.

- Je sais- il lui caressa la joue et elle sourit- Bon, une glace au chocolat nous attend- Il lui tendit la main. Tracy la prit.

- Attends que je sois présentable… Plutôt mourir que sortir avec ces cheveux !

- Tu es trempée.

- Ah tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué…

…

- On est de mauvaise humeur, hein ?

Elise haussa les épaules et Remus la couvrit avec sa propre cape.

- On va où ?- demanda t-elles quelques minutes après, alors qu'ils montaient des escaliers.

- Nulle part. Je te promène pour que tu te détendes.

Elle lui lança un regard mais continua à marcher.

- Je crois qu'on peut revenir maintenant- proposa Remus. Il s'aperçut alors que depuis un moment c'était Elise qui guidait et il sourit- Et maintenant on va où?

Elise ne répondit pas mais sourit et s'arrêta soudain, décrivit un quart de tour sur ses talons, tira de la cravate du lycanthrope et embrassa ardemment un Remus pris pas surprise, qui ouvrit les yeux démesurément. Puis elle déposa un baiser sur son nez.

- J'avais besoin de ça. Merci.

- De rien. Enchanté de t'aider- plaisanta-t-il- Tu crois que tu auras besoin de plus d'aide, je veux dire, dans un futur proche ? Maintenant par exemple ?

Elise éleva les mains jusqu'à derrière le coup du garçon et lui fit un massage. Elle sourit lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras par derrière et l'approcha de lui.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'aide- Remus enterra sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune fille et parcourut de sa langue la peau fine de sa gorge- Oh oui- murmura t-elle- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide là bas.

- Ahhhhhhh !- s'écria une voix alors, et tous les deux levèrent la tête pour voir qui c'était.

- Pas toi- se plaignit Elise en un murmure.

_Je vous jure que cette fois ce n'est pas du mélo. C'est plutôt du côté humoristique, d'ailleurs._

_À partir de vos réponses, j'ai décidé de ne pas traduire la suite de ce fic. J'ai plus envie d'en finir avec le Mariage… James et Lily ne se mettrons jamais ensemble si je n'y travaille pas un peu… et Aveugles aussi- Sirius n'est pas plus rapide qu'eux._

_Biz à toutes_


	21. Ce n'est pas si simple

**Disclaimer: Tout ça ne m'appartient pas (trd d****'Hermione-weasley86 et livre de JKR). Mais ce serait un bon cadeau d'anniversaire. Allez, quoi… Rien qu'un petit morceau.**

21. CE N'EST PAS SI SIMPLE

Elise éleva les mains jusqu'à derrière le coup du garçon et lui fit un massage. Elle sourit lorsqu'il la pris dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'aide- Remus enterra sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune fille et parcourut de sa langue la peau fine de sa gorge- Oh oui- murmura-t-elle- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide là-bas.

- Ahhhhhhh !- s'écria alors une voix, et tous les deux levèrent la tête pour voir qui c'était.

- Pas toi- se plaignit Elise en un murmure.

Sirius et James étaient plantés au milieu du couloir, vêtus de leur uniforme de Quidditch et avec leurs jolies mandibules décrochées à environ 5 cm de leur place naturelle.

- Traître ! Faux frère !- gueula furieusement Sirius - Alors c'est toi le vrai corrupteur de ma cousine ? Mon propre ami ! Sang de mon sang !

- Enfin… je n'irais pas jusqu'à sang de ton sang- observa James d'un ton neutre à côté de lui.

- C'est une honte !- s'écria Sirius.

- Oui… Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dit que vous étiez ensemble ?

Elise se sépara de Remus.

- Qui a dit que nous le soyons?- demanda-t-elle- Et toi cousin mêle-toi de tes affaires !

- Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?- insista James déboussolé.

- Non- déclara Elise.

- Oui- assura Remus au même temps- Une seconde… On ne sort pas ensemble ?

James se gratta la tête pensivement et Sirius s'empressa de s'interposer entre son ami et sa cousine.

- On ne sort pas ensemble ?- répéta Remus.

- Nous n'avons pas encore discuté ce point-là, que je sache- répondit Elise.

- Et je trouve fantastique que…- avait continué Sirius entre les deux.

- Ferme-la !- firent au même temps Remus et la jeune fille. Ils le bousculèrent ensemble, et Sirius s'écarta, tout à coup effrayé.

- Bon, techniquement nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais dans la pratique… tu es ma petite amie non ?- insista le lycanthrope. Elise faisait tourner une mèche humide autour de son doigt- Non ?

La jeune fille soupira et le regarda sérieusement.

- Je te plais, Remus ?

- Ok, je ne veux pas écouter ça- déclara James en disparaissant rapidement dans le couloir- Et toi non plus Paddy.

- Eh, moi oui !- protesta Sirius.

James attrapa son ami par le cou de l'uniforme et l'entraîna derrière lui en ignorant ses protestations.

- Bien sûr que tu me plais Elise- dit le garçon, avec l'air blessé- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici sinon ? Je ne te plais pas, moi ?

Elise soupira et se réclina contre le mur.

- Bien sûr que tu me plais. Depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi. Tu dis que je te plais… c'est un problème…

- Didrell- déduisit automatiquement le lycanthrope avec une voix un peu amère.

Elise le regarda avec confusion puis secoua la tête.

- Mais tu pars en France avec lui- s'obstina le garçon.

- Je pars en France où il y a 50 millions de français, et il se trouve qu'il en fait partie- répliqua Elise. Le visage de Remus s'altéra à nouveau- Je te jure que Didrell n'est pas le problème.

Il s'approcha et la força à lever le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, alors ?- Elise détourna le regard et Remus s'écarta d'elle- Elise… Je ne vais pas te dire que tu me plaisais depuis le début parce que ce n'est pas vrai ; mais maintenant tu me plais. Beaucoup. Je croyais que nous étions ensemble… Je ne comprends rien, Elise.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Elise semblait à court de mots. Elle se redressa et s'approcha du garçon pour lui caresser doucement le bras.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de Didrell, Remus. Même pas parce que je pars en France…

- Alors pourquoi ?- demanda-t-il avec l'air incrédule.

Le silence à nouveau.

- Je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas te le dire. C'est quelque chose que je dois passer seule, tu comprends?- elle soupira- Je crois que… qu'on fera mieux de laisser tomber.

- Laisser tomber quoi ?- son ton était cinglant et il s'éloignait déjà- J'ai cru comprendre que nous n'étions pas ensemble.

- Remus…- supplia-t-elle.

- Fais ce que tu voudras, Elise- dit le garçon en lui tournant le dos- Retourne avec Didrell ou va garder tes secrets. Je m'en fous, franchement- et il disparut dans le couloir.

Sirius et James arrivèrent dans la salle commune sans que le premier ait cessé de ronchonner dans sa barbe, au moment où Artémis et Tracy sortaient, la main dans la main. Des chuchotements fusaient sur le sillage de la jeune fille, mais Artémis lui avait serré la main et ça l'avait aidé à maintenir la tête haute.

- Ey, couple de bienheureux- salua Sirius- Vous savez où est Kate ?

Artémis et Tracy secouèrent la tête.

- Elle était avec Elise et Lily dans la Salle Commune il y a dix minutes… maintenant j'en sais rien- répondit Artémis.

- Elise est occupée à bécoter Remus en ce moment- informa James avec un sourire narquois pour Sirius, qui grimaçait. Tracy et Artémis échangèrent un regard, lui avec un sourire et elle avec l'air éberlué- Eh Tracy… ça va ?- demanda James, qui n'était pas au courant des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la salle commune quelques minutes avant.

La blonde rougit et baissa le regard. Artémis lui serra la main et secoua légèrement la tête à l'intention de James, qui comprit que ce n'était pas le moment.

- On va aux cuisines- annonça Artémis pour briser le silence- Peter est dedans.

James et Sirius le remercièrent et entrèrent dans la Salle Commune pendant que le couple disparaissait dans les escaliers. Les deux Maraudeurs perçurent tout de suite l'ambiance tendue de la Salle. Peter, assis entre quelques élèves de sixième année, se leva en les voyant et leur expliqua ce qui était arrivé. James chercha les filles du PCMPP du regard mais elles étaient montées dans leur dortoir.

- Elise a giflé Gilda- acheva Peter- Elle semblait complètement hors d'elle.

- Bravo pour ma cousine- murmura Sirius- Ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça !- ajouta-t-il tout de suite avec un regard menaçant pour James et Peter.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient aussi…- commença James.

- Chiennes- collabora Sirius. James hocha la tête- Oui… on a passé de très bons moments ensemble, tout ce temps…

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on a rencontré des filles avec de la vraie personnalité- murmura James pour lui-même, mais Sirius sembla l'entendre et approuver- Ça change.

Sirius se grata le cou avec un demi sourire et se tourna vers Peter.

- Tu as vu Kate ?- demanda-t-il.

- Elle est partie avec Lily il y a quelques minutes, mais je ne sais pas où.

Remus fit alors son entrée dans la Salle Commune et salua ses amis d'un geste sec avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Et celui-là ?- demanda Peter, surpris.

Sirius haussa les épaules et James soupira « femmes » d'un air blasé. Le portrait de la grosse Dame se rouvrit et ce fut au tour d'Elise d'entrer et de s'approcher d'eux, elle aussi abattue.

- Donnez ça à Remus- murmura-t-elle en tendant à James la cape que le lycanthrope lui avait prêté, puis elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre.

- _Cette_ femme?- demanda Peter en la désignant de la tête. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête- Vraiment… Elles sont en train de vous sucer la cervelle…

Lily et Kate sortirent de la salle de bains des préfets une fois présentables, après avoir séché leurs vêtements, qui sentaient encore les algues et la boue, avec un sortilège. Elles considéraient qu'elles avaient déjà laissé à Artémis et Tracy un temps d'intimité raisonnable, et qu'elles pouvaient entrer dans leur dortoir se changer et prendre une douche.

- Je vais me teindre les cheveux en orange- annonça Kate soudain- Avec un de ces sortilèges permanents.

- Moi j'aime bien tes cheveux- Lily haussa un sourcil- D'ailleurs… orange ?

- Oui, du roux mais plus clair… J'en ai marre d'être blonde. Je veux changer un peu.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Je connais un endroit où on fait ça très bien- les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent pour voir Artémis et Tracy dans le couloir, la main dans la main et avec un grand pot de glace.

- De la glace !- les yeux de Lily s'illuminèrent et elle fonça sur le pot. Artémis leva le bras pour l'empêcher de s'en approprier.

- Oui ?- Kate s'approcha de Tracy- Tu dois me dire où c'est, j'irai après les examens.

- Shh, arrête Lily !- Artémis esquiva son amie- Cette glace est réservée aux gens déprimés.

Lily émit un gémissement en regardant les trois autres continuer vers la Salle Commune.

- Mais c'est que je suis très déprimée !- affirma-t-elle en cherchant parmi ses souvenirs tristes- Mmmm… Ma sœur ma déteste et ma tortue est morte lorsque j'avais sept ans.

- Tu détestes aussi ta sœur- répliqua Kate- et ta tortue est morte parce que tu l'as baignée dans du détergent de laver le sol.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir le pH neutre des tortues !- se défendit-elle en sautant dans la Salle Commune à travers le portrait.

- Non, mais sûrement pas 2'5- contra Artémis.

Lily marmonna quelque chose, et redoubla d'intensité lorsque Kate fila vers la douche. Elle avait raté et la glace au chocolat et le bain.

- Ey Lils !

Elle se tourna ; James et Sirius lui faisaient des signes depuis les fauteuils près des fenêtres. Elle s'approcha, un peu moins fâchée.

- S'lut- dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans un sofa à côté de celui de Sirius. James eut une expression fugace de lassitude ; il y avait de la place à côté de lui.

- Tu pues- se plaignit le brun.

- _Eau de Toilet_ « Lac de Poudlard »- répondit-elle- On a pris un bain vêtements inclus, ta petite amie s'est embastillée dans les toilettes et moi je suis condamnée à sentir comme Nessy dans la vie.

Mais Kate apparut dans les escaliers et les rejoignit.

- Elise est arrivée avant- expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant entre Sirius et James- et après c'est mon tour- elle lança un regard significatif en direction de la rousse.

Lily plissa les yeux.

- Tu peux te doucher dans notre dortoir- proposa Sirius à Kate. Elle le regarda avec méfiance- Il y a Remus aussi- ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Kate considéra la suggestion puis se releva.

- Je vais chercher mon shampoing et tout ça…- elle rougit. L'idée de se doucher où son petit ami étaient assez… excitante.

Deux minutes après elle revint avec tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans un sac ; il n'était pas question de que toute l'école finisse au courant de qu'elle allait prendre une douche chez les Maraudeurs. Sirius lui prit la main et éclata de rire en voyant la couleur de ses joues.

Lily lança à James un regard en coin et vit ses yeux fixés sur elle. Elle regarda à nouveau droit devant elle.

- Ton parfum est très sensuel- le garçon sourit et Lily le regarda avec un faux air ennuyé.

- Oui, les algues sont un puissant aphrodisiaque- approuva-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, de toute façon- murmura-t-il près de son oreille, puis il baissa la tête avec l'intention d'embrasser le creux de son cou ; mais elle l'arrêta.

- Pas ici, on pourrait nous voir- le réprimanda-t-elle.

James exhala un soupire exaspéré et se redressa.

- On pourrait nous voir partout. Nous n'avons pas été plus de cinq minutes seuls depuis que nous sommes rentrés, et je pourrais compter avec les doigts de la main les fois que j'ai pu t'embrasser sans que tu te sépares soudain parce que tu avais entendu quelque chose.

- James…- commença-t-elle.

- James rien du tout ; je ne te demande pas de mettre une annonce dans la Gazette, je veux juste pouvoir t'embrasser tranquillement sans avoir la sensation que je fais quelque chose de mal !

La rouquine baissa le regard et se gratta le front.

- Ce n'est pas si simple pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas simple ?- répondit-il brusquement.

- Écoute- dit-elle en le regardant- Tu as été avec plein de filles et tu es sorti avec la plupart d'entre elles. Tu es un mythe de l'école ou presque. Dès qu'on me verra avec toi une nuée de gens se ruera sur moi pour essayer de me démontrer à quel point je suis peu adéquate pour toi. Je refuse de passer par ça.

James ne détourna pas son regard des yeux verts de la jeune fille.

- Les gens sont vraiment si importants, Lily ? Tu agis comme ce qu'ils pensent ne te touchait pas, mais en réalité c'est seulement parce que tu es encore plus vulnérable aux critiques que les autres…

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai- il la coupa- Embrasse-moi ici, devant tout le monde, pour prouver le contraire.

Lily le regarda avec colère et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

- Tu vois ?- dit James partagé entre le triomphe et la colère. Il se leva- Je m'en vais avant qu'on se fasse des idées parce que nous sommes seuls.

Lily ne bougea pas de son fauteuil pendant quelques secondes. Elle le comprenait… Mais elle n'était pas capable de lui prouver en public ce qu'elle sentait pour lui. Elle était vulnérable ?

Tracy et Artémis étaient assis par terre près du lit de la jeune fille lorsque Lily entra dans sa chambre. Ils finissaient la glace que le garçon tenait sur ses genoux en bavardant à mi-voix. Au moins, Tracy se portait mieux. Elle souriait et se réclinait sur son petit ami. Ce serait sûrement agréable de pouvoir faire la même chose avec James sans se préoccuper des regards… Elle secoua la tête et pris ses affaires pour entrer dans la douche. Elise avait tiré les rideaux de son lit et Lily lança un regard interrogatif vers le couple. Ils lui répondirent par gestes qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Elise ne sortit pas du lit de la journée. S'il s'était agit de Lily ou Kate, les autres auraient tiré les rideaux pour discuter leurs problèmes, mais Elise ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Elle ne s'altérait pas souvent mais elle se repliait sur elle-même quand quelque chose ne marchait pas. Ses amis finiraient par tout savoir, mais elle avait d'abord besoin de solitude.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, la jeune fille était debout et d'humeur normale : reposée et pleine d'énergie. Son attitude avant les classes ne varia pas, à l'exception d'un mutisme prolongé lorsque les Maraudeurs s'assirent près d'elles pour manger.

Dumbledore demanda leur attention pendant quelques secondes pour leur donner les horaires des BUSEs et des ASPICs, qui auraient lieu en moins d'un mois. Il pria aussi les deux Préfets en Chef de le rejoindre dans son bureau après les classes pour débattre une affaire importante. Lily spécula sur ce que son directeur entendait par « affaire importante ». Peut-être une redistribution des tableaux, ou s'il convenait de commander de la crème ou du riz au lait pour le dessert du lendemain…

La jeune fille regarda James pour lui demander son opinion, mais son visage rigide la découragea. Il devait être toujours fâché. Elle vainquit sa timidité pour faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Sans abandonner son petit-déjeuner, elle posa la main sur la cuisse du garçon et la caressa doucement avec le bout des doigts. Apparemment elle réussit à attirer son attention, parce que le pain grillé qu'il portait à sa bouche s'immobilisa à mi-chemin et il lui jeta un regard surpris. Lily se tourna pour lui sourire et ne retira pas sa main. Il lui rendit le sourire et elle sut qu'elle était pardonnée ; elle lui donna une petite claque sur la jambe et se reconcentra sur sa nourriture. Mais alors elle sentit quelque chose qui lui mit le feu aux joues : James faisait sur sa jambe la même chose qu'elle avait fait sur la sienne il y a quelques secondes. La jeune fille lui lança un regard indigné et se sentit rougir de plus en plus, mais il l'ignora.

- Lily, ça va ?- Tracy la regarda avec circonspection depuis l'autre côté de la table.

La rouquine sursauta et écarta la main de James.

- Euh ? Ou-oui, ça va, c'est qu'il fait un peu chaud, tu ne trouves pas ?- s'excusa-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

- Oui…- répondit Tracy sans conviction. Artémis la dévisageait aussi, mais en riant. Il lui cligna l'œil.

Lily regarda la table, c'était tellement embarrassant ! Et la main de James était de retour. Elle lui lança un autre regard de reconvention mais il ne le releva pas davantage. Kate se mit à lui dire quelque chose sur des chansons, mais il était tellement dur de ce concentrer avec la main de James sur sa cuisse ! Maudit soit l'instant où elle en avait eut l'idée !

Même si… c'était agréable après tout…

Ils se levèrent peu après pour aller en classe. Lily remarqua que Artémis était resté en arrière, alors que Tracy continuait avec Kate et James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?- demanda Lily en le rejoignant- Si c'est au sujet du petit-déjeuner- elle rougit à nouveau et chercha une excuse rapidement.

Le garçon éclata de rire.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu avais au petit-déjeuner. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises par toi-même au lieu de le découvrir par hasard- lui reprocha-t-il. Elle sourit timidement :

- Alors tu ne voulais pas me parler de… ?

- James ? Non. Je suis sûr que vous êtes bien ensemble, mais se cacher, quand même…- Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer- Ça fait rien, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire.

- Alors c'était quoi?- demanda la rouquine, rassérénée.

- Elise.

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Tu as remarqué toi aussi?

- Elle ne va pas bien depuis le retour des vacances- affirma Artémis avec préoccupation- Elle a des moments de...tristesse, je ne sais pas, comme si elle était si perdue dans son monde intérieur qu'elle oubliait tout le reste...

Lily hocha la tête.

- Je crois que c'est depuis les vacances qu'elle a passé chez son oncle Alphard. Kate m'a dit qu'elle a disparu un matin entier sans donner d'explications. Parfois elle dit des choses pour soi-même, plutôt pour les autres... et il y a Remus, aussi.

Artémis haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Remus ?

- Il plait à Elise. Et elle plait à Remus. Mais elle est venue me dire qu'elle ne peut pas sortir avec lui, pas maintenant, et je ne sais pas quoi sur un type de relations qu'elle ne peut pas avoir pour l'instant au moins.

- Pour ?- demanda le garçon avec étonnement.

Lily haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

- Elle a un problème.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on n'arrivera pas à le lui soutirer. Elise finit toujours par nous le dire par elle-même- rappela Artémis.

- Oui, mais ce pourrait être quelque chose de… grave- soupira la rouquine en entrant en classe.

Artémis hocha la tête et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Attendons encore quelques jours, ok ? On verra ce qu'on fait après.

Lily acquiesça.

- Tu as déjà parlé avec Kate ?

Le garçon hocha la tête :

- Elle avait remarqué elle aussi. On dirait qu'on a des capteurs pour ce genre de choses- plaisanta-t-il ; Lily sourit, un peu mélancolique- Viens ici, Lily- Il la serra dans ses bras avec force- À la fin ce ne sera rien et on se sera rongé les sangs inutilement.

La jeune fille sembla soulagée lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et elle s'assit à côté d'Elise, qui semblait à nouveau parfaitement normale. Lily ne put pas éviter de lui lancer un regard cauteleux. Artémis s'assit avec Tracy, qui le reçut avec un baiser.

Après la dernière heure, Lily se sépara de ses amies et alla directement dans le bureau du directeur. James l'attendait à la sortie de la classe, récliné contre le mur. Ils se sourirent. Elle s'était réconciliée avec le Maraudeur au moins pour quelques jours.

Ils marchaient dans le couloir depuis quelques instants lorsque Lily lança un regard rapide derrière elle et attira James vers elle d'un geste précis pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, en mordant tendrement sa lèvre inférieure. Après quelques courtes secondes elle se sépara de lui et poursuivit son chemin vers le bureau du directeur.

- Lily !- se plaignit le garçon comiquement, immobile là où elle l'avait laissé.

- Voilà pour le petit déjeuner- lui rappela la rouquine en pointant vers lui un doigt vengeur.

- Lily !- répéta-t-il, et il fit deux pas dans sa direction- Ça ne se fait pas- murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Elle le repoussa comme s'il était un moustique.

- Et ça ne se fait pas de balader ses mains à l'heure de manger.

Le garçon fit la grimace.

- Mais c'est quand tu me laisses…- protesta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Lily lui jeta un regard en coin.

Ils atteignirent la gargouille du bureau du directeur et dirent le mot de passe pour monter les escaliers en pierre et frapper à la porte. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. James frappa avec plus d'insistance, sans résulta. Alors il tourna la poignée. La porte était ouverte.

- On attendra dedans.

- James, je ne crois pas…- mais le garçon était déjà dans le bureau et déplaçait les affaires du directeur. La rouquine plissa les yeux- Enfin.

Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle, puis elle s'immobilisa, debout, au centre de la chambre et lança un regard mauvais à James.

- Le directeur se fâchera si tu fouines dans son armoire- gronda Lily. James donnait des petits coups à un truc argenté qui émettait des sifflements.

- Il ne se fâche pas- contredit James en déposant l'appareil au profit d'une espèce de pendule- Je regarde toujours ses jouets et il n'a jamais protesté.

- Mais ça doit le déranger- s'obstina Lily avec les bras croisés.

James l'ignora.

- Regarde le porte-clé qu'il nous a fait récupérer le jour de la retenue- il prit le bout de la chaîne- Il aurait pu nous confier quelque chose de valeur au moins- observa-t-il en le déposant avant de s'écarter des engins du directeur, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lily. Ce qui lui plut moins c'est qu'il se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement et qu'elle dût commencer à reculer.

- Mmmm… James, ce n'est pas le moment- menaça-t-elle lorsque son dos heurta le mur.

James appuya une main de chaque côté de la tête de Lily.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de quoi ?- demanda-t-il en approchant la tête jusqu'à toucher le nez de la jeune fille.

- Nous sommes dans le bureau du directeur- murmura la rouquine.

Mais James faisait déjà quelque chose près de son oreille avec la bouche, quelque chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

- James !- murmura-t-elle encore, mais il l'ignora. Il frôla ses lèvres contre les siennes puis il se sépara. Il eut le temps de répéter la même chose deux fois avant que la jeune fille, impatiente, utilise le cou de sa chemise pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasse passionnellement. James lui entoura la taille avec le bras et la serra contre son corps.

- Hum, hum. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils rompirent le contact en un état proche à la perte de contrôle. Le directeur ne les regardait pas ; il observait les terrains de l'école par la fenêtre, mais le reflet de son visage sur la vitre montrait qu'il souriait. Lily se coiffa et vérifia que ses vêtements était là où ils étaient sensés être pendant que James se passait une main par les cheveux.

- Vous vouliez nous voir, monsieur ?-demanda-t-il en s'ajustant les lunettes.

Dumbledore se retourna et les regarda avec des yeux joyeux, comme s'il avait déjà oublié qu'ils étaient là.

- C'est ça, mes enfants. Asseyez-vous un moment- il fit une filigrane avec la baguette et fit apparaître deux fauteuils roses avec des dentelles sur le dossier. James et Lily les occupèrent- Tiens, tiens… Vous sortez ensemble, alors ?

James dut contenir un éclat de rire et Lily rougit.

- Avec tous les respects, monsieur le directeur, vous nous avez appelés pour ça ? Je ne le considère pas un sujet à débattre- dit-elle très sérieusement.

Le vieil homme se caressa la barbe.

- Vous êtes si ennuyeuse, Mlle Evans…- la jeune fille fit une grimace excédée et James ne fit plus rien pour contenir le rire- mais si vous êtes tellement pressés… Je vous ai appelés pour vous punir.

Ils n'auraient pas été plus surpris si Fumseck s'était mis à danser le cancan.

- Nous punir ?- répétèrent-ils avec incrédulité.

- Oui. Vous ne croyiez sûrement pas que la dispute avec M. Rogue allait passer sans la punition correspondante- expliqua-t-il avec sa voix la plus dure.

- Mais monsieur… Lily n'a rien fait- protesta James.

- Mlle Evans aurait du me notifier l'incident. Ce fut M. Rogue en personne qui s'en chargea, de sorte qu'à part les points qu'il a perdu, il ne recevra pas de retenue.

La rouquine baissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait rien dit, elle ne voulait pas que James soit expulsé. Tout à coup le garçon se leva du fauteuil, très en colère.

- Mais monsieur ! Ce connard vous l'a dit seulement pour que vous nous enleviez le poste !- Lily tira de la manche de sa tunique pour le rassoire et lui serra la main pour le calmer. Le directeur les regardait fixement.

- Je sais, James- soupira le vieil homme, et pendant quelques instants les rides se firent plus évidentes sur son visage- Mais je dois faire quelque chose, vous ne pouvez pas simplement sauter la retenue. Et au lieu de vous enlever le poste, je vais juste vous punir pour l'exemple. Vous vous chargerez de préparer la graduation des élèves de septième année. Et tout ce que ça implique, dîner et bal. Et discours de graduation, est-il seulement nécessaire que je vous le rappelle ?

- Bal ?- répéta Lily- Il n'y a jamais eu de bal de graduation.

Dumbledore retrouva son sourire.

- Moui, mais j'ai envie de danser après vous avoir vu le jour de St Valentin et je considère nécessaire que vous organisiez un bal.

- Mais monsieur… la graduation… c'est… nos examens !- protesta la jeune fille.

- Vous aurez une semaine après les examens pour tout préparer, Mlle Evans- dit le directeur avec un regard doux- et je suis sûr de que vous trouverez des volontaires pour vous aider.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard. Les autres leurs donneraient un coup de main pour sûr.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire- acheva le directeur- Si vous avec des doutes…- Les deux Préfets en chef secouèrent la tête et sortirent du bureau avec la tête basse.

Lily regardait James du coin de l'œil en descendant les escaliers. Il avait le visage dur, sûrement à cause de Rogue. Elle lui frotta l'épaule doucement et il se tourna rapidement avec un sourire aux lèvres pour lui donner un baiser rapide. Lily l'observait encore. James était bon et il l'aimait. Une chose tellement simple l'inondait d'une émotion si intense qu'elle lui arrêtait la respiration. Elle se sentait capable de crier jusqu'à être aphone, elle sentait la vie plus que jamais chaque fois qu'il la touchait… elle sentait qu'elle l'aimait. Cet après-midi, ce sentiment prit un sens encore plus fort et Lily avait besoin de lui dire et de lui montrer… mais le problème était de lui montrer. Elle ne savait pas.

- Tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore a dépassé les bornes cette fois ?- demanda-t-elle simplement, avec un sourire- Bal de graduation… il a du le tirer d'un film médiocre de Hollywood.

James sourit et la pris par la taille.

- Oui… mais ce sera bien d'aller à un bal avec toi- murmura-t-il- Si tu veux bien aller avec moi bien sûr.

Lily leva le regard et fronça les lèvres.

- Oh allez Lils ! On peut aller à un bal en amis… tu ne vas même pas me laisser ça ?

La rouquine s'aperçut qu'il se renfrognait, alors elle hocha la tête rapidement et changea de sujet. Elle verrait bien ce qu'elle ferait… même si elle aussi avait envie d'aller avec lui, aussi mièvre que ça puisse sonner.

- Un bal ! UN BAL !- s'écria Tracy en plein dîner, enthousiasmée. La moitié des élèves de l'école se tournèrent vers elle.

Lily posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Dumbledore nous a dit de ne pas l'annoncer- dit-elle- Ce n'est pas officiel.

- Cool !- elle l'ignora et battit des paumes- Il faut que vous me laissiez vous aider pour l'organisation, la décoration, les annuaires, la musique, le dîner…

L'expression d'horreur de James et Lily empira au fur et à mesure que Tracy continuait son énumération.

Lily sentit une main sur l'épaule. Elle se tourna et vit Artémis, qui lui souriait.

- On vous aidera.

La rouquine soupira et sourit avec reconnaissance.

- Et qui fera le discours de graduation ?- demanda Kate timidement.

- James- déclara la rouquine.

- Lily- renchérit le concerné. Ils échangèrent un regard mauvais- Pourquoi moi ?- protesta-t-il.

- Et pourquoi moi ?- répliqua-t-elle- Toi tu es doué pour parler en public.

James allait protester mas Elise fut plus rapide.

- Moi aussi je crois que ce devrait être toi, James. Je ne sais pas, tu es plus représentatif- insista la brune. Lily hocha la tête furieusement.

- Mais c'est Lily la meilleure en classe- intervint Remus- ce devrait être elle.

Elise lui lança un regard ennuyé. Les autres se turent, écrasés par la tension entre eux.

- James est aussi très bon en classe- réfuta-t-elle.

- Mais Lily est dans la majorité des clubs

- Mais elle est nulle en rédaction- objecta Elise.

- Eh dis-donc !- protesta la rouquine.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de la première version de ta lettre à James ?- insista la brune. Lily encaissa la critique et trouva que son amie exagérait. Les autres suivaient la conversation entre la jeune fille et le loup-garou comme si c'était un match de ping-pong.

- Et pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? Ça n'a rien à voire avec toi- recommença Remus.

- Et pourquoi tu t'en mêles toi ?- riposta Elise rageusement.

- Parce que tu t'en est mêlée avant !- rétorqua-t-il, et il se leva en donnant un coup sur la table.

À ce point de la conversation presque plus personne dans la salle ne se souciait du dîner.

- Tu as un problème, Lupin ?- elle se leva aussi.

- Non ! C'est toi le problème- s'écria-t-il en la montrant du doigt.

- Très bien !- glapit Elise. Elle ramassa ses livres et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle.

- Très bien !- brama Remus avant qu'elle disparaisse dans l'entrée ; puis il s'effondra sur le banc.

Leurs amis assistèrent à la scène en silence. Lily et Kate échangèrent des regards découragés ; elles s'y attendaient. Elles se levèrent et suivirent Elise. Tracy et Artémis hésitèrent quelques instants puis leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Remus fixa le regard sur son assiette et ignora les murmures et les regards insistants de Sirius et James.

- Moony…- essaya le premier. Il ne broncha pas- Quel est le problème, mec ?

Pas de réponse. Ce fut à James de se risquer.

- Remus…

- Je croyais que…- commença le lycanthrope subitement- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais. Je croyais qu'elle était comme moi. Elle me plaît beaucoup- acheva-t-il en un murmure.

Sirius lui donna une claque réconfortante sur l'épaule, mais il ne dit rien.

Les filles ne trouvèrent pas Elise dans leur chambre. Elle devait savoir qu'elle n'échapperait pas là-bas à l'interrogatoire et elle avait trouvé refuge ailleurs. Après l'avoir attendue une bonne partie de la nuit, elles se résignèrent à aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Elise était dans la chambre lorsqu'elles se réveillèrent ; elle avait fini de s'habiller et maintenant rangeait le pyjama.

- B'jour !- salua-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que les autres étaient réveillées- Magnez-vous ou on ratera le petit-déjeuner.

Lily, toujours couchée, échangea un regard avec Kate puis remporta son attention sur Elise.

- Elise- aventura-t-elle- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire?

La brune arrêta de remplir son sac et se tourna avec un sourire sur le visage.

- Ne me dites pas que vous étiez inquiètes ? C'est que j'ai étudié jusqu'à tard dans la nuit… j'ai oublié l'heure- puis elle reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Kate regarda Lily avec préoccupation.

- Et la bagarre avec Remus ?- demanda Tracy en sortant du lit.

La brune haussa les épaules.

- Ça va, vraiment, ne vous angoissez pas pour ça.

Et elle entra dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer. Les trois autres filles se concertèrent.

- Elle est toujours aussi difficile ?-demanda Tracy.

Lily et Kate acquiescèrent.

La rumeur du bal de graduation s'étendit comme une traînée de poudre dans l'école et servit de distraction avant les examens. Même si rien n'avait été précisé au sujet des cavaliers, les élèves commencèrent à se chercher des partenaires. Ce fut une période chargée pour les Maraudeurs, même pour Sirius, qui était toujours avec Kate. Évidement, la situation ne ravissait pas la blonde.

Lily trouvait normale que les filles abordent James pour lui demander de les accompagner au bal. Ça la gênait, même si James déclinait toujours les offres avec un grand sourire. Ce qui ne lui sembla pas normal c'est ce qui commença quelques jours après la diffusion de la nouvelle. Elle était assise à la bibliothèque avec Elise lorsqu'un garçon de Serdaigle avec lequel elle avait à peine échangé deux mots s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut Lily- dit-il aven entrain.

- Salut- répondit-elle avec un sourire nerveux. Il s'appelait comment, déjà ?

- Ça va les examens ?- il s'assit à côté d'elle avec une familiarité qui la gêna. Elise se cacha derrière son livre pour rire à son aise.

- Oui…- répondit-elle. Il voulait quoi ce mec !

- Je me demandais si… bon, si tu serais d'accord pour venir avec moi au bal de graduation- acheva-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Non- répondit la jeune fille, congelée par la surprise. Sa brusquerie choqua le Serdaigle- C'est-à-dire que j'aurais adoré mais c'est impossible.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

- Tu vas déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lily sentit une terrible envie de lui envoyer un cinglant « de quoi je me mêle ? » mais elle se retint à temps. Elise riait toujours à ses dépends.

- Non, c'est que je suis… -elle commença et s'arrêta par manque d'inspiration.

- À l'attente de que quelqu'un de spécial lui demande- acheva la brune avec un sourire complice pour son amie- n'est-ce pas ?

Lily hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Je vois…- dit le garçon, déçu ; puis il regarda la brune par politesse- Et toi, tu vas avec quelqu'un, Elise ?

La brune sembla hésiter quelques instants puis hocha la tête.

- Oui, j'ai déjà un cavalier.

- Tant mieux, c'est un garçon chanceux- complimenta-t-il.

Il leur dit au revoir et sortit de la bibliothèque. Lily regarda Elise, impressionnée.

- Ce mec là vient de me demander d'aller au bal avec lui ou je suis devenue folle ?

- Non, Terrence Trust, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, vient de te demander d'aller avec lui au bal- corrigea Elise. Lily se souvint alors d'où elle connaissait garçon.

Pendant quelques secondes le silence régna.

- Il est fou ?- demanda la rouquine.

Elise éclata de rire.

- Non Lily, il n'est pas fou. Je suppose que tu lui plais.

- Ce doit être ça- dit-elle sur le ton « c'est aussi probable que que je gagne la loterie de Noël »

- Lily, tu es jolie, préfète en chef et intelligente, et le fait que Potter s'intéresse à toi ne fait qu'additionner des points en ta faveur. Ça m'étonne qu'on ne te l'ait pas demandé avant.

Lily haussa les sourcils avec incrédulité et reprit son travail. Sa théorie sur l'insanité du Serdaigle était définitivement plus probable.

Elle fut forcée à reconnaître son erreur lorsqu'elle du refuser deux invitations de plus avant de descendre dîner. Elise rejeta aussi un Poufsouffle qui faisait Herbologie avec elles et qui semblait si timide que la jeune fille fut désolée de devoir lui dire non.

Lorsqu'elles entraient dans la Grande Salle, Lily réalisa subitement quelque chose.

- Tu as un cavalier !- lança-t-elle à Elise, qui au début ne comprit pas.

- Ah… ça- soupira-t-elle- Simplement je n'ai pas envie d'aller au bal. Je suppose que j'irai me coucher après dîner.

Lily revit alors dans les yeux de son amie le voile de préoccupation et tristesse qu'elle avait remarqué ces derniers temps. Elise ne parlait plus avec Remus, et même si elle ne l'évitait pas, ils s'ignoraient mutuellement.

Elles s'assirent avec Tracy, Artémis, James et Remus, qui avaient révisé dans al Salle Commune. Ils n'aimaient pas le silence de la bibliothèque.

Après avoir mangé et discuté un peu, essentiellement sur le prochain match de Quidditch de Serpentard vs. Gryffondor, Lily haussa le regard et trouva les yeux de Terrence Trust. Il agita la main et Lily, un peu intimidée, lui rendit le salut avant de se concentrer sur son assiette.

- Tu connais Trust ?

Elle regarda à sa droite. James la regardait avec un air détendu qui jurait avec son visage trop sérieux.

- Mmm, en réalité non…- elle ne savait pas si lui dire, mais elle avait appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui mentir- il m'a demandé d'aller avec lui au bal.

Le Maraudeur fronça les sourcils. Lily sut qu'il était agacé, même sans raison, d'autres filles lui avaient après tout demandé la même chose.

- Où sont Kate et Sirius ?- demanda Artémis alors. Il avait entendu la conversation et voulait éviter des tensions. Ils avaient bien assez avec Elise et Remus.

Elise ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle n'en savait rien lorsqu'un éclair blond traversa la Grande Salle en leur direction et s'affala sur le banc à côté d'Artémis. C'était Kate. Et elle était en colère.

Juste lorsqu'ils allaient la questionner, Sirius entra avec l'air indigné et se dirigea vers la table. Il s'assit devant Kate et se mit à avaler tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui. Kate retournait nerveusement ce qu'elle avait mis dans son assiette mais ne mangeait rien. La journée avait été mauvais pour tout le monde.

- Euh…- Tracy chercha un sujet de conversation, mais le regard de Sirius et Kate la découragea.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence.

- Mm… James, tu peux me passer le sel ?

Kate était en ce moment sur le point de laisser la salière sur la table, mais en l'entendant elle continua à saler sa purée.

- Kate, quand tu auras fini avec le sel tu le donnes à Sirius, s'il te plaît ?- essaya James avec circonspection.

- Je ne vais jamais finir avec le sel- répondit la concernée en secouant la salière avec énergie.

- Alors laisse-moi la salière avant que tu la finisses- demanda Sirius en mâchant ses mots.

- Je n'ai pas envie, cherche-toi une autre- répondit-elle- Il y en a beaucoup. Va demander à Moniq, elle sera ravie de te le donner- fit-t-elle d'un ton suraigu.

Le reste observait la discussion. Remus essaya de calmer son ami mais il repoussa la main qu'il avait posée sur son bras.

- Comment je dois te dire que je n'ai rien avec Moniq ?- s'écria-t-il.

- Eh bien on ne dirait pas en la voyant pendue à ton bras en riant avec toi !- brailla-t-elle à son tour en laissant la salière d'un coup sur la table- Ton sel ! Et fous moi la paix !- elle quitta la table et ressortit de la Grande Salle.

- On doit toujours se crier dessus à l'heure de manger ?- se lamenta Artémis.

Sirius donna un grand coup de poing sur la table et se leva pour emboîter le pas de la blonde. Cette fois peu de gens avaient remarqué la scène, mais le PCMPP semblait avoir reçu le cadeau de Noël par avance.

- Kate !- s'écria Sirius dans l'entrée déserte du château- Kate !

- Lâche-moi, veux-tu!- elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Le garçon émit une espèce de rugissement et l'atteignit en forçant le pas ; puis il la prit par le coude.

- Tu exagères tout !- s'écria-t-il- Je parlais avec elle, c'est tout !

Kate l'écarta d'un geste brusque.

- Laisse-moi, ok ?- elle se tourna furieusement pour s'en aller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Je n'ai pas confiance en elle !- la jeune fille se tourna- Tu n'as pas vu son manège? Elle attend à que je m'éloigne de deux mètres pour se coller à toi et j'ai oublié le nombre de fois où elle à laissé tomber «On s'amuserait tellement le jour du bal… les deux ensemble »- elle reprit le ton suraigu pour dire cette dernière phrase- Et je refuse de semble la petite amie idiote qui laisse qu'on drague comme ça son copain ! Très peu pour moi !- elle se tourna à nouveau.

Sirius l'arrêta encore près des escaliers.

- Mais elle n'est rien pour moi !

- Je m'en tape- répondit-elle en se débarrassant de lui- Pour ma part tu peux aussi bien te la faire, je m'en fous !

La jeune fille commença à monter les escaliers. Sirius ne la suivit pas et se limita à la suivre du regard. Elle s'arrêta après quelques marches.

- Ah mais non !- dit-elle d'un faux ton désolé- Tu es toujours vierge… tu peux lui dire…

- Et je le resterai jusqu'à ce que tu décides- coupa Sirius très sérieusement depuis le palier.

Kate oublia ce qu'elle allait dire de la surprise. Elle ferma la bouche et le regarda fixement, sans cligner les yeux. Quelque chose de très intense venait de parcourir son échine. Elle se sentit pleine d'émotions contradictoires et la seule chose que lui sembla une bonne idée en ce moment fut aller ce coucher.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo- oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_Ça vous a plu ?_

_Un énorme merci pour vos reviews.__ Vous êtes tous trop gentil/les._

_N'oubliez pas de passer sur mon profile pour les R&R- je ne garantis pas que je dise des choses intéressantes- mais bon, on a tous du temps à tuer parfois?_

_Xaphania_


	22. Des rhumes, des doutes

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21 et tenez en compte que je suis la soeur de Phoenix Wright avant de me dénoncer.

Trixi Black prévient : Mâcher du chewing-gum en lisant ce fic peut nuire gravement à la santé… À éviter.

**22. DES RHUMES, DES DOUTES**

- Ah mais non !- fit-elle d'un ton faussement désolé- Tu es toujours vierge… tu peux lui dire…

- Et je le resterai jusqu'à ce que tu décides- coupa Sirius très sérieux depuis le palier.

Kate oublia ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle ferma la bouche et le regarda fixement, sans cligner les yeux. Quelque chose de très intense venait de parcourir son échine. Des émotions contradictoires l'encahirent et la seule chose que lui sembla alors une bonne idée fut aller se coucher.

Lily réalisa qu'elle devrait affronter James immédiatement après le dîner et prit de l'air, résignée. Elise, Artémis et Remus, qui étaient maintenant au courant, les laissèrent en arrière et James lui fit un geste pour s'arrêter à l'entrée d'un couloir peu fréquenté. Il la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle se réclinait contre le mur.

- Alors ?- lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Alors quoi ?- répliqua-t-elle. Elle n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses ; elle savait ce qu'il pensait et il avait tort.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Trust ?- il croisa les bras. Lily fit la surprise.

- Quel est le problème ? Il s'est approché, il m'a demandé si je voulais aller au bal avec lui et j'ai dit non.

- C'est tout ?- insista-t-il comme s'il savait que ce ne l'était pas.

- Bien sûr.

- Et pourquoi tu l'as salué à l'heure du dîner ?- insista-t-il avec irritation.

- Parce que je suis bien élevée et je rends les saluts qu'on me fait. James, c'est ridicule- elle se redressa- Préviens-moi lorsque tu auras surmonté cette jalousie soudaine, stupide et sans raison.

Mais James l'arrêta par le bras et la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Lily sentit encore une fois ses genoux céder et éprouva à quel point les mains du garçon s'entendaient bien avec son corps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?- souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes avec la voix entrecoupée.

Il ne détourna pas le regard mais il la serra dans ses bras avec force, puis il appuya le menton sur ses cheveux et se cramponna à elle pendant quelques instants. Puis il se sépara à nouveau.

- J'ai été si longtemps…- il soupira, sans savoir comment continuer, puis fixa son regard dans les yeux de Lily- Tu es tellement évasive, Lily. Et moi je t'aime.

La jeune fille se raidit dans les bras de James et il s'en aperçut. Il avait besoin de l'entendre… Il n'était plus sûr de rien, elle insistait tellement pour se cacher. Mais elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle ne savait pas le dire. Elle l'embrassa simplement sur les lèvres et lui sourit.

- Rentrons à la Salle Commune- lui murmura-t-elle.

Avant de se tourner, elle vit du coin de l'œil le désarroi du Maraudeur et elle se sentit coupable, très coupable.

Ils révisèrent ensemble longtemps dans la Salle Commune, occupant les fauteuils et les tables libres. Lily essaya de distraire James avec des questions sur les entraînements de Quidditch et ses prévisions pour le prochain match, inutilement. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle le lui devait… elle n'allait pas le perdre pour ça, non ?

Les jours suivants, une troupe d'étudiantes entoura Sirius avec visage doux et tentatives de le dérider, rameutées par le bruit de sa crise avec Kate. Ça ne fit que l'empirer. Kate affectait une attitude hautaine et indifférente dès qu'il regardait dans sa direction et il n'était pas non plus très heureux.

James garda le même regard sombre, même s'il ne dit rien à Lily, qui vivait maintenant dans l'angoisse. Elle voulait lui dire tellement de choses, mais les mots s'arrêtaient dans sa gorge avant qu'elle puisse les prononcer.

Deux jours avant le match de Quidditch et une semaine avant le début des examens, le courrier arriva pendant le déjeuner que les filles prenaient avec Artémis (les Maraudeurs étaient un peu plus loin ; Kate évitait avoir à s'assoir près de Sirius). Ils débattaient si l'ASPIC d'Histoire de la Magie était ou non plus facile que celui de Divination lorsqu'une chouette énorme et totalement blanche laissa une enveloppe de taille considérable devant Elise et une autre une lettre standard devant Kate. La brune n'eut pas l'air surprise, mais s'empara de l'enveloppe rapidement, vérifia la direction d'un coup d'œil rapide puis s'excusa et sortit en vitesse de la Grande Salle. Lily et Artémis échangèrent un regard et il hocha la tête.

Oui, il avait vu le tremblement des mains d'Elise, oui il avait vu son air de préoccupation. Un regard vers les Maraudeurs lui apprit que Remus observait la porte de la Grande Salle… Lui aussi ?

Sirius par contre semblait attentif à Kate, qui ouvrait sa lettre avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est Fabian- murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, en dépliant le parchemin- Il dit qu'il reviendra à Londres la semaine prochaine et que Beauxbâtons ne peut pas se comparer avec Poudlard.

Kate parcourut sa lettre avec un sourire et les deux autres se concentrèrent sur leur déjeuner, nettement moins heureux que leur amie.

Elise n'assista ni au la premier ni au deuxième cours. Lily, Artemis, Kate et Tracy la cherchèrent sans résultat pendant les interclasses. Ils commençaient à être vraiment inquiets lorsque Remus sécha aussi la troisième classe. Peut-être l'avait-il trouvée.

Ils ne se présentèrent pas au déjeuner et James questionna Lily à leur sujet avant de s'assoire à côté d'elle, mais elle secoua la tête. James avait toujours l'air abattu.

Sirius, au grand déplaisir de Kate, s'assit avec eux et ne sépara pas ses yeux d'elle. Kate l'ignora ostensiblement, mais c'était de plus en plus dur… peut-être avait-elle exagéré… mais Sirius s'était laissé câliner un peu trop- Même si ce qu'il lui avait dit dans les escaliers était si… romantique, après réflexion. Elle devait penser.

Remus avait observé subrepticement Elise pendant le petit déjeuner. Comme toujours. Il vit son visage se décomposer en regardant l'enveloppe et il sut que quelque chose était très mal. Il passa la première heure de classe avec les yeux rivés sur la porte à l'attendre. Il occupa l'interclasse à chercher Lily pour l'interroger, mais elle avait disparu. La deuxième heure fut une torture. Qu'est-ce qui ce passait ? Elise ne séchait jamais les cours. Elle reprochait même à ses amies de ne pas aller en Divination ! Il prit une décision : la carte du maraudeur lui permettrait de la localiser et de vérifier qu'elle était bien sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Il croyait qu'il arriverait à temps pour la classe suivante et n'avertit pas ses amis. Une fois dans sa chambre il parcourut la carte et localisa au bout d'un long moment un petit point immobile dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

Remus ramassa son sac, rangea la carte et dévala les escaliers en bousculant les élèves sur son passage. Il s'arrêta net devant les marches qui conduisaient à la salle de classe et reprit sa respiration. Il devait faire attention, Elise pouvait entendre rien que sa respiration. La porte était fermée et il l'entrouvrit juste assez pour voir l'intérieur. Elle était assise à l'une des fenêtres et ses jambes pendaient du côté du vide. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas son genre de passer le temps comme ça. Un autre examen lui fit remarquer que l'enveloppe qu'elle avait reçue le matin gisait sur le sol, à quelques mètres de la jeune fille.

- Remus. Ne leur dis pas que je suis là.

Le lycanthrope sursauta ; Elise n'avait même pas bougé. Elle avait du l'entendre. Il ferma la porte, prêt à repartir, mais réalisa tout à coup l'étrangeté de la situation. Elise était importante pour lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Il rentra dans la salle et marcha fermement vers elle. Cette fois la jeune fille se tourna pour le regarder, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, mais avec les jambes tournées vers l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?- il essaya de supprimer l'inquiétude de sa voix.

Elle haussa les épaules et regarda la forêt interdite.

- Ça va, Elise ?- demanda-t-il avec plus de délicatesse.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, mais changea de posture et s'assit du côté de l'intérieur, comme lui.

- Non, ça ne va pas- il se répondit lui-même- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il y a ?

Elise soupira et montra l'enveloppe de la main.

- Ce sont les résultats d'une analyse qu'on m'a fait à l'hôpital.

- Un test ?- répéta Remus, pris au dépourvu.

- Je crois que j'ai la fièvre de Pandore.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche démesurément, sous le choc.

- Mais c'est mortel, Elise ! Tu es sûre ? Qu'est-ce qui te le fait penser ? Tu te sens bien ?...

La jeune fille baissa le regard et secoua la tête. Une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue.

- Je ne sais rien. Les résultats sont là-bas… Mais je n'ose pas les ouvrir !

Elle se mit vraiment à pleurer et Remus la serra dans ses bras. La façade de la brune tombait en morceaux. Cette Elise était différente, fragile entre ses bras, faible… Il embrassa les cheveux de la jeune fille qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La fièvre de Pandore était une maladie très peu courante entre les magiciens, mais totalement incurable. Elle détruisait les organes en les déshydratant et son expansion était un mystère, puisqu'elle n'était ni contagieuse ni héréditaire.

- Depuis quand ?- fit Remus faiblement, avec un soupçon soudain.

- Depuis Pâques. Je suis allée à l'hosto quand je suis retourné à Londres avec Kate- répondit-elle.

-Elise ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Ça fait un mois que tu es seule avec ça ! Putain, Elise !- il serra davantage ses bras et les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent, pour évacuer tout ce qu'elle portait dans son cœur depuis trop longtemps. Elle se permit enfin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Remus lui caressa les cheveux.

- Elise… -murmura-t-il, et la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle calma peu à peu, lovée contre sa poitrine.

- Je crois que je t'ai trempé la tunique- murmura-t-elle entre ses larmes.

Le garçon pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Elle évita son regard.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille enleva sa tunique, releva sa blouse et découvrit des taches noires qui s'étendaient par son côté droit en formant une ligne allongée.

- Ça augmente chaque jour. Tu crois que j'allais risquer que tu m'aimes et mourir après ?

Elle cacha les taches et regarda le sol, puis éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Remus s'aperçu alors qu'Elise s'était battue inutilement : il était déjà amoureux d'elle. Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'avoir aimée un jour ? Il lui prit une main.

- Tu aurais du me le dire- murmura-t-il.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Je savais comment tu réagirais, tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour moi.

- Je ne peux pas ne pas m'en faire pour toi. C'est impossible que je ne m'en fasse pas pour toi.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et Remus l'embrassa doucement.

- Ouvre l'enveloppe. On affrontera ensemble ce qui est dedans, je te le promets.

Elle hésita quelques instants puis elle se releva et alla ramasser la lettre. Elle s'assit à nouveau à côté de Remus, qui lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis elle la déchira d'un seul coup, pour que tout soit rapide, et lut le parchemin qu'elle contenait.

…

- Dis Artémis, tu ne trouves pas que James et Lily sont très… affectueux depuis la rentrée ?

Tracy et Artémis étaient en DCLFM, leur dernière classe de l'après-midi.

- Tu crois, princesse ? Je ne sais pas, ça se peut…- il se mit à l'aise dans sa chaise et sourit.

Tracy le regarda avec un sourcil haussé.

- Tu recommences- se plaignit-elle.

- Je recommence quoi ?- demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- À faire comme si tu ne savais rien du tout !- elle leva les bras au ciel, crispée.

Artémis éclata de rire et Tracy s'assit à côté de lui avec les bras croisés.

- Mais c'est que je ne sais rien du tout !- protesta-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Et bien jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la vérité, dis adieu aux baisers, aux câlins… et à tout le reste !- menaça-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur mais en rougissant.

Artémis eut l'air effrayé.

- Tout ?- répéta-t-il, incrédule- Même… ?- Il fit un geste uniquement compréhensible pour Tracy, qui rougit davantage et regarda devant elle hautainement.

- Même ça.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !- protesta le garçon effaré.

- Ne me tente pas !

- Tracy !- implora-t-il.

- Artémis !- imita-t-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir.

- C'est toi qui gagnes, moi aussi j'avais remarqué… heureuse ?- la jeune fille hocha la tête, fière d'elle-même- Maintenant… tu m'enlèves la punition ?

Tracy récupéra sa sérénité.

- J'y réfléchirai.

- Mmm… Pouvez pas arrêter de flirter quatre secondes ?- Kate s'assit derrière eux.

Tracy lui tira la langue et la blonde soupira.

- Le jour où tu t'y attends le moins, ils grandissent et se rebellent- fit-elle avec ton fatigué, pour les faire rire.

James, Lily et Sirius entrèrent en ce moment. La rousse se sépara des deux autres et alla occuper la place à côté de Kate, mais Sirius l'arrêta.

- Je peux, Lily ?

La jeune fille hésita un instant mais hocha la tête et céda sa chaise à Sirius. Finalement, ils souffraient tous les conséquences de leur rupture.

- Oh ! Super !- s'exclama Kate et se releva pour aller à la recherche d'une place libre. Sirius l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- Il faut qu'on parle- dit-il simplement.

- Et l'occasion te semble appropriée ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Voyons… la classe est sur le point de commencer, la salle est bondée, mes amis sont à un mètre de moi et les examens sont dans une semaine… je ne sais pas, je ne dirais pas que c'est le moment idéal- acheva-t-elle d'un ton blessant.

Elle essaya de se relever à nouveau mais Sirius répéta son geste.

- Tu n'es pas juste.

- Et en plus tu commences bien- murmura-t-elle. Le professeur venait d'entrer.

- Kate, on parlait, simplement !- lui glissa-t-il- Je m'en fous de ce qu'elle veut !

- Mais tu ne lui as pas dit !

- Ni toi à Prewet !

Kate ouvrit la bouche, à demi vexée et prise de court.

- C'est totalement différent !

- Faux. C'est ton ex, tu lui plais encore et il veut que tu ailles habiter avec lui. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent.

Kate baissa le regard avec contrariété.

- Mais j'ai refusé.

- Parce que moi j'ai accepté Moniq ?

- Comment tu as su, pour Fabian ?- chuchota-t-elle timidement.

Sirius exhala un soupir fatigué.

- J'ai entendu Elise le dire- murmura-t-il.

Kate garda le silence quelques instants.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te fâches… c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je ne l'ai même pas considéré. Je ne veux pas.

Sirius l'arrêta en posant une main sur les siennes.

- Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi, Kate- la jeune fille le regarda avec un petit sourire soulagé- Si seulement toi tu avais confiance en moi.

Kate se tut, heureuse. Après quelques secondes elle se décida à dire quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue avant de pouvoir prononcer une syllabe.

- Vous deux, vous souhaitez peut-être partager quelque chose avec le reste de la classe ?- le professeur s'était approché d'eux à leur insu et avait posé sur eux un regard inquisiteur. Le reste des élèves les dévisageait eux aussi.

- Euh… j'ai cassé ma plume et j'ai demandé une à Kate- improvisa Sirius- Mais elle n'en a pas.

Kate adressa au professeur un sourire débordant d'innocence.

- Je vois… Quelqu'un a une plume pour M. Black ?- dit l'homme avec ton fatigué

Artémis lui passa une plume de Tracy. Rose avec des traits dorés. Sirius l'assassina du regard et le garçon étouffa le rire et se rassit à côté de sa petite amie, également amusée.

- Maintenant, si vous me laissiez continuer la classe ?- pria le professeur.

Sirius et Kate hochèrent la tête. Le garçon regarda la plume avec appréhension et pris la résolution de faire payer chèrement l'affront à Artémis.

- On se voit cette nuit ?- lui glissa alors Kate, en simulant consulter le livre.

L'haleine chaude de la jeune fille près de son oreille fit disparaître rapidement ses projets homicides. Il hocha la tête avec plaisir et Kate frôla le lobe de son oreille avec ses lèvres puis repris son attitude normale. Ils étaient réconciliés extra officiellement.

…

Lily s'installa à côté de James avec un sourire et plaça ses livres et ses affaires pour écrire sur la table. Le garçon suivit ses mouvements, comme toujours fasciné.

Lorsque le professeur se mit à dicter après l'interruption de Sirius et Kate, la jeune fille le regarda avec contrariété et doucement lui prit la plume des mains.

- Tu ne t'as jamais dit que si tu l'aiguisais de temps en temps tes notes seraient peut-être compréhensibles ?- elle utilisa son aiguiseur avec la superbe plume de James- surement très chère-, puis elle se la rendit.

James fronça les sourcils mais reconnut qu'il écrivait plus facilement.

Il sentit la main de Lily sur un genou. Elle traçait des cercles distraitement, sans arrêter de prendre des notes. C'était ça façon à elle de s'excuser et il admit pour lui-même que ça lui plaisait.

- Tu sais où se sont fourrés Elise et Remus ?- demanda James au bout d'un moment. La jeune fille avait déjà retiré la main et il ne s'en réjouit pas.

Lily secoua la tête.

- Non- murmura-t-elle- ils sont ensemble au moins, ça me tranquillise.

James ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes encore.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas mal avec l'uniforme ? Même si je te préfère au naturel, bien sûr.

Lily rougit. Pourquoi disait-il toujours des choses comme ça ?

- James !- murmura-t-elle à demi indignée.

- Quoi ?- se défendit le garçon en contemplant le résultat de son commentaire : les joues roses et l'agitation qui la rendaient si jolie- C'était seulement un compliment.

La jeune fille se renfrogna et s'écarta de quelques millimètres sur le banc.

- Tu as peur de moi ?- demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Non ! Ne t'approche pas- murmura-t-elle- On va nous voir !

Il s'immobilisa. Lily le remarqua encore une fois, et se mordit la lèvre avec force pendant qu'il s'écartait et se concentrait sur le cours. Elle devait faire quelque chose et le plus tôt possible.

…

- De l'encre ! Tu dis que je fabrique de l'encre ? Je suis un calmar ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis. Ce sont les analyses.

La jeune fille relit la lettre de haut en bas. De l'encre ? De l'encre ? Et elle qui avait passé un mois à se dire que la fièvre de Pandore lui brûlait la peau.

- De l'encre- soupira-t-elle- C'est de l'encre, Remus ! Je ne suis pas malade !

Elle se lança dans ses bras. Des larmes de bonheur jaillirent de ses yeux dès qu'elle commença à assimiler tout ce que cette lettre signifiait

- Je ne suis pas malade…- répéta-t-elle pour s'en convaincre- Je ne suis pas malade.

Le garçon la serra dans ses bras, pris par le bonheur contagieux de la jeune fille, et la leva du sol par la taille. Ils tournèrent dans la chambre entre larmes et éclats de rire. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Elise se sépara de quelques centimètres du garçon et lui caressa le visage, puis lui donna un baiser mouillé.

Elle relit à nouveau les résultats des analyses pour s'assurer que c'était vrai et Remus les relit par-dessus son épaule.

- Il parait que mon corps synthétise de l'encre similaire à celle que l'on utilise pour les tatouages moldus- Elise regarda le garçon- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?- elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était bizarre.

- Laisse-moi revoir les taches- demanda Remus. Elle ne se fit pas prier et les lui montra à nouveau. Remus les suivit du doigt- On dirait qu'elles forment un patron, un dessin- Il se mordit la lèvre- Je crois que tu devrais…

- Parler avec Dumbledore- soupira-t-elle- Finalement ça ne va pas être si bon que ça…

- Ou si, qu'est-ce que tu en sais- il lui passa un bras autour de la taille- Tu crois que ça pourrait attendre demain ?

Elise fronça les sourcils.

- Est-tu en train de suggérer de sécher les cours qui restent ?- demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur les épaules du lycanthrope.

- Je suis en train de te demander poliment de te laisser kidnapper pendant quelques heures. Tu peux m'accuser de tout après- La jeune fille hésita- On doit récupérer les jours qu'on a perdu et tu dois me promettre quelque chose.

- Quoi ?- demanda-t-elle, pratiquement convaincue.

- De ne plus essayer de passer toute seule des situations comme celle-là. Je suis là, tes amis sont là, et il y a Sirius aussi, d'accord ?

Elise hocha la tête et baissa le regard, convaincue ou repentante. Remus le pris comme un oui.

- Et maintenant sache que tu es officiellement kidnappée.

…

Tracy convoqua cet après-midi là une réunion féminine d'émergence pour débattre de points d'importance. Même Elise, qui avait apparut avec Remus une demi-heure après la fin des cours, assista à la réunion. Elle arriva un peu en retard parce qu'ils durent endurer le savon du chef de maison. Ce fut au moins ce que les autres comprirent, parce qu'ils n'offrirent pas d'autre explication pour la demi-heure qu'ils passèrent dans le bureau de McGonnagall.

Tracy était assise sur son lit avec solennité, raide et sérieuse, Elise s'était étendue sur le sien et observait la scène avec la tête appuyée sur les mains, et Kate et Lily étaient couchées sur le dos sur le même lit.

- Je vois que vous êtes toutes présentes- commença Tracy avec méthode.

- Et comment, on vit ici- remarqua Kate.

La ex PCMPP se racla la gorge.

- Comme je disais, je vois que vous êtes toutes présentes. J'ai convoqué cette assemblée pour traiter d'une affaire d'importance vitale. Je crois qu'une des assistantes à quelque chose à nous raconter.

- C'est Lily qui a fini le gloss de framboise !- interrompit Kate sur la défensive- Elle l'a mangé, elle dit qu'il est sucré.

Lily regarda Kate avec rancune et lui donna un coup d'oreiller sur la tête.

- Cafardeuse- murmura-t-elle sous le regard réprobateur de Tracy.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais de toute façon je te recommande de te maintenir loin de mes gloss dorénavant- prévint-elle- Allons au fait. Lily… tu ne veux rien partager avec l'assemblée au sujet de James ?

La rouquine rougit en une microseconde. C'était si évident ?

- Un moment, il se passe quelque chose avec James et _**je**_ ne suis pas au courant ?- s'exclama Kate d'un ton accusateur.

- Tu étais trop occupée à réviser les plombages de mon cousin- murmura Elise depuis son lit.

- Voilà qui parle !- gueula Kate- Où et avec _qui_ tu as passé la journée ?

Elise sourit.

- Je croyais qu'on parlait de Lily- dit-elle.

- Je te cède le tour !- contredit la rouquine, très contente avec le changement de sujet.

- Tu ne cèdes rien du tout- trancha Tracy en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la rousse- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec James ?

Lily chercha du soutien autour d'elle. Tracy et Kate la regardaient avec expectation et Elise haussa les épaules. Fantastique, se dit-elle, si c'est ça les amies…

- Euh, rien ?- essaya-t-elle.

Évidement les deux blondes ne voulurent pas en entendre parler.

- Raconte- le nous. Maintenant. À moins que tu préfères un traitement de beauté complet- menaça Tracy.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

- Et moi je dirai aux elfes que tu es diabétique pour qu'ils ne te laissent pas manger du sucre- renchérit Kate.

La lèvre inférieure de la rouquine se mit à trembler.

- Vous allez la tuer, la pauvre- dit Elise en riant, mais sans remuer un doigt en sa défense.

- Solutions drastiques- expliqua Kate brièvement sans séparer son regard de Lily, qui finalement soupira et céda. Que ses amies le sachent était déjà un pas en avant, non ? Si l'on oublie de mentionner que l'une d'entre elles le savait déjà et les autres s'en doutait.

Elles ne l'interrompirent pas pendant son court récit et personne ne commenta même après la fin.

- Eh bien ? Vous allez dire quelque chose ?- elle n'aimait pas le silence.

- Quelque chose- plaisanta Kate et reçu trois regards assassins- Bon, bon, quel sens de l'humour…

- James a raison- intervint Tracy- et je ne le dis pas seulement parce qu'il est mon ami.

Lily haussa les sourcils.

- Moi aussi je crois que c'est James qui a raison cette fois. Enfin, cette fois et la fois de l'ange, et celle ou tu n'admettais pas tes sentiments, et aussi celle…- commença Elise.

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris- coupa Lily- Si James te plaît tellement tu n'as qu'à l'épouser.

Les trois autres se regardèrent.

- Tu es incroyablement têtue mais même toi tu dois savoir qu'il a raison- réprimanda Elise.

La rouquine se laissa tomber en arrière et se couvrit le visage avec les mains.

- Ce n'est pas tout...- murmura-t-elle.

Les autres l'entourèrent avec expectation.

- Il m'a dit à nouveau qu'il m'aime… et je n'ai pas répondu- acheva-t-elle faiblement.

- Non !- s'exclama Kate

- Oui- confirma Lily

- Je crois que tu devrais te bouger tout de suite- soupira Tracy- Si tu continues comme ça…

- Tu vas perdre le joli cul de James- acheva Elise et les trois autres la regardèrent d'un air bizarre- Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas avoir remarqué. Ce n'est pas que je pense exclusivement à ça, mais après 7 ans dans sa classe…

- C'est vrai, il a un bon cul- apprécia Tracy, et Kate acquiesça.

Lily leur donna un coup d'oreiller collectif, se mit debout sur le lit et leva le poing.

- Ce cul est à moi, et je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas !- résolut-elle.

Artémis choisi précisément cet instant pour entrer dans la chambre des filles et s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte en l'entendant.

- Je crois que je reviendrai plus tard- dit-il avant de fermer la porte avec l'air effrayé. Lily rougit brutalement et se laissa tomber sur le lit entre les éclats de rire des trois autres.

- Bien parlé !- s'exclama Kate en se tenant les côtes.

…

Kate l'attendait assise sur un fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos. Ses cheveux semblaient plus clairs avec la lumière des étoiles. La nuit était belle et il ne faisait pas froid ; une exception en Écosse en mai. Elle l'avait entendu et se leva avec l'air animé.

- On va faire un tour ?- proposa-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en le tirant vers dehors.

Le garçon fronça les lèvres.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonnée.

- Je suis en train d'essayer de m'excuser- dit-elle en riant toujours- Et mois aussi je suis fâchée, alors contribue à la cause et suis moi.

Sirius se laissa traîner en opposant une résistance pour la forme jusqu'à l'extérieure de la Salle. Kate le conduit par les couloirs. Elle frôlait les murs et les cadres des tableaux avec la pointe des mains au passage et les observait attentivement.

- Ça me manquera- murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec mélancolie- Je veux partir et au même temps je voudrais ne jamais quitter Poudlard.

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire- répondit-il sur le même ton en regardant le château baigné par le clair de lune.

- Mais ne parlons pas de choses tristes ! D'accord ?- Kate retrouva son sourire et pressa le pas avec Sirius à ses côtés.

- On va où ?- demanda le garçon en remarquant qu'ils descendaient vers l'entrée.

- Dehors- répondit simplement Kate en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille- C'est-à-dire, si tu veux.

- Ok pour moi- accepta-t-il.

Les terrains de l'école étaient paisibles, seulement troublés par le bruit des oiseaux nocturnes. Les deux marchèrent la main dans la main vers le bord du lac, où ils s'assirent.

- Alors tu me pardonnes ?- demanda Kate qui avait appuyé la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et faisait des cercles sur sa poitrine avec don doigt. Elle savait déjà que tout était bien, même s'il ne répondit pas- Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je n'aime pas te voir avec toutes ces filles… je ne suis pas spécialement jalouse mais… Je ne suis sûre de moi, tu sais…

Sirius se leva tout à coup et enleva son tee-shirt.

- Mais tu fais quoi?- demanda la jeune fille, ébahie, en se levant à l'instar de son petit ami- Sirius, tu as fichu en l'air tout le romantisme !

Le jeune homme sourit et se mit à enlever les pantalons. Kate lui tourna le dos et rougit brutalement.

- Mai-mai-mai-euuh tu fais quoi ?- s'écria-t-elle avec indignation. Elle déduit par le bruit qu'il avait enlevé les pantalons et les chaussures- Sirius !

- Je veux juste me baigner, arrête de dramatiser.

- Mais…- Kate se tourna pour lui prouver son indignation, mais elle changea rapidement d'avis- Tu es tout nu !- brailla-t-elle en lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

- Tu ne veux pas que je me baigne habillé, non ? BANZAI !

Le bruit du corps de Sirius contre l'eau fut la seule chose qui lui parvint. Kate se tourna à nouveau en se couvrant à moitié les yeux avec la main. Elle l'enleva en voyant que l'eau couvrait son corps.

- Ha, ha. Très marrant- dit-elle- Maintenant sort de là avant que ça te coupe la digestion ou tu te fasses attaquer par une des bestioles du lac !

Sirius s'éloigna d'elle de quelques mètres.

- Mais elle est super chaude ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas aussi ?- invita-t-il, en l'éclaboussant- En plus, les sirènes nous le doivent bien, non ? Allez, bouge-toi !

- Non merci, mes neurones sont encore opératives- elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine- Vraiment, sors de là.

Mais Sirius nageait et l'éclaboussait en ignorant les regards cinglants de Kate. Il plongea. Cinq secondes passèrent et il ne réapparut pas. Dix. Vingt secondes.

- Sirius ?- elle commença à s'inquiéter- Sirius ce n'est pas amusant !

Il ne sortit pas.

- Sirius !

Exaspérée, Kate enleva les chaussures et entra dans l'eau.

- Sirius ça suffit !- elle plongea, nagea sous l'eau à la recherche de quelque chose, sans résultat- Sirius !- gueula-t-elle en revenant à la surface.

Elle replongea, pendant plus de temps cette fois.

- Sirius !- elle ne savait pas si elle pleurait ou pas tellement elle était trempée.

- Quoi ?- dit une voix impassible derrière elle. Elle se tourna.

- Je vais te tuer !- s'exclama-t-elle en levant les poings. Il éclata de rire et l'attrapa par les poignets.

- Allez, Kate ! Pas même un première année aurait mordu, elle est super vielle cette blague !- dit-il pour essayer de l'arrêter.

Kate arrêta de se débattre mais elle lui tourna le dos, de mauvaise humeur.

- Idiot- murmura-elle- Je suis trempée par ta faute.

- On pourrait arranger ça- murmura le garçon dangereusement près de son oreille, en levant les doigts vers les boutons de son chemisier.

Kate le réprimanda du regard et Sirius s'arrêta net.

- Excuse-moi…- dit-il alors- Je… je croyais… je ne sais pas ce que je croyais- il enleva les mains de la ceinture de la jeune fille avec l'air abattu.

Mais Kate dulcifia le regard, sourit et se serra contre lui, contre sa peau et contre ses lèvres en un baiser profond et passionnel. Sirius se débarrassa alors de tous les vêtements de la jeune fille, cette fois avec confiance. L'eau bouillit autour d'eux pendant un bon moment, pendant que Kate remplissait le pacte qu'il lui avait proposé le jour précédent dans les escaliers.

…

Elle avait encore surpris Rogue à la regarder. Ils s'évitaient depuis Pâques, mais il la regardait toujours. Et Lily ne pouvait pas éviter de s'interroger sur ce que James lui avait dit ; est-ce qu'elle lui plaisait vraiment ? Si c'était vrai, elle se sentirait coupable. Ce n'était pas facile d'être dans sa situation et de devoir en plus supporter que la fille qui lui plaisait tombe amoureuse de son pire ennemi. Quelqu'un la tira subitement de ses cavillations en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Remus.

- Bonjour- salua-t-il- Tu es seule ?

- Oui… Mais Tracy et Elise descendront tout de suite. Elles sont en train de faire avaler à Kate une potion « anti-rhume ». James et Sirius sont à l'entraînement pour le grand match de demain ?

- Eh bien curieusement, Sirius est aussi enrhumé, de sorte que James l'a obligé à boire deux potions et à rester couché toute la journée- expliqua Remus- Curieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très curieux- concéda la rouquine avec un demi-sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?- demanda Remus en voyant son expression.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il n'y a pas ?- soupira la rouquine, mais elle évita de s'expliquer parce que Tracy et Elise les rejoignirent alors, et elle ne tenait pas à passer par une autre « session de pression ».

Ils bavardèrent pendant tout le petit déjeuner, avec Artémis qui les avait rejoint, puis les autres s'en allèrent peu à peu jusqu'à laisser à nouveau Lily seule avec ses pensées. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Et vite.

- B'jour- James s'assit devant elle. Justement lui. À ce moment. Qui donc lui avait jeté le mauvais œil ?

- Salut- répondit-elle sans enthousiasme. Elle lui jeta un petit pain à la figure, qu'il attrapa au vol- Tu as de bons réflexes- sourit-elle.

Le garçon acquiesça et se servit le petit déjeuner. Lily s'inquiétait. Il avait l'air abattu. Alors, sa bouche devança son cerveau.

- James- il leva le regard- j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

* * *

_TADADADAM…_

_N'oubliez pas, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre… ce qui veut dire que le suivant… EST le dernier._

_Rien qu'un chapitre, non ? Ce serait super d'atteindre 600 reviews. Ce serait gentil de votre part.__  
_

_Bisous !_


	23. La fin du début

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR et à l'auteur en espagnol de cette fic, Hermione-weasley86. Quelle nécessité y a****vait-t-il de mentionner des sujets aussi délicats?**

Ob-la-di ob-la- da life goes on bra! The Beatles

23. LA FIN DU DÉBUT

- B'jour- James s'assit devant elle. Justement lui. En ce moment précis. Qui donc lui avait lancé le mauvais œil ?

- Salut- répondit-elle sans enthousiasme. Elle lui jeta un petit pain à la figure, qu'il attrapa au vol- Tu as de bons réflexes- sourit-elle.

Le garçon acquiesça et se servit le petit déjeuner. Lily s'inquiétait. Il avait l'air abattu. Alors, sa bouche devança son cerveau.

- James- il leva le regard- j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

James la dévisagea, attendant les mots qui refusaient de sortir de la bouche de sa petite amie, qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle allait lui dire. Oui. Finalement.

- Je voulais te dire… que je…- balbutia-t-elle en se tordant les mains. James haussa un sourcil- je… je te souhaite beaucoup de chance pour le match de demain- ajouta-t-elle rapidement en baissant le regard.

Il sourit faiblement, comme s'il s'y attendait.

- Merci.

Lily lui rendit un sourire douloureux et peina pour se servir un verre de jus sans le renverser à cause du tremblement de ses mains. Elle se sentait faible et profondément idiote ; et ça empira lorsqu'un regard à James lui appris qu'il ne se sentait pas mieux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui dire ? Elle devait toujours se compliquer la vie… Elle et sa foutue timidité… Après tout ce qui c'était passé, après avoir partagé jusqu'au plus petit morceau de son être avec lui. James avait besoin de qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était là.

- À plus tard, Lily.

Ça tira Lily de ses pensées. James ramassait son sac de Quidditch sans un regard pour elle… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? Elle était en train de tout rater.

James sortit de la Grande Salle avec les pensées fixées sur ce à quoi il réfléchissait depuis des jours. Lily. Comme toujours. Il croyait avoir obtenu quelque chose… mais en réalité on pourrait dire qu'il était juste parvenu à qu'elle se laisse embrasser. C'était dur à dire, mais c'était ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas caresser ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur, l'embrasser ou lui donner la main pour aller en classe avec quelqu'un devant… et elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle sentait quelque chose pour lui. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Il sentait parfois qu'il la forçait à faire quelque chose contre son gré. Ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Sirius était couché dans son lit avec la tête entre les mains et observait d'un air lointain les rideaux de son baldaquin par-dessus sa tête. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de graver dans sa mémoire les moindres détails de la nuit précédente : l'odeur de Kate, sa peau fraîche baignée par la lumière pâle de la lune… Un éternuement sonore lui rappela les conséquences d'une nuit tellement…

- Tu dors, Padfoot ?

Le brun grogna pour protester de l'interruption en un moment aussi agréable et regarda la porte avec mauvaise humeur.

- Entre, Remus.

Le lycanthrope sourit, entra dans la chambre et procéda à remuer la pile de papiers, petits papiers, parchemins et autres qui couvrait son bureau.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?- demanda Sirius, qui une fois tiré de ses pensées intimes s'ennuyait enfermé dans sa chambre.

- Hmm- affirma Remus distraitement- Un truc pour Elise… Auch ! Pourquoi tu m'as jeté la chaussure ?- protesta-t-il en se frottant la tête là où son ami avait visé.

Sirius s'incorpora sur le lit avec une attitude solennelle et autoritaire, mais une sensation de tournis le força à se recoucher tout de suite.

- Éloigne tes mains de MA cousine- menaça-t-il finalement.

- Très bien- soupira l'autre distraitement en triant ses parchemins.

- Et ta bouche.

- Hmm…

- Et tout autre partie de ton corps ou prolongations de celui-ci. Gants compris.

Remus se tourna, partagé entre la surprise et la préoccupation pour la santé mentale de son ami.

- Des gants ? Ton cerveau se liquéfie, tu devrais mettre des bouchons de liège dans les oreilles pour éviter qu'il ne sorte.

Le brun grogna à nouveau.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, non ?

- Mmm… à ton avis ?- Remus ne le regarda pas, mais se gratta la tête et prit un ensemble de notes de son bureau.

- Et bien sache que je m'oppose fermement à la relation, comme seule autorité masculine qui en ce moment dispose de quelque influence et responsabilité sur Elise.

Remus plissa les yeux et mémorisa la phrase pour la répéter à Elise : elle allait adorer la partie de l'influence et responsabilité de Sirius sur elle.

- Remarque qu'on avait pensé appeler notre premier enfant Sirius et si c'était une fille, Siriusine…- déclara le lycanthrope avec une fausse tristesse.

Le brun regarda Remus avec méfiance, mais un regard innocent très bien imité l'amadoua.

- Ah oui ?...- il sourit comme un enfant illusionné- Bon, dans ce cas je suis d'accord. Avec un nom aussi beau votre enfant sera heureux… bien sûr, je serai son parrain… je lui achèterai un balai pour son premier anniversaire, puisqu'il jouera au Quidditch, et un petit uniforme de Gryffondor, et un blouson en cuir…- énuméra Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre et laisser Sirius rêver à un mini-lui. Le bruit de la porte qui se fermait fit réagir le malade.

- Mais cet enfant n'est pas en route, non ? Et il n'y a pas de tentatives pour qu'il le soit, n'est-ce pas ? Ou pas ? Remus ?- demanda-t-il frénétiquement- Remus !

La Salle Commune était remplie d'élèves, dont la majorité préparait les examens. Parmi eux se trouvaient Tracy, Artémis, Elise et Kate, qui éternuait toujours mais s'ennuyait toute seule dans sa chambre et à présent se débattait avec ses notes de Sortilèges.

Remus descendit en ce moment et tendit les parchemins à Elise avec un sourire. Elle allait le remercier lorsque son attention se dévia vers l'autre bout de la salle : Sirius avait descendu à grand peine les escaliers et avançait vers eux difficultueusement. Il écarta Remus du revers de la main et pris sa cousine avec force par les épaules.

- Sois tranquille, je m'en charge. Je serai un père pour lui.

Elise posa une main sur le front de son cousin.

- Retourne te coucher, Sirius- dit-elle- Tu délires.

- Je suis très sérieux !- s'exclama-t-il avec émotion, et il serra impulsivement sa cousine dans ses bras- Remus et toi êtes trop jeunes pour vous occuper de votre enfant touts seuls.

Elise cligna des yeux et le silence s'abattit sur la Salle Commune. La brune regarda Remus, qui secoua la tête pour lui assurer qu'il ne savait pas d'où il avait sorti ça, puis fixa ses yeux sur son cousin.

- Je ne vais pas avoir un enfant- murmura Elise. Toute la Salle l'entendit.

Sirius la serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, ma petite cousine- lui dit-il avec tendresse- Je sais tout, Remus vient de me le dire.

Le lycanthrope secoua la tête.

- Que quoi ?- s'exclama-t-il- Je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit- dit-il pour Elise, qui avait l'air d'un basilique avec un creux.

Sirius soupira.

- Tu vois ? Vous ne vouliez pas me le dire. Un petit Black va naître et vous ne vouliez pas me le dire- il secoua la tête- Elle sert à quoi la famille ?

- Sirius, ni Remus ni moi attendons un enfant- répéta Elise- À moins que tu sois enceint il n'y aura pas plus d'enfants Black pour l'instant.

Le brun se gratta la tête et Artémis éclata de rire.

- Je peux être le parrain de l'enfant ?- plaisanta-t-il.

- Ce sera moi le parrain et il s'appellera Sirius !- le cousin outré rentra en lice.

- Il n'y aura pas de parrain puisqu'il n'y a pas d'enfant !- brailla Elise exaspérée- Remus, tu veux arrêter de te traîner par terre et m'aider à arranger ça ?

Remus se tenait les côtes pour éviter de se détruire les organes internes du rire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous préférez comme cadeau, la poussette ou le matelas à langer ?- intervint Kate alors.

- Je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas d'enfant !- brailla Elise.

- Il y a des matelas à langer tout à fait mignons, avec baignoire incorporée- commenta Tracy.

Elise piqua une crise de nerfs, ce qui d'après Artémis ne pouvait pas être bon pour sa grossesse. A la fin, après faire preuve de doses de patience dignes d'un saint, Remus parvint à convaincre tout le monde de que Elise et lui n'attendaient pas de rejeton.

- Et bien moi j'avais envie- se renfrogna Sirius - Vous allez vous mettre tout de suite à me faire un ptit neveu et que sa saute. Quelle façon de désillusionner les gens !

Remus dut tenir Elise et la traîner de force à la bibliothèque pour éviter qu'elle commette un homicide.

- Je vois que les bains d'eau froide ne t'affectent pas trop, Padfoot- commenta-t-il avant de partir- Normalement ça aide. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies eu froid- ajouta-t-il en clignant un œil à son ami, avant d'emmener Elise hors de la Salle.

Lorsqu'il réussit, Kate avait déjà viré à une couleur rose violacée et transpirait de la vapeur d'eau, pendant que Sirius marmonnait des insultes dans sa barbe. Artémis riait et Tracy semblait perplexe.

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher- murmura Kate en se levant pour aider son petit ami- Tu dois te reposer.

Dès qu'ils furent disparus dans le dortoir des garçons, Tracy lança à Artémis un regard inquisiteur.

- Explique-le-moi- exigea-t-elle.

- Quoi ?- demanda le garçon avec mauvaise foi et il se replongea dans la lecture de son bouquin.

- Le truc des bains d'eau froide.

- Les garçons on les utilise quand…- commença-t-il très sérieusement, d'un ton doctoral.

- Artémis !- protesta la blonde en rougissant et en détournant le regard- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Alors ? Moi je te l'explique si tu veux- offrit-il avec entrain.

- Je sais parfaitement à quoi servent les bains d'eau froide… je voulais savoir si…

- Tu sais ?- interrompit-il- Tu dois te baigner avec de l'eau froide habituellement ?

Tracy rougit à nouveau et se contraria encore davantage.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !- protesta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Artémis éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras malgré sa résistance.

- Tu sais que tu ne pourrais pas être plus douce, même baignée en chocolat, princesse ?- il embrassa doucement son front puis sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose - Tu sais ? Le truc du chocolat n'est pas une mauvaise idée. ((NdTr : Le truc de doux est le même jeu de mots qui est apparut dans le premier (ou un des premiers, je ne sais pas) chapitre. En espagnol « doux » et « sucré » est plus ou moins le même mot, et s'utilise en plus parfois pour dire « tendre », « attentionné », ou « mignon ».))

La jeune fille fit la moue mais sourit peu après.

- Je te rappelle que tu es puni- dit-elle en s'échappant gracieusement de ses bras pour retourner aux bouquins. Artémis grogna pour protester et elle le regarda- C'est un prêté pour un rendu, amour

Lily arriva peu après à la Salle Commune avec l'air déprimé et envie de vomir. Après demander où étaient les autres elle s'excusa en disant qu'elle avait sommeil et partit se coucher. Sans dîner.

- Elle n'a pas parlé avec James- résuma Tracy. Artémis acquiesça.

Kate descendit avec de nouvelles satisfaisantes sur l'état de santé de Sirius et Artémis et Tracy la mirent au courant pour Lily.

- Si elle ne se décide pas rapidement et affronte sa peur de la scène je vais l'obliger à prendre du Véritasérum- menaça Kate- Elle me stresse plus que les examens !

- Tracy… tu as un instant ?

La jeune fille, Kate et Artémis se tournèrent et se trouvèrent face à face, et non sans surprise, avec Rachel Ryan qui regardait d'un air presque suppliant son ancienne amie.

- Pas pour toi- répliqua tout de suite Kate- Si tu veux…

- Ça va- interrompit Tracy en arrêtant Kate d'une main sur son épaule- Ça ne me dérange pas- Racher semblait inquiète.

- Mais…- protesta la jeune fille. Artémis secoua la tête. Elle semblait avoir de bonnes intentions.

Tracy fit un geste de la main pour tranquilliser Kate et se leva pour la suivre à un coin de la Salle Commune. Elles s'assirent sur le rebord de la fenêtre en silence. Rachel fixait l'extérieur avec obstination, comme pour éviter de la regarder.

- Alors ?- demanda doucement Tracy après quelques secondes- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Rachel soupira profondément et tourna enfin le visage vers elle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as changé, Tracy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu sors avec ce garçon. Ni pourquoi tu te fous de tout ce qui était important avant. Je ne le sais pas et je ne le comprends pas- commença-t-elle posément.

- Si tu es venue me critiquer Rachel…

L'autre fit un geste de la main.

- Laisse-moi finir. Je ne te comprends pas. Mais je te vois plus heureuse que jamais, avec ce garçon et tes nouvelles… amies, et même si tu ne le crois pas, je suis contente pour toi et je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé ces derniers mois.

Tracy hocha la tête et sourit légèrement.

- Merci.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment- répéta Rachel. Elle détourna à nouveau le regard et s'arrangea une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille- Mais ça m'a blessé que tu nous laisses si brusquement.

- C'est vous qui m'avez forcé à choisir. Vous m'avez fait du mal- Tracy se mit aussi à regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était clair. Si ça continuait, la météo pour le match serait idéale.

Rachel soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Elle se leva après quelques instants.

- Je te souhaite beaucoup de chance, pour tout- dit-elle, prête à s'éloigner.

Tracy hésita quelques instants.

- Rachel ! Attends un moment- la blonde se leva aussi et la rattrapa- Je vais aider Lily et James pour la cérémonie de graduation. J'aimerais que tu m'aides… si tu en as envie…- proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'autre lui rendit le sourire pour accepter ce début de réconciliation.

- J'y réfléchirai, d'accord ?

Tracy hocha la tête et lui dit au revoir de la main avant de revenir s'asseoir avec Kate et Artémis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?-demanda Kate, intriguée, pendant qu'elle s'installait.

- S'excuser- répondit-elle en ouvrant un livre- C'est une bonne fille, Kate- justifia-t-elle en voyant son visage incrédule.

- Et tout ce qu'elles t'on fait ?

- Ce n'est pas grave- Tracy secoua la tête- Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse- elle eut un sourire satisfait.

Kate haussa les sourcils et se concentra sur ces notes. Artémis entoura sa petite amie d'un bras protecteur et la serra contre lui.

…

La Grande Salle grouillait de monde le matin du match. Une marée de vert et argent et de rouge et or remplissait les tables. Évidement, les élèves supportaient les équipes de leur maison, mais les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient nombreux à souhaiter la victoire des Gryffondor ; les Serpentard n'étaient pas spécialement connus par la sympathie qu'ils suscitaient.

Les Gryffis étaient, bien entendu, exaltés ; la coupe de Quidditch et un bon nombre de points qui pouvaient faire la différance dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons étaient en jeu. Si on ajoutait à ça l'animadversion atavique qui opposait les deux rivaux, l'agitation était très compréhensible.

Les intégrants de l'équipe de Gryffondor déjeunaient ensemble en révisant la stratégie une dernière fois. Elise, Artémis, Lily, Tracy, Remus, Peter et Kate prenaient tous leur petit déjeuner à proximité ; enfin, tous sauf Lily, qui remuait un œuf au plat avec l'air d'être sur le point de vomir, sans décoller le regard de la table. Sirius échappait de temps en temps à la vigilance de son capitaine et meilleur ami et lançait un baiser à sa petite amie, qui rougissait violemment ; Elise, qui surprenait le geste à chaque fois, se mettait les doigts dans la bouche en signe de dégoût. Les autres discutaient avec animation. Après quelques minutes, Lily se leva brusquement de son banc, ce qui fit taire ses amis.

- Lils, tu n'as pas l'air bien- commenta Kate. Elise hocha la tête et Remus lui lança un regard préoccupé.

- Je n'ai pas faim- murmura-t-elle sans les regarder, et elle ramassa son écharpe.

Elise laissa tomber la tasse de café qu'elle avait dans les mains et Artémis s'étrangla avec une tartine. Les autres clignèrent des yeux avec surprise et Tracy essaya simultanément d'éviter que son petit ami meure asphyxié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?- sauta Elise en essuyant le café- On va tout de suite à l'infirmerie- ajouta-t-elle en se levant rapidement.

- Je suis parfaitement ! Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout ; c'est interdit de ne pas avoir faim ?- protesta Lily.

- Pour toi oui- répondirent les six autres avec pleine conviction et connaissance de cause.

- À l'infirmerie- répéta Elise.

- Je me porte parfaitement bien- insista à son tour Lily- Je vais au stade prendre des places.

Ceci provoqua une autre commotion dans la table.

- À l'infirmerie tout de suite- s'exclama Elise en lui prenant le bras- Tu détestes le Quidditch. Tu es très grave.

Lily se débattit pour se débarrasser d'elle. Les autres élèves regardaient la scène avec curiosité.

- Elise ! Arrête !- mais la brune l'ignorait- Elise !

- Toi tu viens avec moi à l'infirmerie.

Lily lui lança un regard furieux puis sembla se résigner et soupira.

- D'accord.

Ceci satisfit Elise, qui la lâcha.

- Allons-y alors… Lily !

La rouquine avait détalé comme un lapin dès qu'elle lui avait lâché le bras et disparaissait en se moment par la porte d'entrée. James l'avait vue et sourit. Il aimait le côté imprévisible de la jeune fille.

Lily courut jusqu'à l'entrée du stade, pour l'instant encore vide. Elle appuya une main sur le mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Après quelques instants rapides de réflexion, elle entra.

…

- C'est mon dernier match, les mecs. Je veux le gagner. Alors faites-moi plaisir et bottez-leur le cul là dehors.

James parlait au reste de l'équipe, qui l'écoutait attentivement, encore dans les vestiaires.

- Cette année la coupe doit être à nous- continua-t-il.

- Elle doit être à nous tous les ans- protesta Alice Proust, une poursuiveuse de cinquième année- Tu pourrais pas varier un peu tes discours ?

- Maintenant c'est l'orgueil des Gryffondor, et le truc du courage et la gloire- ajouta Joanna Prescott, une autre poursuiveuse, avec ton fatigué.

James haussa un sourcil.

- Vous, vous ne comprenez pas…- dit-il dépréciatif.

- Mouais, les femmes on n'a pas cette partie du cerveau, on a celle du sens commun- expliqua Alice en provoquant le rire de sa partenaire et le regard furibond des garçons de l'équipe- Ça va, c'était une blague- s'excusa-t-elle- On va le gagner ce match.

- Sans aucun doute- renchérit Joanna pour adoucir la situation.

Ça amadoua les garçons et James conclut son discours en une minute.

- Vous savez ce que vous devez faire, faites-le !- acheva-t-il sous les hourra de ses coéquipiers.

- Et cassez les jambes aux Serpentards !- ajouta Sirius sous un torrent de rires.

James haussa un sourcil.

- Seulement si Madame Bibine ne regarde pas.

Les rires redoublèrent.

- James- Sirius appela James, qui le regarda. Il montra de la tête l'entrée du vestiaire, où se tenait Lily avec un air grave.

- Lily- murmura-t-il, elle sourit faiblement- On doit…

- Jouer- compléta la rouquine- Je sais.

- Alors…

- Rien qu'un moment- supplia la jeune fille.

Les membres de l'équipe observaient la scène avec intérêt. Toute l'école était plus ou moins au courant de l'histoire du couple.

James céda et alla vers la rouquine, qui s'effaça pour le laisser sortir. Il la regarda se tordre les doigts avec les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?- demanda James après un long silence. La rouquine leva le regard et rougit violemment- Ça va ?

- Non- dit-elle en luttant contre ses nerfs ; elle sentit son cœur s'emballer pour faire un sprint et finir par sortir par sa bouche- C'est-à-dire, oui. Ça va. Je ne suis pas malade. En parfaite santé, merci.

James hocha la tête et la regarda avec expectation, mais Lily regardait à nouveau le sol avec un intérêt extrême. À nouveau, sa maudite timidité et sa honte. Ils avaient été le problème depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Elle ravala sa salive. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

- Lily…

- Tais-toi une minute et ne le rends pas plus difficile !- s'écria Lily, puis, avec une détermination surgie de nulle part elle lui prit la main et le traîna jusqu'au terrain. James commençait à se demander si elle était vraiment malade et envisagea de la prendre dans ses bras pour la conduire à l'infirmerie.

- Je ne suis pas folle et je n'ai rien fumé- assura Lily comme si elle lui lisait la pensée ; elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du terrain.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le couple, puisque le brouhaha des gradins ne s'altéra pas. Lily vit l'expression d'incompréhension de James.

- Eh !... Eh !... EHHHHH !- hurla Lily en secouant un bras pour attirer l'attention. James commençait à se sentir ridicule devant tous les élèves et professeurs de l'école. Il essaya de la faire taire, mais elle résista- Laisse-moi faire !

La foule finit par s'apercevoir de la présence des deux Gryffondors.

- Remus ! C'est Lily !- s'exclama Elise depuis les gradins ; elle l'avait entendue tout de suite- Elle est avec… James !- ajouta-t-elle en forçant un peu la vue.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue en avance !- réalisa Kate- Elle ne va pas… ou si ?

- Je crois que oui- risqua Artémis en se protégeant les yeux du soleil d'une main pour regarder vers la rouquine.

La totalité des gradins finit par concentrer son attention pour eux. James avait porté une main à son front, mais la jeune fille sembla satisfaite et se tourna vers lui.

- Lily, c'est…

Mais elle attrapa le cou de sa tunique et l'attira doucement vers elle. Il trébucha légèrement. Alors Lily appuya son front contre celui du garçon et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime, James- murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Un murmure de surprise se répandit parmi les élèves, et un hourra retentissant se fit entendre du côté de Tracy. Quelques autres s'y unirent, mais James et Lily ne s'en aperçurent pas puisqu'ils avaient quitté la réalité pour se perdre dans leur baiser. James oublia le ridicule de quelques secondes avant et serra Lily contre sa poitrine, et elle l'entoura de ses bras.

- Potter et Evans ? Ensemble ?- s'exclama pour soi-même le professeur McGonagall.

- Miverva, tu me déçois- plaisanta le professeur Dumbledore, en s'inclinant vers elle en ton de confidence- Tout Poudlard le sait à présent.

Le professeur s'ajusta les lunettes avec sévérité.

- Je vais devoir sanctionner un comportement aussi… exhibitionniste- fit-elle entre ses dents.

Dumbledore posa une main osseuse sur l'épaule du professeur.

- Laisse-les faire. On va bientôt avoir un grand besoin de l'amour et la vitalité de ces jeunes gens.

La majorité des Gryffondors célébraient à grands cris et de nombreux « Enfin ! » se firent entendre. Kate et Tracy scandaient le nom de Lily comme si elles emcpurageaient déjà les joueurs.

James soutint Lily quelques centimètres par-dessus du sol et elle se s'écarta un peu pour voir le visage de son petit ami « officiel ». Il souriait. Elle lui sourit aussi…

- Je suis désolé d'interrompre un moment tellement mièvre, mais on a un match à jouer, Prongs.

James se tourna pour fulminer Sirius et le reste de l'équipe du regard. Lily se sépara de lui et lui serra la main un bref instant, alors que Sirius donnait à James son balai.

- C'est sûr que je dois jouer ?- plaisanta James à l'oreille de Lily. Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je crois qu'ils s'en apercevraient si tu disparaissais, oui.

L'équipe de Serpentard et Madame Bibine se dirigeaient aussi vers le centre du terrain de jeu avec les balais à la main, et Lily dit adieu de la main et s'éloigna d'eux. Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, quelqu'un lui enleva l'écharpe d'un geste rapide. Elle se tourna. James était déjà sur le balai et volait en direction de Madame Bibine, avec son écharpe au tour du cou. Elle sourit.

Elle soupira à la base des escaliers avant d'affronter sa peur atroce aux hauteurs.

- Allez Lily, c'est pour lui- s'encouragea-t-elle en un murmure.

- Que c'est émouvant !- s'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle, en accompagnant ses mots de quelques applaudissements moqueurs.

- Oublie-moi Rogue- répondit-elle. Elle avait reconnu la voix- Si tu es venu me ridiculiser…

Le garçon éclata d'un rire totalement dépourvu de joie et Lily remarqua que ses yeux brillaient. La seule chose du visage de son interlocuteur qui permettait de supposer qu'il cachait une autre émotion.

- Te ridiculiser ? Tu te débrouilles franchement bien sans mon aide- répondit-il- C'était une scène tellement mignonne, Evans.

- Ça t'a plu ?- s'intéressa-t-elle faussement.

- Oui… J'ai de la prédilection pour les choses pathétiques.

Lily se contint pour ne pas lui foutre un coup de poing et partir sans un mot. James avait souri, et c'était tout ce qui contait. Elle l'avait senti plus heureux que jamais, plus heureux que chez ses grands-parents. Parce qu'il l'aimait, et il savait maintenant qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Personne ne lui enlèverait cet instant sur le terrain de Quidditch, et encore moins le sarcasme de quelqu'un qu'elle avait considéré un ami. Elle décida simplement de partir. Rogue avait déjà reçu trop de coups et elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Elle commença à gravir l'escalier sans lui répondre.

- Alors ?- demanda Rogue sans se décourager- Potter a déjà obtenu ce qu'il voulait de toi ? Ton lit lui a plut ?

Ce fut trop pour Lily.

- Il t'aurait plut à toi ?- demanda-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

La réponse avait fusé par elle-même sans passer par son cerveau et sembla toucher un point sensible : le visage du jeune homme se raidit et perdit le sourire sardonique. Et Lily sut le pourquoi de cette expression, les disputes, les insultes et les rebuffades lorsqu'il s'agissait de James et d'elle. Elle comprit tout. James avait raison encore une fois.

- Rogue…

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Evans- siffla-t-il dangereusement ; il tourna sur ses talons sans un regard.

- Rogue… si on ne se revoit pas…- commença la rouquine.

- Si Potter continue dans ta vie sois certaine de qu'on ne se reverra pas- murmura-t-il. Il la regarda à nouveau, cette fois avec un début de sourire triste sur les lèvres- Ça a été un plaisir de te connaître, mais je te préférais quand tu n'étais pas assez idiote pour te laisser faire.

- Je suis amoureuse de James- déclara Lily sévèrement, pour l'arrêter.

Rogue haussa les épaules et se retourna une dernière fois. Abattu. À nouveau vaincu par Potter. Potter. Par sa faute il avait été l'objectif de farces et de moqueries dès ses premières années à Poudlard ; il avait contribué à lui créer une mauvaise réputation et il avait osé lui prendre la seule fille qui l'avait vraiment connu. Il ne pourrait jamais haïr quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon. Il regarda en arrière pour diriger à Lily quelques derniers mots, mais elle était déjà partie. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose là où elle s'était arrêtée. Il s'approcha pour le ramasser. Une cordelette avec une plume comme pendentif gisait sur le sol ; elle devait appartenir à Lily. Soit elle l'avait laissée exprès soit elle était tombée. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'intention de la rendre.

Ce jour-là les révisions furent interdites dans toute la Tour de Gryffondor pour célébrer leur victoire au Quidditch. La coupe argentée trônait au milieu de la Salle Commune pour que chacun puisse lui rendre hommage convenablement. Évidemment, cette nuit aurait lieu la plus spectaculaire fête clandestine de l'année.

La victoire de Gryffondor compléta le bonheur de James, qui sentait qu'il portait 80 kg de bonheur dans un corps de 70 kg. Il s'était collé à Lily dès l'instant où il était descendu du balai avec le vif d'or à la main et il ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis, de crainte qu'elle ne lui échappe. Et il l'embrassait et la serrait continuellement dans ses bras pour vérifier qu'elle ne se dérobait pas. Il se contint un peu cependant lorsqu'un câlin à l'heure de manger faillit lui coûter la vie ; elle s'était étouffée avec une pomme de terre bouillie. Lily endurait stoïquement, consciente de qu'elle l'avait mérité.

- C'est vraiment indispensable que tu marques Lily à la salive ?- demanda Elise après un baiser furtif pendant le dîner.

- Oui- répondit James- Comme ça tout le monde saura qu'elle est ma petite amie et pas un idiot de plus ne lui demandera de l'accompagner au bal.

Elise et Remus levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Tu veux dire tout le monde qui n'était pas au stade ?- intervint Tracy innocemment.

- C'est-à-dire, 0 personnes- souligna Kate.

James sembla contrarié et Lily eut un rire léger.

- Laissez-le tranquille, est-ce que je me plains ?- James rougit de plaisir.

- Mais c'est qu'on a peur qu'il t'avale ou quelque chose comme ça- Elise piqua un bout de viande avec sa fourchette avec geste de préoccupation- Je commence à me dire que vous n'auriez pas du le rendre publique.

- Moi aussi- opina Kate.

- Un moment… vous le saviez ?- demanda James avec surprise.

Un oui général se fit entendre.

- On a tous fini par l'apprendre- expliqua Artémis.

James regarda Lily.

- Tu savais qu'ils savaient ?

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?- insista-t-elle avec une voix d'enfant vexé.

Lily envisagea différentes explications sans en trouver une de potable pour son petit ami. Elle ne lui avait pas dit pour ne pas l'encourager à se comporter comme il le faisait en ce moment devant ses amis. Mais elle ne voulait pas discuter à nouveau et elle était maintenant prête à affronter tout ce qu'elle avait craint de leur relation.

- Parce que je voulais te faire la surprise aujourd'hui- lâcha-t-elle finalement. En réalité elle avait pure et simplement improvisé.

Ça sembla le convaincre, mais Elise lui fit un clin d'œil complice dès que James détourna le regard.

- Alors… Tu viens au bal avec moi ?- demanda James. Lily hocha la tête.

- J'en serai très heureuse, si toutefois on peut se lever du lit après toutes les préparations.

- On pourrait aussi rester au lit…- suggéra James en un murmure, avec un sourire coquin qui la fit rougir.

- D'accord, je crois que je ne veux pas l'entendre- coupa Elise avec l'air dégoûté- À plus tard.

Remus se leva aussi.

- Je t'accompagne- déclara-t-il.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et montèrent ensemble les escaliers.

- Tu vas voir Dumbledore ?- devina le lycanthrope. Elise hocha la tête- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, mais je n'ai pas aimé qu'il me dise qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était- elle s'effleura les côtes du bout des doigts- Ce ne peut pas être bon.

- Dumbledore ne sait pas forcément tout, Elise- dit-il pour la tranquilliser.

- Dumbledore sait tout. S'il ne me l'a pas dit c'est parce que c'est… sérieux.

Remus était en fin de compte d'accord avec elle et il acquiesça. Ils continuèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau, où Remus frappa à la porte et la voix du directeur de Poudlard, claire comme celle d'un enfant, les invita à entrer.

- Ah, c'est vous… Je vous attendais- dit-il avec un sourire avant d'invoquer deux fauteuils- Asseyez-vous.

- Monsieur le…- commença Elise.

- Reste tranquille et écoute-moi bien, ma petite- coupa Dumbledore affablement mais avec autorité- Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux.

…

L'école sombra dans le chaos annuel des BUSEs et des ASPICs. Les professeurs avaient fini leurs classes et les élèves cherchaient la façon de réviser 25 heures par jour. La bibliothèque était aussi bondée que le stade le jour d'un match et les crises nerveuses et d'hystérie devinrent choses courantes parmi les étudiants. Chacun le supportait à ça façon : Tracy et Kate par exemple avaient tapissé les murs de leur chambre avec leurs notes pour pouvoir passer rapidement à autre choses si elles se déconcentraient. Remus, Artémis, Elise et Peter s'en tenaient à la méthode traditionnelle, mais Peter ingérait en plus des doses gargantuesques d'infusions malodorantes dont personne n'osa demander la provenance, mais tous se doutaient qu'elles sortaient du « marché noir » de Poudlard. Sirius resta imperturbable ; s'en faire pour les examens était aussi contraire à sa nature qu'à celle de James. Ce dernier était cependant forcé à étudier beaucoup pour rester avec Lily ; il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle maintenant qu'il avait le droit de l'embrasser à volonté. Il se sentait idiot, mais c'est ça l'amour, non ?

Et ainsi s'écoulèrent les derniers jours, qui s'évanouirent en un instant, vu qu'en moins de temps de ce qu'ils auraient souhaité ils se retrouvèrent assis à des tables individuelles à la Grand Salle occupés à remplir des milliers rouleaux de parchemins avec tout ce que Poudlard leur avait apporté dans les sept dernières années.

- Je vais mourir, je le sais, je vais mourir- répétait Kate en se massacrant les tempes avec les doigts après l'examen d'Astronomie- C'est horrible.

- Pire que sortir avec les racines des cheveux déteintes- seconda Tracy- Le stress va me provoquer un eczéma.

- Courage- Artémis les pris par les épaules- Il nous reste seulement trois examens.

- Rien que ça- ironisa Kate- Je vais mourir.

- Et moi je vais devoir acheter une base de maquillage plus épaisse que la purée de pommes de terre qu'on a mangée aujourd'hui- ajouta Tracy- L'eczéma me défigure.

Lily compensait sa nervosité et sa dépense énergétique avec des grandes doses de nourriture le plus calorique, sucrée, sirupeuse et potentiellement cancérigène possible. Remus l'accompagnait pendant qu'Elise et James se répétaient mentalement les qualités des deux aspirateurs humains avec lesquels ils sortaient.

- Tu vas manger ça ?- demanda Remus pendant l'un des dîners, en observant avec envie une assiette de côtelettes que Lily soutenait à la main gauche.

La rouquine le regarda avec méfiance et pour toute réponse laissa l'assiette sur ses genoux juste avant que le lycanthrope tende le bras pour essayer de lui piquer quelques unes.

Elise et James échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent : patience, se dirent-ils au même temps.

- Ça te rendra malade- murmura Remus.

- Ah, et pas toi ?- répondit Lily en regardant jalousement une assiette de frittes que Remus était sur le point de prendre. Elle lui donna un coup et s'en appropria avec la main qui lui restait.

- Rends-la-moi !- s'indigna le lycanthrope.

- Je l'ai prise avant !- se défendit Lily.

- James !- demanda Remus d'un ton enfantin- Dis-lui de me donner des frites !

- Donne-lui des frites- concéda le Maraudeur d'un ton monotone.

- Jamesie, je grandis, je dois m'alimenter- Lily fit la moue.

James soupira et Elise leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elise, dis-lui !- réclama Remus à nouveau. Lily lui tira la langue.

- J'espère que les examens vont bientôt finir!- marmonna la brune, et elle prit les assiettes à Lily et à Remus, qui se renfrognèrent ostensiblement- Allez réviser, au moins vous vous tairez un moment. Allez, houst !

- Elise !- protestèrent tous les deux en essayant de récupérer les assiettes.

- Vous avez révisé le chapitre 24 de potions ?- demanda James comme par hasard.

Remus et Lily échangèrent un regard effaré.

- Le chapitre 24 !- s'exclama la rouquine- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que 23 !- Une seconde après ils courraient vers leurs chambres respectives pour vérifier leurs notes.

James continua tranquillement le dîner sous le regard désapprobateur d'Elise.

- C'est pas loyal ce coup là…- le gronda-t-elle.

- Quoi ?- demanda James d'un air désorienté, sans arrêter de manger les côtelettes et les frites de Lily.

- L'examen de potions était hier et il n'avait pas de chapitre 24.

- Je sais.

- Alors ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de manger tranquillement sans te sentir la mère de ton petit ami et ta meilleure amie ?

Elise inclina la tête d'un air pensif puis lui sourit.

- Tu as raison. Tu me passes deux côtelettes ?

Après de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, un profond stress existentiel et des journées entières sans voir le soleil, les élèves de septième finirent les examens. Bons ou mauvais, l'important c'est qu'ils étaient passés et ils ne devraient plus s'occuper de rien concernant leurs études avec la fin de juillet. De nombreux élèves sortirent se baigner dans le lac ou se promener dans l'école, pour récupérer le temps d'oisiveté qu'on leur avait dérobé.

Les Maraudeurs et Artémis, qui s'étaient fait expulser très brutalement de la chambre des filles avec l'excuse de que Tracy avait des « projets » pour elles, étaient sur la pelouse près du lac. James et Sirius jetaient des pierres sur l'eau et contaient les bonds qu'elles faisaient avant de s'enfoncer. Peter essayait de les imiter mais les siennes coulaient directement. Artémis et Remus regardaient le ciel paresseusement, réclinés sur le dos.

- Eh, Padfoot, à la fin tu fais quoi ces vacances ?- demanda Remus en s'incorporant à demi- Tu restes chez James ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et s'assit à côté de son ami.

- Je déménage à Londres.

- Tu as déjà acheté l'appartement ?

- Andromède s'en est chargée. C'est assez grand, à côté du Chaudron Baveur. Il faut le meubler mais ça ne nous prendra pas trop de temps, on s'arrangera avec les meubles que j'ai conservés de chez Alphard et quelques trucs en plus.

- Nous ?- demanda Peter en s'étirant sur l'herbe- Qui ça, nous ?

- Lui et Kate, bien sûr- répondit James en s'ajoutant à la conversation- N'est-ce pas ?

Sirius hocha la tête, radieux.

- Mais ce n'est pas un peu rapide ?- intervint Artémis timidement. Remus sembla du même avis.

- Elle vient seulement passer l'été- expliqua-t-il- Elle va travailler chez Florean Fortescue.

- Comme Lily- déclara James.

- Et comme Tracy- compléta Artémis- Elise lui a cédé son poste, je crois qu'elle part en France avec la famille de sa mère- il lança un regard en coin à Remus, qui hocha la tête.

- Madame Beaufort nous a trouvé un travail d'été dans un campement pour enfants- expliqua-t-il.

Sirius se renfrogna.

- Tu pars en vacances avec ma cousine… faux frère.

- C'est ma petite amie, Sirius- rappela le lycanthrope avec fatigue.

Le brun allait répliquer, mais James le devança.

- Alors on ne te verra pas de tout l'été ?

- Vous me verrez en septembre au Ministère. Et en plus on peut aller à Paris en moins d'une heure avec la bonne combinaison de Porte-au-loin.

- Je travaillerai moi aussi, je ne sais pas si j'aurai beaucoup de temps à moi…- dit Sirius.

Ils le regardèrent avec surprise, à l'exception d'Artémis.

- Toi ? Travailler ? Allons donc !- s'exclama Peter, et il écopa d'une claque dans le cou.

- Eh bien oui, putain ! Artémis m'a demandé ce matin si je veux travailler avec lui dans le Centre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques- il le montra de la tête- Ça ira. Peut-être que comme ça je me déciderai entre auror et chasseur.

- C'est-à-dire que Peter et moi sommes les seuls à ne rien foutre- résuma James avec contrariété.

- Tu es le seul, je vais travailler au Ministère, à trier des papiers. Ma mère m'a trouvé une place ; elle dit qu'il y a des possibilités de promotion- finit-il avec l'air important.

James soupira.

- Quelle merde d'été qui m'attend…- murmura-t-il- Sans projets, sans amis, sans Lily, sans Quidditch…

Quelqu'un atterrit soudain au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient formé.

- Lily !- s'exclama James en la reconnaissant. Il l'aida à se lever- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me suis enfuie- haleta-t-elle- de Tracy et ses modèles d'annuaires, de guirlandes,… de rubans, d'élection de la musique… et de la préparation du discours- Elle se laissa tomber sur la pelouse- J'ai besoin de me reposer… Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à manger ?

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné et secouèrent la tête.

- Alors vous faites quoi ici ?- elle s'incorpora- Vous vous racontez des secrets et ces trucs de garçons ?- se moqua-t-elle.

- On parle de nos projets pour le futur- répondit Sirius pompeusement.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

- Je crois que je préfère retourner avec Tracy… C'est une épidémie de devenir débile après les examens ?- demanda-t-elle avec conviction.

- On commentait seulement ce qu'on pensait faire cet été- expliqua Remus, enjoué.

- Et je suis le seul à ne rien faire- James grimaça- Je vais devoir aller pêcher des kappas au Japon avec mes grands-parents.

- Au Japon ?- répéta Sirus- Ils foutent quoi au juste au Japon, tes grands-parents?

James haussa les épaules.

- Henry m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'encourager pour les examens- dit Lily pensivement- Je crois qu'ils vont visiter un ami de ton grand-père.

- Mon grand-père t'a envoyé une lettre ?

- Et à Sirius, Remus et Elise aussi… pas à toi ?

James se gratta la tête.

- J'en ai marre d'être toujours le dernier à savoir ce genre de choses !- se plaignit-il parmi les éclats de rire des autres.

Lily lui tendit une main pour le relever.

- Allez viens, on a des tas de choses à faire et si je reste seule avec Tracy elle finira par me tuer d'une crise cardiaque. Si elle me demande encore une fois si je préfère le rouge anglais ou le vermillon je lui fais avaler la palette.

James la suivit sans entrain. Elle lui pinça la joue et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Rapidement il la tira vers lui par les épaules et l'embrassa pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le château.

- Qui l'aurait cru… !- murmura Remus pour soi-même en observant la scène.

- Personne- répondit Artémis- Mais je ne peux pas imaginer une meilleure année.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- On a eut de tout… des contretemps… quelques disputes… des mandibules cassées…

- Des ballons humains flottant dans la Grande Salle- ajouta Peter avec un soupçon de rancœur qui provoqua le rire et la nostalgie des quatre autres.

- Et de bonnes choses- concéda Remus- On a beaucoup changé.

- On sait danser et chanter- ajouta Artémis- Enfin, Sirius rien que danser.

…

Tracy fut très occupée pendant toute la semaine. Organiser, ordonner et décider étaient ses points forts et elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Même si Lily et James étaient sensés être ceux qui organisaient tout, ils se limitaient à appliquer chaque « conseil » que Tracy leur donnait.

La veille de la cérémonie, la Grande Salle concentrait toute l'activité de l'école. Les élèves aidaient à monter la scène des musiciens, nettoyaient les étendards des quatre maisons et apportaient tout ce qui était nécessaire à la décoration. Lily répétait son discours et Elise et Kate écrivaient les légendes des annuaires. Tracy et Rachel, qui s'était décidée à collaborer, supervisaient le tout.

- Je refuse d'écrire que mon cousin est le bonbon fourré de caramel le plus appétissant de l'école- dit Elise en écartant l'annuaire des mains de son amie.

- Oh allez ! Et je te laisse écrire que James a le meilleur cul de tout Poudlard !

- Non !- s'exclama Lily en émergeant subitement de sa concentration- N'y pensez pas !

- C'est Kate, c'est une dépravée !- accusa Elise.

- Vous vous engueulez à nouveau ?- Remus s'était approché d'elles et embrassa Elise brièvement, puis regarda le livre qu'elle soutenait- Qui a écrit que « Tu ne vas pas avoir un seul ASPIC mais tu vas être la meilleure chanteuse de la terre et tu espères qu'ils achèteront tous ton disque », eh, Kate ?- demanda-t-il en lisant la légende de la photo de la blonde.

-C'est moi- répondit Kate avec entrain- Je me fais de la pub.

- Oui, pour un disque qui n'existe pas. Et n'ose pas écrire que ton petit ami est le plus canon de toute l'école- gronda Elise- Et en plus tu as du passer au moins quelques matières…

- Oui, par exemple Histoire de la Magie, j'ai mis que Avalon étain un groupe de heavy… Et ton problème c'est que tu es jalouse, ma belle- assura-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Elise plissa les yeux.

- Tu n'as jamais été forte en histoire- la consola Lily avec un sourire- Tu auras mieux réussi le reste.

Kate lui rendit le sourire.

- Ça me suffit si vous avec de bonnes notes. Vous me maintiendrez dans le futur. Tracy et moi avons assumé qu'on n'est pas douées pour les « abracadabra », on ne va pas se frustrer si on ne passe même pas Divination.

- Moi je crois que j'aurai Divination- Tracy arriva en ce moment- J'ai pronostiqué que Miss Marplet aurait un accident et elle s'est cassée la hanche en descendant par l'escalier de la classe. Même si c'était la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête, bien sûr.

- Tu aurais pu prédire que je gagnais l'argent de la loterie extraordinaire de la Gazette du Sorcier- plaisanta Remus.

- Ou que Dumbledore allait engager un coordinateur de célébrations et il arrêterait de nous punir sans motif valable pour tout organiser- commença Lily- Il n'est pas foutu de le faire lui-même et on écope de tout le travail, merci bien… Ce qu'on peut être paresseux… Ça rime à quoi tous ces gestes et ses toussotements ? -demanda-t-elle, intriguée après son monologue- Oh pas ça…

La rouquine se tourna lentement en appréhendant trouver ce qu'elle trouva.

- Professeur Dumbledore !

- Lily, je suis heureux de que ma vue t'émeuve à ce point- déclara le vieil homme avec un sourire- Bonjour à tous.

Les autres répondirent au salut en étranglant un rire pendant que Lily se concentrait à montrer jusqu'aux molaires dans un sourire forcé.

- Professeur… ce que vous venez d'entendre… Je parlai sous l'effet d'un Impérius que m'a lancé un garçon qui vient de s'enfuir en courant… Je vais le chercher pour le punir convenablement- fit la rouquine d'un trait avant de s'éclipser.

Dumbledore la suivit du regard jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle.

- Cette jeune fille aurait eut du futur dans l'athlétisme, à toujours courir comme ça- murmura-t-il- Un petit bonbon, les enfants ?- il leur tendit un sachet plein de petites boules de couleurs. Ils déclinèrent tous l'offre- Mlle Evans a raison, l'année prochaine je vais devoir m'occuper d'organiser ce genre de choses… À moins que je vous fasse tous redoubler…- commenta-t-il avec un rire jovial.

Les autres échangèrent des regards sans l'ombre d'envie de rire. Dumbledore était précisément connu par ses idées « brillantes ». Ils étaient encore un peu préoccupés lorsqu'il partit sans avoir arrêté de rire.

…

- Auch ! Tu me coiffes ou tu traces des sillons pour planter des pommes de terre ?

- Tu veux arrêter de bouger !

Tracy, avec une tunique de soirée argentée et parfaitement prête se battait avec la chevelure de Lily. Le début de la cérémonie de Graduation n'allait plus tarder et la rouquine n'avait pas pu dissuader la ex PCMPP de la préparer.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas porter une queue de cheval !- protesta-t-elle- Moi je ne me fais pas mal quand je me fais le chignon pour aller entraîner !

- Parce que tu le fais n'importe comment !- répliqua la blonde- Et arrête de te plaindre !

- Tu me fais mal !- hurla la rousse.

- Quel plaisir ça fait d'entendre vous douces et angélicales petites voix depuis l'entrée de la Salle Commune !- s'exclama sarcastiquement Elise en entrant dans la chambre- Je croyais que vous faisiez du Kick boxing.

Lily souffla et fit la moue pendant que Tracy continuait à tortiller des mèches de cheveux.

- Tu es en train de m'incruster les barrettes dans le crâne- marmonna-t-elle.

- À votre avis ?- Kate sortit de la salle de bains avec une tunique rouge vaporeuse et les cheveux frisés. Elle tourna sur elle-même- Je suis bien ?

- Tu crois que ta mère te laisserai sortir comme ça ?- Lily haussa un sourcil sévère.

Kate cligna des yeux.

- Ne l'écoute pas. Tu es parfaite- intervint Tracy- Tu ne t'habilles pas ?- demanda-t-elle à Elise, qui portait encore l'uniforme.

- J'y vais- elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et en tira une tunique bleue myosotis- Je ne tarderai pas- puis elle s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Tracy soupira avec satisfaction.

- Je crois que ça y est enfin !- elle s'écarta de Lily pour observer son œuvre de loin- et maintenant habille-toi, je vais te maquiller.

- Achète-toi une Barbie- murmura la jeune fille ne lui lançant des courts regards furibonds, mais elle obtempéra- Et tu la barbouilles, tu la coiffes et tu commets tous les attentats que tu voudras cotre elle.

- En réalité ça te plait- sourit Tracy.

- Oui, autant qu'on m'arrache la peau à la main- marmonna-t-elle en enfilant la tunique que sa mère lui avait achetée, couleur crème.

La Grande Salle resplendissait avec l'illumination additionnelle et les décorations pour la fête. Les tables des quatre maisons étaient pleines d'élèves qui avaient troqué leurs tuniques sombres pour des tenues de soirées colorées. Même si la fête concernait essentiellement les élèves de septième année qui se graduaient, tous les élèves depuis quatrième y étaient invités. Les professeurs occupaient leur place à la table présidentielle. Lily et James s'assirent chacun de chaque côté du directeur pour donner les annuaires à leurs compagnons d'études.

Mais d'abord Lily devait faire son discours. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle semblait une statue de gélatine ; elle s'en sentait incapable. James la regardait et de temps en temps lui adressait un regard triomphant : lui y avait échappé, lui.

- Crétin- articula-t-elle pour que James lui lise les lèvres. Les élèves ne s'étaient pas encore tus.

- Ha ha ha- répondit-il de la même façon.

Lily passa un de ses doigts par son cou d'un geste menaçant et James fit semblant de se cacher derrière sa serviette.

- Les enfants- Dumbledore attira leur attention- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ça pour quand les élèves arrêteront de vous regarder ? Je ne voudrais pas que tant de mièvrerie affecte leur développement émotionnel.

Ils regardèrent devant eux pour vérifier que, en effet, tous les regards étaient fixés pour eux. La honte et la timidité la prirent à nouveau à la gorge.

- Allez Lily, je crois que c'est ton tour- murmura le directeur dans sa barbe.

Lily se leva en tremblant et essaya de sourire. Elle sentait des centaines d'yeux sur elle et elle sentit l'impulsion presque irrésistible de se cacher sous la table. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer avec tant de monde qui attendait son discours. Danser était différant, elle n'avait pas été la seule et elle pouvait faire comme s'il n'y avait personne… Mais rester là, debout… Elle allait se ridiculiser. Surtout si elle restait beaucoup plus longtemps dans la position de poteau téléphonique qu'elle avait adopté.

- Bonjour- dit-elle sans réfléchir, puis elle s'aperçu que c'était stupide à dire- Je veux dire… Bonne nuit à tout le monde- quelques-uns sourirent de sa méprise- En réalité je ne sais pas comment commencer, parce que j'avais appris mon discours très bien, mais je suis tellement nerveuse que je l'ai oublié- les sourires se généralisèrent et James étouffa un rire en voyant le regard curieux de Dumbledore- Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas douée pour parler en public. En réalité je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de choses, peu d'entre vous me connaissaient avant cette année. Je suis allergique aux multitudes, mais cette année j'ai appris à l'affronter un peu. Apprendre, précisément… c'est ce que Poudlard a été pour moi. Et apprendre non seulement ce qui est dans les livres, mais la signification de l'amitié, d'aimer les gens, de ne pas se renfermer sur soi-même et de prendre des risques… Parce que Poudlard n'est pas seulement une école, c'est sept ans de notre vie. On va tous prendre des chemins différents à partir de maintenant, mais quelque chose nous unit, et c'est avoir partagé le même toit pendant tout ce temps. C'est pour ça que peu importe notre maison, notre année ou notre famille, on est tous de Poudlard. Et je ne l'oublierai jamais- un petit sourire apparut sur son visage et elle baissa un regard timide. Elle avait tout dit d'un seul coup, mais ça lui plaisait plus que le discours originel.

La Grande Salle éclata en cris et en applaudissements et Lily salua. Le directeur applaudissait aussi avec enthousiasme à côté d'elle. James se leva pour mieux crier- seul debout au milieu de la table des professeurs- et la rouquine lui fit une grimace pour le punir de la honte qu'il lui provoquait, mais elle retrouva tout de suite son sourire.

Ensuite, Dumbledore appela les élèves un à un pour dire au revoir aux professeurs et prendre leur annuaire des mains de James et Lily. Tracy monta sur l'estrade avec les yeux pleins de larmes ; Elise, au contraire, avec son port de Black naturel, avait l'aspect de faire ça tous les jours. Lily se précipita pour donner le livre à Rogue lorsque son tour arriva, pour éviter toute proximité entre James et le Serpentard, qui n'avait jamais donné rien de bon. Rogue ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Ils dînèrent tous ensemble puis Dumbledore fit un filigrane avec sa baguette pour enlever les tables et laisser de la place au groupe qui allait jouer et à la piste de danse.

…

- Tu es superbe- dit Artémis à Kate pendant qu'ils dansaient.

- Toi aussi- sourit-elle- Tes compliments me manqueront, l'année prochaine… tu vas voir.

- On se verra à Londres, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ce ne sera pas la même chose- Kate soupira nostalgiquement- Vous allez teeeellement me manquer…

Artémis sourit mais ne dit rien, et tout à coup il se sentit triste lui aussi.

- Eh Kat, petite !

Sirius s'approcha de sa petite amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et ne m'appelle pas petite si tu veux que je réponde !

- Ne te fâche pas- il lui caressa la joue… Ça te dérange ?- demanda-t-il à Artémis, qui secoua la tête- On va sur scène, j'ai convaincu le batterie de te laisser chanter.

- Quoi ?- lorsqu'elle assimila ce qu'il venait de dire ils étaient déjà presque sur la scène- Sirius !

Artémis laissa le couple occupé à discuter au pied de la scène et chercha Tracy pour l'inviter, mais elle n'était à la table.

- Elle danse avec James- informa Elise ; Remus et Lily étaient aussi assis, mais Peter dansait avec Rachel.

- Alors… M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ?- proposa-t-il à Lily, qui accepta pompeusement.

Remus et Elise s'assirent côté à côté sur le banc ; Elise ne semblait pas être d'humeur pour une fête.

- On s'échappe ?- murmura Remus dans le creux de son cou. Elle hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

Elise sortit de la Grande Salle guidée par Remus et ils parcoururent le château jusqu'aux serres de la classe de botanique. Le lycanthrope ouvrit la porte de la première d'entre elles, où on conservait les plantes inoffensives et les graines.

- Tu es sur que tu préfères être ici au lieu d'aller dans la Tour ? Ce doit être vide et… OHHH !

Remus avait murmuré un sortilège et quelques bougies s'illuminèrent à l'intérieur. Au centre, ou se tenaient usuellement les tables, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule couverte d'une nappe blanche. Dessus il y avait la minichaîne de Lily, deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne dans une cubitière.

- Je voulais réaliser un de mes rêves romantiques- murmura Remus en l'entourant par la taille pou l'embrasser dans le cou- Et je voulais que tu oublies ça pour une nuit… Tu l'as dit à Lily ?

Elise soupira et secoua la tête.

- Je lui dirai à Londres. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète avant.

Remus hocha la tête et lui caressa un côté du bout des doigts, sans arrêter de parcourir de sa langue la peau fine du cou de la jeune fille. Elise remarqua quelque chose étrange près de la table.

- Et ces coussins ? C'est pourquoi faire ?- demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

- Mes rêves romantiques ont beaucoup d'aspects, ma chère… Et maintenant, on danse ?

Kate avait finalement consenti à monter chanter sur scène avec James. Le garçon resta juste assez longtemps pour lui donner confiance puis descendit et Kate resta, émue, à se laisser les cordes vocales en solitaire. Sirius vérifiait depuis le bas que personne ne prenait trop de libertés avec elle. Il assurait que de nombreux élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur le décolleté très prononcé de la blonde avec des intentions obscènes.

Lily encourageait son amie avec Artémis et Tracy, puis James les rejoignit. Kate descendit peu après et s'approcha des autres avec Sirius.

Artémis et Tracy montèrent se coucher lorsque presque tout le monde était parti.

- Mais séparément, hein ?- plaisanta Kate.

Tracy lui tira la langue.

- Est-ce que je proteste quand tu te baignes dans de l'eau froide ?- répliqua-t-elle. Artémis avait fini par lui raconter pour qu'elle lui enlève la punition. La couleur du visage de Kate se mit à ton avec sa robe.

Ils sortirent la main dans la main et se dirigèrent en silence vers la Tour, en profitant de la nuit.

- La nuit à été super belle… tellement différente d'à quoi j'ai l'habitude- commenta Tracy en entrant dans la Salle. Ils s'assirent sur un sofa et elle se réclina contre le garçon.

- Une bonne façon de dire au revoir- acquiesça Artémis- Un peu triste, mais bon.

Elle lui serra la main.

- L'imperturbable Artémis Prewet est triste- murmura Tracy- Tu n'es pas parfait…- elle bailla- Tant mieux.

- Pourquoi tant mieux ?- demanda-t-il avec curiosité, en lui enlevant quelques mèches blondes du visage.

- Parce que moi non plus- elle se serra contre lui, ensommeillée.

- Je t'aime comme ça, ma princesse- lui murmura le garçon de très près.

Elle rougit, mais ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup à la lumière de la lune.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Ils nous disent qu'ils resteraient voir le coucher de soleil avec nous et regarde-les… ils dorment ! ((NdT : À mon avis l'auteur à commis une erreur dans cette phrase : elle parlait certainement du lever… à moins que le soleil ait un sérieux problème à Poudlard et se couche après la nuit))

Lily et James étaient assis sur le rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres de la Tour d'Astronomie. Sirius et Kate étaient réclinés ensemble contre le mur. Ils s'étaient échappés ensemble de la fête pour ne pas dormir de la nuit, mais ils avaient fini par céder au sommeil.

James regarda son ami, aux petits soins avec une fille, et se souvint de ce que Remus avait dit. Ils avaient changés. Et Lily, qui était décoiffée, démaquillée, avec la robe froissée et plus belle que jamais avait changé elle aussi. Il ne la connaissait pas neuf mois avant et maintenant il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il lui prit la main.

Lily le regarda et lui sourit. Elle venait de se dire la même chose. Elle appuya la tête sur son épaule et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime- dit-il d'un ton doux. Les premiers rayons de soleil coloraient de rose le ciel. Le lac brillait de reflets de la lumière. La brise du matin les fit se serrer plus l'un contre l'autre. Lily soupira et embrassa le cou du garçon.

- Je suppose que c'est la fin de notre histoire, alors- dit Lily quelques instants après- Et ils vécurent heureux…

- La fin ?- la coupa James. Il lui caressa la joue et la regarda dans les yeux- Ce n'est que la fin du début- il s'inclina pour l'embrasser dans le cadre idyllique du premier lever de soleil qu'ils partageaient- Mon ange…

Et en ce matin de juin, fraîche et sans préoccupations, le Maraudeur ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point il avait raison.

FIN… pour l'instant.

·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/··/·/·/

_PÉTION DE L'AUTEUR: (cette pétition figurait donc dans le fic originel) - Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui lisent mais ne reviewent pas. Ça ne fait rien bien sûr. Mais c'est le dernier chapitre et je ne sais pas, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ceux qui êtes arrivés jusqu'ici depuis le début, le milieu ou la fin… Si vous ne voulez pas le mettre je comprends, bien sûr.-_

_Et ceci met fin à plus d'une année de travail plus ou moins régulier de ma part… Je ne vais pas m'émouvoir (sachez-le)._

_**SPOILER TOME 7 :**_

_Je trouve quand même qu'Hermione-weasley86 est tombée très près de la version officielle avec Rogue. Elle écrivait juste après la sortie du quatrième bouquin environ (je pense), et ce n'était pas du tout évident. J'admire._


End file.
